Baby Karma
by Esile the Raven
Summary: Suatu hari, Nagisa menemukan seorang bayi berambut merah di teras rumahnya. Kisah kedua anak laki-laki ini tak bisa terlepas dari satu sama lain sejak hari yang bersejarah itu. Seiring pertumbuhannya, apakah Karma tetap ingin menjadi adik bayi Nagisa? AU. Karma x Nagisa. Complete.
1. Di Depan Pintu

A/N: Fanfic ini dedicated for Karma Akabane, setan wasabi berambut merah kita tertjintah /ohok  
BROMANCE ALL THE WAAY YASSSSS

Happy reading~!

* * *

 **Baby Karma**  
 _23 November 2015  
_ by Esile the Raven, Characters by Yuusei Matsui

* * *

1\. Di Depan Pintu  
 _Thanks to Koshiba Kiri for beta!_

* * *

Sejak orang tuanya bercerai, Nagisa Shiota tinggal di rumah neneknya. Neneknya sendiri sudah lama dirawat di rumah sakit karena lemah jantung. Cucunya yang baru naik ke kelas satu SMP itu akhirnya tinggal sendiri. Sempat ada tetangga yang menawarkan bantuan, namun tidak bisa selalu ada di rumah, jadi akhirnya ia tetap sendirian.

Sebenarnya Nagisa senang, dibandingkan dengan tinggal di rumah dengan ibunya yang memberinya tekanan berat, atau dengan ayahnya yang juga terlalu sibuk dan tiap pulang selalu mengeluh kelelahan.

Ia harus pindah sekolah untuk tinggal di rumah neneknya, di daerah pedesaan. Nagisa memang ingin sendiri saja, namun ternyata cukup susah untuk punya teman dekat setelah pindah sekolah; dia benar-benar tidak kenal siapa-siapa di sekolah barunya. Memang mereka ramah, dan kadang mereka keluar bersama untuk karaoke atau makan, tapi sampai sekarang, Nagisa belum memiliki teman dekat.

Nagisa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah selain mengurus dirinya sendiri. Cukup adil; ia sudah menumpang rumah neneknya, paling tidak ia mengurus rumah beliau juga. Tiap pagi ia menyirami bunga-bunga dan bonsai. Bunga yang sudah cukup mekar akan ia potong dan rangkai untuk menghias ruang tengah.

Saat ini ia sedang memikirkan bagaimana caranya menghabiskan liburan musim dingin sampai semester baru dimulai lagi. Dari ponsel Nagisa, _Morning_ Mood yang syahdu terdengar. Setelah menyantap sarapan di pagi hari yang tenang itu, ia mendengar suara pintu diketuk.

 _Siapa datang sepagi ini_? Pikirnya heran, mengikat rambut panjangnya menjadi kuciran rendah di belakang kepala, lalu beringsut untuk membuka pintu depan. Ia kembali untuk menghentikan _music player_ di ponselnya lalu bergegas ke depan lagi.

Mata birunya melirik ke kiri dan kanan segera setelah pintu ditarik mundur; tidak ada siapa-siapa. Saat ia sudah mau berbalik dan menutup pintu, memutuskan bahwa ketukan tadi hanya perasaannya saja...

"Hnn! Hmm, hehe!"

Organ dalam Nagisa jatuh ke dasar perutnya, matanya belum pernah selebar itu, dan rahangnya lemas seketika.

Di sana, di pijakan teras kecil rumah neneknya, di dalam kardus bekas mie instan, terbungkus oleh selimut tebal—bayi berambut merah. Dan sepucuk surat.

Sebagai seorang anak SMP ini benar-benar bukan bidangnya. _Bayi_. Demi apa ada orang buang bayi di rumah orang!? Ia menoleh ke belakang, ke telepon di lorong. Telepon polisi? Benar juga. Tapi tidak etis juga kalau ia meninggalkan bayi itu di luar. Dengan gugup, Nagisa mencoba mengangkat kardus itu beserta isinya—bayi—dan ternyata tangannya terlalu lemah untuk itu.

 _Ukh, aku harus latihan push-up lebih rajin..._ Nagisa berjanji dalam hati, lalu karena ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menggendong bayi yang benar— _dan dia tidak suka ambil risiko—_ akhirnya Nagisa menyeret kardus itu ke dalam rumah, membuat si bayi tergelak;

"Wahaha~! Muuuuuff!" tangan kecilnya melambai-lambai, membuka dan menggenggam, kakinya menendang-nendang muka Nagisa saking semangatnya.

"Uuh...Kau sehat sekali ya..." ia tertawa gugup, dan setelah berhasil memasukkan kardus itu ke lorong, Nagisa pun bergegas menyambangi telepon dan menghubungi kantor polisi.

Agak lama menghubunginya—mungkin terlalu pagi untuk jam dinas, tapi tidak lama diangkat juga. Dia segera memberitahukan apa yang terjadi dan mendeskripsikan bayinya secara detil.

Sementara itu, si bayi berambut merah berguling-guling di dalam kardus, berusaha melepaskan diri dari selimutnya. Ia bertelungkup dan terkikik, dan berusaha meraih pinggiran kardus. Tahu-tahu saja lutut kecilnya menekuk dan ia sudah mulai merangkak. Bayi itu tertawa lagi, namun Nagisa tidak mendengar.

"Haauumm...foooff!" bayi itu sudah bisa duduk, kepalanya mengintip dari sisi kardus, mengamati sekitarnya dengan penasaran. Tidak punya rasa takut sedikitpun, ia melihat sandal rumah dan insting pertamanya adalah:

 _Gigit. Sandal. Itu!_

"Muuuuf! Huumff!" satu tangannya meraih ke luar, membuat kardus itu oleng, dan akhirnya ia terbebas dari kungkungan karton tebal tersebut, terkikik girang dan merangkak ke arah sandal. "Waaan! Aaawwaa!" serunya, dengan penuh kemenangan melambai-lambaikan sandal kain itu, mata tembaga pucatnya berbinar.

Seakan bangga dan minta dipuji, si bayi menoleh ke satu-satunya manusia di lorong itu. Ujung sandal masih di mulutnya, ia merangkak ke arah Nagisa, kepalanya menengadah penuh harap, lalu ia jatuh terduduk. Tiba-tiba Nagisa dikejutkan oleh beban hangat yang mendekap kaki kanannya.

Ia menatap ke bawah melihat si bayi memeluk kakinya sambil...menggigit sandal rumahnya.

"A-Anu...Maaf pak, hanya itu yang bisa saya beritahu. Iya. Terimakasih." ia menutup telepon lalu pelan-pelan melepas tangan si bayi sebelum ikut duduk di lantai. "Hei, jangan gigit itu..." ujar Nagisa, dengan pelan meraih sandalnya.

Si bayi langsung menoleh, menjauhkan sandal dari tangan Nagisa. "Hmmbhffh!"

"Itu kotor..."

Si bayi menoleh lagi ke arah lain.

"Ayo, dilepas duluuu..." Nagisa sedikit tidak sabar merengkuh pipi si bayi dan dengan lembut menarik sandal itu lepas dari mulutnya. Si bayi mengerjapkan matanya, terdiam merasakan tangan besar di pipinya. Ia tertawa.

"Hiyaa! Mmmff!" dengan girang, bayi berambut merah itu memeluk tangan Nagisa, mengusapkan kepalanya ke telapak yang besar itu.

Nagisa terkejut, dan mau tidak mau mengakui bayi ini manis juga.

...Sampai dia mulai memasukkan ibu jari Nagisa ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hummffhhsshaam?"

"Sepertinya kau lapar."

"Apba!" si bayi bersorak.

* * *

 **Warning: fic ini banyak bromance dan...GAY. *gigit sendal*  
Update setiap hari, jadi jangan sampai kelewatan ;D**

 **Kindly review if you have the time.**


	2. Karma

2\. Karma  
 _Thanks to Koshiba Kiri for beta!_

* * *

Nagisa harus memeriksa internet dulu makanan apa yang aman untuk bayi. Sambil memasak bubur bayi—mengikuti resep di internet—dia mulai memeriksa surat yang nyaris dimakan oleh si bayi. Ternyata isinya kedengaran cukup tragis, Nagisa sampai hampir lupa bahwa ia sedang memasak bubur:

 **Yth.  
Shiota-San,**

 **Istriku baru melahirkan di India, tapi selanjutnya kami harus melanjutkan pekerjaan di Korea Utara. Tempat itu tidak bagus untuk anak kami, dan kami masih harus menghadapi bahaya menyusup ke negara tersebut. Karena itu, mohon maaf sudah merepotkan, namun kami hanya bisa bergantung pada anda, Shiota-san. Tolong rawatlah anak kami. Kami tidak tahu kapan akan kembali—atau malah tidak akan pernah kembali.**

 **Nama anak kami Karma, dia akan berumur satu tahun Desember ini. Anak kami lahir tanggal 25 Desember tahun lalu, dan yang memberinya nama adalah seorang Maharaja di Jhalawar. Dia hampir tidak pernah menangis; aku yakin dia akan menjadi anak yang kuat dan pemberani.**

 **Kami tidak yakin apa yang akan menimpa kami setelah Korea Utara, tapi jika kami tidak kembali, dan suatu ketika Karma mempertanyakan keberadaan kami, tolong sampaikan padanya bahwa kami sangat menyayanginya...**

Surat itu sepanjang dua halaman, dan Nagisa sangat tertegun membacanya. Jelas ditujukan untuk neneknya, tapi saat ia membaca surat tersebut, dan menoleh untuk melihat bayi berambut merah yang sedang merangkak mengitari meja makan seperti kucing...Nagisa merasa bahwa _dia_ yang bertanggung jawab atas Karma.

Anak itu tidak bisa bergantung pada orang tuanya, bahkan sebelum bisa mengingat atau bicara. Tidak bisa bergantung pada neneknya. Nagisa sedikit mengerti perasaan itu, tapi meskipun Karma masih bayi, ia merasa Karma lebih kuat. Karma tidak sedih atau murung terpisah dari orang tuanya. Nagisa sudah SMP malah merasa dirinya lemah sekali; tidak bisa menghadapi orang tuanya dan memilih kabur.

Setelah bubur cukup dingin, Nagisa menghentikan Karma menggigit ujung karpet dan mulai menyuapinya, masih menggenggam surat itu. Mereka makan di atas tatami dekat kotatsu ruang tengah.

"Maamm!" Karma menangkap sendok yang disodorkan Nagisa, pipinya menggembung.

"Tapi aku masih tidak paham..." gumam Nagisa, membuat Karma menelengkan kepalanya. "Kenapa mereka harus menaruhmu di kardus bekas mie?"

"Miiimmmiiimmiiiaa—"

"Aah! Buburnya ditelan dulu dong...!" Nagisa menghela napas dan tangannya meraih wajah gembil Karma, mengambil tissue di atas meja dan mengelap bubur yang tercecer. Karma terus saja rewel berusaha menghindar dari tangannya. "Karma...diam dulu!"

"Naa!" Karma menjerit girang dan tiba-tiba berusaha merangkak dan meraih mangkuk buburnya. "Naa! Naaaaa!"

"Jangan—e-eh!?" Nagisa segera menyambar mangkuk buburnya dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Karma menggembungkan pipi, matanya berkilau makin semangat untuk meraih benda-benda tinggi. Dia merangkak dan bertumpu ke dada Nagisa, memanjat ke pangkuannya. "Wahaha! Karma! Geliii!"

"Maam! Maaam!"

"Iya, duduk saja dulu!"

"Ma—" Karma tiba-tiba memeluk Nagisa, membenamkan wajahnya ke dada anak SMP tersebut. Nagisa menaruh mangkuk itu di atas meja, dan menarik napas tajam, menyadari sensasi basah di bagian depan kaosnya.

"Aaaaaah! Kau memuntahikuuuu!?"

Karma melepas bagian depan kaos Nagisa yang sudah basah oleh air liur dan bubur, lalu tertawa. "Hummmbffh!" katanya, sebelum merangkak pergi. "Hiaahahaha~!" tawanya. Ia merangkak cepat seakan sedang dikejar.

Nagisa menghela napas kesal, meratapi kaosnya yang kotor. Ia menatap bubur di meja dengan malas. Kenapa dia harus merawat bayi orang? Padahal dia sudah pindah ke rumah neneknya agar bisa sendirian. Dia hanya anak SMP, kenapa dia harus mengurus bayi? Dia tidak bisa. Orang dewasa lebih berpengalaman. Dan karena ia merasa bertanggung jawab atas Karma, tentu lebih baik jika anak itu dirawat orang dewasa, kan?

 _Ah, aku harus menelepon polisi lagi. Karena bayi itu bukan dibuang..._

Karma duduk, bersembunyi di sebelah kotak sepatu, menunggu. Terlalu lama. Tidak ada apa-apa. Ia pun merangkak lagi ke lorong, tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa di situ. Tiba-tiba Nagisa memasuki lorong, tapi dia bukannya mengejar Karma. Nagisa berjalan menjauh.

"Muuuf...?" Karma merangkak, satu tangannya sesekali berusaha menggapai Nagisa yang jauh di depannya. "Muufffh...?" mata tembaganya berkaca-kaca. Nagisa memasuki tempat yang berdinding kotak-kotak, lalu menghilang. Pintu ditutup.

"Muuff...?" tanya Karma, berhenti merangkak sampai ia dekat di depan pintu.

Matanya makin berair, dan bayi berambut itu mulai memukul-mukul pintu dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang kecil.

"Muuuuf! Muuuuffff...!? U...Uuunn...? Muuuff...?" rengeknya sedih, terus saja menampar-nampar pintu.

Karma diam, wajahnya yang gembil merah dan basah. Ia menoleh ke sana kemari. Dia sendirian. Nagisa sudah pergi. Dia hanya bisa duduk dan terisak-isak di lantai koridor.

Tiba-tiba pintu di depannya bergeser. Nagisa kembali, tampak terkejut melihat Karma menangis di lantai koridor.

"Muuffffhh!" rengeknya, menjulurkan kedua tangan ke arah Nagisa.

"Muuff? Muuff itu aku?" Nagisa ikut duduk di lantai. Ia mengernyit, mengelap wajah bayi itu. "Katanya kau hampir tidak pernah menangis? Tapi ini sampai ingusan..." ia menghela napas, berusaha menahan rasa jijiknya dan membersihkan hidung si bayi dengan ujung kaosnya yang baru. Ia membatin agar ingat memakai celemek lain kali.

"M-Muuuff..." Karma merangkak dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke pangkuan Nagisa, bergelung di situ.

"Hayo, jangan muntahi aku lagi," Nagisa mengingatkan, meskipun tahu kalau itu sia-sia. "Namaku bukan 'muuff'. Nagisa."

"Muff, hehe~"

Nagisa menghela napas, tahu bahwa mengajari bayi berumur satu tahun memanggil namanya itu terlalu muluk. Karma menyandarkan kepalanya ke dadanya, berceloteh. Nagisa meluruskan kakinya. Karma mengerjap, lalu, membuat Nagisa terkejut, Karma juga meluruskan kaki-kaki kecilnya.

Pasti cuma kebetulan? Nagisa mulai menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya.

Karma juga ikut menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya.

"Aahiihii!" tawanya riang, menengadah melihat Nagisa, seakan-akan bangga.

Entah kenapa Nagisa punya firasat bahwa Karma ingin menyenangkannya. Meskipun bayangan bahwa ia harus mengurus bayi tampak sangat merepotkan, yah, kenapa ia tidak mencoba. Toh, bukannya ia tidak ada rencana musim dingin ini? Nagisa pun dengan hati-hati tapi yakin menggendong si bayi berambut merah, membuatnya bersorak.

"Naaann! Hiiihnn!"

"Ayo kalau duduk di lantai nanti masuk angin."

"Huumbfffh!" Karma dengan girang memeluk leher Nagisa. Tangannya yang kecil membuatnya geli, tapi ada perasaan yang hangat soal itu. Mungkin musim dingin kali ini akan lebih menyenangkan kalau tidak sendirian...

"Uu—"

Nagisa bergidik ngeri, langkahnya berhenti. Setan cilik itu muntah lagi.

"...Kau mau aku mandi dan ganti kaos berapa kali, Karma?"

"Maamamammm~?"

* * *

 **Extra: 'Bibib'**

* * *

Akhirnya berhasil juga Nagisa memandikan Karma. Susah sekali—anak itu tidak suka basah, menjerit habis-habisan saat disiram air. Baru saat Nagisa juga mandi dan menggosok punggung Karma, anak itu diam.

Tiba-tiba Karma memandangi Nagisa dengan wajah mengernyit. Tiba-tiba ia tertawa dan tangannya mencoba menangkap sesuatu.

"Muuff? Bibib!"

"HEEI! KAU PEGANG APA!?"

Karma tergelak, matanya berkilat. "Hiiyaa! BIBIIIIB!"

"HENTIKAAN!"

Coba tebak apa yang dipegang bayi itu.

* * *

 **KARMA...KAMUU.../heh**

 **Kindly review if you have the time.**


	3. Salju

3\. Salju  
 _Thanks to Koshiba Kiri for beta!_

* * *

Beberapa ibu tetangga yang mendengar soal Karma, mengunjungi Nagisa karena cemas. Setelah melihat bahwa Nagisa ternyata bisa merawat si bayi berambut merah baik-baik, mereka tampak lega. Menjelang Desember, banyak sekali acara keluarga, jadi para ibu itu meminta maaf pada Nagisa karena tidak bisa membantu banyak.

 _Paling tidak mereka mengajariku merawat bayi lebih efisien_ , pikir Nagisa, mengocok botol susu dengan cepat. Sudah seminggu lebih sejak ia menemukan Karma di depan rumahnya, dan ia sudah mulai terbiasa merawat bayi yang sepertinya tidak pernah kehabisan energi itu.

Hari-hari pertama sangat melelahkan sih.

"MAAIIIIFFFHH!" pukul tiga pagi bayi berambut merah itu berguling-guling dan menampar-nampar muka Nagisa. Bukannya sakit atau apa, tapi dengan jeritan seperti itu, siapa yang tidak bangun? Karena di rumah neneknya sudah tidak ada keranda bayi, Nagisa terpaksa berbagi _futon_ dengan Karma. Biasanya dia tidur di ranjang, tapi bahaya untuk Karma kalau sampai jatuh.

"Hnnnnn!?" Karma akan terdiam kebingungan jika Nagisa bersembunyi di bawah selimut, berusaha meneruskan tidur. Dengan penasaran dia akan memukul-mukul gundukan di bawah selimut sebelum berusaha memanjatinya.

Lalu muntah.

Nagisa sungguh bersyukur atas mesin cuci neneknya yang punya fungsi mengeringkan, karena dia tidak tahu harus bilang apa jika tetangga lewat melihatnya menjemur futon. Bisa-bisa dia dikira mengompol. Meskipun sudah banyak yang tahu bahwa ia sedang mengurus bayi, tetap saja mereka bisa curiga, bukan?

Yang paling mengerikan: mengganti popok.

Hari-hari awal, Nagisa sudah muntah tiga kali. Awalnya Karma terdiam. Diam begitu saja, duduk entah di lantai dapur atau apa. Terus duduk sampai Nagisa melewatinya dan menghirup udara beracun yang dikuarkan si bayi—barulah ia sadar bahwa Karma perlu ganti popok.

Nagisa selalu kehilangan nafsu makan tiap kali melihat tangannya—setelah semua horor yang menimpa tangannya itu. Tiap Karma terdiam, maka itu horor bagi Nagisa. Pada saat-saat itulah, ia sungguh menyesali nasib, membenci Karma, dan kesal dengan semua hal. Rasanya ia ingin menyerah saja. Ingin menganggap Karma tidak ada.

"Maaiiiifff..." Karma tak berhenti merangkak mengikutinya, meskipun Nagisa terus menerus menghindarinya di dalam rumah. Setelah mengganti popok, Nagisa terus saja menghindari Karma. Ia tidak perlu lari, cukup berjalan cepat, tapi bayi itu merangkak tak kalah gesitnya.

Tapi jika Nagisa memutuskan kabur ke lantai atas, Karma akan menangis ketakutan. Ia tidak cukup tinggi untuk merangkak ke atas.

"Maaaaiiiiff...!? M-Maaaiiff...? U-Uuuunnggh..hhuu...mm..."

Dan Nagisa, meskipun tahu bahwa dirinya bertindak kejam, menulikan diri dan masuk ke kamarnya. Baru saat ia sendiri, ia bisa menenangkan pikirannya. Kenapa dia harus menerima semua ini? Apa ini tidak terlalu berat untuk anak SMP? Ia selalu berpikir begitu, menghiraukan tangisan Karma di lantai satu.

Tapi hari itu, tangisan Karma berhenti. Nagisa menyadarinya—rumah itu sepi. Mau tidak mau, meskipun ia sudah memutuskan bahwa ia membenci Karma, ia merasa cemas. _Salahku jika dia terkena sesuatu_ , pikirnya gugup.

Saat ia keluar dari kamarnya, Nagisa dikejutkan oleh rambut merah yang mencuat dari ujung tangga. Ia cepat-cepat menyambar Karma dari anak tangga.

"Maaiiiff! Foooff~!"

"Uuuh, untung saja..." Nagisa menghela napas lega, membiarkan Karma menepuk-nepuk wajahnya dengan girang. Lebih dari itu, si bayi tampak begitu riang, seakan ia berhasil, tidak menangis lagi. Nagisa juga tertawa.

Sejak saat itu, meskipun Karma memuntahinya atau harus ganti popok, Nagisa tidak pernah lagi marah. Dan ia berjanji tidak akan membiarkan Karma memanjat tangga lagi sampai ia sudah cukup besar dan bisa berjalan.

Ada suatu pengertian di antara mereka. Meskipun Karma masih bayi, dan meskipun Nagisa hanya anak SMP. Karma yang awalnya akan menangis jika ditinggal oleh Nagisa, sekarang tidak pernah menangis lagi. Ia akan terus mengikuti Nagisa, bahkan berusaha berdiri untuk meraih gagang pintu, atau memanjat tangga.

Nagisa tidak pernah jijik lagi dengan Karma. Karena ia mengingat bagaimana ibunya meninggalkannya, dan hal yang sama terjadi pada Karma. Dan ia mengingat bahwa ibunya juga pernah merawat dirinya—tanpa sedikitpun merasa jijik.

 _Aku harus menjadi orang yang seperti itu untuk Karma juga_ , pikirnya tiap kali harus menguatkan diri. Karena, kalau bukan dia, siapa lagi? Seandainya dia yang berada di posisi Karma, dan tidak ada yang bisa mengurusinya tanpa merasa jijik...dia pasti merasa sangat sedih dan tidak dicintai.

Dan Nagisa dalam hati sudah berjanji pada orang tua Karma—saat membaca surat itu, meskipun itu surat untuk neneknya. Tidak ada orang lain untuk Karma bergantung saat ini.

 **Tolong sampaikan padanya bahwa kami sangat menyayanginya. Tolong pastikan ia merasa disayangi.**

Dia akan memastikan Karma merasa disayangi.

"Apba!" seru Karma, memeluk kaki Nagisa. Sekarang dia sudah bisa berdiri, meskipun masih belum bisa berjalan. Nagisa nyengir lebar dan mengusap-usap kepala merahnya itu, menyodorkan botol susu.

"Susu dulu?"

"Hnn! Apba?"

"Sebentar lagi makanannya siap kok," ujar Nagisa, tetap menawarkan botol susu. Karma terkikik dan mengambil botol susu tersebut, masih memeluk kaki Nagisa sambil meminumnya. Sepertinya sedikit-banyak, mereka sudah bisa mengerti satu sama lain.

"Aghuu!" seru Karma, menunjuk ke arah jendela. Nagisa mematikan kompor dan menoleh, matanya juga melebar. Baru kemarin Nagisa mengajari Karma beberapa kata benda.

Dan lebih dari salju yang turun di luar rumah itu, yang membuat Nagisa merasa sangat bangga adalah celotehan Karma dalam usahanya mengatakan 'salju'.

* * *

 **Extra: NAA!**

* * *

Nagisa harus pergi sebentar untuk belanja, jadi saat ini beberapa ibu-ibu tetangganya membantu menjaga Karma di rumah. Sayangnya bayi berambut merah itu seperti belut, susah ditangkap dan tidak mau ditangkap.

"Karu-chan, sini yuk, makan dulu?" Karma merangkak kabur dengan orang asing di belakangnya berusaha menyuapinya.

"NAA!" jeritnya, lalu masuk ke kloset penyimpanan di ruang tengah.

"Karu-chan, sini mandi dulu—"

"NAAA!" Karma menjerit-jerit memberontak bagai kucing saat ia sedang diangkat untuk dimasukkan ke dalam bak berendam. "NAAAAA!"

Setelah itu si kecil akan meringkuk di dalam kloset ruang tengah, mendesis marah pada ibu-ibu yang mencoba membawanya keluar.

"Hei, Karma, ayo keluar!" Karma dengan cepat menoleh dan berteriak;

"NAA!"

Nagisa tersenyum berbahaya. Karma mengerjap. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa yang barusan memanggilnya adalah kakaknya. Setelah itu Nagisa berjalan pergi sementara Karma merangkak mengejarnya.

"Muuuuff!" rengek Karma.

"Naa!" balas Nagisa.

Para ibu tetangga yang melihat ini berpikiran sama.

 _Kenapa...Nagisa-kun seperti gadis yang mengambek dan Karu-chan seperti pacarnya yang berusaha minta maaf...?_

* * *

 **Karena memang itulah mereka /bukan /belum /eh**

 **Kindly review if you have the time.**


	4. Siapa Namaku?

4\. Siapa Namaku?  
 _Thanks to Koshiba Kiri for beta!_

* * *

Berada di lingkungan yang sama mengasah otak bayi untuk mengingat. Karma sudah hampir berumur satu tahun, dan baru kali ini dia berada di lingkungan yang sama selama hampir satu bulan. Ia sudah bisa mengingat Nagisa—mungkin malah orang pertama yang ia ingat—dan seluk-beluk rumah neneknya. Ia tahu kalau ia berkata 'Apba', Nagisa akan memberinya makanan atau susu. Dan jika ia merasa popoknya tidak nyaman, ia tinggal duduk diam, Nagisa akan menyelesaikan masalahnya.

Tapi ia tidak bisa mengingat satu hal. Yang juga membuatnya repot; Karma tidak tahu harus memanggil Nagisa apa. Nagisa sudah menyerah secara langsung saat pertama mengajarkan namanya, padahal bayi perlu pengulangan berkali-kali.

Suatu hari, ada orang lain yang masuk ke rumah, dan sebagai bayi yang cukup berani, sesuatu yang baru membuatnya _sangat_ penasaran.

"Oooh, ini Karma? Lucuuuu!" seru Rio Nakamura mengusap-usap kepala merah si bayi yang duduk di lorong. "Diberi makan berapa kali sehari?"

"Nakamura-san, ini bukan hewan peliharaan," Nagisa tertawa gugup, menggendong Karma yang terus-terusan memandangi Nakamura dengan sangat penasaran. "Kadang dia membandel sih, tapi aku harus membuatnya terbiasa makan tiga kali sehari tepat waktu."

"Hmmm..." Nakamura mengamati Nagisa yang memeluk Karma dan menepuk-nepuk punggung si bayi agar bisa bersendawa. Tiba-tiba gadis itu berkata; "Nagisacchi, aku mau bilang kau bisa jadi suami yang baik, tapi kau malah seperti ibu."

Nagisa menoleh dengan wajah merah. "Eehh!? Ibu!?"

Karma yang baru mengotori punggung Nagisa mengerjap. Sesuatu yang dikatakan si pirang itu membuat Nagisa menoleh?

"Kan bukan hal buruk~"

"Tapi...yahh...ugh, terserahlah..." keduanya memasuki ruang tengah, dan Nagisa menyalakan penghangat ruangan. Nakamura meletakkan tasnya di atas meja, sementara temannya meletakkan Karma di atas tatami.

"Jadi kau mau kubantu memeriksa essay bahasa Inggris-mu? Yang mana?"

"Semuanya," Nagisa berkata sambil meletakkan setumpukkan kertas. Nakamura tertawa.

"Nagisa," Nagisa menatap temannya lurus. Karma mengamati ini, berhenti merangkak mengitar meja. Nakamura nyengir. "Satu essay satu makan siang?"

"Nakamura-san...aku hanya anak SMP..." Nagisa meminta belas kasihan. "Mohonlah bermurah hati ala kadarnya...bagaimana satu essay satu makan siang tapi satu kali tiap minggu...?"

"Ada dua belas essay...Bagaimana sekali tiap bulan, tapi _apapun_ yang kuminta?"

"Baiklah...tapi beritahu aku paling tidak seminggu sebelumnya agar aku bisa menyiapkan mental—maksudku dompet..." gumam Nagisa lemas, membuat Nakamura tertawa riang. Keduanya mulai serius mengerjakan tugas sekolah—Nakamura memeriksa essay Nagisa, sementara si empunya PR mengerjakan pilihan ganda.

Rio Nakamura adalah gadis yang sangat pintar, sekelas dengan Nagisa. Ia juga sangat ramah—malah agak terlalu supel dan suka menggoda Nagisa. Meskipun begitu, karena Nakamura sangat populer dan memang sangat ramah pada siapa saja, Nagisa merasa mereka bukan teman dekat—atau tidak cukup percaya diri untuk menganggap bahwa mereka teman dekat.

Karma yang melihat keduanya tidak bicara lagi, kembali sibuk di dunianya, merangkak-rangkak ke bawah meja dan memanjat ke pangkuan Nagisa. Nakamura memperhatikan ini, melihat bagaimana Nagisa segera mengubah duduknya jadi bersila dan membiarkan si kecil bermain dengan selembar kertas kosong. Manis sekali.

"Achas?"

"Pintar, Karma...Kertas!" seru Nagisa, matanya masih fokus di soal.

Karma merengut karena tidak diperhatikan. Akhirnya, dia menarik-narik bahu kaos Nagisa dan berdiri di pangkuan kakaknya itu dan merengek.

"Muuff!" serunya, dan tiba-tiba mencium pipi Nagisa.

Nagisa mengerjap, lalu menghela napas dan tersenyum pada Karma. "Iyaa, iya, apa sih? Mau dicium? Hm?" ia tertawa kecil, mencium pipi bayi berambut merah itu, membuat Karma tertawa geli dan memeluk kakaknya erat. Nagisa mendudukkannya lagi dan mencubit hidung Karma.

"Hnn, nakal ya, kuambil hidungmu!" seru Nagisa, mencubit hidung Karma dan pura-pura mencabutnya, membuat suara 'pop!' dengan bibirnya.

Karma gemetar, mata tembaga pucatnya lebar dalam horor. "Naaaa! Muuuffiii! Haffbuuu!" rengeknya, tangan kecilnya berusaha meraih tangan Nagisa yang sudah 'mencabut' hidungnya.

"Hmm~ Janji nggak nakal?"

"Jaajaabu," Karma mengangguk, pipinya menggembung. Nagisa membungkuk sedikit.

"Cium dulu?"

Karma menepuk-nepuk pipi Nagisa lalu merangkak maju untuk mencium kakaknya. Setelah itu, Nagisa mencubit lagi hidung Karma dan berpura-pura sudah mengembalikan hidung mungil itu.

"Muufiii!" seru Karma, dan berguling-guling di sebelah Nagisa sementara kakaknya itu kembali mengerjakan PR.

Tiba-tiba Nakamura menggebrak meja. Wajahnya merah menahan diri.

"Nagisa?" Nakamura berkata dan beranjak, mengedikkan kepala ke pintu. Karma mengerjap, memperhatikan bagaimana Nagisa langsung mengangkat wajahnya dari kertas di meja. Si biru langit mengangguk dan tersenyum, sebelum kembali ke pilihan gandanya.

Nakamura pamit ke kamar mandi dan menyalakan air keras-keras untuk menjerit-jerit tak tahan.

 _Moe-nya terlalu kuuuaaaat!_

~.X.~

Saat Nakamura kembali ke ruang tengah, entah kenapa Karma sudah berguling-guling di bantal duduknya. Saat bayi berambut merah itu melihat Nakamura, ia berhenti berguling-guling dan sembunyi di bawah meja. Nakamura menelan ludah dan kembali duduk.

Entah kenapa bayi itu sekarang duduk di sebelahnya, menjambak-jambak rambutnya.

"Karma! Sshh! Jangan!" Nagisa sudah mau beranjak menghentikan Karma.

"Nagisa," Karma berhenti, melihat Nagisa menoleh ke arah Nakamura lagi. "Sudah, tidak apa-apa, kok~!"

"Tapi—"

"Na...gi." keduanya terdiam dan menoleh ke arah Karma. Karma menoleh pada Nakamura dengan bingung. Kenapa dia juga menoleh dipanggil 'Nagi'? Apa namanya juga Nagi? Nagisa tiba-tiba berdiri dan duduk di depan Karma.

"Kamu bilang apa tadi, Karma?" Nagisa menunjuk ke arah dirinya sendiri.

Karma mengerjap dan menjulurkan ke dua tangannya. "Nyagi?"

"Aah! Iya, benar! Itu namaku!" seru Nagisa kegirangan dan memeluk Karma. "Apa tadi namaku?"

"Heeeheee~! Nyagiii~?"

"Pintaaar, pintarnyaa, anak pintaar!" seru Nagisa, berdiri dan memutar membuat Karma tertawa kegirangan. Ia berhenti dan menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Karma. "Siapa namaku tadi?"

Kedua tangan kecil Karma mencengkeram pipi Nagisa, tertawa. "Nya...giii!"

Lalu Nakamura tiba-tiba pingsan, membuat Nagisa gempar dan momen manis itu berakhir.

* * *

 **Riocchi emang sahabat fujo kita yang demen bromance ya /ngga**

 **Kindly review if you have the time.**


	5. Anak Pintar!

5\. Anak Pintar!  
 _Thanks to Koshiba Kiri for beta!_

* * *

Sebuah dilema akhirnya muncul juga. Sebentar lagi Natal, dan lemari es kosong dari makanan. Salju begitu lebat. Nagisa harus belanja, tapi dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan Karma di rumah. Dari pengalaman sebelumnya, sepertinya Karma tidak bisa akur dengan orang lain—entah kenapa Karma selalu kabur dari siapapun (beberapa tetangganya), terutama Nakamura. Teman sekelasnya itu mencoba menjaga si bayi saat Nagisa pergi untuk membeli susu.

Karma sedang berdiri, menarik gagang pintu, dan menjatuhkan dirinya untuk merangkak masuk ke kamar tidur nenek. Hal ini sudah menjadi pemandangan biasa. Karma bisa menggeser pintu dan berdiri untuk menarik gagang pintu, sebelum mendorongnya terbuka dengan membebankan dirinya pada daun pintu. Satu-satunya kamar yang belum ia masuki adalah kamar yang berisi piano dan buku-buku.

 _Tapi kan tidak mungkin dia merangkak di salju_...Nagisa menghela napas. Sepertinya ini tak terhindarkan lagi; dia harus membawa Karma keluar— _menggendongnya_. Memikirkan ini agak lama, akhirnya Nagisa memutuskan bahwa ia harus mencoba.

Tidak ada ibu-ibu tetangganya yang bisa dimintai tolong saat itu. Nagisa pun memandikan Karma, memakaikan pakaian yang tebal (sebagian besar lungsuran anak ibu-ibu tetangganya) dan membungkusnya dengan kain. Dia tidak berhasil membuat semacam gendongan dengan kain tersebut, jadi pasrah saja dan inilah debut Nagisa.

Anak SMP belanja sambil bawa bayi. Bayangkan berapa banyak mata memandangnya di supermarket.

Untungnya Karma tampak sangat fokus melihat ke sekitar—hal-hal baru yang akan dia ingat nantinya—tidak ada masalah sampai ke supermarket. Nagisa segera meletakkan Karma di troli dan mulai mencari barang-barang yang ia butuhkan untuk mengisi lemari es dan kabinet.

"Hnnnn! Aaa!" Karma terkesima, kedua tangannya melambai-lambai riang saat troli didorong. Nagisa tertawa kecil. "Whuuuuffuuu!" serunya, menoleh pada kakaknya dengan wajah girang, bersemu merah.

Troli itu berhenti sejenak, Nagisa mengeluarkan ponsel, dan memotret Karma di dalam troli. Karma tergelak lagi saat troli kembali berjalan.

"Hehehe, senang ya?" Nagisa yang juga senang melihat wajah Karma sedikit mempercepat trolinya.

Masalahnya sedikit merepotkan saat mereka berhenti untuk mengambil sesuatu, dan Karma terus-menerus berusaha memanjat keluar troli. Tapi Nagisa selalu sigap menghentikannya. Karma sangat cepat bosan jika disuruh diam di satu tempat. Ia harus selalu menggerakkan troli atau bayi berambut merah itu melakukan hal berbahaya.

"Hnn...biskuit bayi dan susu formula..." Nagisa memasukkan kebutuhan Karma, sementara si bayi asik memain-mainkan kotak sereal karena mengeluarkan bunyi yang renyah, membuatnya tertawa sendiri. Mata Nagisa menangkap kantong penggendong bayi.

"Waah, ini aku butuh," Nagisa berseru, dan mulai mencari yang berharga murah dengan warna yang cocok untuk Karma.

Si bayi sudah bosan dengan kotak serealnya dan melempar benda itu. Saat itu si bayi sepertinya segera menyesali yang ia lakukan, menatap kotak sereal, lalu Nagisa. Ia ingat, Nagisa selalu tampak tidak senang jika ia menjatuhkan gelas atau sesuatu ke lantai. Karma pun segera berdiri dan menjulurkan tangannya keluar troli, berusaha meraih kotak sereal di lantai.

"Nngh...Hnnn! Abuuuh!"

"Karma, awas jatuh," ujar Nagisa tenang, memasukkan kantong penggendong bayi ke troli dan mengutip kotak sereal itu dari lantai.

Karma terdiam, menampik kotak sereal itu sebelum Nagisa meletakkannya ke dalam troli.

Nagisa yang terdiam sekarang. Karma menggembungkan pipinya, matanya sengit menatap kotak sereal di lantai, sekarang mencoba lagi meraihnya.

Lagi, Nagisa mengutipnya, kali ini memasukkannya ke troli.

Lalu Karma membuangnya lagi, dan lagi, berusaha mengambilnya dari lantai.

Nagisa tersenyum mengerti, lalu menggendong Karma, menurunkannya ke lantai. Karma menengadah padanya dengan bingung, lalu saat melihat kotak sereal di lantai, ia tertawa dan mengambilnya. Saat ia mencoba memanjat troli, Nagisa menggendongnya, dan membiarkan Karma menjatuhkan kotak sereal itu ke dalam troli.

"Abuuhiii, Nyagiii?" tawa Karma puas, dan Nagisa mengembalikan si bayi ke dalam troli, tertawa kecil.

"Anak pintar," pujinya, menepuk-nepuk kepala Karma yang tampak bersemu bangga.

Mungkin Nagisa tidak menyadari karena masih muda, tapi hal sesederhana memperhatikan dengan benar apa yang diinginkan seorang anak adalah segalanya. Keinginan mereka memperbaiki kesalahan sendiri, misalnya.

* * *

 **Hnnn...kalian... homo bangeet~ /ga*gigit kuku kaki***

 **Kindly review if you have the time.**


	6. Nggak Apa-Apa

6\. Nggak Apa-Apa  
 _Thanks to Hopelessly-Fabulous-Dork for beta!_

* * *

Saat mereka mencapai lorong berisi bahan makanan mentah, dari kejauhan terdengar suara tangis yang keras. Ada seorang bayi perempuan sedang merengek, menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah buah-buahan. Wanita yang menggendongnya tampak kewalahan.

Karma memperhatikan hal ini, lalu menatap Nagisa, yang membalas tatapannya dengan senyum. Si bayi berambut merah bersorak bangga, seakan merasa dia adalah bayi yang lebih baik. Dia terus berdiri bertumpu ujung troli, sementara Nagisa berhenti dan mengambil plastik untuk memasukkan buah jeruk mandarin. Troli mereka berseberangan dengan wanita yang membawa bayi cengeng itu.

"Lihat, Karma," Nagisa menunjukkan buah jeruk mandarin pada Karma, lalu memasukkannya ke kantong plastik. Karma mengerjap, menelengkan kepalanya. Nagisa melakukan hal yang sama lagi.

Lalu, Karma berusaha meraih satu buah jeruk terdekat dan memasukkannya ke plastik. Ia menengadah menatap Nagisa, seakan bertanya-tanya apakah yang ia lakukan sudah benar.

"Pintar!" puji Nagisa, tampak sangat kagum. "Ayo, lagi?" ajaknya, dan Karma begitu senang hati memasukkan jeruk-jeruk ke dalam kantong plastik.

Melihat ini, bayi yang masih menangis di seberang mereka juga meraih buah apel di depannya, dan melempar buah itu.

JDUKK!

"Aduh! Maaf! Maaf ya...Aduh, Akari, kamu nakal!" seru wanita itu, lalu kembali minta maaf pada Nagisa yang mengusap keningnya. Baru keduanya sadar bahwa mereka saling kenal.

"Yukimura-Sensei?"

"Nagisa-kun!" seru wanita itu, tampak riang. Ia menatap Karma di troli yang masih seru memasukkan jeruk ke kantong plastik. "Oooh! Itu Karma, ya? Sensei dengar dari Rio-chan. Waah, pintarnya...Kalian seperti adik kakak sungguhan!"

"Ehehe," Nagisa tertawa malu, lalu menyadari bahwa kantong plastiknya sudah terlalu berat. "Oke, sudah penuh, Karma! Sebentar ya, Sensei?" serunya dan sekarang harus mencari ide baru untuk menghibur Karma sebelum ia berkeras untuk memenuhi plastik itu. Ia mengikat plastiknya dan bertepuk tangan. "Hebat! Hebat sekali!"

Karma mengerjap, lalu bersorak dan bertepuk tangan juga. Dalam hati Nagisa sungguh bersyukur Karma mudah diambil hatinya dengan pujian (hal ini sebenarnya hanya berlaku untuk Nagisa). Yukimura-sensei memperhatikan keduanya pergi untuk menimbang jeruk. Setelah itu, mereka menghampiri Yukimura-sensei.

"Sensei, itu adiknya ya? Akari, bukan?"

"Iya, ini Akari. Hayo, Akari, mukanya jelek tuh, soalnya nangis..." ujar Yukimura bercanda, membuat Akari cepat-cepat mengusap air matanya. Ia menatap Karma, lalu menatap Nagisa lama.

"Mau." ujar Akari menunjuk Nagisa, yang kaget. "Mau, mau, mauu,"

"Eeeh, apa? Kamu mau rambutnya Nagisa?" Yukimura tampak bingung. Ia tertawa gugup. "Akari ini sudah bisa bicara satu kata, 'mau'...Tapi yah, banyak maunya...hahaha..."

JDUKK!

"Karma!?" Nagisa ternganga, tahu-tahu Karma sudah melempar apel dan tepat memukul pipi Akari.

"Aduh, aduh, Akari? J-Jangan nangis—"

"Maaf sensei, maaf, biasanya Karma tidak begini—"

Yukimura sudah harap-harap cemas adiknya akan menjerit dengan tangis, tapi saat ini kota hanya diisi oleh Akari dan Karma. Kedua bayi itu bertatapan sengit, jelas tidak mau berbagi. Karma berpindah dari trolinya untuk mencengkeram bagian depan jaket Nagisa.

"Nyagiguuuu!" Karma memproklamirkan hak miliknya.

"AAANNN MAA-UUU!" jerit Akari, lalu mulai melempar apel lagi. Ini pertama kalinya Akari tidak menangis setelah dilempari dengan menyakitkan; bayi perempuan itu terlalu marah untuk menangis. Nagisa dan Yukimura berpamitan dan segera menjauhkan keduanya dari satu sama lain setelah itu.

Karma terus berceloteh keras-keras sementara Nagisa dengan wajah tidak senang melanjutkan belanjanya. Sungguh dia malu karena adiknya melempari adik gurunya seperti itu. Semoga saja gurunya itu tidak marah—memang sih, Yukimura-Sensei wanita yang pengertian, tapi tetap saja...

"...Nyagi?" Karma ternyata sudah berhenti berceloteh, menyadari Nagisa daritadi tidak tersenyum atau menatapnya. Ia menjulurkan kedua tangannya—trolinya terlalu penuh untuk Karma mencapai Nagisa. Anak SMP berambut biru itu menghentikan troli dan berkata;

"Tunggu di sini, ya," ujarnya, lalu berjalan pergi ke lorong lain.

Karma terbeliak, menoleh ke sana kemari dengan bingung. Ini bukan di rumah. Kalau Nagisa pergi...berarti ia tidak bisa tinggal diam saja. Ia harus mengejar Nagisa. Karma menatap tumpukan kardus mie di sebelahnya yang cukup sejajar, memudahkannya merangkak keluar troli.

Saat ia mencoba menuruni tumpukan kardus, Karma terjatuh, tapi ia tidak menangis. Ia mulai merangkak dan mencari Nagisa. Rak-rak barang di kiri dan kanan cukup menyeramkan, menjulang tinggi dan semuanya besar. Ia agak gentar, ingin pulang saja—tapi tidak mungkin ia pulang tanpa Nagisa!

Sampai di ujung lorong, ia tidak menemukan Nagisa, tapi setumpuk kaleng biskuit menghalangi pandangan. Karma beringsut dan menumpukan diri pada kaleng biskuit, ia berdiri dan melihat ke sana kemari.

"Naaaa! Nyaagiii...?" Karma terdiam, menyadari orang-orang yang lewat memandanginya. Tapi tidak satupun dari mereka Nagisa.

"Eh...anak itu sepertinya tersesat..." salah satu dari orang-orang itu berhenti dan menghampirinya. "Hei, ayo kita bawa dia ke pos?"

Karma merangkak pergi.

"Lhoh!? Kenapa dia malah pergi?"

Bayi berambut merah itu merangkak secepat mungkin, tapi saat ia menoleh ke belakang, ia menyadari bahwa dua orang di belakangnya menyusulnya dengan mudah.

"Mwaaaiii!" teriaknya marah, membuat dua orang itu berhenti dan mengerti bahwa mereka menakutinya. Karma kembali mencoba berdiri, lalu mencoba melangkah, tapi baru dua langkah, ia sudah terjatuh.

Ia tidak suka orang lain menyentuhnya. Sekarang dia berada di tempat yang aneh, dan dia kehilangan Nagisa. Karma mulai terisak sambil terus berusaha berdiri, satu langkah, jatuh, berdiri lagi, terjatuh, dan terus saja begitu. Ia harus menemukan Nagisa. Apa Nagisa meninggalkannya lagi?

" _Karma!_ " bayi itu baru saja terjatuh dari usahanya untuk berdiri, dan menoleh melihat Nagisa muncul dari lorong lain, tampak pucat pasi. "Kamu iniii! Bagaimana bisa sampai sini!?" suaranya keras, cemas dan mungkin sedikit marah. Karma sudah tahu bahwa Nagisa marah, jadi dia hanya bisa terisak.

"N-Nyagi..."

"Kan sudah kubilang t—" Nagisa terdiam, tahu ini salahnya juga bicara pada bayi umur satu tahun. Ia menghela napas dan membungkuk, menatap si bayi. "Kamu nangis lagi?" satu tangannya meraih pipi Karma, ibu jarinya menepis air mata di wajah mungil itu.

Karma menatapnya dengan takut—dia masih punya masalah ditinggal oleh Nagisa di rumah dengan orang lain, dan berada di tempat selain rumah membuatnya sangat ketakutan kalau sendiri. Nagisa mengerti hal ini, dan sangat menyesal sudah melakukan itu meskipun hanya sepuluh detik.

Jadi ia tersenyum dan menggendong Karma.

"Nggak apa-apa, kan?" ujarnya riang. "Nggak apa-apa, kok! Anak pintar," ia berkata lagi, memeluk si bayi dan berjalan ke troli mereka di lorong lain. Karma berhenti menangis, tangan kecilnya mencengkeram erat bahu Nagisa.

Nagisa selalu mengatakan 'Nggak apa-apa' atau 'Anak pintar'. Saat ia jatuh, atau akan ditinggal dengan tetangga di rumah, atau mandi. Saat lampu dimatikan. Saat ia terantuk sesuatu karena berlari-lari. Karma hanyalah seorang bayi, tapi apapun itu yang dikatakan Nagisa, membuatnya merasa bahwa semuanya memang 'nggak apa-apa'.

Nggak apa-apa kalau dia jatuh, tinggal berdiri. Nggak apa-apa di rumah, dia aman. Nggak apa-apa mandi, jadi bersih. Nggak apa-apa kalau gelap, tinggal pejamkan mata. Dan karena itu, ia tidak perlu menangis. Kenapa dia menangis kalau 'nggak apa-apa'?

* * *

 **HRRZZ AKU JUGA KOKOROKU NGGAPAPA, ORE WA TSUYOI *pegangan***

 **Kindly review if you have the time.**


	7. Piano

7\. Piano

* * *

"...! H-Halo? Ibu?"

" _Nagisa ya? Ada apa? Butuh uang? Ibu tidak ada waktu sekarang, cepat bilang mau apa,"_

"..."

"Besok...Natal. Ibu—"

" _Ahh, ibu tidak bisa datang. Coba telepon saja ayahmu, dia pasti punya banyak waktu kalau masih sempat cari istri baru, kan? Nah, ibu harus pergi. Dah, Nagisa,_ "

Nagisa mengembalikan gagang telepon dengan lesu. Masih pagi, dan saat ia kembali ke kamar, Karma masih tertidur pulas, meskipun sekarang selimut dan bantal sudah jadi berantakan. Si biru langit memaksakan senyum.

 _Yah, paling tidak ada Karma..._

~.X.~

Besok hari Natal! Bayi berumur satu tahun kurang sehari tidak mengerti hal ini, tapi tetap saja Karma girang melihat pohon natal kertas yang menghiasi meja kotatsu. Pohon kertas kecil itu dikeluarkan Nagisa dari dalam kamar neneknya. Lampu-lampu kecilnya berkerlap-kerlip warna-warni.

Namun, Nagisa yang hapal tabiat Karma yang suka memakan apapun yang menarik mata, tidak lama kemudian memindah pohon kertas itu ke atas laci. Si bayi berambut merah sudah separuh jalan memanjat kotatsu saat Nagisa kembali ke ruang tengah tepat waktu. Ia tertawa kecil, mengeluarkan ponsel, dan memotret adiknya yang sekarang berusaha meraih pohon natal di atas laci.

"Huuuunnnnghhhh! Nyaaagiiii!" Karma menarik-narik ujung celana Nagisa, menunjuk-nunjuk pohon natal kertas di atas laci. "Guuufuuuuffiiii? Fuufiiii fuuuufiii! Nyaagiii?"

"Apba?" Nagisa segera mengalihkan perhatian, menggendong Karma dan menjauhkan bayi itu dari laci. Karma sedikit merengek, masih berusaha meraih pohon itu dari balik bahu Nagisa. "Karma, apba?"

"Hiiiihhh! Naaa!" Karma menggeleng dan memberontak, tapi kakaknya mendudukkannya di kursi. "Fuuuffiiii!"

Nagisa meletakkan botol susu di depan Karma—sebelum ia berbalik untuk menyelesaikan masakannya, bayi nakal itu menampik botolnya sampai jatuh dari meja makan.

"Naaa!" jeritnya.

"Karma, apba. Ayo mamam," ujar Nagisa tegas, meletakkan lagi botol itu di depan Karma.

Karma menampiknya jatuh lagi, lalu menatap Nagisa cemberut. Kakaknya hanya diam, lalu menghiraukannya, sudah terbiasa dengan rewelnya Karma saat waktu makan. Mau tidak mau ia harus mengatur jam makan bayi itu agar pencernaannya sehat juga. Nagisa tidak suka memanjakan Karma, dan karena dirinya juga masih anak-anak, mudah baginya menghiraukan rengekan bayi—selama tidak ada orang dewasa yang akan menganggapnya tidak peduli.

Karma tidak senang dengan reaksi Nagisa, masih menunggu dan memandangi kakaknya dengan cemberut. Nagisa tidak kunjung memperhatikannya, terus sibuk dengan apapun itu. Si bayi mengira Nagisa marah karena ia menjatuhkan botol susu, dan sambil menggembungkan pipi, ia turun dari kursi, merangkak mengambil botolnya dan menggigit dot-nya dengan wajah muram.

Mata tembaganya menatap Nagisa penuh harap, tapi kakaknya tetap saja tidak memperhatikannya. Jadi Karma merangkak lagi, botol susunya menggantung dari mulut, lalu memeluk kaki Nagisa—satu-satunya cara yang ia tahu bisa menarik perhatian si biru langit.

Terang saja, Nagisa menunduk menatapnya, dan melihat bahwa ia meminum susunya, si biru langit tertawa kecil, menggendong adiknya yang berambut merah itu.

"Maamam, ya?" kata Nagisa, menuangkan bubur susu ke mangkuk plastik.

Karma mengangguk, memeluk leher Nagisa dengan tangan kecilnya. Botol susunya terlepas, tapi kakaknya dengan mudah menangkapnya. Sambil membawa bubur dan menggendong Karma, ternyata Nagisa tidak mendudukkannya di kursi, tapi membawanya ke kamar di sebelah kamar nenek. Karma belum pernah masuk ke sana karena pintu itu terkunci.

Nagisa membukanya, dan di dalam sana Karma melihat sesuatu yang misterius. Besar dan hitam, seperti monster—tapi tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Nagisa menurunkan Karma dan mendekati monster itu, membuat Karma sedikit memekik; ia masih terduduk di depan pintu.

Kakaknya duduk di depan piano, meletakkan mangkuk bubur di meja terdekat, lalu membuka tutup instrumen tersebut. Ia menatap Karma yang tampaknya sangat curiga dengan piano tua tersebut, dan tertawa kecil.

TING! Karma tersentak, lalu menatap Nagisa nanar.

TONG! Lagi, Karma tersentak, namun ini membuatnya bergegas merangkak ke arah Nagisa.

"Nyaagiii? Naa!" ia menggeleng sambil memukul-mukul kaki piano.

"Karma?" Karma berhenti dan memandangi Nagisa penasaran. Kakaknya menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya, dan bayi berambut merah itu, dengan sigap meraih pinggir bangku piano untuk berdiri, dan berusaha memanjatnya duduk. Karma akan menjerit jika Nagisa berusaha membantunya, jadi Nagisa hanya menonton usahanya—dan adiknya itu berhasil, duduk dengan kaki berayun di bawah.

Mata tembaga pucatnya berbinar melihat hitam putih kunci-kunci piano.

"Ebwa!" serunya, tangannya merentang lebar berusaha menggambarkan kuda Zebra.

"Hehe, ini bukan Zebra, Karma," Nagisa berkata, lalu tangannya terentang ke arah kunci-kunci piano, dan mulai bermain. Karma terkesiap—ia terkejut saat mendengar nada awal, namun setelah Nagisa memainkannya beberapa kali dengan tempo yang lembut, ia mulai mengerti.

"Mmm! Na, na, na, ma, ma, ma." Nyanyi bayi itu riang, kepalanya mengayun ke kiri dan kanan.

Nagisa memainkan lagu _We Wish You A Merry Christmas_. Lagu itu sangat mudah diikuti dan nada-nadanya menyenangkan sehingga bayi seperti Karma pun bisa menikmatinya. Terakhir dia memainkan piano ini, keluarganya masih utuh, ayah dan ibunya masih menyayanginya, dan nenek masih sehat. Mereka berempat akan menyanyikan lagu-lagu Natal sementara Nagisa memainkan piano.

" _Selanjutnya apa, bu?"_

" _Nagisa, Ode to Joy bisa?"_

" _Bisaa!"_

" _Wah, pintarnya anak ayah...!"_

"Pu, pu, pu, pu, pu, pu, pu, pu~" Karma ikut menyanyikan _Ode to Joy_ , sepertinya sudah bisa menikmati dan tidak curiga lagi dengan instrumen piano. Tak lama, matanya tertarik oleh bagaimana jari-jari Nagisa berlarian di atas zebra itu. Sepertinya mengasikkan. Karma pun merentangkan tangannya dan berusaha menirukan kakaknya.

"Pu! Pu! Paa!" serunya, memukul-mukul kunci secara acak. Nagisa nyengir, lalu mengingat hal menyenangkan yang ia yakin akan menarik perhatian Karma.

"Karma, lihat sini dulu," ujarnya, dan Karma berhenti memukuli piano, memperhatikan tangan Nagisa di ujung zebra. Tiba-tiba kakaknya menarik tangannya ke kanan, dan anak tangga naik secara cepat berurutan bermain, membuatnya terkejut.

"Abuuhii? Nyagiii!" serunya, lalu memukul-mukul piano lagi, berharap ia bisa mengeluarkan melodi yang sama. Nagisa sepertinya mengerti, lalu menangkap tangan kiri adiknya dan meletakkannya di kunci yang terjangkau tangan kecilnya itu.

"Lihat ya...Satu, dua, tiga!" Nagisa menarikkan tangan Karma ke kanan, dan anak tangga cepat itu terdengar lagi.

"Muuuuufffwaaa!" seru Karma girang, dan memukul-mukul lagi kunci piano. Ia terdiam, lalu menatap Nagisa lagi. Nagisa melakukan lagi trik anak tangga piano, dan Karma segera menirukannya.

Saat ia berhasil, bayi berambut merah itu tergelak senang dan melakukannya berulang-ulang. Nagisa diam-diam memotret keasikan adiknya ini. Tidak lama, Karma sudah bosan dan memanjat ke pangkuan Nagisa, menarik-narik kaosnya.

"Nyagii...nnn! Apba?"

"Apba ya? Akhirnya..." Nagisa menghela napas lega dan mengambil bubur susu yang ada di meja, lalu membawa Karma ke lantai untuk menyuapinya.

Setelah beberapa suapan, Karma jadi agak rewel. Tangannya terus-menerus ingin mengambil sendok dari Nagisa.

"Sssh! Karma! Ayo aann, buka mulutnyaa?"

"Naaa! Nyagiiii!" jerit Karma, akhirnya berhasil menangkap sendok, meskipun Nagisa tidak melepasnya. "Nn...Hnnnng! Nyagi apba?"

Nagisa mengernyit bingung, akhirnya sekali ini mengalah. "Jangan ditumpahin ke lantai lho," gumamnya, meskipun tahu Karma tidak akan mengerti. Karma tertawa memegang sendok itu, lalu menyendok bubur susunya. Nagisa mengerjap takjub.

Bayi berambut merah itu hati-hati, dengan tangan agak gemetar mengangkat sendoknya, lalu pelan-pelan menyodorkannya pada Nagisa dengan senyum lebar.

"Nyaagiiii maaaamm!"

"Pintarnya...tapi coba makan sendiri,"

"Habuuu! Nyagi mamamam?"

Kakaknya menyerah dan membuka mulutnya. Karma dengan kelewat semangat menyodokkan sendok bubur itu ke tenggorokan kakaknya sampai Nagisa tersedak, namun berhasil menelan bubur susu itu dengan selamat dan berhasil mendapatkan sendoknya kembali.

Kadang perkembangan Karma agak aneh—bukannya belajar makan sendiri dulu, dia malah belajar menyuapi kakaknya...

Setelah makan siang, Nagisa dan Karma memainkan sebuah permainan dengan piano. Saat Nagisa memainkan lagu dengan tempo cepat, Karma akan merangkak cepat ke sana kemari. Saat ia berhenti bermain, Karma akan berhenti dan berteriak-teriak. Terus begitu sampai Nagisa memperhatikan Karma merangkak cukup lambat dan dia mulai memainkan lagu yang bertempo lembut.

"Nyagii..." Karma memeluk kaki Nagisa di bawah piano, menumpukan dirinya.

Akhirnya Nagisa berhasil membuat Karma tidur siang. Denting piano yang lembut mengisi siang _Christmas Eve_ yang syahdu itu, sementara bayi berambut merah tidur berbantalkan pangkuan sang pianis.

* * *

 **Extra: Bing Bong!**

* * *

Tahukah kalian bagaimana anak kecil bisa berubah menjadi setan? Gula. Ya. Nagisa sudah diberitahu bahwa bayi seumuran Karma rentan menjadi hiperaktif kalau diberi makan manis-manis. Tapi saat itu sedang malam Natal, maka Nagisa merasa tak-apalah jika sekali-sekali memberi adiknya itu cemilan.

Jadi malam itu Nagisa memberi adiknya pudding Natal (tanpa koin perak di dalamnya, tentu saja). Malam berakhir tanpa insiden…

Atau Nagisa pikir begitu.

"BING! BONG!" Nagisa meringkuk di bawah selimut sementara Karma dengan beringas memukuli dan berusaha memanjati punggungnya. Sudah pukul dua dini hari dan tidak ada tanda-tanda ia bisa tidur tenang...

"BING BONG ANYAGII ABUU HIYAA!" setan kecil berambut merah itu tertawa-tawa lalu merangkak cepat ke sekeliling kamar, menabrak pintu kloset, menjatuhkan setumpukan buku, seperti bola super elastis memantul-mantul ke sana kemari.

"ANYAGIII!"

Nagisa meringis kengerian dengan kepala mau pecah, dan mulailah dia melantunkan doa pengusiran setan sebagaimana yang pernah ia dengar dari serial Supernatural…

" _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica…_ "

"BING BONG!" Karma merangkak menubruk Nagisa dan memeluknya erat. "Nyagi? Abuuff?" Tanya bayi itu, jari-jari kecilnya menekan-nekan pipi Nagisa.

Baru ia paham maksudnya. Ternyata Karma ingin mendengar permainan piano. Tapi hal itu hanya menjinakkan setan di dalam diri Karma. Jika ia berhenti bermain, bayi itu akan kerasukan dan berteriak-teriak marah dan memukuli kakinya.

Karma yang terkena _sugar-high_ ekuivalen dengan setan.

' _Aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah memberi Karma makanan manis lagi malam hari. Jadi tolong tinggalkan adikku sendirian, wahai setan!_ '

"Nyaaagiiii..." Karma memanggil dengan suara seakan-akan mengancam saat Nagisa tanpa sadar sudah berhenti bermain. Si biru langit gemetar melihat mata tembaga perak itu bercahaya seram. "Bing...Bong..."

* * *

 **Tapi adikmu itu memang setan, Nagisa…Bertahanlah nak *puk2 Nagi***

 **Hiks Bing Bong...TvT /bukan Inside Out oi/  
**

 **Kindly review if you have the time.**


	8. Cake

8\. Cake

* * *

Keesokan harinya, pagi-pagi sekali sebelum Karma terbangun, Nagisa sudah bersiap-siap, mengunci pintu dan jendela, memastikan ia membawa dompet, botol susu penuh dan popok di dalam ransel. Ia teringat surat yang ia simpan, dan memutuskan untuk membawanya juga. Setelah memasukkan Karma ke kantong gendongan, Nagisa mengunci pintu rumah nenek dan berangkat.

Adik bayinya yang berambut merah itu masih tertidur saat kereta berjalan, jadi Nagisa bisa menikmati pemandangan desa di pagi hari. Salju sudah menumpuk, dan tampak bapak-bapak atau remaja-remaja pria sedang menabur garam dan menyingkirkan salju dari raya.

Hari itu, mereka akan menjenguk nenek di rumah sakit. Semalam, ia mendapat telepon bahwa neneknya sudah sadar, namun belum bisa dipulangkan ke rumah. Nagisa tidak peduli; mendengar neneknya sudah sadar saja membuatnya sangat bersyukur.

 _Mereka langsung menelepon ke rumah_ , sebuah pikiran negatif terlintas di benak anak muda itu. _Ayah atau ibu tidak bisa dihubungi. Padahal orang tua mereka sudah sadar di rumah sakit. Anak macam apa..._

Setelah sampai di stasiun tujuan, Karma baru terbangun oleh keramaian penumpang yang turun, dan ia terkejut.

"H-Hnng...!?" mata tembaga pucatnya gentar melihat jalan raya dan tempat yang benar-benar asing. Tiba-tiba ada yang memeluknya erat, dan Karma menyadari bahwa Nagisa masih menggendongnya. "Nn...Nyagi?" tangan kecilnya mencengkeram bagian depan jaket Nagisa.

"Sudah bangun, toh?" Nagisa berkata, mengelus-elus kepala merah adiknya. Mata birunya menangkap pertokoan di sisi jalan. Ia tersenyum dan mendorong masuk, membuat bel bergemerincing. Syukurlah ia datang cukup pagi, sehingga antriannya tidak panjang.

Karma memandang sekitarnya dengan penasaran, lalu melihat pohon natal besar di tengah kafe itu.

"Nii! Nyagii—Hnn! Fuuuffiiii!" serunya, menunjuk-nunjuk pohon natal dengan girang.

"Mirip yang di rumah ya?" kata Nagisa nyengir, lalu merogoh ke belakang, ke ranselnya untuk mengeluarkan dompet. Orang di depannya mendengar celotehan Karma dan menoleh ke belakang, terkejut melihat anak kecil membawa bayi ke toko kue.

"Wah, wah, kamu bawa adikmu jalan-jalan?" tanya pria itu kagum. Nagisa sedikit terperangah, tidak menyangka akan diajak bicara. "Umurmu berapa? Adikmu?"

"Eheh...Saya sebelas. Adik saya satu tahun," jawab Nagisa sopan, membuat pria itu mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Kamu kakak yang baik ya...Aku hanya punya anak tunggal, mungkin lebih muda dari adikmu beberapa bulan," pria itu maju beberapa langkah mengikuti antrian, matanya yang keunguan gelap terus berpindah dari Karma lalu Nagisa. "Tapi dia bayi yang pendiam, tidak selincah ini," ia tersenyum kecil.

"Hmm, paling tidak pasti mudah mengurusnya, kan, pak?" tanya Nagisa, yang malah harus menahan napas kalau Karma mendadak diam karena itu artinya ia harus mengganti popok adiknya.

"Ah, tidak juga...Lebih susah mencari tahu apa maunya. Tapi tiap anak punya keistimewaan mereka, jadi aku tidak mengeluh," pria itu tertawa kecil, dan akhirnya sampai ke depan antrian. "Anakku sudah bisa mengatakan beberapa kata dengan jelas dan sepertinya sudah bisa memahami perkataan orang. Tapi ia baru bisa duduk, belum bisa merangkak,"

"Wah...Karma sih bisa mengatakan beberapa kata tapi belum jelas. Oh, tapi dia kalau merangkak cepat sekali," Nagisa mengangguk-angguk, lalu sampai ke etalase. "Lihat, Karma...Kamu mau kue apa? Eh, tunggu...Permisi, _onee-san_?" Nagisa melambai pada salah satu pegawai kafe. "Ada _cake_ yang cocok untuk adikku? Usianya baru satu tahun,"

"Hnn, ada, tapi kebanyakan dipadu puding. Coba, lihat ke sini..."

"Huuunngg!" Karma berseru takjub, baru saja memperhatikan deretan cake warna-warni di etalase. Ada cupcake kentang, oatmeal, kue-kue dengan tekstur lembut, atau puding roti. Mata si bayi menangkap cake puding stroberi, dan langsung mencoba memukul-mukul kaca. "Aaanyaawaaa! Nyagii mumumuuum!" jeritnya.

"Ah, nee-san, cake puding stroberi itu satu. Satu lagi puding mangga yang itu, dan cheesecake blueberry," Nagisa segera memesan, lalu kakak pegawai kafe itu segera memasukkan pesanan Nagisa ke dalam kotak. Ia bertemu lagi dengan pria tadi di kasir, sepertinya sedang memesan cake dengan desain orisinil.

"Untuk ulang tahun anaknya, ya, pak?"

"Ah...iya," pria itu tersenyum, lalu mendapat ide, "Oh iya juga. Menurutmu anak umur satu tahun akan senang kue ulang tahun berapa tingkat? Anakku berulang tahun awal Januari ini..."

"Hmm? Eh, itu...Maaf, saya tidak tahu. Sebenarnya hari ini ulang tahun anak ini, jadi saya biarkan dia memilih kue kesukaannya sendiri," ujar Nagisa, menerima kotak berisi kue pesanannya dari pegawai kafe, and mengangkatnya, menjauhkan kotak itu dari jangkauan Karma.

"Mamamamam!"

"Hmm, menurutmu sebaiknya aku membawa Shuu ke sini?" tanya pria itu, tampak ragu. "Dia bukan anak yang ekspresif..."

"Tapi saya cukup yakin, meskipun tidak seberisik adik saya, ia akan tertarik sesuatu di tempat dengan kue warna-warni seperti ini," Nagisa tersenyum lebar, "Ah, tapi saya kan tidak tahu anak bapak seperti apa. Nah, permisi...saya mau membayar." ia berhenti sejenak, lalu menambahkan; "Bukannya bermaksud sok tahu, tapi menurut saya, semua anak akan senang diberi hadiah apapun oleh orang tuanya, jadi bapak tidak perlu bingung,"

Pria itu tertegun sejenak, karena sepertinya Nagisa tampak sangat dewasa saat menasihatinya. Beliau tersenyum. "Mungkin itu benar..." gumamnya.

Nagisa mungkin tidak menyadarinya, tapi saat memberi nasihat seperti itu, ia sedikit membawa pengalaman pribadinya.

~.X.~

Setelah meninggalkan kafe, Karma mulai rewel, tapi ia tidak bisa meraih kotak kue yang ditenteng Nagisa. Jadi dia mulai memukul-mukul dan menjambak Nagisa.

"Naaa! Naaann! Apbaaa!"

Nagisa menghela napas dan meraih ke ranselnya. Tidak lama kemudian, Karma sudah diam, dengan lahap meminum susu dari botol. Nagisa sudah mulai terbiasa dengan tatapan tertarik orang-orang yang melihatnya menggendong bayi, atau dipuji karena bisa merawat adiknya meskipun dirinya sendiri masih kecil. Saat ia masuk ke administrasi rumah sakit, ia harus meladeni obrolan dari ibu-ibu resepsionis yang mulai menceritakan anaknya juga, sebelum akhirnya bisa pergi ke kamar nenek.

"Nenek...? Ini Nagisa..." sapanya sambil membuka pintu. Hanya ada satu tempat tidur di sana, dan neneknya sedang duduk membaca buku, menoleh pada Nagisa dengan senyum hangat.

"Nagisa...! Ahhh, kamu tidak apa-apa, nak? Bisa di rumah sendirian? Tagihan listrik dan air terus dilunasi ayahmu?" beliau bertanya dengan semangat, lalu matanya bertemu dengan tatapan penasaran Karma. "Hmm, nenek sudah dengar ceritanya dari dokter...kamu bisa merawatnya dengan baik, ternyata, Nagisa."

"Iya, nek," Nagisa melepas gendongan, lalu meletakkan Karma di kaki ranjang neneknya, sebelum beringsut untuk memeluk neneknya. "Aku bisa sendirian kok, tenang saja..."

"Nenek tetap saja cemas, lagipula..." Nenek berhenti bicara, mendengar suara isakkan. Beliau tersenyum sedih dan memeluk cucunya erat, membiarkan anak itu menangis di bahunya. Kasihan cucunya.

Meskipun Nagisa sendiri yang mengatakan ingin tinggal sendirian dari pada ikut ayah atau ibunya, tetap saja, anak sekecil itu pasti merasa sedih harus merayakan Natal sendirian.

"Kau anak baik, Nagisa," lirih nenek, menepuk-nepuk punggung cucunya, membesarkan hatinya. "Baik, kuat...Maaf nenek tidak bisa terus menemanimu di rumah..."

"Nn..." Nagisa mengangguk sedih. "Y-Yang penting nenek baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Hohoho! Nenek masih bisa hidup seribu tahun lagi!" Nagisa melepas neneknya dan mengusap wajahnya yang sembap. Neneknya menepis air mata yang jatuh ke dagu cucunya, lalu memamerkan senyum ompong yang tetap saja membuat wajahnya semakin cantik. "Tidak perlu cemas, ya?"

Nagisa pun nyengir—cengiran yang sama cerianya dengan neneknya. Sama dengan ayahnya. Tak lama kemudian, Nagisa mulai bercerita tentang Karma secara detil. Bayi berambut merah itu memanjat-manjat ke pangkuan neneknya, tampaknya tidak menunjukkan kecurigaan karena merasakan aura yang sama seperti Nagisa dari wanita tua itu.

"Wah, wah...sepertinya kau sudah bekerja keras sekali selama liburan ini, nak..."

"Nnn, aku masih tidak tahu harus bagaimana saat semester baru dimulai. Yukimura-sensei bilang, dia tidak keberatan kalau aku membawa Karma ke sekolah, tapi kan bukan itu masalahnya..." Nagisa menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya, menyanggah Karma yang sekarang ingin menarik-narik rambutnya.

"Ya, tidak masalah juga kok. Ke arah sekolahmu itu, di sekitar sana ada kelompok bermain. Anak seumuran Karma sudah bisa dititipkan di sana. Kamu bisa mengantarnya ke sana sambil berangkat sekolah, lalu pulang bersama juga. Pengurusnya nenek kenal. Mereka pasti menjaga Karma dengan baik," nenek lanjut menjelaskan di mana tepatnya kelompok bermain tersebut, dan dengan siapa Nagisa harus bicara nanti.

Kemudian, Nagisa menyerahkan surat yang ia simpan kepada neneknya. Wanita itu memasang kacamata bacanya dan membacanya beberapa saat, tersenyum sedih.

"Pasangan Akabane ya..." kata beliau lirih, "Pasangan keras kepala berhati bebas dengan ambisi melihat dunia. Tidak jarang mereka terjebak situasi-situasi menyulitkan...Tapi aku yakin mereka akan mundur jika bisa—melihat surat ini, seharusnya mereka sudah mempelajari sesuatu..."

"Memangnya mereka bekerja sebagai apa, nek?"

"Reporter bencana dan perang," jawab nenek, lalu mulai menceritakan tentang orang tua Karma. Suara nenek yang lembut dan kasur rumah sakit yang hangat membuat bayi berambut merah itu suntuk dan bergelung hingga tertidur.

Orang tua Karma adalah sepasang reporter—satu jurnalis, satunya kameramen. Selain peperangan, mereka juga meliput negara-negara terbelakang, daerah-daerah kesenjangan sosial yang parah, atau sumber-sumber wabah mematikan. Nenek Nagisa mengenal mereka karena dulu bekerja sebagai sukarelawan di panti asuhan. Orang tua Karma keduanya anak yatim-piatu, dan berkat pekerjaan mereka yang ekstrim, mereka tetap saja tidak punya rumah meskipun saldo kekayaan mereka pasti bertimbun tak terkira. Hal ini juga menjelaskan kenapa mereka sampai dengan tragisnya menyimpan bayi di kardus mie.

"Ah, kalau soal kardus mie itu...Memang dua bedebah ya. Masa anaknya ditaruh di kardus. Memangnya membuang kucing..." geram nenek, tersenyum jengkel. Orang tua Karma juga sangat praktis dan hemat uang, jadi kalau menurut mereka tidak perlu repot meletakkan bayi di dalam keranjang yang lebih layak, yah salahkan kepribadian mereka itu. Sepertinya karena tidak mau menjelaskan apa-apa pada nenek, orang tua Karma meninggalkannya di depan teras lalu kabur. Nagisa tidak tahu harus bagaimana menilai pasangan Akabane.

 _Entah kenapa kedengarannya seperti dua anak kecil usil..._ Pikirnya ragu-ragu.

Agak lama, barulah seorang suster masuk membawa troli makan siang—nenek melenguh kesal—ternyata jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas siang. Nenek bilang beliau sudah bosan dengan makanan rumah sakit dan ingin cepat pulang saja.

"Sudah bosan...? Bukannya nenek baru makan pagi ini? Nenek kan baru sadar..." gumam Nagisa mengangkat alis, mengisyaratkan bahwa neneknya tidak punya pilihan selain menyantap hidangan di troli. "Kalau nenek menghabiskan makan siangnya, nanti baru boleh makan puding mangga," ujar cucunya, memamerkan kotak isi cake dari kafe di kota yang tadi ia beli. Neneknya tertawa, dan akhirnya mulai makan juga, meskipun sambil diselingi mengobrol.

Karma membuka mata dengan perlahan—biasanya dia akan terbangun begitu saja, mata lebar, siap merangkak ke sana kemari, tapi kali ini dia merasa begitu nyaman. Suara kakaknya, kehangatan neneknya, serta aroma manis dan suara percikkan yang aneh membuatnya ingin kembali tidur.

Namun akhirnya ia menangkap suatu pemandangan yang ajaib. Nagisa tersenyum padanya, di tangannya adalah _cake_ puding stroberi dengan sesuatu yang menyala-nyala di puncaknya. Lilin.

"Apuffm?" kuapnya, lalu duduk untuk mencoba meraih _cake_ -nya.

"Sssh! Cepat Nagisa, tiup lilinnya, nanti kalau susternya datang kita dimarahi..."

"Memangnya yang ulang tahun siapa?"

"Karu-chan kan belum bisa meniup lilin—"

"Hachuu!" Karma bersin, dan api lilin mati dalam sekejap. Nagisa dan nenek terdiam, lalu bertukar pandang, tertawa kecil. Melihat api mati, si bayi berambut merah memprotes. Nenek memotret pemandangan ini dengan ponsel Nagisa.

"Bunyaaa!? Nyagi...habfuuu..." rengeknya. Tangannya berusaha menyambar lilin yang mati, jadi Nagisa segera mencopotnya dari potongan _cake_ milik Karma.

"Karma, apba?" tanya si biru langit, meletakkan sepiring cake puding stroberi di atas kasur, di tengah kaki kecil Karma yang bersila. Karma memandangi cake-nya seakan tidak percaya, lalu menengadah pada Nagisa.

"Apba? Aguugii," Nagisa mengangguk, meskipun tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan Karma, membersihkan tangan adiknya dengan tisu basah. Bayi berambut merah itu mencomot cake-nya sampai hancur dan memasukkan remah-remah di genggamannya ke mulut. Matanya berbinar girang. "Anyaa!" kikiknya.

"Haduuuh, lucunyaa...lucuuu...Nagisa dulu juga seperti ini..." kata nenek terharu, membuat Nagisa merasa malu mengetahui bahwa dia juga pernah makan berantakan seperti Karma saat ini. Nenek sekarang sedang merekam acara ulang tahun kecil-kecilan ini.

"Karma?" panggilnya, dan si bayi yang sekarang belepotan krim dan puding menatapnya dengan penasaran. Nagisa nyengir menahan tawa. "Selamat ulang tahun! Siapa namaku, Karma?"

Sepertinya hanya pertanyaan itu yang dimengerti Karma, jadi bayi itu, dengan cengiran bangga dan wajah belepotan cake, melambai riang dan berseru;

"Nyagii!" serunya, dan membuat nenek tertawa. Tapi tiba-tiba Karma berlutut dan menarik-narik bagian depan jaket Nagisa.

"Nyaagiguu?"

"Ah! Jangan! Kotor!" Nagisa berusaha mengelak.

"Hayo, Nagisa, sudah, turuti saja," ujar neneknya, sepertinya bisa melihat apa yang sedang diusahakan si bayi. Nagisa menghela napas, dan akhirnya membungkuk untuk Karma.

Telak saja, bayi berambut merah itu mencium pipinya, menularkan krim dan pudingnya ke wajah kakaknya.

"Mamam!" seru Karma, lalu menepuk pipinya sendiri.

"Uuuh...dasar bayi," desah Nagisa, dan menunduk untuk mencium pipi adiknya, membuat Karma tertawa geli.

Setelah itu nenek tidak sadarkan diri dan Nagisa histeris. Untung saja wanita itu hanya mengalami syok ringan, tapi dokter dan suster menyuruh Nagisa cepat pulang membawa Karma, mencurigai mereka sebagai penyebab nenek mereka pingsan.

~.X.~

Saat mereka kembali ke desa, ternyata di depan rumah ada sebuah paket kecil. Nagisa membuka pintu, menurunkan Karma—yang langsung merangkak cepat ke dalam sambil tertawa-tawa—lalu membawa masuk paket tersebut ke ruang tengah.

Melihat Nagisa tidak mengejarnya, Karma merangkak ke ruang tengah juga, dan melihat kakaknya sedang membuka sesuatu di atas kotatsu. Nagisa menemukan secarik surat, dan wajahnya sedikit muram. Dari dalam kotak, ia menemukan figur diktator Korea Utara, tak lain dan tak bukan Kim Jong Un, berlapis emas.

 **Yang tercinta,  
Anak kami Karma**

 **Selamat ulang tahun! Maaf kami tidak bisa merayakannya bersamamu. Dan maaf hadiah pertamamu adalah figur jelek ini, tapi benar-benar tidak ada apa-apa yang bisa diselundupkan keluar dari negeri ini selain figur Kim Jong Un. Ibu memaksa bahwa apapun itu, kami harus memberimu hadiah...jadi...yah. Sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun, anak kami tercinta. Cepat besar, jadilah anak yang pintar dan pemberani.**

 **Yth.  
Shiota-san,**

 **Kami berhasil mentransfer beberapa juta yen ke rekeningmu untuk mencukupi kebutuhan anak kami. Tentu saja, kalau kami kembali dengan utuh, Shiota-san tidak perlu mengembalikannya (LOL). Soal figur itu, kalau suatu hari Karma bisa menanyakan kenapa ia dihadiahi figur jelek itu, tolong jelaskan padanya, ya.**

 **Salam sayang,  
Akabane**

Karma sudah memukul-mukulkan kepala Kim Jong Un ke pinggir meja kotatsu, sementara Nagisa masih merenungi surat itu. Lebih dari figur jelek berlapis emas itu, paling tidak orang tua Karma masih mencintainya. Nagisa menggeterakkan gigi.

 _Sementara aku..._

* * *

 **Maafkan saya Kim Jong Un *lari ke bunker* hiks Nagisa, semangat...omae wa tsuyoi...Karma is there for you, bae *nyanyi You Are Not Alone***

 **Kindly review if you have the time.**


	9. Jalan dan Lari!

9\. Jalan dan Lari!

* * *

Akhir liburan musim dingin seakan meluncur setelah Natal. Nagisa tidak merasakan suasana Natal maupun Tahun Baru; baginya saat itu Natal adalah Ulang Tahun Karma, dan Tahun Baru adalah sesi belajar jalan Karma.

Bayi berambut merah itu belajar cepat sekali. Ia masih harus berpegangan dinding atau kursi, atau meja saat berjalan, namun sudah bisa tiga langkah tanpa pegangan. Yang tidak terkira, tiga langkah itu adalah tiga level baru keributan di rumah.

"Na—NAAA!" seperti biasa, Karma selalu rewel kalau tahu akan diseret ke kamar mandi. Sementara Nagisa melepaskan popoknya, bayi bandel itu mengambil kesempatan! Dia bertumpu, berpegangan pinggiran bak mandi, lalu berjalan tiga langkah ke pintu keluar sebelum merangkak dengan gesit.

"Kaaarmaaaa!" keluh Nagisa sebal, nyaris terpeleset celana adiknya, tapi cukup gesit membuang popok adiknya di tong sampah. Untung saja Karma belum bisa berlari—entah bagaimana dia harus menyeret bayi itu ke kamar mandi kalau dia sudah bisa berlari? Menyeret Karma yang menjerit-jerit kembali ke kamar mandi, Nagisa tanpa ampun menjeburkan adiknya dan menyiraminya dengan gayung air.

"NAAAAA! NAAAA! AABFFUUUHHH!"

"Makanya jangan nakaaaal!" seru Nagisa sebal.

Memang dia pernah baca di internet cara memandikan bayi yang benar, tapi Nagisa juga masih anak-anak, dan kadang emosi membuatnya bertindak bodoh juga. Untungnya Karma tidak pernah menangis kalau urusan mandi atau keramas, hanya mengambek.

Mengambek Karma adalah semacam tarik tambang antara ingin diperhatikan tapi tidak ingin diperhatikan. Nagisa sih mengerti saja maksudnya. Pertama, bayi itu akan merangkak ke arah Nagisa, memukul-mukul kakinya sambil berceloteh keras. Setelah itu dia merangkak pergi, cukup jauh, sampai dia sadar Nagisa tidak memperhatikannya. Baru dia kembali untuk memukul-mukul kaki kakaknya lagi, dan begitu terus berulang-ulang.

Sampai waktunya makan malam, akhirnya Nagisa memperhatikannya. Karma segera saja merangkak kabur, jelas menikmati kalau kakaknya mengejar-ngejar dirinya.

"Karmaaa...mamam dulu siniiii!" seru Nagisa, mondar-mandir di koridor mengikuti adiknya yang merangkak begitu cepat sambil tertawa-tawa. Akhirnya Nagisa, berusaha bersabar, mengikuti adiknya pelan-pelan di belakang agak jauh dan lambat.

"Ya sudah, aku pergi ya?" ujar Nagisa, meskipun ia masih mengikuti Karma pelan-pelan. "Bai-bai, ya...? Aku nggak mau main sama Karma ya..."

Karma berhenti merangkak dan berbalik, melihat Nagisa pura-pura mau pergi, berjingkat ke dapur. Ia merengut, dan duduk di lantai.

"Nyaagiii?" panggilnya.

"Hnn, aku nggak mau ah, Karma nggak mau mamam," kata Nagisa pura-pura marah, semakin lama semakin menjauhi Karma. Bayi berambut merah itu paling tidak suka jika ditinggal Nagisa dengan sengaja.

"Hnnnggg!" rengeknya, lalu diam sejenak, beringsut ke dinding. Karma berdiri. Nagisa terdiam dan dengan was-was mengawasi adiknya, berjalan berpegangan dinding. Kakaknya malah melangkah menjauh saat Karma hampir meraihnya.

Dan akhirnya, tidak ada pilihan bagi Karma—ia harus berjalan menyeberang ruangan kalau ingin menangkap kakaknya. Bayi berambut merah itu meringis kesal, memukul-mukul dinding.

"Hnnnn...Nyaagiiiii..." rengeknya, satu tangan berusaha meraih Nagisa, yang hanya berdiri di sana, tidak tersenyum, masih memegangi mangkuk makanannya. "Apbaa..."

Tapi Nagisa tidak bergerak meskipun Karma sudah setuju mau makan. Menggembungkan pipinya, akhirnya Karma melepas satu tangan dan mulai melangkah menjauh dari dinding.

Satu langkah. Karma sedikit oleng, tapi ia berhasil berdiri. Ia terdiam sejenak, mengernyit ke arah Nagisa, sepertinya tidak yakin bisa berjalan satu langkah lagi. Namun, kecemasannya berkurang. Nagisa melangkah satu kali juga.

Karma pun mencoba melangkah satu kali lagi. Matanya berbinar melihat kakaknya juga melangkah mendekatinya satu kali. Ia menggembungkan pipinya lagi, lalu cepat-cepat melangkah. Satu, dua, tiga langkah! Ia hampir terjatuh, tapi dengan keras kepala, ia menjejakkan kaki kecilnya ke lantai, sedikit lebar, agar bisa berdiri tegap.

Nagisa juga melangkah tiga kali ke arahnya, dan Karma sedikit lagi bisa meraih kakaknya.

"Ny...Nyaagii..." gumam Karma, dan melihat Nagisa tersenyum, ia terdiam. Tiba-tiba kakaknya berlutut dan merentangkan tangannya ke arah dirinya. Rasanya dekat sekali, dan Karma tanpa takut lagi melangkah ke arah kakaknya. Satu, dua, tiga, empat langkah. Satu langkah lagi, nyaris terjatuh, tapi tiba-tiba kedua tangan kakaknya menangkapnya.

Karma sudah sampai!

"Heehee! Ffuuuf!" soraknya.

"Waah, anak pintaar! Karma sudah bisa berjalan yaa?" puji Nagisa bangga, menggendong adiknya yang tergelak riang dan memeluk kakaknya erat dengan tangan kecilnya. Karma terkikik senang ketika Nagisa mengusap-usap kepalanya gemas.

Nagisa merekam Karma berjalan mengelilingi ruang tengah setelah itu. Semuanya senang.

Sayangnya, setelah itu, yang ditakutkan Nagisa menjadi kenyataan.

Setelah yakin sekali dirinya bisa berjalan, Karma langsung saja bisa berlari. Baru sehari ia bisa berjalan, besoknya ia sudah lari-lari memutari isi rumah, menabrak kursi, tersandung bantal duduk, jatuh berguling menabrak kotatsu—rumah berisi suara gemuruh mengerikan dan Nagisa merasa dia harus memasung adiknya dan mengusir makhluk jahat di dalamnya.

BRUAKK!

Karma terdiam, baru saja kepalanya membentur lemari dan ia jatuh terduduk. Nagisa menarik napas menguatkan diri.

"Dasar nakal," gumamnya, lalu menghampiri adiknya, memeriksa lebam di kepalanya—untungnya tidak tampak terlalu parah. "Sakit?"

"Akit," Karma mengangguk.

"Mau lagi?"

"Naa," bayi berambut merah itu menggeleng.

"Yaudah, berarti nggak apa-apa, kan?" Nagisa menepuk kepala Karma. Bayi itu mengerjap, lalu menjulurkan kedua tangan kecilnya ke kakaknya. "Kenapa? Gendong?"

"Ennn!" ujarnya riang dan penuh harap, dan terkikik geli ketika kakaknya menggendongnya. Dan meskipun Nagisa bilang dia 'nggak apa-apa', kakaknya yang berambut biru langit itu mencium keningnya, dan Karma kecil tahu ia tidak perlu takut merasa sakit atau terluka. Kakaknya akan selalu ada untuk menyembuhkannya.

* * *

 **HNNNYHHHHNGGH #gigirontok**

 **BTW maaf ternyata nggak bisa update tiap hari soalnya mau pindahan TvT)v jadinya updatenya borong gini. BTW lagi tiga chapter ini update gegara dua orang setan *lirik Nana sama mbk Kiri***

 **Kindly review if you have the time.**


	10. Dasar Bayi!

10\. Dasar Bayi!  
 _Thanks to Hopelessly-Fabulous-Dork for beta!_

* * *

Saat sekolah dimulai, tantangan baru dimulai. Nagisa menggandeng Karma, berjalan melintasi sawah dan sepanjang pematang. Karma masih ceria, sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi; dia berlarian sambil mengejar belalang.

"Muugiiii!" Karma berjongkok, menemukan katak kecil di tengah jalan, lalu terjatuh saat berusaha menangkapnya. "Nyagiii! Abuuf! Hnn!" jeritnya girang, menunjuk-nunjuk katak yang melompat ke pematang.

"Itu katak," kata Nagisa.

"Agag!" ulang Karma, melambaikan kedua tangan, lalu mulai lompat katak sepanjang pematang. "Bwib, bwib, agag!"

Di usia satu tahun, anak-anak belajar dari menirukan apa yang ia lihat dan dengar. Proses matematika mereka juga dimulai dengan memperhatikan pola yang terjadi dari situasi sebab-akibat yang konstan. Tentu saja, Nagisa tidak mengerti hal ini, jadi apa yang dilakukan Karma saat ini, menirukan katak, agak mengganggunya.

"Udaah! Ayo cepat, nanti lama," seru Nagisa, berusaha menarik adiknya agar berdiri. Karma merengek.

"Hnng! Naaa! Agag!"

"Ya sudah!" Nagisa melepas tangan Karma, dan mulai berlari. "Tak tinggal kamu, ya? Aku pergi sendiri ya? Kamu sendiri saja, kalau mau jadi katak,"

"U-Uuunaaaa! Aaa! Nyaagiiiii!" jerit Karma, tapi bersikukuh berjongkok di jalan. "Naaaa! Nyaaagiiii buuuu!"

Nagisa berjalan cukup jauh, tapi ternyata Karma lebih keras kepala. Ia bisa mendengar jeritan setan cilik itu dari kejauhan. Akhirnya, dengan geram, ia kembali. Tentu saja yang ia temukan adalah bayi berambut merah masih berjongkok dengan wajah bersimbah air mata. Kedua tangan kecilnya meraih ke atas.

"Nyagii..."

"Berdiri!" kata Nagisa keras, jengkel. Ia mengecek arlojinya—masih setengah jam lagi sebelum sekolah dimulai. "Aaayooo..." ia mulai menarik Karma, berpikir akan menyeretnya, hanya membuat adiknya itu menjerit-jerit marah.

"Naaaaaaa!"

Si biru langit mendecakkan lidah, lalu berlutut memunggungi Karma, meletakkan ranselnya di depan dada.

"Ayo, naik sini," ujarnya, menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Sontak Karma bersorak, berdiri, memeluk kakaknya dari belakang, dan tergelak ketika Nagisa berdiri. Si kecil itu melingkarkan kedua kakinya sejauh yang ia bisa ke dada Nagisa, memeluk erat leher kakaknya.

"Dasar bayi manja," gumam Nagisa sebal, tapi mau tidak mau tersenyum juga saat Karma tertawa dan membenamkan wajah mungilnya ke tengkuknya.

Salah satu pengasuh di kelompok bermain adalah pemuda tampan berambut hitam, menyambut Nagisa di depan bangunan kecil itu. Dari kejauhan, di lapangan bersalju itu ada beberapa anak seumuran Karma juga bermain, masih merangkak—tapi anak-anak yang sekitar tiga sampai empat tahun juga lebih banyak, bermain kejar-kejaran.

"Kouichiro-sensei?" tanya Nagisa.

"Nagisa, ya? Nenekmu sudah meneleponku kemarin. Oh iya, tolong panggil aku Koro, jangan Kouichiro...Itu yang namanya Karma ya?" pemuda itu tersenyum ramah, mengintip Karma yang langsung bersembunyi di balik punggung kakaknya. Nagisa menurunkan Karma, meskipun si kecil itu langsung mencakar punggungnya.

Sang pengasuh muda berjongkok dan menyodorkan tangannya. "Halo, Karuchi, salam kenal~!"

Karma memandangi tangan itu curiga. Pria itu terlalu mencurigakan bagi Karma, dan ia hanya menengadah pada Nagisa dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya. Nagisa mencontohkan, menjabat tangan Koro-sensei.

"Ayo, salaman," kata Nagisa, mengangguk pada sang pengasuh yang masih menjulurkan tangan.

Karma menatap Koro-sensei curiga—meskipun pemuda itu tersenyum ramah sekali—lalu menyentuh telapak tangannya dengan satu jari. Koro-sensei langsung menggenggam jari telunjuk Karma.

"Ufufu, salam kenal, Karuchi~ Ayo kita—"

Karma menggigit tangan Koro-sensei sekuat gusinya bisa. Nagisa mengerang dan melepaskan adiknya itu dari tangan pengasuh sambil terus-terusan minta maaf. Koro-sensei baik hati sekali, ia bilang sudah terbiasa seperti itu. Katanya, anak seumuran dia memang suka menggigit-gigit untuk merangsang pertumbuhan gigi pertamanya. Nagisa entah kenapa tidak yakin kalau itu penyebabnya. Tapi ia menyerahkan Karma ke pengasuhannya dan menjelaskan beberapa hal tentang Karma.

"Kalau dia bilang 'apba' itu artinya lapar. 'Naa' itu tidak. Terus, kalau mau makan, bilang saja 'mamam'. Yang lainnya samakan saja, dia tidak terlalu peduli selama bisa ke sana kemari."

"Hmm, tapi aku rasa bukan itu yang akan jadi masalah, fufufu," Koro-sensei tersenyum kecil, membaca raut gugup anak SMP itu penuh arti. Nagisa berlutut di depan Karma.

"...Karma?"

"Nyagii?"

Nagisa menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu menunjuk ke angkasa; "Lhoh, APA ITU!?"

Karma menoleh cepat, mata tembaganya berbinar menatap angkasa, sedikit menyipit karena silau, lalu dia mengamati langit agak lama. Ada apa? Ada apa di situ? Oh...itu, yang putih-putih...! Karma berbalik ke kakaknya dan berseru;

"Aghuuu!"

...Tapi kakaknya sudah lenyap. Karma mengerjap kebingungan, lalu menoleh ke pria besar di sebelahnya dengan curiga. Ia tertatih-tatih ke arah Koro-sensei dan memukul-mukul kaki pria itu.

"Nyaaagiii! Aanyaaa!? Nyaagiiiiguuu, uuu, uuuu!" protesnya tidak senang, mengira pria itu menyembunyikan kakaknya. Koro-sensei tertawa dan berjalan ke arah bangunan, membiarkan Karma terus menerus memukuli kakinya.

"Nah, Nagisa ada di sana," kata Koro-sensei, menunjuk pintu. Karma memandang pintu dengan mata berkilau, lalu segera masuk dan mulai mencari-cari kakaknya, membuat rusuh.

"NYAAAGIIII!"

"HUEEE! CHEENCEEEIII!" tangisan langsung terdengar.

"AAAAA! KWAYONKUUU!" tangisan kedua.

Koro-sensei membeku di depan pintu dengan senyum hampa. Sudah dua tahun ia mengalami hal seperti ini, tapi ia tidak akan pernah terbiasa.

~.X.~

Bahkan untuk ukuran anak berumur satu tahun, Karma terlalu susah dialihkan perhatiannya. Ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan anak-anak lain, dan saat dipinjami mainan, ia akan memainkannya, namun sepuluh menit kurang, pasti sudah mencampakkan mainan itu dan kembali mencari kakaknya.

Kadang Karma cemas dan menghampiri Koro-sensei dengan wajah takut.

"Nyagi? Nyagi anyaa?"

"Hnn...Nanti, kalau udah mamam, sensei kasih tahu di mana," cengir Koro-sensei jahil. Karma hanya mengerti kata 'mamam', dan dia langsung cemberut sebelum berlarian ke luar dan mulai melempari jendela dengan salju.

"Nyaagiiii!"

PRAKK! Karma terdiam merasakan salju menghantam belakang kepalanya. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat bayi bermata ungu menatapnya sengit.

"Bewisik, _baka_ ," katanya keras-keras, lalu melempari Karma lagi dengan bola salju. Anak itu duduk, tapi lemparannya cukup kuat.

Karma melotot kepadanya dan mulai mengejar anak itu.

"NYIIIIH! AKIIIIT!" teriaknya marah dan menimpuk balas. Yang membuatnya tersenyum lebar; ternyata bayi itu masih merangkak!

"No!" serunya marah dan merangkak pergi. Tangannya terbungkus sarung tangan, tapi tetap saja salju terlalu dingin untuk seorang bayi merangkak. "No, no, no, no, noooo! _Baka!_ "

Koro-sensei akhirnya menangkapi kedua bayi itu dan mengumumkan kepada anak-anak di lapangan untuk bermain di dalam karena akan ada badai. Sementara itu Karma dan bayi bermata ungu tak bisa berhenti saling menendang dan memukul sampai mereka harus dipisah dari ujung satu ke ujung lain ruangan.

Tak lama, badai dimulai, dan beberapa anak-anak tampak ketakutan. Para pengasuh lainnya mulai membagikan susu hangat dan biskuit, serta mengadakan permainan secara berkelompok. Ini ternyata bukan hal bagus untuk Karma, karena dia sibuk mencari-cari Nagisa di kotak mainan atau di bawah meja gambar. Akhirnya dia diam cukup lama karena asik dengan blok-blok puzzle.

Saatnya waktu tidur siang, dan lampu diredupkan. Beberapa anak menangis, tapi Koro-sensei sekarang sibuk menangkapi Karma yang masih saja merangkak atau berjalan ke sana kemari meneriakkan 'NYAAGIII' dan membuat anak-anak lain tidak bisa tidur. Semua pengasuh menyerah ketika Karma akhirnya tidur bergelung di bawah meja besar. Sepertinya dia memeluk boneka kelinci dan dikelilingi boneka-boneka lain sebagai sarangnya.

Akhirnya waktu tidur siang berakhir, lampu dinyalakan, dan aktivitas mulai dengan lambat. Karma terbangun, mendapati dirinya di tempat yang sama sekali bukan rumah—dan dia belum pernah bangun tidur tanpa melihat Nagisa.

Hal ini membuat si bayi berambut merah menyadari sesuatu yang mengerikan. _Nagisa hilang_. Karma merangkak keluar dari bawah meja dan melihat semuanya sedang sibuk dengan dunia masing-masing. Tapi tidak satupun di antara mereka berambut biru langit, dan hal ini membuatnya diam.

Koro-sensei mengamati hal ini; ia mengira bahwa akan terjadi keributan lagi, tapi Karma diam saja dan malah merangkak lagi ke bawah meja. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis. Ia sudah terbiasa melihat anak-anak yang punya masalah berpisah dari orang tua dari rasa takut saat berpisah, Karma malah dihadapkan kenyataan bahwa kakaknya tiba-tiba menghilang. Jelas perasaannya lebih terpukul. Koro-sensei tidak bisa menyalahkan Nagisa yang harus menggunakan trik seperti itu pada adiknya; Nagisa juga masih anak-anak; ia tidak mengerti akibat perbuatannya pada perkembangan mental Karma.

Karma tidak suka tempat ini. Nagisa benar-benar hilang. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya pulang. Apa ini bisa dibilang 'nggak apa-apa'? Bayi berambut merah itu jarang menangis, kecuali kalau ia melihat dengan matanya sendiri kakaknya berjalan meninggalkannya, ia pasti menangis. Tapi kali ini kakaknya menghilang. Ia ketakutan.

Bagi anak sekecil itu, biasanya orang tua adalah kiblat. Bagi Karma, Nagisa adalah dunianya. Sesuatu yang pasti, sesuatu yang bisa ia ingat, sesuatu yang terikat padanya. Jadi kehilangan kakaknya membuatnya sangat syok.

Tiba-tiba bayangan menghalangi cahaya dari luar meja. Mata Karma melebar.

"Hayo, kamu kok sembunyi di situ, Karma?" tanya Nagisa, membungkuk cukup rendah untuk menjangkau adiknya. "Ayo, keluar! Mau pulang tidak?" ia bertanya, berhasil meraih tangan kecil adiknya.

Nagisa terdiam ketika ia mendengar suara isakan. Karma beringsut keluar dan memeluk Nagisa, menangis membenamkan wajahnya ke baju seragam kakaknya. Tangan kecilnya mencengkeram sisi Nagisa erat, dan Nagisa bisa merasakan bajunya basah.

"Hnn, dasar cengeng," gumam Nagisa, tapi tetap saja balas memeluk adiknya itu, mencium puncak kepala merahnya. "Nggak usah nangis. Kamu nggak apa-apa, kok," katanya tegas.

"N-Naa! Nya..gii..." rengeknya, menengadah untuk menepuk-nepuk wajah kakaknya, wajah gembilnya merengut, merah. Ia menyadari kakaknya menggendongnya menghampiri Koro-sensei, lalu melempar tatapan curiga lagi pada pemuda yang hobi senyum itu.

Nagisa berterima kasih pada Koro-sensei yang sudah mau menampung adiknya, dan menjelaskan bahwa mungkin jam pulangnya dari sekolah tidak tetap. Karena sudah ada Nagisa, Karma akhirnya memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan penasaran.

Ruangan itu cukup luas berbentuk persegi, dipenuhi meja-meja warna-warni, kotak mainan, dan alas lembut dari spons yang tebal berbentuk puzzle. Masih ada beberapa anak yang belum dijemput. Mata tembaga Karma menangkap mainan robot di atas meja gambar. Ia menarik-narik dasi Nagisa.

"Hnng! Abuuhii," katanya. Nagisa menurunkannya dan melanjutkan mendengar nasihat dari Koro-sensei dengan wajah serius. Karma merangkak ke arah meja gambar dan menyambar robot mainan—tapi ternyata ada anak lain yang juga sudah menarik kepala robotnya.

"Mauu!" lengking bayi perempuan di seberang meja. Rambutnya dikucir seperti telinga kucing, dan matanya keemasan.

"Naaa!" balas Karma, menarik paksa robot itu dan berjalan pergi. Bayi perempuan itu geram, tidak mau mengalah, dia berlari dan mendorong Karma sampai jatuh.

Karma terdiam, lalu pelan-pelan berdiri lagi dan menghadapi gadis cilik itu. Ia balas mendorong keras.

"Naah!"

"Maauuu!"

"Hiiiihhh!"

"NYAAA!"

Akhirnya perhatian para orang dewasa dan anak SMP dialihkan pada dua anak itu. Karma melempar robot mainan itu marah sampai menghantam kepala bayi bermata ungu yang tadi. Semuanya makin ribut dan menjerit-jerit mengejar Karma, yang memanjat meja dan balas meneriaki mereka.

"Bakaaa! Baakaaa!"

"Maauu! Mauuu!'

Nagisa cepat-cepat menghampiri dan menggendong Karma dari atas meja. "Haah, kamu ini baru hari pertama sudah didemo. Dasar nakal," dia mencubit hidung Karma. Karma cemberut dan mengambek. Ia mulai mengerti kalau Nagisa bilang sesuatu pakai 'dasar', biasanya itu bukan pujian.

"Akari," Nagisa berkata pada gadis cilik berkucir dua itu, menepuk-nepuk kepalanya. Karma melotot dan menggembungkan pipinya iri. "Kakakmu masih ada rapat, sabar ya?"

Akari merona, lalu memeluk kaki Nagisa dan menarik-narik tangannya. "Maauuu! Mauuu! Maaa-uuu!"

"Naaaaaa!" jerit Karma marah, memeluk Nagisa erat-erat, mempertahankan kekuasaannya atas kakaknya. Nagisa tertawa gugup, lalu memutuskan untuk mengajak bicara bayi satunya.

"Nah, kalau kamu namanya siapa?" tanya Nagisa.

"Shuu," jawab si bayi bermata ungu, merengut. Nagisa sedikit terkejut mendengar ini.

"Waah! Pintar! Namaku Nagisa," kata Nagisa, membuat Karma semakin mengambek karena kakaknya malah memuji anak lain. Kakaknya menyodorkan tangan, dan Shuu dengan ragu-ragu menjabatnya. Nagisa tersenyum dan mengayun tangan mereka, tersenyum ramah. Shuu sedikit tersenyum malu.

"Siapa namaku tadi?" tanya Nagisa.

"Nyaagiii," sorak Karma.

"Na-gi...sa...?" jawab Shuu ragu-ragu. Nagisa girang dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Shuu, membuat Karma semakin marah.

"Pintar, pintarnyaa! Iya, benar, namaku Nagisa. Shuu, ya? Kamu tahu ini namanya siapa?" tanya Nagisa, menunjuk Karma. Karma menatap Shuu sengit, dan tatapan itu dibalas sama sengitnya. Shuu mengangkat jari telunjuknya;

"Baka!"

"Naaa! Jaabuuuh!" protes Karma, dan Shuu mendengus angkuh, sepertinya ia tidak butuh tahu nama Karma. Nagisa menatap Karma bingung.

"Memangnya kamu tahu namamu siapa, Karma?"

Karma mengerjap, menelengkan kepalanya. "Kaama?"

"Oh, tahu toh," Nagisa tertawa kecil, lalu mencium pipi adiknya. "Hmm, pintarnya adikku," pujinya, dan membuat Karma senang lagi, terkikik geli dan memeluk-meluk kakaknya, seakan pamer pada dua bayi lainnya. Segera saja Akari mulai menjerit-jerit marah dan Shuu hanya cemberut dalam diam.

Nagisa memang mendengarkan nasihat Koro-sensei soal _abandonment-complex_ yang lumrah di kalangan anak-anak kecil, dan dia juga tahu Karma tidak akan suka berada di tempat ini, dengan anak-anak yang juga tidak menyukainya...

Tapi ia jadi teringat dirinya sendiri saat kecil. Karma juga akan melalui tahap ini, dan Karma tidak punya pilihan lain. Lagipula, bayi berambut merah di pelukannya itu bukan anak cengeng. Karma memang diharapkan menjadi kuat dan pemberani.

Dan keesokan harinya, ia berpapasan dengan Yukimura-sensei saat mengantarkan adik mereka ke kelompok bermain. Di depan bangunan ada mobil mewah diparkir, dan seorang pria yang Nagisa pernah tahu turun dari kendaraan tersebut membawa Shuu.

"Oh, bapak yang di toko kue!" seru Nagisa.

"Hmm, kamu tinggal di desa ini, ternyata?" namanya Gakuhou Asano, dan pria itu sedang melakukan pekerjaan dinas di administrasi sekolah desa ini. Shuu baru saja berumur satu tahun, tapi dia belum bisa berjalan seperti Karma atau Akari, meskipun kemampuan verbalnya lebih terasah dari keduanya.

"Dan tibalah saat-saat yang kita tunggu," Yukimura-sensei berkata, setelah Asano-san menyerahkan Shuu ke tangan Koro-sensei. Ketiga bayi itu memandangi kakak laki-laki, kakak perempuan, dan ayah masing-masing dengan bingung.

Koro-sensei mengharapkan Nagisa menggunakan trik licik seperti kemarin, tapi kali ini, Nagisa hanya membungkuk dan mencium kepala Karma.

"Nah, aku pergi dulu. Osu?"

Karma berdiri sigap dan melayangkan kepalan tangan ke udara. "Oshuu!" serunya, memeluk Nagisa, lalu berlari pergi untuk merusuhi manusia salju anak-anak lain dan membuat keributan di pagi hari.

Yukimura-sensei dan Asano-san memandangi Nagisa yang pergi dengan tenang, sementara Akari sudah mulai menangis dan Shuu mulai meraih-raih ayahnya dengan cemas. Bahkan Koro-sensei pun heran.

 _Bagaimana caranya bisa begitu!?_

 _Dalam satu hari?_

Nagisa tersenyum bangga. Jika ini film aksi maka akan ada ledakan di belakangnya sementara ia berjalan pergi dengan kerennya. Karma tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan Shuu dan Akari, enak saja. _Abandonment_ - _issues_? Karma ditinggalkan di depan rumahnya dalam kotak kardus mie instan!

"Hehe...Dasar bayi~"

Kadang memang hanya anak-anak yang mengerti suatu perkara sederhana. Karma hanya perlu kata 'nggak apa-apa' satu kali dari Nagisa, dan bayi berambut merah itu tahu kakaknya tidak pernah berbohong. Jadi biarpun dia menabrak es, diteriaki bagai teroris dan dilempari bola salju oleh anak-anak lain, Karma akan nyengir lebar.

Dia toh, hanya bayi.

* * *

 **EXTRA: OSHU!**

* * *

Selama di kelompok bermain, para pengasuh, termasuk Koro-sensei, memberikan anak-anak balita permainan. Untuk anak berusia dua tahun ke bawah, mereka diberi kegiatan yang menstimulasi fisik dan verbal. Sayangnya Karma seperti biasa, punya dunianya sendiri.

" _Soyaaa_!" lengking bayi berambut merah, kepalan tangan kecilnya meninju boneka beruang. " _Oshuu_!"

"Oh, karate?" Koro-sensei menonton dengan tertarik. Karma memukuli boneka beruang itu dengan pukulan lurus bergantian. "Hoo, hebat juga..." pemuda itu manggut-manggut. Karma lincah sekali, dan perkembangan fisiknya paling pesat daripada anak umur satu tahun lainnya.

"Mauu!" tiba-tiba Akari datang dengan marah, lalu menarik boneka beruang yang jadi karung tinju Karma. Si bayi berambut merah balas menarik bonekanya.

"Naa!"

"Huu maaauuu!"

Pengasuh lainnya yang sudah pasrah kalau melihat Akari dan Karma bertengkar, menjawil Koro-sensei. "Ne, sensei...mereka bertengkar lagi tuh...bagaimana sebaiknya?"

"Hmmm," Koro-sensei manggut-manggut lagi, mendekati kedua bayi itu dan mengajak mereka berbicara.

Tidak lama kemudian...

"Dun-dun-dun, da-dun-dun, dun-dun-dun, da-dun-dun—MORTAL KOMBAAAT!" seru Koro-sensei. Akari memasang pose petinju sementara Karma berada dalam kuda-kuda karate sepengetahuannya. "ROUND ONE, FIGHT!"

Pengasuh lainnya mengelus dada dan menggelengkan kepala, semakin pasrah.

"FATALITYYY!"

"MAUUU!"

"NAA! OSSHUU!"

"GET OVER HERE!"

"NYAA!"

 _Koro-sensei, kau menyesatkan anak-anak ini..._

* * *

 **Bayi Akari vs Bayi Karma selalu asik ditulis TvT mungkin inilah cikal bakal bagaimana Karma jadi samson sekolah. Terima kasih, Koro-sensei.**

 **Kindly review if you have the time.**


	11. Hari-Hari Bahagia

11\. Hari-Hari Bahagia

* * *

Nagisa berlari sepulang sekolah. Ia baru saja menghampiri kelompok bermain, tapi ternyata adiknya, Karma, sudah pulang. Setelah mendengar apa yang terjadi dari salah satu pengasuh di sana, ia segera berlari pulang. Sampai di depan rumah, ia melihat siraman air di halaman; Nagisa terengah-engah tapi tersenyum lebar melihat siapa yang sedang menyiram halaman.

"Nenek?" panggilnya sambil mengintip di belakang pagar. Wajah ceria neneknya segera menyapa. Wanita tua itu sedang menyiram halaman, dengan Karma menyorong-nyorong embernya.

" _Okaeri_ , Nagisa!" Nagisa berlari memeluk neneknya dengan bahagia, sementara Karma memandangi dengan penasaran. Senyuman itu mudah menular pada bayi, dan Karma belum pernah melihat kakaknya tersenyum secantik itu.

Ia pun ikut bersorak; "Okawii Nyagii!"

Nenek tertawa, dan Nagisa juga memeluk adiknya gemas, membuat bayi berambut merah itu tertawa.

~.X.~

Sejak nenek kembali dari rumah sakit, Nagisa tampak lebih ceria dan lebih sering bermain dengan Karma. Musik selalu terdengar dari kamar belakang, di mana Nagisa memainkan piano, mengajari Karma lagu-lagu yang menyenangkan. Kadang nenek juga memainkan piano untuk mereka, dan Nagisa juga ikut bernyanyi. Yang paling menyenangkan adalah saat Nagisa dan nenek bermain bersama, lalu Karma boleh duduk di antara mereka.

Kalau Nagisa libur sekolah, nenek akan menyuruhnya mengajak Karma jalan-jalan di desa. Karma sampai begitu girang, ia bahkan sudah bisa menghapalkan nama tujuh hari dalam seminggu, dan ia paling suka memanjat kursi meja makan untuk merobek kalender di dinding.

"Besok hari apa hayo?" tanya nenek, melihat Karma mendorong kursi ke arah dinding.

"Ingguuu!" serunya.

"Masa' sih? Ini hari apa?" goda Nagisa, dan Karma akan menggumam keras kepala, dan ketika ia merobek kalender dan merasa dirinya benar, ia akan bersorak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk tanggal merah.

"Guuu! Nyagii, Abtuu, teus Ingguuu!" ujarnya, sudah bisa membuat kalimat sederhana meskipun pengucapannya masih kacau, tapi perkembangan kemampuan verbalnya mengesankan.

"Wah iya ya, Karma benar...Udah pintar ya..." puji Nagisa, dan tertawa ketika adiknya itu berusaha menyempil di antara dirinya dan neneknya yang sedang mencuci piring. Biasanya, setelah makan malam dan bersih-bersih, nenek akan menggendong Karma ke ruang piano, memberikan Nagisa waktu untuk belajar.

Di hari Minggu, sambil menggandeng Karma, Nagisa akan mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Di suatu hari menjelang musim panas yang cukup terik, ia ingin menunjukkan sesuatu untuk mengejutkan adiknya.

Mereka harus berjalan melalui wilayah perbukitan dan sawah-sawah. Tempat itu berpagar pepohonan, dan sudah ada beberapa orang lain di sana, datang bersama keluarga. Karma berlari, begitu takjub melihat pemandangan asing itu. Ia sudah sering melihat sungai, tapi ini pertama kalinya dia melihat danau.

"Waaa!" serunya, lalu berlari kembali ke Nagisa. "Nyagii? Apuu!?" lengkingnya, menarik-narik tangannya. Nagisa tertawa dan keduanya berlari ke arah danau besar. Di sisi danau ada persewaan perahu.

"Ebeb!" Karma menjerit melihat perahu kayuh berbentuk angsa putih.

"Mau naik ini?" Nagisa menawarkan.

Karma tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Nagisa, tapi kemudian matanya berbinar melihat perahu dayung. Ia menarik Nagisa dan menunjuk-nunjuk perahu dayung tua tersebut.

"Pwahuuu!" serunya, lalu mengingat-ingat lagu yang ia dengar di kelompok bermain. " _Wow, wow, wow, ya boap, genki bown je shiim! Mewy, Mewy, Mewy, Mewy, why if busha dwiim!"_

Nagisa tergelak. "Kamu nyanyi apaa...!?" tawanya, meskipun tahu itu adalah lagu _Row Your Boat_. Karma memerah malu, lalu menggembungkan pipinya, mengambek.

"Maaf deh," kata Nagisa, memeluk adiknya gemas, lalu menggendongnya sambil masuk ke dalam perahu. Pria yang menyewakan perahu mendorong perahu mereka hingga lepas dari dermaga kecil itu. Karma masih saja mengambek, duduk melipat tangan di dalam perahu, di sebelah kakaknya.

"Haah, ternyata tetap panas..." Nagisa melenguh lelah dan berhenti mendayung. Karma tetap saja diam, menatap dasar perahu dengan merengut. Si biru langit menghela napas dan melepas kaosnya. "Ya udah, Karma ngambek terus... aku berenang sendiri." gumamnya keras-keras, menarik perhatian si kecil berambut merah itu.

Tiba-tiba Nagisa berdiri, dan belum sempat Karma merengek, kakaknya sudah menjebur ke danau. Bayi berambut merah itu ternganga, wajahnya pucat. Bibir bawahnya bergetar...

"NYAAAGIIII!" tangisnya ketakutan, lalu mencoba menarik dayung yang jauh lebih besar darinya. Berhasil. Ia menggeserkan benda itu ke pinggir perahu dan mencelupkan ujungnya ke air. "NYAAGIII AAA!"

Kepala Nagisa menyembul keluar, dan dia disambut dengan wajah trauma Karma yang bersimbah air mata.

"Kamu ngapain?" Nagisa berenang kembali ke arah perahu dan menangkap dayung yang dipegangi Karma. Sepertinya Karma mencoba menariknya kembali ke perahu dengan dayung itu.

"Nyaik," kata Karma merengut, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Karma ke sini saja," kata Nagisa, melambai-lambai. "Ayo sini, berenang,"

"Hnnnnnn! Nyagiii _nyaiiik_!" rengek si rambut merah itu. Nagisa menyerah. Ia menyuruh Karma duduk. Nagisa memegangi pinggir perahu dan mengungkit dirinya sendiri naik sebelum melangkah ke dalam perahu, basah kuyub.

"Sudah naik," gumam Nagisa, melihat Karma masih saja diam dan mengambek. "Jangan ngambek lagi dong," katanya, menepuk-nepuk kepala si kecil.

"Uuu!" Karma menampik tangan Nagisa dari kepalanya. "Ashah!"

Nagisa tersenyum berbahaya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, para pengunjung danau meneriaki Nagisa yang ingin menjeburkan adiknya ke danau. Karma kecil tidak suka mandi. Tentu saja, Nagisa hanya bercanda. Setelah mendayung kembali ke tepian, ia tetap saja menjeburkan Karma ke perairan dangkal. Ternyata si kecil berambut merah itu malah betah di dalam air selama beberapa jam.

~.X.~

Di bumi perkemahan di kaki gunung, dan banyak bunga-bunga liar di sana; Nagisa sangat pintar merangkai bunga, dan sering membawa pulang bunga-bunga liar untuk menghias vas bunga rumah. Karma juga sering melihatnya merangkai bunga-bunga yang ditanam nenek, tapi ia menyukai dua-duanya (sebenarnya dia tidak mengerti tapi dia suka melihat warna-warni). Nagisa akan mengajarinya menamai bunga-bunga itu.

Di pematang sungai, kadang Nagisa dan Karma bisa melihat Koro-sensei dan Asano-san memancing, dan kadang-kadang Shuu juga ikut. Pemilik persewaan perahu, Isogai-san juga kadang ikut membagikan umpan, membawa anaknya Yuuma. Isogai-san yang paling jago memancing. Beliau juga memberitahu bahwa di musim semi saat sungai cukup surut, mereka bisa menangkap ikan dengan tangan ("Itu yang aku tunggu-tunggu..." gumam Asano-san).

Ke arah kaki gunung, ada taman bermain dengan perosotan, ayunan, kotak pasir serta _jungle bar_. Rumah Yukimura-sensei dekat situ, sehingga tiap kali bermain ke sana, Karma pasti akan bertengkar dengan Akari yang terus saja bermanja-manja dengan kakaknya. Kadang mereka juga bertemu Nakamura yang ke mana-mana naik sepeda. Karma girang sekali saat Nakamura membonceng mereka berdua (Nagisa harus berdiri di belakang karena sepeda Nakamura sepeda gunung, dan dia terlalu lemah untuk membonceng Nakamura).

Saat siang tiba, nenek akan datang membawa sesuatu. Mentimun dingin, tomat ceri yang digulai, nasi kepal, telur rebus, selalu saja ada yang berbeda, dan pastinya semuanya lezat. Karma dan Nagisa suka sekali nasi kepal buatan nenek. Dibungkus tiga sisi, dan yang istimewa, saat digigit, isinya ikan tuna segar berlumur rempah gurih, aromanya nikmat dan meleleh menggiurkan dari dalam lipatan nasi. Nenek biasanya membuat cukup banyak untuk dibagi-bagi dengan orang lain.

Karma sudah mulai memakan makanan yang lebih padat untuk merangsang pertumbuhan giginya. Tapi ia paling suka saat di siang hari panas, setelah berlari-lari di halaman rumah, nenek akan memanggilnya, lalu ternyata di atas meja sudah ada semangkuk penuh stroberi, bubuk gula, dan selai cokelat (kadang Karma menghabiskan semuanya dan membuat Nagisa mengambek semalaman).

Tiap malam, setiap ia menidurkan Karma, mendengarkan nenek membacakan dongeng dengan suaranya yang hangat, Nagisa hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati.

 _Semoga saja bisa terus seperti ini..._

~.X.~

Suatu hari, terjadi sesuatu yang membuat Nagisa marah besar. Biasanya Karma memang nakal, tapi kali ini bagi Nagisa sudah kelewatan.

"...Itu kan ponselku!?" seru Nagisa marah melihat keadaan ponselnya yang sudah tewas, dicelupkan oleh Karma ke dalam baskom air yang digunakan untuk mengelap kaca jendela. Karma diam saja, tampaknya tidak mengerti apa yang dia lakukan. Tangannya masih memegangi ponsel Nagisa yang ia celupkan dalam air.

Si biru langit gemetar, lalu mengambil ponselnya dengan kasar. Karma tersentak kaget.

" _Dasar nakal_!" marah Nagisa, sontak kekasarannya membuat si rambut merah menangis keras. Mendengar keributan ini, nenek mengintip ke ruang tengah, masih memegangi kain lap.

"Lho, kenapa kalian? Nagisa, kok Karma nangis kamu biarin?"

"Biarin! Dia sih! Ini nek, ponselku dicelupkan ke air— _nggak! Jangan pegang_!" Nagisa menepis kasar tangan kecil Karma yang mencoba memegang ujung kaosnya. Karma makin keras menangis karena ini, lalu berlari ke nenek. Wanita tua itu mengernyit pada cucunya yang memasang tampang keras kepala.

"Nagisa, jangan seperti itu, lah!" tegas nenek, menggendong Karma yang terisak hebat ke bahunya.

"Tapi kan, nek! Ini jadi rusak!" protes Nagisa, mulai membuka penutup baterainya dengan wajah makin kesal. Kenapa nenek malah memarahinya, padahal Karma merusak ponselnya!

"Iya, tapi dia kan masih kecil..." ujar nenek dengan suara lebih lembut. "Dia kan belum mengerti...Masa' kamu bentak-bentak begitu...Ssh, sudah, Karu..."

"Hnn...Ny-Nyagiii..." isak bayi itu, wajahnya merah padam dan sembap. Nagisa diam saja, menunduk sampai ekspresinya tidak bisa dilihat.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau dia masih kecil..." gumam Nagisa dingin. "...Ibu saja memukulku hanya gara-gara aku kehilangan sepatu...Terus kenapa kalau Karma masih kecil?"

Nenek terdiam sejenak. Memang menantunya itu punya kekurangan, yaitu ringan tangan, karena pembawaan keluarganya yang juga seperti itu. Ibu Nagisa cenderung melampiaskan pengalaman masa kecilnya pada Nagisa, dan suaminya tidak tahan dengan sikapnya sehingga terjadilah perceraian ini. Tapi...nenek tidak ingin Nagisa seperti ibunya.

"Begitu? Jadi kamu mau seperti ibumu? Kamu mau seperti itu pada Karma?" tanya nenek, suaranya tegas meskipun lembut.

Nagisa terdiam. Ia meletakkan semua bagian ponselnya, lalu meninggalkan ruangan, naik ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintu. Nenek menghela napas. Perkataannya sangat mengena, dan meskipun beliau merasa menyesal sudah mengatakan hal seperti itu, menurutnya bagus jika Nagisa berkaca pada keluarganya. Tapi kalau sudah mengunci pintu seperti itu, berarti tidak ada lagi yang bisa beliau lakukan.

Karma sudah berhenti menangis, tapi dia diam saja, sepertinya murung sekali. Ia memang sering dimarahi, tapi kali itu Nagisa _sangat_ marah sampai mengasarinya. Kalau yang seperti ini, nenek tidak bisa diam saja. Keterikatan Karma pada Nagisa sangat penting. Apa yang Nagisa lakukan sangat memengaruhi bayi yang berumur satu tahun setengah itu.

Nenek menurunkan si bayi dan memandanginya.

"Karma, kamu tahu, Nagisa marah,"

Karma diam saja, tapi nenek tahu anak itu mendengarkan.

"Tahu tidak, marahnya kenapa?"

Bibir merengut Karma yang terkatup sedikit terbuka. "...Pon."

"Pon-nya kenapa?"

"Abuhi aii,"

Nenek menganggap paling tidak Karma tahu kesalahannya di mana.

"Kamu mau Nagisa nggak marah lagi?" wajah gembil itu menengadah, tampak penuh harap. "Bilang ke Nagisa... _Maaf_. Bisa tidak?" Nenek mengulang lagi; "Ma-af,"

"Maff," Karma mengulang. "Mamaff?"

Wanita tua itu tertawa merdu, lalu menggendong lagi si kecil. Beliau naik ke lantai dua dan menurunkan Karma yang takut-takut memandangi pintu kamar Nagisa. Nenek menyuruh Karma meminta maaf pada Nagisa, lalu turun untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

~.X.~

 _Kamu mau seperti ibumu_? Perkataan itu terngiang terus di kepala Nagisa. Ibu atau pun ayahnya, Nagisa tidak mau seperti kedua orang tuanya. Bukannya mereka jahat atau apa, tapi kedua orang tua Nagisa tidak mau mengakui kesalahan dan menerima kekurangan satu sama lain. Lebih parah lagi, keduanya tidak pernah mau minta maaf untuk apapun.

 _Aku tidak mau jadi seperti itu_...Nagisa mencengkeram lengan kanannya. Ia duduk bersandar pintu, sekarang sedikit menyesal sudah membentak Karma. Ia juga bersikap buruk di depan nenek. Bagaimana kalau nenek jadi tidak menyukainya juga?

"Nyaagiii...?" suara Karma terdengar, dan ia merasakan ketukan di punggungnya. Saat Nagisa membuka pintunya, si kecil Karma sedang berdiri di depannya, wajahnya tampak lucu karena gugup, kedua tangan kecilnya saling menggenggam. "M-Mamaff..." ucapnya lantang meskipun tertatih.

Mata Nagisa melebar. Bukan karena ia tersentuh atau senang, tapi ia sangat menyesal. Kadang ia lupa kalau orang tua bagi Karma adalah _dirinya_ , bukan nenek. Dia sudah bersikap terlalu keras seperti ibunya, dan membuat Karma sedih. Nagisa berlutut dan merengkuh si kecil itu ke dalam pelukannya, tangannya mencengkeram lembut rambut merahnya.

"Iya...aku juga minta maaf ya," katanya lembut.

"Hiihii, apapa Nyagii!" sorak Karma, tangan kecilnya mencengkeram bahu Nagisa, tersenyum riang lagi. Nagisa tidak mau membuat Karma berwajah sedih lagi. Ternyata sangat menyakitkan untuk dilihat.

 _Lagipula salahku juga meletakkan ponsel sembarangan..._ Nagisa akhirnya mengakui kelalaiannya sendiri, sekarang duduk di ruang tengah sambil mengeringkan baterai dan slot ponselnya dengan pengering rambut. Karma duduk di sebelahnya juga berusaha meniupi ponselnya dengan mulut.

"Haafuuuuu! Fufuuu! Ffhuuuu!"

"Kamu _ngapain_..."

"Pon na fuffibu, Nyaagi?" sepertinya si rambut merah itu mulai bosan dan mulai berceloteh seru sambil berguling-guling di sebelah Nagisa. "Fumamam...jaabuu, naa?" tiba-tiba ia bertanya, menarik-narik bahu kaos Nagisa. Nagisa memandangnya bingung karena tidak mengerti maksudnya.

"Ehh...Na?"

"Humumumfffhuu, na?"

"Ah, aku tak paham." Nagisa memasang wajah datar dan menghiraukan adiknya agar terus berceloteh. Karma menggembungkan pipinya sebal.

"Humumumfhuuu!" serunya, menjambak rambut Nagisa untuk menarik perhatiannya. "Anyaaa Nyagiii! Humumuuum!"

"Apa itu humumuuuum!?" tanya Nagisa kebingungan, hatinya agak lelah. Nenek masuk ke ruang tengah menyajikan makan malam di atas meja kotatsu.

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Nek, Karma ini ngomong apa?"

"Humumuuuum! Neeek!" Karma merangkak ke arah nenek, berdiri, lalu mencium pipi wanita itu. Ia menoleh pada Nagisa, lalu menepuk pipi gembilnya dengan kedua tangan kecilnya. "Nyagii humumum!" rengeknya.

"Oooh, cium? _Humumum_...apa coba..." Nagisa menghela napas, lalu mematikan pengering rambut. "Sini, mau _humumum_ nggak?"

Karma terkikik dan berlari mengitari meja kotatsu, lalu memegangi bahu Nagisa manja. Nenek cengengesan terus melihat kedua anak itu. Nagisa memegangi wajah adiknya dan mencium pipi kiri Karma.

"Hmm, udah?"

"Agiii?" Karma menepuk pipi kanannya. Nagisa tertawa kecil dan mencium pipi kanan Karma.

"Mm, udah kan?"

"Agiii?" Karma tergelak, menepuk kedua pipinya.

"Hhhnnn dasar bayi manjaaa..." Nagisa tertawa, menggelitiki perut Karma dan meniup-niup pipi Karma, menyeret si bayi itu ke pangkuannya sementara si kecil tergelak keras-keras karena kegelian.

Nenek mau menangis melihat ini karena beliau tidak punya kamera ponsel maupun kamera biasa. Mana ponselnya Nagisa sedang dikeringkan...

 _Kami-sama, kuatkanlah jantung hambamu ini..._ Batin wanita ompong itu sambil mengelus dada.

* * *

 **Nenek, demi dirimu aku tuliskan adegan bromance nista ini. Biarpun tak bisa terlihat tapi bisa kita bayangkan dan simpan dalam hati ya nek TvT #yha**

 **Kindly review if you have the time.**


	12. Mahkota!

12\. Mahkota!  
 _Thanks to Hopelessly-Fabulous-Dork for beta!_

* * *

Di musim panas, Nagisa tidak ke sekolah, dan Karma begitu senang sampai susah sekali menyuruhnya tidur.

Kakaknya membawanya ke danau, dan mengajarinya berenang (Karma masih harus dipegangi, tapi susah sekali memegangi cacing kecil licin itu). Karma juga ikut lomba lari kelompok bermain di festival olahraga desa (ia kalah dengan anak bernama Masayoshi dan menangis sampai tidak mau pulang).

Nagisa dan Nakamura ikut estafet, dan saat ada acara meminjam, ada teman mereka, yang 'meminjam' Karma (nenek marah dan mengejar anak itu habis-habisan sampai kontestan estafetnya sendiri kalah cepat).

Lalu, di tengah bulan Juli, Karma bersikap aneh. Ia kelewat bersemangat—pagi-pagi sekali dia akan bangun dan membangunkan kakaknya.

"Nyaagiii!" panggilnya, memanjati kakaknya dan duduk di atas perut Nagisa, lalu menggoyang-goyang kepalanya dengan kedua tangan kecilnya. "Maiin, _maaiin_ ,"

Nagisa mengerang dan meraih ponselnya. Masih jam enam pagi! Di tengah liburan musim panas! Tapi setelah Karma keras kepala dengan keributannya, Nagisa menyerah dan memakai baju olahraganya. Masih mengantuk, ia pamit pada nenek sebelum membebaskan Karma ke dunia luar.

"Oi, Nagisa!" keliningan sepeda terdengar. Karma segera melesat ke arah Nakamura—dan sepedanya—tapi gadis itu dengan cekatan mengerem sepedanya dan tertawa meremehkan (semacam tes kepercayaan antara Karma dan Nakamura), keduanya menghiraukan keluhan Nagisa yang mengatakan permainan mereka itu berbahaya.

"Tumben, pagi-pagi sudah mau ke gunung?"

"Uh...Karma mau menangkap kumbang, katanya," Nagisa menguap, lalu Karma menghampirinya sambil membawa belalang.

"Umbang?"

"Bukan, itu belalang."

"Balalang~ Hup~ Gwaa!" Karma tersentak kaget ketika serangga itu melompat dari tangannya, dan segera mengejarnya lagi ke rerumputan. Nakamura masih sempat-sempatnya memotret. Lalu, ia berjalan berdampingan dengan Nagisa sambil menuntun sepeda. Karma berlarian di sekitar mereka, merusuhi belalang-belalang di rerumputan, tertawa girang menikmati hewan-hewan itu berlarian darinya.

"Nenekmu sudah tidak cek lagi?" tanya Nakamura untuk mengisi keheningan pagi.

"Hnn...Kadang sebulan sekali kalau ingat. Tapi sudah hampir setengah tahun, nenek nggak apa-apa kok, sehat terus," kata Nagisa meyakinkan. Nakamura menyembunyikan senyum sedih dengan berpaling ke arah hutan, lalu mengubah pembicaraan menjadi tentang PR musim panas mereka.

Hutan di kaki gunung saat itu semerbak dengan aroma bunga-bunga. _Hydrangea_ bersemburat di sana sini, sementara _morning glory_ bermekaran di pasak-pasak yang ditanam oleh orang-orang desa. Bunga-bunga plum jingga menaungi mereka, sesekali berguguran, membuat Karma menangkapi mahkota-mahkota tersebut. Suara desingan serangga seperti musik latar.

Mereka mencari duduk di dekat muara sumber air, di mana bunga-bunga aster liar bermekaran memenuhi tebing. Karma dan Nakamura perang air, sementara Nagisa merangkai mahkota dari bunga-bunga aster. Setelah itu Karma menirukan raja yang ia dengar dari dongeng yang dibacakan oleh Koro-sensei di kelompok bermain, sementara Nakamura menjadi penyihir jahat.

"Wah, ternyata ada yang sudah di sini duluan, hahaha," Isogai-san datang menjelang siang, Yuuma menggantung di pundaknya. Ayahnya membawakan titipan dari nenek—sarapan pagi mereka, roti isi selai. Yuuma yang ketakutan dengan permainan Karma dan Nakamura ternyata lebih tertarik duduk diam menonton Nagisa merangkai bunga.

"Yuuma mau mahkota juga?" Nagisa menawarkan, tapi Yuuma tampak malu-malu, jadi tidak menjawab.

"Haha, sebenarnya dia tidak pemalu, tapi sepertinya dia menyukaimu, Nagisa-kun,"

"Umurnya berapa, Isogai-san?"

"Satu tahun setengah," Isogai-san mengambil kerikil kecil dan melemparnya ke muara, menciprati dua anak yang sedang bermain. "Kalau haus minum dari sumber mata air, ya?"

"Yaa," jawab Nakamura dan Karma, sebelum perang air lagi.

"Sebentar lagi Asano-san juga mau ke sini. Sungguh panas akhir-akhir ini; udara lebih sejuk di sini dari pada di danau, kalau tidak berendam."

"Ya, kan namanya musim panas," Nagisa tertawa, lalu memandangi hasil kerjanya, sebelum meletakkan mahktota bunga aster itu di kepala Yuuma, dua jambulnya tetap saja menyaingi mahkota, seakan-akan seperti bunga tersendiri. "Hmm...Yuuma kalau dilihat-lihat seperti Putri Salju, ya?"

"Wahaha! Benar sekali, dia itu terlalu banyak dapat gen-nya istriku tercinta! Yuuma, sini coba ayah lihat," Yuuma dengan patuh berlari-lari kecil menghampiri ayahnya untuk digendong dan diangkat tinggi-tinggi. "Siapa anak ayah yang paling cantik~?"

 _Ingat gender anakmu, Isogai-san_...batin Nagisa, tertawa gugup.

"Sihir pengendalian air!" seru Nakamura, membuat gelombang besar di muara dengan kedua tangannya.

"Pwaah! Bii! Biii! BII!" Karma tidak mau kalah, balas menyerang dengan rentetan kecil siraman air dengan dua tangan kecilnya yang tak kalah lincah.

BRUUSHH! Sayangnya saking semangatnya, bukan Nakamura yang tersiram.

"HHH...BAAKAAA!" bentak Shuu marah, sudah hampir melemparkan ponsel di tangannya sepenuh hati—untungnya ayahnya tepat waktu menyambar benda itu dari tangan anaknya. Asano-san menghela napas lega, lalu mengucapkan salam pada mereka semua.

"Kau biarkan anakmu memakai _gadget_?" tanya Isogai-san tidak percaya.

"Tidak, ia tadi sedang bicara dengan ibunya yang di rumah sakit kota," Asano-san mengambil duduk juga, dan kedua pria itu mulai membicarakan kenapa istri Asano-san berada di rumah sakit kota. Sesuatu tentang operasi jantung bocor. Ibu Shuu adalah seorang dokter ahli bedah.

Shuu yang masih merengut karena tidak bisa membalas Karma akhirnya mencari-cari hal lain yang menarik. Lalu mata keunguannya jatuh pada Yuuma yang sedang belajar merangkai bunga dengan Nagisa. Kali ini mereka membuat mahkota dari semanggi. Tapi Shuu sepertinya takjub dengan Yuuma.

" _Queen_!" serunya, menunjuk Yuuma yang tersentak ketakutan dan merangkak bersembunyi di bawah lengan Nagisa. Shuu dengan gesit mendekatinya, lalu matanya berbinar pelihat pucuk di kepala Yuuma.

"Ini apa?" tanya dia, lalu menarik-narik pucuk hitam di tengah mahkota bunga aster itu. Sontak, Yuuma menangis keras-keras karena kesakitan. Nagisa berusaha melerai mereka, terbiasa mengatasi Karma yang jauh lebih berisik dari dua anak yang cenderung pendiam itu.

Akhirnya, Shuu dan Yuuma duduk bersama dan mereka bertiga lanjut merangkai mahkota dari semanggi. Yuuma ternyata cekatan sekali, dan setelah miliknya jadi, ia memamerkannya pada Nagisa.

"Mah!" serunya, tersenyum malu.

"Mm! Bagusnya. Mau kamu pakai?" tanya Nagisa, yang sekarang sedang membetulkan rangkaian milik Shuu (sepertinya jari-jari Shuu terlalu kasar saat merangkai bunga). Yuuma memandangi Nagisa sejenak, tapi mata keemasannya melirik ke arah Karma. Dia takut dengan Karma, dan Karma tidak suka kalau ada yang dekat-dekat dengan kakaknya.

Yuuma melihat ekspresi tidak sabaran Shuu yang sepertinya tidak senang merangkai bunga. Tiba-tiba, dengan wajah malu, ia meletakkan rangkaian mahkota semangginya di kepala Shuu. Si kecil bermata violet itu mengerjap, terkejut, meraba-raba pelan mahkota di kepalanya. Ia menatap Yuuma dengan bingung. Si kecil berambut hitam itu tersenyum manis dan menunjuk Shuu.

" _King-gu_?"

Nakamura terpeleset—para ayah heboh memotret-motret si raja dan 'ratu' cilik mereka. Karma menertawakan Nakamura, lalu melihat kakaknya yang dari tadi diam saja masih sibuk merangkai bunga, ia pun menghampirinya, melepaskan mahkota bunga asternya, lalu meletakkannya di kepala Nagisa.

Nagisa berhenti mengerjakan rangkaiannya, menyadari beban ringan di atas kepalanya, dan kedua kaki kecil yang berdiri di hadapannya. Saat ia mengangkat wajahnya, Karma tersenyum lebar dan kedua tangan kecilnya menangkap wajah kakaknya.

Lalu, mencium manis pipi Nagisa, dan memeluk si biru langit yang disayanginya itu.

" _Hime_!"

Nagisa tertawa lepas, balas memeluk adiknya, lalu membuatnya tertawa dengan serangan gelitik.

Sebelum mendadak pamit pulang, Nakamura tak lupa memotret pemandangan indah ini. Dia memang lemah sama _bromance_.

Dasar cewek.

* * *

 **EXTRA: Crazy Trust-Exercise**

* * *

Nagisa sungguh tidak paham dengan persahabatan Karma cilik dan kawannya Nakamura. Tidak paham barang sedikitpun.

Tiap mereka bertemu sepertinya Karma menantang maut dan Nakamura menyelamatkannya. Biasanya, misalnya, Karma mendadak mencegat Nakamura yang naik sepeda dengan kecepatan tinggi, tapi Nakamura pasti akan _mengerem_ sepedanya sebelum menubruk si bayi (jangan ditiru). Atau menyuruh Karma berjalan di atas pagar dengan mata tertutup sementara si pirang ekstrim itu memberitahunya di mana harus menapakkan kaki. Sekali ini ada juga...

"Ayo, lebih tinggi lagi!" seru Nakamura, menyuruh bayi berambut merah itu memanjat ke atas perosotan. "Udah, berdiri di situ." katanya, dan Karma berdiri di puncak perosotan.

"UUUOOO!" teriak Karma menirukan Tarzan. Nagisa yang baru saja pergi membeli es serut nyaris menjatuhkan plastiknya saking syoknya.

"KARMA! JANGAN BERDIRI DI—"

"Oke, lompat!" seru Nakamura, dan Karma menjatuhkan dirinya ke belakang.

"WAA!"

Nagisa ternganga sampai tak sanggup berteriak—Nakamura menangkap si kecil berambut merah itu dengan selamat.

"Bisa nggak sih kalian hentikan permainan gila ini!?" protes Nagisa, memeluk Karma erat, kelewat cemas (Karma terkekeh girang karena ini). Nakamura mengorek kupingnya sambil mendengarkan ceramah teman sekelasnya tentang keselamatan bayi.

"Nagisa! Kamu harus percaya aku akan selalu ada untuk menyelamatkan Karma," ujar Nakamura serius, memegangi bahu kawannya itu. "Aku kan, papa-nya."

" _Papa_." ulang Nagisa datar, menurunkan Karma ke tanah. Si rambut merah itu berkomplot dengan Nakamura melawannya—si biru langit merasa dihianati.

"Dan kamu mama-nya."

"Maamaamaa!"

Setelah itu terjadi adegan kejar-kejaran di taman bermain. Karma dan Nakamura menjerit ketakutan sementara Nagisa mengejar mereka dengan senyum mengerikan.

" _Kenapa kalian lari, hmmm~? Kalian tidak percaya padaku~?"_

"HIEEEE...!"

Sejak saat itu, Nakamura dan Karma berjanji tidak akan melakukan _trust-exercise_ mereka yang ekstrim lagi.

* * *

 **Aku saja deh yang lari ke pelukanmu, Nagisa /duh**

 **Kindly review if you have the time.**


	13. Kunang-Kunang

13\. Kunang-Kunang  
 _Thanks to Hopelessly-Fabulous-Dork for beta!  
_ Chapter ini didedikasikan untuk Koshiba Kiri. Happy birthday~!

* * *

Kalau pun ada yang Nagisa rindukan dari rumahnya yang di kota, itu adalah _game-system_ , serta komputernya. Liburan musim panas, betapapun Karma sangat semangat, kadang Nagisa ingin di rumah saja dan tidur-tiduran di balkon. Sayangnya nenek sangat tidak suka yang seperti ini.

"Hayo, Nagisa! Dari pada malas-malasan, sana main di luar sama Karma,"

"Hnn...panas, nek. Main di ruang piano saja, ya?" Nagisa langsung menuruti perkataan neneknya setelah ditatap hening. Paling tidak, ia memaksakan semangat setelah diberi uang jajan oleh nenek untuk beli es.

Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Karma selalu ingin menyeret Nagisa keluar. Setelah membeli es serut, mereka duduk di pematang, di bawah teduhan pohon. Karma selalu saja menyandar kakaknya, sepertinya tidak pernah cukup dekat dengan Nagisa. Si biru langit menghela napas bahagia merasakan manis dan dinginnya es serut di dalam mulutnya. Karma juga ikut menghela napas bahagia. Seperti biasa, di saat-saat suntuk seperti ini, Karma suka menirukan kakaknya. Ini juga menjadi permainan tersendiri untuk Nagisa.

"Ah, aku capek,"

"Apek,"

Nagisa memakan lagi sesendok esnya. Karma juga mengikutinya.

"Hmm...Panas," kipas-kipas dengan tangan.

"Anyash," juga kipas-kipas.

Si biru langit tersenyum.

"Mau pulang ah!"

"Mau pu...Nggak maauuuu! Angaan!" protes Karma, membuat Nagisa tertawa terutama saat adiknya menggoyang-goyang bahunya sambil merengek. Setelah itu mereka tidur-tiduran di bawah pohon, karena ada angin langka yang berhembus di pematang. Tentu saja Karma tidak mungkin bisa diam kalau sudah diasup gula.

Jadi tiba-tiba ia melompat bangun dan berlari-lari.

"Naagiiiii! Guupiiik!" lengkingnya girang, mengejar kepik di dekat sungai.

"Hnn...iya...kepik..." Nagisa menguap, berpindah posisi untuk menyandar nyaman pada pohon. Matanya sudah mau menutup saja rasanya. Tapi, tiba-tiba, telinganya menangkap suara dari belakang pohon.

Nagisa bangkit dan memeriksa suara apa itu. Ternyata seekor kucing dewasa yang sedang hamil. Tampaknya jinak, dan saat melihat Nagisa, ia mengeong dan bangkit untuk mendekatinya, mengusapkan kepalanya pada lutut si biru langit. Nagisa mengelus-elus kucing itu, lalu menoleh untuk memanggil adiknya.

Karma berlari-lari kecil menghampiri kakaknya, lalu ikut mengelus-elus si kucing, tertawa girang saat kucing betina itu mendengkur di lututnya.

"Nyan!" kata Karma pada Nagisa, yang tersenyum.

"Koronyaan?" mereka menoleh, melihat Koro-sensei menuruni pematang. "Ah, itu dia! Ck, ck, Koronyaan," pemuda itu berjongkok dan mengundang kucing betina itu. Ternyata itu kucing milik Koro-sensei, berjenis _bobtail_.

 _Namanya aneh_ , pikir Nagisa.

"Malam ini ada festival kembang api. Kalian mau di luar terus sampai malam?" tanya Koro-sensei.

"Ahh, aku maunya di rumah saja, tapi nenek menyuruh kami keluar, dan Karma juga maunya main di luar terus..." kata Nagisa, sementara adiknya mengelus-elus Koronyan lagi. Tiba-tiba si kecil berambut merah itu bertanya;

"Anyaya husha?"

"Haha, soalnya dia sedang hamil," kata Koro-sensei, dan perkataannya hanya menimbulkan pertanyaan baru bagi Karma. "Nanti kalau sudah melahirkan, Koronyan akan mengeluarkan anak kucing lagi," ujarnya, dengan perkataan yang sangat aneh namun terdengar begitu masuk akal bagi anak kecil seperti Karma.

"Ooooh! Au jaja?"

"Nanti, kalau sekarang tidak bisa. Nanti waktu melahirkan anak kucingnya keluar,"

 _Sensei. Kok ngerti, sih._

"Nyahiikan?" Karma mengerjap, menyentuh-nyentuh telinga Koronyan.

"Iya," Koro-sensei, seperti biasa, tersenyum, "Semuanya kan dilahirkan. Jadi semuanya punya ibu. Nanti kalau Koronyan melahirkan, dia jadi ibu. Anak kucingnya jadi anak."

"Hmm!" Karma tampaknya memikirkan entah apa, namun informasi ini membuat matanya berkilau penasaran.

Tiba-tiba Koronyan mencakar tangan Karma, dan si cilik berambut merah itu menjerit. Nagisa dengan cemas segera menyambar tangan adiknya dan menyeretnya ke sungai, membasuh lukanya dengan air sungai yang dingin. Koro-sensei bilang, kucing hamil sama seperti wanita hamil, sama-sama punya _moodswing_ mengerikan.

"Sakit?" tanya Nagisa tenang.

"Mm," Karma mengangguk, tapi nyengir pada kakaknya. "Nggapapa!"

~.X.~

Ternyata beberapa anak yang dikenal Nagisa berkumpul di kelompok bermain hari itu. Asano-san sepertinya salah satu promotor festival, sehingga beliau mondar-mandir menyusun dan mengarahkan tatanan stan jualan. Isogai-san dan Yukimura-san mengajak Nagisa memasang lampion-lampion festival.

Koro-sensei mengajak Karma berkumpul dengan Akari, Yuuma, dan Shuu. Ternyata Koronyan melahirkan, dan sepertinya peristiwa kelahiran memberi kesan sendiri-sendiri bagi para balita itu (Akari menangis ketakutan, Yuuma tampak senang melihat anak-anak kucing, sementara Shuu tampak sangat tertarik dengan darah). Karma tampak begitu takjub ketika Koro-sensei meletakkan anak kucing yang begitu kecil namun cukup memenuhi telapak tangannya.

Dia memandangi kucing kecil itu, lalu ibunya yang sedang menjilati anak-anak kucing lainnya. Ada lima ekor. Dari kecil, sekecil telapak tangan Karma, lalu jadi besar seperti ibu kucing itu. Seperti sihir.

Ternyata membantu menyiapkan festival menghabiskan waktu juga. Tahu-tahu saja hari sudah gelap, dan lampion mulai dinyalakan redup. Tiba-tiba sesuatu kecil berambut merah menabrak perutnya, dan Nagisa menangkap Karma yang memakai yukata balita.

"Nyagiii! Ukadha!" katanya bangga, mengangkat tangannya untuk memamerkan yukata-nya.

"Hnn, bagus juga...Oh, semuanya pakai yukata?" Nagisa melihat tiga anak lainnya menghampirinya. Akari menabrak Karma dan mengambil perhatian Nagisa, memamerkan yukata bunga-bunganya.

"Uunga!" serunya.

"Wah, wah, cantiknya, Akari, hahaha..." Nagisa menepuk-nepuk kepala Akari, membuat gadis cilik itu terkikik geli dan saking girangnya wajahnya merona. Karma menggembungkan pipinya dan menjambak rambut Akari kesal.

"Nggaaaaak! Awash!"

"Huuungg! Mauu!" Akari bersikukuh memeluk kaki Nagisa sampai akhirnya Karma berhasil menyingkirkan si gadis cilik untuk duel tembak-tembakkan bohongan. Nagisa sudah teralihkan perhatiannya oleh Yuuma dan Shuu yang menenteng kembang gulali.

"Hime!" seru Yuuma, menyodorkan kembang gulalinya untuk Nagisa. Shuu menggeleng dan menarik kembang gulali Yuuma, lalu menawarkan miliknya sendiri.

"Untukku? Nggak usah, nggak apa-apa," tawa Nagisa, tapi Shuu menjejalkan gulalinya. "Lho, kamu nggak mau, Shuu?"

Shuu menggeleng, meskipun tampaknya menyesal. Tiba-tiba Yuuma menggandengnya dan menyodorkan gulalinya dengan senyuman.

"Bagi?" tawarnya lembut, malu-malu.

Shuu merona malu, lalu merengut dan menolak gulali itu. "Hnn! Baka!" gumamnya, dan berlari pergi. Yuuma dan Nagisa bertukar pandang bingung, lalu mengangkat bahu. Nagisa memberikan kembang gulali Shuu kepada Yuuma, menyuruhnya untuk mengembalikan gulali itu ke pemiliknya. Yuuma mengangguk dan segera mengejar Shuu di keramaian festival.

Tiba-tiba letusan terdengar, dan pesta kembang api dimulai. Akari menangis karena takut, segera lari mencari kakaknya. Karma yang segera teralihkan perhatiannya oleh warna-warni dan gemuruh ledakkan, matanya berbinar, menengadah ke angkasa. Tahu-tahu Nagisa menyambarnya, dan menggendongnya di bahu.

"Waa~!" soraknya, suara kecilnya terbenam oleh ledakan warna-warni. Tangan kecilnya berusaha menggapai ke angkasa, mengira ia bisa memetik bunga-bunga api itu dari langit hitam. Karena, berada di bahu Nagisa, ia merasa sangat tinggi dan bisa terbang.

Ponsel Nagisa bergetar, dan ia harus menyingkir dari sisi danau agar bisa mendengar panggilan dari Nakamura.

Yang didengarnya membuat jantungnya mencelos:

" _Nagisa, cepat pulang! Nenekmu!_ "

~.X.~

Nagisa tiba-tiba saja berlari pulang menggendong Karma. Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, jadi Karma diam saja. Ia terus menonton ledakkan warna dari kejauhan, bertumpu ke bahu kakaknya. Menjeblak pintu terbuka, melepas sepatunya asal, Nagisa melihat Nakamura berdiri di lorong.

"Ada apa!? Mana nenek!?"

Nakamura diam saja, menunduk. Nagisa gemetaran, melepas Karma yang dengan pelan memanjat turun dan berjalan pergi sambil menyanyi-nyanyi. Mata biru Nagisa nanar dengan cemas melihat Nakamura.

"Nakamura...mana nenek?"

Nakamura tertawa kecil. "...Kamu cemas sekali sampai tidak bisa mendengar, ya?"

Baru setelah itu, Nagisa terdiam untuk memproses sekelilingnya. Lambat laun, ia bisa menyaring masuk dentingan piano, dan Karma yang menyanyikan lagu 'Selamat Ulang Tahun' dari ruang piano. Matanya melebar lagi, kali ini karena terkejut.

Teman sekelasnya tertawa, dan menyeret Nagisa ke ruang piano, di mana ia disambut oleh sebuah _cake_ penuh lilin warna-warni, dan neneknya bermain piano sementara adiknya bernyanyi-nyanyi riang. Nakamura juga ikut bernyanyi sambil mendorongnya agar masuk.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Nagisa!"

Lagu itu dinyanyikan lagi, dan Nagisa hanya bisa diam saking tidak tahunya bagaimana bereaksi. Wajahnya memerah saat lagu berakhir, dan ketiga orang itu bertepuk tangan. Nenek membawakan kue berlapis krim cokelat dengan dua belas lilin, sementara Karma memeluk kakaknya sambil bersorak. Nakamura mematikan lampu. Mereka menyuruhnya membuat permohonan, dan meniup lilin. Karma juga ingin meniup lilin, jadi Nagisa menggendongnya dan mereka meniup semua lilin-lilin kecil itu.

Setelah itu, lampu kembali dinyalakan, namun ketiganya berhenti bersorak, karena Nagisa tiba-tiba menutupi wajahnya dan kabur dari ruangan. Nenek tertawa.

"Aaah~ dia menangis..." ujar beliau, lalu meletakkan kuenya di atas kursi piano sebelum pergi menjemput cucunya. Nakamura menghela napas, mengelus dada, terharu.

"Aduh, Nagisa manisnya..." ia menunduk menatap Karma yang kebingungan. "Kakakmu itu manis sekali, ya?"

"Nagi nanyis?" tanya Karma cemas. Nakamura mengangguk. "Ngga' uka 'ue?"

"Suka banget, saking senangnya sampai menangis,"

"Hnn..." Karma menelengkan kepala, tidak mengerti. Tak lama, nenek kembali sambil merangkul Nagisa yang wajahnya merah padam karena malu. Si biru langit itu menjerit tidak terima saat Nakamura mengeluarkan kamera ponselnya.

Ternyata, akhir-akhir ini nenek dan Karma sudah berkomplot membuat Nagisa terus di luar rumah agar beliau bisa membuat kue ulang tahun dengan Nakamura. Karma tidak terlalu mengerti ulang tahun itu apa, tapi nenek dan Nakamura terus menjelaskan, dan si kecil berambut merah itu sangat antusias ingin mengejutkan kakaknya.

" _Ulang tahun itu...hari untuk merayakan kelahiran. Pesta, kue, hadiah...Pokoknya hari itu, yang ulang tahun pasti sangat senang."_

Nenek memotong semangka; lampu-lampu dimatikan agar mereka bisa melihat kembang api dari kejauhan sambil duduk di balkon. Nakamura terus-terusan menggoda Nagisa, membuatnya malu, sementara Karma berlari-lari di halaman.

"Wa!" seru Karma tiba-tiba, dan berlari ke arah Nagisa dengan kedua tangan bertangkupan. "Nagii! Nyih!" ia membuka tangannya, dan seekor kunang-kunang terbang dari telapak tangannya.

"Ah, sudah musimnya," nenek tertawa.

"Wampu keyip!" seru Karma, dan ternyata serangga-serangga bercahaya itu mulai berterbangan di sekitar mereka.

"Itu kunang-kunang," kata Nagisa, memangku Karma yang sekarang memakan semangkanya.

"Ku...nang...Ku...nang?" ulang Karma, dan Nagisa memujinya sebagai hadiah.

"Oh ya," seru Nakamura tiba-tiba, dan berkata pada Karma, "Hayo, janjimu apa kemarin?"

Karma terdiam sejenak, berpikir. Tiba-tiba matanya melebar, dan pipinya bersemu. Nagisa tampak kebingungan ketika adiknya memandanginya dengan serius.

"Ceyamay yang kaun..." Nagisa tertawa mendengarkan usaha adiknya memberi selamat, tapi Karma masih melanjutkan; "...A...Aniki?"

Warna keemasan meletus di langit.

Nagisa terdiam memandangi si kecil berambut merah. Tentu saja. Hampir satu tahun mereka menjadi adik dan kakak, tapi ini pertama kalinya Nagisa benar-benar menyadari kenyataan itu. Ia tidak pernah mengajari Karma untuk memanggilnya 'Nii-chan' apalagi 'Aniki'. Karena awalnya ia tidak menganggap bayi berambut merah itu adiknya, hanya bayi orang yang ditanggungkan padanya.

Tapi setelah lama menghabiskan waktu dengan Karma, Nagisa menganggap Karma adiknya. Dan baru kali ini, Nagisa menyadari bahwa Karma menganggapnya sebagai kakak. Perasaannya terbalas. Mungkin sudah lama, tapi dengan ini, semuanya terasa nyata.

Nagisa tersenyum lembut dan memeluk erat si rambut merah mungil itu. Karma tersenyum lebar dan mencium pipi kakaknya. Dan di malam musim panas itu, dengan bunga api di langit hitam dan kunang-kunang mengelilingi mereka, akhirnya suatu beban besar dan ketakutan Nagisa lenyap seketika.

Karena dia sadar, bahwa sekarang ia tidak sendiri lagi.

 _Paling tidak untuk saat ini._

~.X.~

Terakhir Nagisa mendapatkan hadiah ulang tahun adalah enam tahun lalu, jadi saat Nakamura, nenek, dan Karma menyeretnya ke ruang tengah di mana ada beberapa hadiah terbungkus cantik di atas meja kotatsu, Nagisa ingin kabur. Wajahnya merah padam karena malu dan senang.

"Nn...K-Kalian kok repot-repot sih..."

"Haah, sekali-sekali lah~" kata Nakamura santai, lalu menyodorkan kotak yang cukup besar. "Nih, dariku. Ayo buka sekarang!"

"T-Tapi nggak dibuka nanti saja kah...?"

"Kalau nanti aku nggak bisa lihat reaksimu dong."

" _Justru karena itu..._ " melihat wajah dua orang lainnya tampak penasaran juga, Nagisa mengalah dan dengan hati-hati melepas kertas kado pembungkusnya yang bercorak bulan sabit. Di dalam kotak itu adalah kotak panjang. Nagisa membuka tutup kotaknya, terdiam. Ia mengangkat pakaian di dalam kotak itu.

"Ini _maid dress_." kata Nagisa datar.

"Yap! Maid dre—EEHH?" Nakamura melotot dan menyambar dress itu, memandanginya tidak percaya. "Aduuuh ketuker sama hadiah dari cowokku! Tsk! Yah nggapapalah ya, Nagisa? Kayaknya kamu bisa cocok aja pakai ini..."

"PAKE AKTING KAGET SEGALA...KAMU TUH SENGAJA YA..."

"Selanjutnya dari nenek nih~!" nenek menengahi, menjejalkan kotak lainnya untuk Nagisa. Yang ini lebih berat dan terbungkus kertas bercorak bunga-bunga.

Di dalamnya ada rompi biru gelap, buku-buku partitur musik, dan sebuah album foto.

"Ooh, makasih, nek..." Nagisa dengan kikuk berkata, menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya malu.

"Itu rompi kakekmu. Oh, tapi yang terbaik ya albumnya, sini coba lihat," nenek dengan kelewat bersemangat membuka album foto itu, Nakamura dan Karma melongok dari bahu beliau. "Ini Nagisa waktu dia bayi, rambutnya sudah tebal ya?"

"HNNN~ LUTUNAA!" Nakamura meledak.

"Buubuu Nyagi?" Karma menunjuk-nunjuk gambar di sana, meski tidak paham.

"Yang ini apa?" tanya Nakamura.

"Ini Nagisa nangis gara-gara kesasar di toilet."

"Kok bisa kesasar di toilet. Apaan coba."

"Aku kan waktu itu masih kecil!"

"Nah ini Nagisa waktu ikut fashion show waktu TK, jadi _Tinker Bell_."

"NENEK MASIH PUNYA F—NAKAMURA, JANGAN SENTUH FOTO ITU!"

Setelah kerusuhan yang dibuat antara Nakamura dan Nagisa, akhirnya Nakamura sementara ini mengalah (nenek janji padanya akan memberikan film foto itu kalau Nagisa sedang tidak di rumah), akhirnya giliran Karma. Si kecil itu menyerahkan rangkaian kertas buffalo panjang yang sudah digambari.

"Achhiii, Nyagii?" kata Karma tersenyum polos sementara Nagisa membeku melihat apa arti rangkaian kertas itu.

 _Kupon Cium 1x, berlaku selamanya._

 _Kupon Peluk 1x, berlaku selamanya._

 _Kupon Mandi Bersama 1x, berlaku selamanya._

 _Kupon Tidur Bersama 1x, berlaku selamanya._

 _Kupon Bergandengan Tangan 1x Perjalanan, berlaku selamanya._

 _Kupon Aku Akan Tutup Mulut 10 menit 1x, berlaku selamanya._

 _Kupon Aku Akan Duduk Diam 30 menit 1x, berlaku selamanya._

Tiap kupon itu ada lima lembar. Tentu saja itu tulisan tangan nenek dan Nakamura. Nagisa tersenyum hampa.

"Selain dua kupon ini, aku juga bisa melakukannya dengan Karma tiap hari...tapi memangnya kalau aku memberinya kupon Tutup Mulut dia bisa mengerti?" tanya Nagisa suram.

"Anyaagiiii! Nyaa? Waa?" Karma menunjuk-nunjuk Kupon Cium 1x. Ternyata di belakang kupon itu ada gambar yang hanya bisa dimengerti Karma dan bagi si bayi itu artinya 'Cium'. "Humumuuuum! Nyaagi—"

Nagisa menyerahkan Kupon Aku Akan Tutup Mulut.

Karma mengatupkan mulutnya rapat dengan mata berkaca-kaca, lalu memojok di sudut ruang sementara Nagisa menyimpan baik-baik kupon ampuh itu. Nenek dan Nakamura prihatin pada si bayi berambut merah.

 _NAGISA BRUTAL...BERTAHANLAH KARU-CHAN...!_

* * *

 **Aku juga butuh kupon2 itu TvT /eh  
**

 **Met ultah ya mbak Kiri~ Ini hadiah dari saya yang trash X"D**

 **Kindly review if you have the time.**


	14. Taring Semua

14\. Taring Semua  
 _Thanks to NeverLanderGirl for beta!_

* * *

Sebenarnya hari itu tidak ada yang istimewa. Shuu sedang membaca di bawah rimbunan pohon, duduk di pinggir kotak pasir. Yuuma sedang membuat kue lumpur dari pasir, membuat sedikit lumpur dengan air dari ember kecil yang ia bawa di dalam kotak pasir dan menumpuk 'kue-kue' itu di pinggir.

Anak-anak lainnya yang bermain di taman itu tampaknya lebih ingin duduk-duduk karena akhir bulan Juli itu begitu terik.

"Njam!" tiba-tiba seorang anak yang lebih besar dari taman kanak-kanak, menarik ember air Yuuma dan membuang isinya ke kotak pasir.

"Aaah! Angan!" seru Yuuma, matanya berkaca-kaca, dan dia buru-buru balas menarik embernya. Namun anak berkaca mata itu, Teppei Araki, balas menarik lebih kasar. Shuu melihat ini, menutup bukunya dan buru-buru membantu Yuuma.

"Don't!" seru Shuu tegas, lalu berhasil menyambar ember Yuuma, dan mengembalikannya pada temannya. Ia dengan wajah mungil itu bisa-bisanya menunjukkan ekspresi penuh otoritas dan menunjuk Teppei dengan ujung jari yang menuduh. "Baaa...ka!"

Teppei memerah marah, lalu mendorong Yuuma sampai jatuh ke kotak pasir. Si kecil berpucuk itu tersentak kaget, menghancurkan tatakan kue-kue lumpurnya dan lututnya tergores pinggir kotak pasir hingga berdarah.

"U...Uuu...!?"

"Baka!" seru Shuu lagi, lebih marah, lalu balas mendorong Teppei dan berusaha menyambar ember Yuuma. "No! No! No!"

"Aku pinjaaam!" rengek Teppei, lalu mendorong Shuu juga sampai jatuh. Shuu mengepalkan tangan kecilnya geram karena tidak bisa membantu Yuuma.

"Akaaai!" tiba-tiba ketiga anak itu menoleh melihat Karma yang berdiri di belakang Teppei. "Nyakai!" tuduhnya pada Teppei, mengatai anak itu nakal. Teppei merengut dan dengan kasar mendorong Karma.

Tapi Karma balas mendorong. Teppei mendorong anak itu lagi sampai jatuh, lalu lari.

Dan mata tembaga pucat Karma berkilat, cengiran iblis kecil melebar di wajahnya. Ia merangkak cepat, lalu berdiri, menghambur dan menjatuhkan Teppei dari belakang. Sebelum Teppei sempat menendang, Karma sekuat tenaga menggigit betis anak itu.

Bocah berkacamata itu terkesiap.

"AAAAAHHHH! AKIIIIT!" tangisnya heboh, karena benar saja, ia tidak melebih-lebihkan—gigi-gigi Karma menancap ke dalam betisnya sampai darah mengucur dari bekas gigitan kecil-kecil.

~.X.~

Nenek dan Nagisa saling tukar pandang bingung. Karma duduk di seberang meja, tampak tidak peduli, bermain dengan balok-balok puzzle. Araki-san marah sekali saat beliau tahu bahwa Karma menggigit kaki anaknya sampai berdarah. Lebih dari 'bagaimana sih cara kalian mendidik anak', Nagisa tidak paham dengan pertumbuhan gigi adiknya itu.

"Apa dia vampir?"

"Hnn, sebenarnya seingat nenek, ayahnya Karma juga giginya taring semua. Sebenarnya bukannya taring semua, cuma tajam-tajam entah kenapa."

"Karma," Nagisa memanggil, lalu duduk berlutut di sebelah kursi Karma. Si rambut merah langsung cerah wajahnya, puzzle-nya terlupakan.

"Anikiii!"

"Coba sini, lihat dulu," Nagisa merengkuh wajah kecil Karma, lalu ibu jarinya dengan lembut menggeser bibir atasnya agar bisa melihat bagian dalam mulut Karma. Baru ada empat gigi. Dua di atas, satu seri, satu taring, dua di bawah, satu seri satu geraham. "Aaa', coba?"

"Ngaaa..." Karma dengan lucunya membuka mulut. Nagisa dengan hati-hati menggunakan telunjuknya untuk menyentuh gigi-gigi adiknya.

 _Tajam. Ini sih tajam. Seri-nya kayak silet. Gerahamnya kayak palu daging. Duh taringnya sebiji kayak paku. Gimana si Teppei nggak nangis,_ pikirnya merinding.

Tiba-tiba Karma mengatupkan mulutnya dan menggigit telunjuk Nagisa.

"AAH! OW...!" Nagisa tersentak kaget merasakan taring Karma menembus permukaan kulit telunjuknya. "Karma!"

Karma mengerjap polos, lalu merasakan sesuatu yang terasa aneh. Ia melepas jari Nagisa, dan saat melihat jari itu berlumur darah, mata tembaga pucatnya melebar. Bibir kecilnya sedikit bernoda darah, tapi ia tidak sadar soal ini, karena bingung.

"Obeyi?" tanya Karma menunjuk Nagisa yang sekarang menghisap telunjuknya dengan wajah lelah.

"Bukaan, ini darahku," jawab Nagisa.

"Jangan-jangan...Ini mainan gigitnya bocor gara-gara digigit Karma..." nenek akhirnya angkat bicara lagi, menunjukan mainan gigit untuk bayi yang terbuat dari karet tebal berisi air.

Sejak saat itu, Karma punya mainan gigit yang berbeda dari anak-anak lainnya. _Batang kayu_. Karena tumbuh gigi sangat gatal rasanya, anak-anak cenderung melampiaskan rasa ini dengan menggigit mainan gigit. Masalahnya, gigi Karma sangat tajam, sehingga hampir semua mainan gigitnya rusak. Bahkan batang kayu yang dipahat Nagisa harus diganti tiap beberapa minggu, karena bisa-bisa sudah terlalu lapuk atau malah hilang. Batang-batang kayu itu sendiri juga sudah berbekas-bekas gigitan mengerikan.

~.X.~

Setelah melihat apa yang terjadi dengan Teppei, anak-anak lainnya jadi makin takut dengan Karma, jadi jika Karma mendekat atau menginginkan sesuatu, mereka kabur atau menurut saja. Karma kecil sih cuek saja, dan hanya tiga orang yang tidak takut padanya di kelompok bermain; Yuuma, Shuu, dan Akari.

Nagisa sudah masuk sekolah lagi, memulai semester duanya. Ia agak gugup karena terpilih menjadi pemain piano untuk orkestra nanti saat pembukaan festival kebudayaan, dan mau meminta nenek menjadi pelatihnya.

Saat ia kembali ke rumah dan membuka pintu, belum sempat mengucapkan salam, ia sudah ditabrak dua setan kecil, dengan dua setan kecil lainnya menyambutnya di koridor.

"OKAEWI NYAGIII!" seru Karma, Akari, Shuu, dan Yuuma. Karma dan Akari berebut memeluk si biru langit yang berusaha melewati koridor dengan wajah seakan kutukan telah datang.

"Nenek...kenapa semua iblis ini ada di rumah kita...?"

"Huus, Nagisa~! Jangan bilang begitu...Asano-san dan Isogai-san pergi memancing di laut, dan Yukimura-chan kan masih di sekolahmu mengurus jadwal sekolah? Eh, Nagisa, coba ke sini dan iris-iris daging kas dalamnya,"

"Iya...aku taruh tas dulu..." jawab Nagisa, lalu naik ke lantai dua, masih dirusuhi Karma dan Akari. Shuu dan Yuuma dengan penasaran mengekor di belakang. Setelah berganti pakaian dan meletakkan tas, Nagisa menggendong Shuu karena usil ingin membuat Karma dan Akari merengek (dia tahu dua bocah itu menyukainya, dan menurutnya lucu menjahili keduanya). Yuuma tampaknya bersikap seperti penjaga, berjalan di depan Nagisa sambil mengawasi Shuu yang wajahnya tampak malu sekali, karena itu pertama kalinya dia digendong orang selain ayahnya.

Sementara Nagisa sibuk membantu nenek menyiapkan makan siang, keempat bocah cilik itu duduk di meja makan dan mulai berdiskusi seru;

"Umah!" seru Akari memutuskan permainan.

"Naa!" Karma dengan segera membantah, karena dia akan membantah apapun yang diusulkan Akari.

"Hum! Mau umah!" seru Akari keras kepala, lalu menunjuk Yuuma. "Mama," lalu Shuu, "Papa," lalu Karma, "Guguk!" lalu dirinya, "Hime!"

"Haguuu naa guguk!?" Karma melengking, menelengkan kepalanya. "Naa! Habufiii!"

"Gigi tajam," kata Shuu tiba-tiba, menunjuk Karma. "Pus-pus," dia mengangguk-angguk.

"Guguk?" tanya Akari, menelengkan kepala, merasa Karma lebih cocok jadi anjing.

"Pus-pus! Pus-pus, mah!" seru Yuuma, menyetujui jika peran Karma jadi kucing. Karma menggembungkan pipi, lalu mulai menggeram-geram seperti kucing marah.

"Ck, ck, Konyan," panggil Shuu menirukan Koro-sensei memanggil kucingnya, si Koronyan. Karma menoleh dengan wajah datar, lalu menirukan Koronyan yang memang cuek, dia turun dari kursi, merangkak ke tempat lain dan berguling-guling di bawah meja makan.

"Nya, nya, nya," kata Karma sambil berguling-guling menirukan Koronyan yang kalau tidak sedang lapar tidak mau dipanggil-panggil.

"Ck, ck, Karma," panggil Nagisa sambil meniup sesumpit daging dari kuah kari kental. Karma langsung berguling keluar meja dan merangkak menuju kakaknya. Nagisa membungkuk dan menyuapi Karma daging itu. Dengan lucu, dan kelewat semangat, si kecil berambut merah melahap potongan daging itu.

"Meoong! Mam," kata Karma, mengangguk-angguk memberi tahu Nagisa bahwa karinya sudah enak.

Nenek dan bayi-bayinya menonton ini dengan senyap.

 _Nagisa, memangnya Karma kucingmu..._ batin nenek, antara miris dan trenyuh.

Makan siang menjadi lebih merepotkan dengan empat bocah cilik itu. Karma sepertinya tidak ikhlas melihat ada bayi-bayi lain memakan masakan kakaknya, terutama _Akari_ , jadi ia menyambar daging di piring Akari, membuatnya menjerit marah dan menghambur ke meja makan. Ini membuat gelas-gelas terguling, salah satunya menyiram wajah Yuuma, yang langsung menangis keras. Shuu yang secara cepat bereaksi dengan tangisan Yuuma langsung meneriaki Akari 'baka'.

Setelah itu Nagisa memberi Karma Kupon Duduk Diam dan si kecil berambut merah itu makan dengan diam dengan merengut dan mata berkaca-kaca.

~.X.~

Sementara bayi-bayi itu ribut di halaman, nenek membantu Nagisa berlatih piano. Orkestra-nya akan membawakan _The Entertainer_ oleh Scott Joplin, dan aransemen itu bukannya mudah. Meski begitu, Nagisa sudah bisa membawakan separuh partitur dengan lancar. Nenek menyadari bahwa anak-anak di halaman sudah tidak terlalu ribut, dan ternyata keempatnya sedang membuat lingkaran dengan Shuu membacakan mantra-mantra aneh.

 _Sepertinya sudah saatnya tidur siang..._ pikir nenek, tertawa gugup sembari memanggil anak-anak itu untuk masuk. Masing-masing dapat botol susu, dan mereka mulai tiduran di atas tikar yang Nagisa gelar di ruang piano, sementara nenek mencari-cari sesuatu di rak buku.

"Nagisa, masih ingat ini?" tanya nenek, menyodorkan sebuah buku tulis tua dengan sampul sedikit kusam. Nagisa tidak bisa mengingat buku itu sampai ia melihat isinya. Musik-musik yang dicatat dan diajarkan kakek padanya. Di halaman terakhir, ada sebuah lagu berjudul " _Fairy Tale Story_ " yang belum selesai.

Nagisa mulai memainkan musik tradisional cina, _Moo Li Hua_ atau _Jasmine_. Nenek duduk di tikar, menimang Akari, sementara Shuu dan Yuuma tidur di kedua pangkuan beliau. Karma yang tampaknya masih mengantuk, menolak undangan nenek, tapi berjalan ke arah Nagisa dengan botol susu menggantung dari dot yang ia gigit. Ia memanjat ke bangku piano dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke pangkuan Nagisa. Suara nenek hangat sekali menyanyikan lagu itu dalam bahasa Cina.

"Kakekmu sering memainkan lagu itu di panti asuhan," cerita nenek setelah menggendong dan menurunkan Karma yang sudah pulas tertidur, ke karpet bersama teman-temannya. "Jadi lagu itu sudah ia catat sejak ayah ibunya Karma masih kecil," beliau tertawa hangat.

"Hmm..." Nagisa tersenyum lembut memandangi tulisan tangan kakeknya. Nenek pun menceritakan tiap lagu yang dicatat kakek. Mencapai halaman tengah, nenek sepertinya agak enggan bercerita.

"Ini masih ingat," gumam Nagisa, tahu kenapa nenek enggan bicara. "Ayah yang mengajariku ini. Terus yang ini...ibu menyuruhku latihan ini berkali-kali karena dia suka sekali yang ini,"

Nagisa melihat wajah sedih neneknya, lalu nyengir. "Nenek, aku sudah besar kok, nggak apa-apa," ujarnya, lalu kembali memandangi buku tulis itu. "Kalau soal ayah sama ibu sih...Mau bagaimana lagi."

Nenek memandangi cucu semata wayangnya dengan sedih. Bukan kasihan. Beliau hanya merasa sedih karena tidak bisa apa-apa. Beliau sehat, tentu saja. Namun usianya bukan usia bugar; beliau cemas tidak bisa menemani Nagisa sampai dewasa. Yang lebih membuatnya cemas adalah jika Nagisa akan tumbuh dengan pikiran bahwa dia tidak disayangi karena selalu saja ditinggal.

 _Karma juga pasti tidak bisa bersamanya terus_ , batin nenek, mengalihkan tatapannya dengan bermain-main sedikit _Beyer_ di kunci-kunci piano terdekat.

~.X.~

Nagisa tidak mengerti apa yang salah. Ia tidak ingat apa yang terjadi. Tiba-tiba saja di rumahnya tidak ada yang tersenyum. Ibu mudah marah. Ayah jadi pendiam. Semuanya makan tanpa bicara, lalu enyah dari meja makan. Jika Nagisa mendapat nilai bagus atau lumayan, ibunya akan mengatakan bahwa ia bisa mendapat yang lebih bagus. Ayahnya akan mengatakan sebaiknya ia pertahankan. Sepertinya nilai dia tidak pernah cukup bagus. Mungkin karena itu mereka jadi pendiam? Mereka kecewa padanya?

Jadi Nagisa belajar keras sekali sampai mendapat akselerasi dan naik kelas lebih cepat. Tetap saja orang tuanya bertengkar. Dan saat mereka bercerai, Nagisa pikir itu semua salahnya.

 _Aku pasti kurang pintar. Kurang bisa membantu di rumah. Pasti salahku mereka bercerai, kan? Kalau mereka sayang padaku, mereka tidak akan bercerai, kan?_

"Nagisa..." ujar ayahnya dengan wajah serius, "Kamu mau ikut ayah atau ibu? Atau nenek saja?"

"Bukannya aku tidak mau," kata ibunya tegas, "Tapi aku juga sibuk, jadi lebih baik dia ikut ibumu saja. Atau, Nagisa, kamu ikut ibu, tapi ibu akan jarang di tempat,"

"Aku juga sama saja," gumam ayah dingin, tampak menahan diri dari melontarkan perkataan tajam yang meletuskan perang.

Mereka hanya terus menghindari satu sama lain. Nagisa makin yakin mereka tidak menyayanginya. Pada akhirnya mereka tidak ingin Nagisa mengganggu. Jadi Nagisa memutuskan untuk tinggal dengan nenek.

Tapi ya sudahlah.

Kadang ia tidak tahu apa salahnya. Apa yang kurang? Apa dia terlalu banyak menutut? Nagisa tidak pernah minta-minta ini-itu. Ia hanya berharap orang tuanya datang ke kunjungan orang tua di sekolah. Atau menemaninya saat Shichi-Go-San, atau merayakan liburan bersama. Mungkin itu terlalu banyak tuntutan? Padahal dia juga mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, menjaga kamarnya rapi, mengerjakan PR.

Kenapa orang tuanya tidak menyayanginya?

"Itu tidak benar, lho," kata nenek lembut, mengusap-usap kepala Nagisa. Beliau mengantarkan Nagisa untuk mendaftar di SMP. "Mereka sayang padamu."

Nagisa tidak percaya. "Kalau iya, kenapa mereka bercerai? Kalau iya, kan, mereka pasti tetap sama-sama..."

Nenek terdiam, lalu menyunggingkan senyum sedih. "Mungkin anak-anak—"

"Anak-anak tidak akan mengerti, tutup mulut saja...Begitu kata ayah," gumam Nagisa murung.

"Bukan...mungkin anak-anak sepertimu merasa bingung. Tapi bukan begitu penyebabnya," Nagisa melirik nenek dengan penasaran. Ayah dan ibunya cenderung menyuruhnya tutup mulut. Nenek yang mau menjelaskan. "Kadang kalau sudah tidak cocok ya tidak tahan juga harus bersama-sama. Maunya cepat menyingkir saja."

Nagisa tidak mengerti, dan ia terus saja merasa _dirinya_ yang membuat orang tuanya bercerai.

Saat itu mereka berbelanja di supermarket. Tiba-tiba nenek memegangi dadanya, dan jatuh tersungkur. Nagisa panik ketakutan; pegawai supermarket menolong nenek, lalu memanggilkan ambulans. Nenek tidak sadarkan diri. Dokter yang merawat nenek tampaknya mencemaskan keadaan Nagisa, lalu menyuruhnya menelepon orang tuanya.

Jadi Nagisa menelepon ayahnya.

"Ayah!? Ayah...itu—"

" _Aku sedang sibuk, tidak ada—"_

"Nenek masuk rumah sakit!" Nagisa buru-buru memotong. Ia gemetar, takut sekali ayahnya menutup telepon. "Nenek sakit! Bagaimana ini, Yah?"

Ayahnya menarik napas dengan gentar. _"Aku...Aku masih ada pekerjaan. Coba telepon ibumu."_

Mata Nagisa melebar. Perkataan ayahnya seperti bergema, menolaknya. Alisnya bertaut. Ia menarik napas tajam dan meledak.

"Sama saja! Apa bedanya menelepon ibu!? Ayah ini kenapa!? Nenek di rumah sakit!"

" _Sudah kubilang, pekerjaan—"_

"Aku tidak peduli sama pekerjaan ayah! Kenapa tidak bisa ke sini, sih!? Ayah tidak mau bertemu denganku, kan!? Bilang saja begitu! Ayah benci padaku!"

" _Nagisa...!?"_

"Aku tidak pernah minta terlalu banyak, kan, yah...!?" Nagisa tidak peduli orang-orang di taman rumah sakit itu memandanginya menangis dan berteriak-teriak. "Aku bukan anak yang egois, kan!? Sekali ini saja apa tidak boleh aku egois...!? _Sedikit saja_!? Apa tidak boleh?"

Nagisa terisak dan memutuskan panggilan, mematikan ponsel milik dokter. Ia pikir saking benci pada dirinya, ayah tidak mau menjenguk nenek. Ia tidak mau menelepon ibunya, karena ia punya firasat yang kuat ibunya akan bersikap sama saja. Malah, ia tidak tahu ibunya akan bersikap bagaimana jika mendengar mertua-nya kolaps.

Tapi setelah itu ayah datang. Beliau menjenguk nenek sebelum mengunjungi rumah. Memberikan Nagisa ponsel baru; bahwa ayah dan ibu akan mengirimkan uang bulanan, tapi selain itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Nagisa tidak pernah melihat ayahnya lagi.

~.x.~

Nagisa memimpikan masa lalunya dan mengusik Karma saat mereka tidur. Bayi berambut merah itu dengan pelan membuka mata, melihat kakaknya mencengkeram erat bantal di bawah kepala mereka.

"Aniki, jajabu," Karma merapat pada Nagisa, tangan kecilnya meraih pipi kakaknya dan mengelus-elus Nagisa sayang. Alis Nagisa yang berkerut karena gelisah perlahan meregang sementara Karma kembali tertidur pulas mendengarkan detak jantung kakaknya yang teratur.

Nenek datang menyalakan lampu, menggendong Akari yang baru saja bangun meminta susu. Shuu dan Yuuma pulas berpunggungan satu-sama lain, dan melihat Karma yang bergelung rapat pada Nagisa, nenek tersenyum lembut. Akari mengusap matanya dan menguap sebelum menyedot susunya lagi.

Nenek menurunkan Akari di sebelah Nagisa, dan gadis cilik itu sudah keberatan dengan kelopak matanya, meskipun mulutnya masih semangat mengedot. Sebelum wanita tua itu beranjak, beliau membelai-belai rambut biru langit Nagisa.

Nenek mematikan lampu dan menutup pintu sepelan mungkin. Sejak saat itu, tiap malam saat semuanya sudah terlelap, nenek akan menelepon orang tua Nagisa, menanyakan kapan mereka bisa bertemu dengan anak laki-laki mereka. Karena nenek tahu, Nagisa sebenarnya disayangi, namun orang tuanya hanya tidak tahu bagaimana harus menghadapi anak itu tanpa membuatnya kecewa.

* * *

 **Extra: Favorit**

* * *

Di satu hari, saat nenek menjemput Karma dari kelompok bermain, beliau melihat Koro-sensei mengalami pendarahan cukup mengerikan; lengan bawahnya tersayat dan berdarah.

"Sensei! Kenapa itu? Pisau?"

"Ah ini? Ufufu, ini gigitan Karma," tawa Koro-sensei, sementara Karma berlari meneriaki nenek.

"Neeek~!" seru bocah cilik itu riang, tapi berhenti untuk menatap Koro-sensei sengit. Nenek semakin cemas melihat Karma langsung menggigit lengan Koro-sensei.

"Karma! Kamu kok nakal!? Aduh, maafkan dia ya, sensei...padahal Nagisa sudah membawakan batang kayu! Karma, mana batang kayumu, nak?"

"Naah!" Karma melempar batang kayu gigitnya yang sudah lapuk ke kepala Koro-sensei.

"Karmaa!"

"Ufufu, tidak apa-apa, Shiota-san," Koro-sensei tertawa, menepuk-nepu kepala merah Karma (lalu tangannya digigit si piranha cilik itu) wajah beliau tetap riang. "Sepertinya saya mainan gigit favorit Karuchi setelah batang kayu."

"Tapi kan pasti sakit sekali..."

"Ya paling tidak saya favorit orang dalam sesuatu, ufufufufufu..."

Nenek menahan diri untuk menepuk dahi.

 _Sensei, mengapa anda maso?_

* * *

 **Karma di canon kan giginya tajam-tajam XD Nggak tahu kenapa, sepertinya anak cowok sering kayak gini atau cuma Karma dan adekku yang cowok ya orz orz**

 **Kindly review if you have the time.**


	15. Keluargaku

15\. Keluargaku  
 _Thanks to NeverLanderGirl for beta!_

* * *

Waktu berlalu. Nagisa, sekarang ia kelas tiga SMP, sementara Karma baru masuk taman kanak-kanak (TK). Semenjak permainan pianonya di orkestra pada pembukaan Festival Kebudayaan yang lalu, Nagisa ditunjuk jadi ketua orkestra yang baru. Karma sepertinya semakin lancar berbicara, tapi dia jadi pendiam dan lebih suka bermain sendiri.

Si kecil berambut merah itu baru-baru ini belajar mengenali anggota keluarga. Ayah, yang bekerja, membawa tas dari pagi pergi ke tempat kerja dan pulang sore-sore. Ibu, yang merawat anak, membersihkan rumah dan menyapu. Saudara perempuan, dan saudara laki-laki, yang berbagi dan bermain bersama, kadang juga bertengkar. Kakek dan nenek, orang tua ayah dan ibu.

Ada alasan kenapa si kecil itu menjadi lebih pendiam.

Pertama, di mata Nagisa, mungkin Karma adalah anak termanja di dunia, tapi itu hanya Nagisa. Karma tidak suka disentuh orang lain, bahkan nenek tidak bisa menggendongnya lebih dari tiga menit. Ia tidak suka bicara dan bertanya, karena ia selalu ingin melakukan apapun sendiri.

Kedua, susah baginya untuk menjelaskan pikirannya yang berlompatan dengan sangat cepat. Karma sangat cerdas; ia cepat memahami sesuatu, menirukan dan mempraktikkan bagaimana cara memakai sepatu, memecahkan puzzle gambar, berhitung sampai sepuluh, dan menghapal nama bulan dan hari. Tapi ia tidak sabar kalau harus bicara pada orang lain, ia takut orang lain tidak mengerti. Karma hanya bisa cerewet pada nenek dan Nagisa, karena mereka sangat sabar dan ia merasa nyaman berceloteh apapun.

Lalu, alasan ketiga membuat Karma lebih pendiam di sekitar Nagisa. Semuanya dimulai dari sebuah kegiatan kecil yang dibuat guru TK-nya.

"Coba gambar dan ceritakan keluarga kalian, ya?"

Karma tidak suka bertanya. Jadi ia mencoba memahaminya sendiri. Dan susah. Anak seumurannya memang masih butuh bimbingan, tentu saja. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia hanya punya kakak laki-laki dan nenek. Kalau ia perhatikan, teman-temannya punya ayah dan ibu yang menjemput mereka atau mengantar mereka ke TK.

Si kecil itu menunggu-nunggu Nagisa pulang sambil menggambar di kertas gambar. Nenek sedang memasak makan malam ketika telepon berdering. Wanita tua itu menyuruh si telepon menunggu sebentar, mengecilkan api, lalu segera ke koridor untuk mengangkatnya. Karma juga sering mendengar nenek menyuruh teko air yang bersiul-siul untuk bersabar. Karma pernah mencoba bicara pada batang kayu gigitnya, tapi sepertinya mereka tidak menjawab.

"...Nagisa? Nagisa masih di sekolah..." suara nenek terdengar cemas. "...Astaga...Astaga...Oh, ya Tuhan..."

Waktu itu masih siang, tapi Nagisa sudah pulang. Nenek menelepon ke sekolahnya, menyuruhnya pulang. Karma sudah setengah mengantuk saat Nagisa menyuruhnya naik ke kamar. Tapi belum sempat ia naik ke puncak tangga, Nagisa sudah berjalan keluar ruang tengah. Suaranya keras.

"Di mana tempatnya!?" seru Nagisa, suaranya bergetar. Nenek mengikuti di belakang, memakai kardigan. "Karma, sini dulu," panggil Nagisa dengan suara mendesak. Seketika kantuk Karma hilang, dan sampai di bawah ia langsung digendong oleh Nagisa. Nenek mengunci pintu rumah, dan ketiganya pergi.

Mereka naik kereta. Sudah lama Karma tidak naik kereta, ia lupa seperti apa rasanya. Ia heran melihat pepohonan bergerak di luar, padahal ia sedang duduk diam di dalam kereta. Karma menatap Nagisa penasaran, tapi wajah kakaknya begitu muram ia sampai tidak berani bertanya.

Karma saat itu tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Ayah Nagisa meninggal dunia karena kebakaran di tempat kerja beliau.

~.X.~

"Karu-kun, ano ne," seorang anak mengancungkan tangan. "Ayah ibumu seperti apa?"

Karma diam saja, karena tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia baru saja menunjukkan bahwa keluarganya adalah Nagisa dan nenek di depan teman-teman TK-nya. Sensei tampaknya menyadari kesalahannya dan buru-buru minta maaf pada Karma, menyuruhnya duduk lagi. Mata anak-anak lain tetap memandangi Karma dengan penasaran.

"Eh, katanya," kata seorang anak, "Kao nggak unya tou-chan sama kaa-chan ituu, namanya yakimiatu?"

" _Ya-tim pi-a-tu_ ," koreksi Shuu tajam, lalu kembali menatap buku ceritanya.

"Karu-kuun yakimchiatu dong!" seru anak lainnya, "Karu-kun nggak punya tou-chan sama kaa-chan, sih!"

Karma diam saja. Biasanya anak-anak itu menjauhinya, tapi seperti biasa, mereka selalu penasaran dengan hal-hal yang tidak sama dengan yang mereka punya. Itulah balita.

"Bewati hausnya Karu-kun di Panti Abuwan ya?"

" _Panti A-su-han. Baka_."

"Iii, Karu-kun aneeeeh!"

"Hehehe, iyaa, aneeeh!"

"Aku unya," kata Karma tiba-tiba, mengerjapkan mata. "Udah mati." Dia menelengkan kepala, mengingat-ingat pemakaman ayah Nagisa.

"O-Oh..." anak-anak yang tadi tampaknya girang bisa menyudutkan Karma, sekarang terdiam dengan wajah bersalah. Tidak lama kemudian, mereka mulai meninggalkannya, terlalu gengsi untuk minta maaf.

Mereka sudah tahu mati itu apa, secara umum. Di kelompok bermain, kucing Koro-sensei, si Koronyan, meninggal karena sudah tua. Banyak yang menangisi kucing betina tua itu. Pokoknya Koronyan sudah tidak bisa bangun lagi, tidak bisa mengeong lagi, dan tidak bisa main-main lagi. Manusia nanti juga begitu, mereka juga akan begitu, dan semuanya juga akan begitu. Akan mati.

Dan bagi anak-anak, meninggalnya orang tua itu pastinya sangat menakutkan. Tapi Karma tidak merasa begitu sedih. Aneh sekali. Tentu saja dia tidak sedih. Ayah Nagisa bukan ayah _nya_. Tapi Karma belum mengerti hal ini.

Barulah saat menjelang libur musim panas, Nagisa dan nenek diundang ke TK untuk mengamati Karma, bersama orang tua lainnya. Sensei bicara pada mereka, dan beliau terkejut mendengar kebenaran tentang Karma.

"Aduh, saya tidak tahu sama sekali...Jadi Karma-kun ini anak adopsi?"

"Bukan begitu," Nagisa berkata, tersenyum tenang. "Ayah dan ibu Karma masih hidup, tapi mereka bekerja di luar negeri. Pekerjaan mereka selalu di lapangan, jadi mereka tidak bisa mengurus Karma."

Karma menjatuhkan blok puzzle di tangannya saat mendengar perkataan Nagisa. Ia menutup tas kecilnya lalu mendekati nenek, memegangi ujung rompi rajut beliau, mendengarkan.

"Saya selalu bingung harus menjelaskan apa ke teman-teman Karma. Lalu kenapa kemarin mereka cerita pada saya, ayah Karma-kun sudah meninggal?"

Nagisa mengerjap, tampak terkejut. Ia melirik Karma sejenak. "Oh, itu...Itu pasti maksudnya ayah _saya_."

~.X.~

Karma merengut diam terus sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Dia bahkan tidak mau digendong oleh Nagisa. Ia semakin bingung. Jadi ayah Karma masih hidup, tapi ayah Nagisa sudah mati? Jadi ayah mereka berbeda? Atau dia sudah salah paham soal yang namanya 'saudara' itu seperti apa? Saudara kan, berbagi orang tua yang sama. Tapi Nagisa dan Karma punya ayah yang berbeda...?

Tiba-tiba Karma berhenti berjalan dan berdiri di tempatnya, menunduk.

"Karma?" nenek memanggil dengan lembut, berjalan kembali untuk mendekati Karma. Nagisa tetap di tempatnya, tapi berbalik untuk melihat adiknya itu.

Wajah Karma merah padam, matanya berkaca-kaca menahan tangis.

"Aniki..." gumamnya gemetar. Pundak kecilnya bergetar hebat. "A-Aniki...bukan keuwagagu, ya?"

Nenek yang sudah hampir meraih tangan kecil anak itu, membeku seketika. Beliau menoleh cepat pada Nagisa, yang juga tampak sama terkejutnya. Nenek diam, ingin tahu bagaimana Nagisa akan menghadapi pertanyaan Karma. Belum sempat beliau menyuruh Nagisa menjelaskan dengan baik, Nagisa sudah ceplos saja;

"Bukan, sih,"

 _Nak_.

"Tapi kan, itu kalau secara hubungan darah saja," Nagisa berjalan mendekati Karma, lalu membungkuk di hadapan anak itu. Senyumnya lembut dan hangat. "Keluarga itu nggak berhenti di hubungan darah aja. Atau Karma mau tahu ayah ibunya seperti apa?"

Karma merengut, menelengkan kepala dengan bingung, wajah mungilnya penuh tanda tanya. Nagisa nyengir dan mencubit hidung adiknya itu.

"Artinya, aku tetap sayang kamu, oh, adikku Karma yang usil tembam gembil iblis cilik...Hnnnh,"

"Nnnhhaaakiiiit!" Karma memprotes, tapi dia tampak sudah bisa tertawa lagi. Nenek dalam hati merasa lega. Soal teknis orang tua Karma atau orang tua Nagisa itu belakangan saja, yang terpenting saat ini adalah Karma tidak perlu sedih soal keluarga atau bukan.

Nagisa jelas sudah banyak berkaca dari kesalahan orang tuanya. Sekarang ia sudah tidak punya ayah, dan ia masih juga belum bertemu dengan ibunya lagi, bahkan saat acara pemakaman. Tapi saat ia tahu ayahnya sudah tidak akan pernah lagi bicara padanya...walau pun sampai akhir Nagisa tidak tahu apakah ayah menyayanginya atau tidak... _Nagisa tetap sedih_.

Ia menangis selayaknya anak yang ditinggal oleh orang tua untuk selamanya. Karena, siapa peduli kalau kau dicintai atau tidak? Yang penting adalah Nagisa tetap menyayangi ayahnya. Dan ia juga tetap menyayangi ibunya meskipun wanita itu masih saja tidak bisa dihubungi, tapi yang penting ya itu tadi. Tidak ada yang salah dengan menyayangi, baik perasaan itu terbalas maupun tidak.

Dan dengan perasaan seperti itulah, ikatan Nagisa dengan Karma tidak berhenti hanya karena mereka tidak punya hubungan darah.

~.X.~

Tapi mungkin tidak akan lama sampai ikatan persaudaraan Nagisa dan Karma berubah.

"Jadiii," Yuuma bertanya lagi, "Nagi-nii bukan aniki Karu-kun?"

"Bukan yang aswi," Karma menggembungkan pipinya tidak sabar.

"Hnnn," Akari menelengkan kepala. "Yaa, pokoknya Nagi-nii bukan kewuwaga Kama-chi! Tapi tetep jadi aniki, kan? Bewati _aku_ juga boleh panggil Nagi-nii aniki?"

"Ngga boleeeeh!"

"Baka," Shuu menghela napas, wajahnya tampak sebal. "Kan masi bisa jadi _family_ kalau _menikah_. Huung, gitu aja tidak tahu! Baka. Baka!"

Sampai saat ini pun hanya tiga anak itu yang berani dekat-dekat Karma dan mengajaknya debat. Karma dan Yuuma tampak bingung dengan istilah baru itu.

"Mewikan?"

" _Me-ni-kah_ , Yuuma," Shuu menggembungkan pipi, tidak bisa memanggil Yuuma 'baka'.

"Itu loooh!" Akari tiba-tiba berdiri dan berjingkat-jingkat di sekeliling mereka. "Na, na, na, na, pakai gaun pengantin, teus ke gewejaaa...teus ciumaaan!"

"Ooooh..." Yuuma menelengkan kepala. "Bewati jadi kewuwaga betulan?"

" _Yep_ ," Shuu mengangguk-angguk. Yuuma menoleh cepat pada Karma dengan mata berbinar.

"Karu-kun, kalo menikah sama Nagi-nii bewati bisa jadi kewuwaga betulan tuh!"

"Hoo!" Karma manggut-manggut, mata tembaga peraknya juga berkilat.

Dan sesampainya di rumah, Karma nyaris membuat nenek sakit jantung lagi karena hal pertama yang dikatakannya bukan 'aku pulang' tapi:

"Nek, mau nikah sama aniki boleh?"

* * *

 **JREEEENGG KARRMMAAAAA SIP I AM SO PROUD OF YOU BABY #yha**

 **BOLEH BOLEH BOLEH ADUH BOLEH BANGET KARUCHAN APA SIH YANG NGGAK BUAT KAMU**

 **Kindly review if you have the time.**


	16. Nomor Satu

16\. Nomor Satu  
 _Thanks to NeverLanderGirl for beta!_

* * *

Saat ini membesarkan anak menjadi lebih membingungkan. Batasan-batasan sudah berubah, nilai-nilai sosial sudah berubah, teknologi sudah maju, anak-anak semakin cepat dewasa. Sementara itu Shiota-san lahir di jaman di mana jika sampai ketahuan ada anak yang menyukai sesama jenis, maka anak itu antara dibawa ke rumah sakit jiwa atau direndam di sungai dari subuh sampai 'waras'.

Tapi sekarang, seperti yang kubilang tadi, jaman sudah berubah. Nilai sosial sudah berubah. Nenek ingin sekali menyalahkan Obama soal ini. Walau pun beliau orang yang terbuka dengan perubahan, tapi ya, harus bilang apa dia, ketika seorang anak laki-laki TK berkata ingin menikahi kakak laki-lakinya?

Di jaman dulu, almarhum suami nenek adalah salah satu orang-orang kolot yang akan merendam anak seperti ini di sungai. Tapi sekarang nenek bahkan tidak bisa bilang "Wah, Karma, tidak boleh itu. Laki-laki tidak boleh menikah sama laki-laki." Karena...karena siapa bilang tidak boleh? Kalau beliau bilang begitu mungkin suatu hari nanti saat Karma dewasa, beliau bakal dituntut karena telah melanggar hak asasi LGBT.

 _Bagaimana caranya membesarkan anak di jaman edan ini, demi Tuhan!?_

(Nenek berpikir terlalu jauh padahal Karma paling juga akan melupakan ini setelah tidur siang)

Untuk saat itu, beliau diselamatkan dari kewajiban menjawab karena Nagisa sudah pulang. Karma melontarkan permintaannya lagi, dan Nagisa hanya menertawakannya, berkata "Apaan sih" dengan santainya, lalu Karma hanya tertawa. Nenek bernapas lagi. Untuk saat itu mungkin perasaan Karma hanya sepolos anak yang ingin jadi keluarga sungguhan dengan Nagisa dan mengira dengan menikah menjadi jawaban. Karma bahkan tidak mengerti maksudnya menikah itu untuk apa.

Untuk saat itu sih.

~.X.~

Karena sudah kelas tiga SMP, Nagisa sibuk sekali dengan les, _try-out_ , tugas-tugas, sampai ia jarang di rumah. Sudah sering Karma hanya berinteraksi dengan kakaknya itu saat bangun tidur, sikat gigi dan sarapan. Nagisa berangkat sangat pagi. Lalu saat pulang, Karma menyambutnya, mereka makan malam, mandi dengan cepat, dan Nagisa akan mengurung diri di kamar untuk belajar. Saat waktunya tidur, ya...Nagisa tidur.

"Anikiii?" Karma mencubit-cubit pipi kakaknya. "Bacain dongeng?" pintanya. Nagisa memaksa membuka matanya yang terasa sangat berat, melihat Karma bertelungkup di bawah selimut, di sebelahnya, memegangi buku Kisah 1001 Malam.

Si biru langit menguap lelah, lalu ikut bertelungkup dan mulai membuka-buka buku lama itu. "Mau...hnn...yang mana?"

"Hnn..."

"Sinbad? Ali Baba dan 40 Perompak? Raja Yunan? Kalifah Harun Al-Rasyid?" Nagisa menguap lagi, mengusap-usap matanya. Ia melirik ponselnya yang sedang diisi, jam digitalnya menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. "Mulai dari awal?"

"Hnnn..." Karma merengut. Kisah 1001 Malam sangat banyak, terkadang ia tidak mengerti, jadi Nagisa sering mengulang kisah-kisah tertentu (terutama Sinbad Sang Penakluk Tujuh Samudera) yang dipahami Karma, yang menyukai petualangan dan karakter-karakter yang cerdik. Tapi ia sedang tidak ingin cerita petualangan.

"Oh iya," Nagisa keluar dari selimut dan mencari tasnya dalam kegelapan. "Hnn...Mitologi Yunani," ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku tebal yang lapuk, yang ia pakai untuk referensi essay sejarah.

"Orpheus dan Eurydice," Nagisa menguap lagi, duduk bersila di atas selimut. Karma beringsut penasaran dan duduk di pangkuan Nagisa. "Ah, tapi ada cinta-cintaannya ya, tapi ada petualangannya kok,"

"Ngapapa," kata Karma, membuat dirinya sendiri nyaman di pangkuan Nagisa. Sambil melawan kantuk, Nagisa pun memulai kisah Orpheus dan Eurydice; bagaimana anak Dewa Apollo dan Calliope, yang merupakan _Master of Strings_ memainkan lagu-lagu kesedihan sepanjang sisa hayatnya.

Akhir kisah Orpheus membuat Karma jengkel. "Hnnn! Owpheus bakaaa!" protesnya, membuat Nagisa tertawa. Saat Orpheus berhasil mendapatkan jiwa Eurydice dari Tartarus, Hades mengijinkan mereka pergi dengan syarat, Orpheus tidak boleh melihat Eurydice sampai mereka keluar dari tempat itu.

Namun Orpheus yang gamang takut ditipu, kehilangan rasa percayanya dan melihat ke belakang, melihat pada Eurydice yang masih hanya berupa bayangan, dan dengan itu Eurydice pun ditarik kembali ke dasar Tartarus. Orpheus tidak boleh masuk ke dalam Tartarus dua kali selama ia masih hidup, sehingga ia tidak bisa menyelamatkan Eurydice lagi.

"Hayusnya nggak liat ke belakang ajaa," Karma merengut kesal, ikut berbaring lagi di dalam futon setelah Nagisa meletakkan bukunya kembali ke dalam tas.

"Memangnya kamu nggak takut ditipu, hmm?" tanya Nagisa menantang, menarik selimut hingga mencapai dagu adiknya. Karma menggembungkan pipi dan memejamkan mata.

"Takut, tapi kan apa boyeh buat, anikii...Owpheusnya kulang sayang sama Yuyidaike..."

Nagisa terdiam mendengar perkataan polos itu. Padahal, dia menulis essay tentang mitologi itu karena merasa sangat memahami Orpheus. Kalau memang Orpheus sangat mencintai Eurydice, harusnya dia tidak melihat ke belakang, karena ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain mempercayai apa yang diberikan padanya. Seperti yang dikatakan bocah berambut merah itu.

~.X.~

Beberapa minggu sejak itu, tiba-tiba nenek tidak bisa bangun. Untuk orang seusia beliau, demam biasa saja sudah membuat berat, apalagi karena beliau memiliki jantung lemah. Nagisa ijin dari sekolah sehari, dan dengan bantuan tetangga-tetangganya, ia membawa nenek kembali ke rumah sakit.

Sekarang masalahnya bagaimana cara dia mengurus Karma? Kalau Nagisa sedang libur, tentu saja tidak ada masalah. Tapi ia sudah mau ujian kelulusan, bahkan akhir pekan juga dipenuhi dengan banyak kerja kelompok maupun belajar bersama.

"Bisa beyangkat sendiwi, anikii," kata Karma.

"Yakin?"

"Hu um, bisha kook...Aku, aku nanti juga bisha pulang kok..."

Dan memang Karma bisa sendiri. Ibu-ibu tetangga yang juga mengantar anak mereka dengan senang hati mengajak Karma berangkat bersama (meski anak mereka jadi ketakutan). Tapi Karma sudah hapal seluk beluk desa itu. Di mana taman bermain, di mana danau, di mana sumber mata air, di mana tempat memancing yang bagus, dan di mana mencari jamur saat musim gugur.

Nagisa merasa lebih tenang. Ia menelepon nenek setiap hari, mengabari beliau, menyuruh beliau cepat sembuh. Ia memasak sarapan dan bekal makan siang untuk Karma, dan pulang secepat mungkin untuk memasak makan malam. Bahkan semua kerja kelompok atau belajar bersama sekarang dilakukan di rumah Nagisa, jadi teman-teman Nagisa selain Nakamura juga mengenal si kecil Karma (dan Karma tidak terlalu senang dengan hal ini, seperti biasa dia jadi menyendiri di kamar tidur).

"Anikiii, katanya mau ujaan," seru Karma yang menonton ramalan cuaca di laptop kakaknya sambil berusaha mengancingkan baju seragamnya. Nagisa buru-buru menyajikan roti panggang dan susu untuk Karma sebelum berlari keluar, memastikan jemuran tidak ada yang tertinggal.

"Karma, payungnya dibawa ya," kata Nagisa sambil lalu, dan Karma mengiyakan dengan mulut penuh roti. Setelah meletakkan sisa jemuran di dalam pengering, ia memeriksa persiapan Karma dan mendapati kancingnya salah.

"Kalau pasang kancing dilihat dong, dasar," Nagisa dengan sabar membenahi kancing baju adiknya. "Mana payungnya, sudah diambil?"

Karma mengeluarkan payung dari tasnya, dan Nagisa memujinya, lalu menyuruhnya agar cepat menghabiskan sarapan. Setelah itu, pintu beranda ditutup dan dikunci, kompor dipastikan sudah mati, pintu depan dikunci, dan kakak beradik itu mengucapkan sampai nanti sebelum berpisah jalan.

~.X.~

Benar saja, hujan deras turun dari tengah hari hingga menjelang sore. Nagisa berjalan cepat. Meskipun Karma tahu bagaimana caranya membuka pintu dengan kunci yang disembunyikan di belakang saklar teras, tetap saja ia tidak suka memikirkan bagaimana adiknya itu sendirian di rumah.

Tapi saat ia membuka pintu dan nyaris mengatakan 'aku pulang', ternyata pintu masih terkunci. Dan kunci masih di belakang saklar.

 _Karma belum pulang?_

~.X.~

"Wah, hujannya tidak berhenti juga..." Sensei berkeluh kesah memandang ke luar jendela. "Anak-anak, nanti waktu pulang jangan lari-lari ya, jalanan licin."

"Iyaa, sensei..."

Karma ingin sekali hujan-hujanan, kalau saja ia tidak memikirkan bahwa Nagisa yang akan mencuci bajunya yang basah, dan nenek sedang di rumah sakit. Saat berjalan pulang, Karma memakai payung merahnya, lalu ia berhenti untuk menyeberang jalan dekat sebuah halte.

Dari belakang, ada sepasang adik kakak yang berlari ke arah halte, tidak bawa payung. Karma mengenal adiknya, karena berasal dari kelas lain, namanya Itona.

"Nii-san buat apa jemput Itona kalau juga tidak bawa payung," kata Itona polos dan menohok kakaknya yang besar gempal itu. Sebenarnya mereka tampaknya tidak mirip, karena mereka, sama seperti Karma dan Nagisa, bukan adik-kakak sungguhan. Terasaka-nii adalah tetangga Itona yang sering dimintai tolong untuk bermain dengan Itona.

"Diam sajalah, bocah,"

"Pasti dipinjamin ke pacarnya ya," Itona menohok tepat sasaran, karena wajah Terasaka memerah. "Hnn..." dia mengangguk-angguk, meskipun wajahnya datar, tapi tampak kecewa.

"Nii-san, pacar itu penting ya?"

"Uuh, bocah ini ngomong apa lagi...Ya, tapi itu karena aku sayang sama dia, oke? Tapi dia itu bukan pacarku!"

"Padahal Rio nee-chan agak sinting,"

"...Tutup mulut, Itona."

Karma terdiam. Itu istilah baru. Pacar. Pacar? Bukan adik, bukan kakak, bukan ayah, bukan ibu, bukan nenek, tapi sepenting itu sampai payungnya dipinjamkan, padahal adiknya juga tidak bawa payung dan hari ini hujannya deras sekali? Mata tembaga pucatnya berkilat.

Menurutnya yang dilakukan Terasaka-nii seperti Orpheus. Saat lampu penyeberangan berganti hijau, Karma tidak menyeberang, tapi berjalan ke halte dan menyodorkan payungnya untuk Itona.

"Nih,"

"Hn? Karu-kun," Itona menelengkan kepala. Ini pertama kalinya mereka berbicara, tentu saja ia tidak paham kenapa si Karnivora Karma yang terkenal dengan gigi taringnya dari Kelas Kumbang Tanduk tiba-tiba meminjamkan payung padanya. "Kenapa?"

"Nanti anikiku pasti datang. Aniki-mu sudah datang tapi baka jadi kupinjami," kata Karma polos, menohok dan memanasi telinga Terasaka.

"Kalian bocah TK ini diajari apa sih di sana, kok kurang ajar," geram pemuda itu.

"Makasih ya, Karu-kun," Itona mengangguk, lalu menyerahkan payung merah itu pada Terasaka yang tampak terkejut. Itona mengulang penjelasan Karma pada Terasaka, lalu keduanya berterima kasih pada Karma sebelum berjalan pulang. Terasaka memberi Karma permen untuk dinikmati sambil menunggu Nagisa.

Sebenarnya Karma tidak tahu juga sih, apa Nagisa akan datang. Toh, dia membawa payungnya. Nagisa mungkin saja berpikir dia akan pulang, karena dia bawa payung. Tapi tetap saja, Karma duduk di bawah atap halte itu dan menikmati permennya. Ia tidak cemas. Ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia percaya.

Mungkin karena dia bukan Orpheus? Tapi ini kan, kisah yang berbeda. Karma tidak tahu sampai berapa lama ia harus menunggu—apakah hujan akan reda sebelum Nagisa datang? Ia tidak tahu. Bocah cilik itu memeluk ransel kecilnya dan tertidur. Ia mulai memimpikan Itona yang terjebak di Tartarus, dan saat Terasaka menjemputnya, mereka tidak boleh keluar karena Terasaka tidak bawa payung. Lalu Karma menyuruh mereka mengambil payung di Tartarus yang dijaga oleh Koronyan berkepala tiga.

"Karma," suara lembut Nagisa membuyarkan mimpi aneh itu. Karma menguap, dan Nagisa sudah berada di hadapannya, tampak cemas, meraba kening adiknya, khawatir dia terkena demam. Hujan masih turun dengan derasnya. Nagisa membawa payung biru besar. "Kenapa kamu tidur di sini? Payungmu mana?"

Karma nyengir lebar. Kalau Terasaka-nii memimjamkan payung karena mencemaskan pacarnya (bukan), Karma meminjamkan payung agar Nagisa menjemputnya. Si kecil itu tidak tahu, tapi ini sih, namanya semacam _modus_.

Mendengar cerita Karma soal Terasaka dan Itona, Nagisa tertawa kecil. Mereka tidak langsung pulang, tapi makan ramen dulu, sehingga Nagisa tidak perlu memasak makan malam lagi. Saat mereka menunggu pesanan datang, Nagisa berkata dengan serius:

"Bukannya nggak baik sih kamu pinjamkan payung itu, tapi kalau aku nggak datang kamu bagaimana?"

Karma mengerjap, menelengkan kepala. "Tapi aniki datang, kan?"

Nagisa tidak bisa membalas perkataan itu, dan pesanan mereka sudah datang, sehingga Karma bersorak dan pembicaraan itu berakhir seketika.

~.X.~

Akhir pekan akhirnya tiba. Nagisa tidak ada tugas, tidak ada belajar kelompok, dan akhir pekan tenang ini, tentu saja waktu yang tepat untuk menjenguk nenek di rumah sakit. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir mereka melakukan ini. Waktu itu Nagisa masih menggendong Karma. Mereka naik kereta saat matahari masih dengan malasnya terbit dari ufuk timur.

Sepertinya di kelas, Karma sudah mulai bersaing dalam permainan. Ia sudah bisa berenang gaya punggung dan gaya bebas, tapi ia selalu kalah dari si Megu, atau saat lari, ia selalu nomor dua dari temannya si Masayoshi. Soal siapa yang paling disenangi di kelas, tidak perlu ditanya, jelas Yuuma. Yang paling jago membaca di kelas adalah Shuu.

Nagisa mendengarkan cerita Karma tentang teman-temannya yang hebat itu. Dia tampaknya agak berkecil hati karena tidak bisa nomor satu dalam sesuatu, meskipun selalu nomor dua dalam segala hal di TK.

"Hmm...Akari pintar menyanyi, ya," Nagisa mengangguk, "Tapi dia juara berapa kalau lari?"

Karma menggumam. "Empat?"

"Yuuma paling disukai semuanya ya," Nagisa mulai tersenyum penuh arti, "Tapi dia juara berapa kalau berenang?"

"Lima..."

"Masayoshi bisa lari cepat ya, tapi berenangnya cepat juga?"

"Belum bisa..."

"Megu berenangnya cepat, tapi kalau nyanyi bagus mana sama Akari?"

"Megu sumbang,"

Nagisa tertawa dan mengacak-acak rambut adiknya karena omongan polos itu. Karma menunduk, tampaknya mulai mengerti pola ini. Teman-temannya bisa juara satu dalam hal-hal tertentu, tapi tidak dalam semua hal. Tapi...

"Tapi aku kok nggak bisa juara satu?" tanya Karma, tampaknya tidak puas.

"Hmm...coba ya," Nagisa bersandar di kursi kereta dan menghitung dengan jarinya. Kereta melewati terowongan. "Karma bisa berenang, bisa lari cepat, bisa membaca, bisa nyanyi juga, terkenal sebagai Karnivora Karma, jadi sama populernya kayak Yuuma..."

"Huung, kan bedaaa, anikiii..."

"Iya, tapi kan kamu bisa semuanya," Nagisa nyengir jahil dan menepuk-nepuk kepala merah itu. "Jadi kamu nomor satu karena bisa semuanya. Hebat, kan?"

Karma tidak bisa percaya hal itu, jadi ia tetap merengut keras kepala. Nagisa mengedikkan kepala. Justru dibandingkan Karma, Nagisa ingat dia malah tidak pernah juara apa-apa saat TK, dia hanya biasa-biasa saja. Sekadar bisa saja, malah kadang tidak bisa. Kalau saja Karma lebih tua darinya, ia pasti iri sekali dan sebal mendengar Karma mengeluhkan 'bisa semuanya tapi nggak juara satu'.

Tapi Karma adiknya. Nagisa yang membesarkannya. Jadi dia bangga. Dan dia ingin Karma bangga.

"Yang penting kan, Karma nomor satu di mataku," kata Nagisa akhirnya, menyunggingkan senyum agak malu, rasanya ingin lompat dari kereta saking sinetronnya omongannya itu barusan.

Tapi Karma tampak berbinar mendengar ini, lalu tertawa dan memeluk lengan kakaknya karena senang.

Kereta tidak lama kemudian sampai ke stasiun tujuan.

~.X.~

Nagisa dan Karma menghabiskan waktu agak lama membeli buah untuk nenek. Sudah mau tengah hari saat mereka tiba di rumah sakit. Setelah menemui bagian resepsionis, mereka naik lantai dua, menuju kamar rawat nenek. Tapi pintu kamar nenek sedang terbuka.

Mereka mengintip ke dalam, dan Nagisa nyaris menjatuhkan keranjang buahnya. Ada tiga orang di dalam sana.

Nenek, yang duduk di ranjangnya. Seorang wanita, dan seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang gelap, yang juga tampak terkejut melihat Nagisa dan Karma.

"O-Oh...Itu...Anu...Ibu?" anak perempuan itu malu-malu memanggil wanita di dekat ranjang nenek. Nagisa terbeliak melihat siapa wanita itu. "Itu...Nagisa-kun, ya?"

Pembicaraan kedua wanita itu langsung senyap, keduanya menoleh ke pintu, tampak terkejut menyadari kehadiran Nagisa. Hiromi tersenyum dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Nagisa...?"

Nagisa mundur selangkah, mengernyit bingung. Karma memandang semua ini dengan wajah bosan. Ia tidak mengenali dua orang asing di kamar itu.

"Itu..." Nagisa menautkan alis, "Itu siapa?" tanya dia dengan firasat tidak enak, mengangguk pada anak perempuan pemalu di dalam ruangan. Ibu berhenti, lalu menatap anak perempuan itu sejenak, sebelum tersenyum minta maaf pada Nagisa.

"Ini anak tiri ibu," mata Nagisa melebar karena horor. Ia tidak paham bagaimana bisa ibunya tersenyum saat ini. "Ibu menikah lagi."

Ia semakin tidak paham kenapa ibunya tidak mengangkat telepon dan sekarang bisa senyum-senyum di sini mengatakan bahwa beliau menikah lagi.

"Sekarang ibu jadi Hiromi Fujisaki,"

Nagisa _benar-benar_ tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Ini saudara tirimu, Chihiro."

Karma lebih tidak paham lagi karena dia hanya anak TK, tapi dia merasa agak lapar dan ingin cepat makan siang.

"S-Salam kenal, Nagisa-kun..."

Nagisa menatap Chihiro, diam saja. Karma menarik-narik tangannya, tidak terlalu peduli dengan apa yang sedang terjadi, sampai ibu Nagisa mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa ia mengerti:

"Nagisa, ayo ikut ibu. Kamu tidak perlu tinggal di desa lagi."

* * *

 **LHOH INI GENRENYA APA KOK JADI DRAMA SIH /yang nulis siapa oi/**

 **Chihiro Fujisaki, Dangan Ronpa, by Spike.**

 **Kindly review if you have the time.**


	17. Suka atau Tidak Suka

17\. Suka atau Tidak Suka  
 _Thanks to NeverLanderGirl for beta!_

* * *

Nenek Nagisa adalah wanita yang sangat lembut dan baik hati. Pemurah, penyayang. Cara bicara beliau selalu lembut, meskipun terkadang bisa tegas kalau dibutuhkan. Sangat terbuka dengan perubahan, meskipun agak bingung bersikap. Meskipun kelihatannya periang...beliau adalah yang paling merasa sedih.

Jauh dibanding Nagisa.

Keluarganya terpecah belah. Nenek sangat tidak suka jika Nagisa dan Karma bertengkar—beliau tidak suka pertengkaran, apapun yang mencabik-cabik hubungan keluarganya. Nenek sangat protektif.

Jadi saat ibu Nagisa, sebelum mendapat persetujuannya untuk mengajak Nagisa pergi, wanita tua itu _marah_.

"...Hal baik apa yang sudah kamu lakukan sampai kamu merasa layak mengambil Nagisa, Hiromi?"

Perkataan pedas itu terdengar dari nenek di seberang ruangan. Nagisa lebih terkejut lagi, lebih dari saat ia mendengar ibunya telah menikah lagi dan sekarang ia punya saudara tiri. Belum pernah ia melihat nenek semarah itu.

Sayangnya, Hiromi juga sama keras kepala dan tidak kalah pedasnya.

"Kita sudah membicarakan ini," ujarnya tajam, "Nagisa itu _anakku_. Bukan anak _anda_."

"Oh, benar, jadi Hiromi, kau menikah lagi tanpa mengundang anakmu sendiri?" Hiromi menutup mulutnya sampai menjadi garis tipis, "Lalu saat mantan suamimu meninggal, apa kau datang untuk melayat bersama _anakmu_?"

Hiromi kembali menghadapi Nagisa, mengesampingkan perkataan nenek. "Nagisa, semuanya lebih baik sekarang. Aku bisa menyekolahkanmu di sekolah yang bagus, kamu bisa belajar bersama Chihiro, dia sangat cerdas. Nanti kamu juga bisa bekerja di perusahaan Fujisaki bersama Chihiro, atau konselor di bawah bimbinganku. Masa depanmu bisa terjamin, Nagisa!"

"Ah...tapi..." Nagisa menggenggam tangan kecil Karma, menunduk gugup. "Maaf, ibu...Ini agak tiba-tiba..."

"Kamu sudah mau SMA, bukan? Sudah saatnya kamu memikirkan prospek ke depan. Ikut saja dengan ibu, hidupmu pasti lancar ke depannya—iya kan, Chihiro?"

Chihiro tampak terkejut karena tiba-tiba di tanyai. Sama seperti Nagisa, ia bergumam gugup sambil menunduk.

"Ga boleh!"

Suara kecil itu memecah tekanan dari perkataan Hiromi. Seakan-akan baru menyadari kehadirannya pertama kali, Hiromi membelalak pada Karma, yang sekarang berdiri di depan Nagisa seakan berusaha melindunginya. Wajahnya merengut defensif, lagaknya seperti menghadapi naga.

Ibu Nagisa mengerjap dan memandangi Karma sejenak, sebelum menatap Nagisa.

"Ini Karma?" sebelum Nagisa mengiyakan, Hiromi berkata; "Nagisa, dia bukan tanggung jawabmu. Kalau masa depanmu terhalang karena orang tua anak lain yang tidak bisa menjaga komitmen—"

Sesuatu terbangun di dalam Nagisa.

"Ibu sama ayah apa bedanya," katanya tenang, masih tersenyum lembut. "Sekarang aku ini bukan hanya dititipi Karma, bu. Aku sudah seperti orang tuanya. Kalau aku meninggalkannya juga, apa bedanya aku dengan kalian?"

Jika ini Nagisa beberapa tahun silam, ia pasti akan menunduk ketakutan, tertatih-tatih mengatakan pendapatnya. Ibunya pasti akan menjambak rambutnya atau menampar wajahnya. Jika ayah ada di situ, beliau hanya akan menonton dan mengatakan: "Harusnya kamu tidak usah bicara begitu, Nagisa."

Tapi tidak. Nagisa sudah berubah dari dirinya yang lama dan pengecut. Ia meletakkan tangannya di kepala merah adiknya, tanpa kata menghargai pembelaan kecilnya. Ya. Ini karena Karma ada. Ia bisa berani. Dan ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Hiromi akhirnya diam, mulai memahami kenapa nenek sangat keras kepala.

Anaknya sudah berkembang, tanpa orang tua yang membimbingnya. Malah, anaknya berkembang dengan mengambil peran orang tua bagi si kecil berambut merah itu. Nagisa tidak membutuhkannya. Nagisa sudah dewasa dengan sendirinya. Ini membuat Hiromi merasa sedih dan sedikit kesepian. Ia sudah menyia-nyiakan masa-masa menjadi ibu karena emosinya sendiri...Tapi apa boleh buat.

Hiromi tahu ia pasti harus menerima konsekuensi tindakannya di masa lalu. Lagipula, bukan hanya Nagisa yang sudah berkembang. _Dia_ juga sudah berubah sedikit-banyak.

"Baiklah..." wanita itu tiba-tiba tersenyum lembut, lalu menatap Chihiro. "Wah, Chihiro...sepertinya Nagisa tidak mau jadi adikmu."

Nagisa terbeliak, "Ah, bukan begitu maksudku! Maaf, Chihiro-san..."

Chihiro tertawa malu, menggeleng pelan. "Nn, aku mengerti. Aku akan senang sekali kalau Nagisa-kun jadi tinggal dengaku, tapi bertemu saja juga sudah membuatku senang," ia tersenyum polos. "Hnn, a-apa kalian tidak masuk saja? Dari pada berdiri terus...?"

Karma menengadah menatap Nagisa, bertanya-tanya apakah mereka menang, tapi Nagisa hanya nyengir padanya dan menggendongnya untuk mendekati nenek bersama ibu dan saudara tirinya yang baru.

Ibu Nagisa adalah pimpinan badan konseling keuangan. Setelah bercerai dengan ayah Nagisa, beliau menenggelamkan diri dalam karirnya. Suatu hari ia memberikan konseling pada pemilik Perusahaan Developer Fujisaki soal saham dan investasi, karena Fujisaki-san sering terlalu fokus pada programming daripada penjualan.

Hiromi agak canggung juga saat pertama mengenali Chihiro, namun Chihiro mengingatkannya pada Nagisa. Chihiro bahkan lebih rapuh dan pemalu dibanding Nagisa, sehingga Hiromi merasa ia harus merubah diri. Beliau menikah lagi secara administratif karena mereka begitu sibuk sehingga tidak bisa mengadakan pesta, namun merencanakannya di masa mendatang. Saat mendengar bahwa mantan suaminya meninggal, ia cemas dengan Nagisa, namun masih merasa takut menghadapi anaknya.

"Takut...?" Nagisa mengernyit bingung. "Ibu...takut padaku?"

Hiromi merona, menunduk. Nenek tertawa kecil dan menepuk-nepuk bahu mantan menantunya itu, menguatkan, seakan tidak pernah marah sebelumnya. Wanita sungguh aneh.

"Ayahmu menceraikanku karena...aku sangat keras padamu, bukan?" Hiromi berkata, menelan harga dirinya. "Dulu aku...tidak mau menghadapi kenyataan itu. Jadi aku keras kepala dan kami sering bertengkar. Tapi aku sering bertanya-tanya, mungkin dia benar, tapi aku tidak mau mengakuinya...Jadi kami sepakat mengirimmu untuk tinggal dengan Shiota-san..."

"Iya, tapi kenapa?"

Nenek menghela napas dramatis. "Tentu saja dia takut padamu, Nagisa..." katanya sabar, melipat kedua tangan. "Takutnya aku menjelek-jelekan dia padamu, dan kamu jadi benci padanya, nak,"

"Tapi nenek nggak pernah—"

"Yah yang penting kan sudah selesai," Chihiro menengahi buru-buru, tampak gugup. Nagisa menyukai saudara tirinya ini yang sangat pandai membaca suasana. Tapi ia masih punya pertanyaan.

"Tapi ayah bagaimana...? Ayah juga menghindariku..."

Nenek tertawa kecut, jelas beliau yang paling tahu, karena Hiromi sekarang memandanginya penasaran.

"Aku selalu menelepon anakku itu tiap malam, menyuruhnya pulang sekali-sekali," sebelum Nagisa menyela dengan keterkejutan, beliau mengangkat satu tangan. "Tapi dia tidak akan kembali sampai ia menjadi orang sukses yang bisa dibanggakan anaknya. Itu yang ia katakan padaku."

Ayah Nagisa, sama dengan anaknya, ternyata merasa rendah diri. Beliau merasa tidak pantas merawat Nagisa padahal posisi karirnya tidak setinggi Hiromi, karena itu juga beliau yang menyarankan agar Nagisa tinggal dengan nenek. Beliau berencana akan mengajaknya tinggal bersama jika sudah mencapai posisi yang cukup bagus.

"...Oh, dan juga ingin mengajak Karma, sebenarnya," dengan cepat mengusap air matanya saat Nagisa tidak melihat. "Tapi...yah, sudah tidak bisa."

Nagisa memeluk neneknya. Entah bagaimana hancurnya perasaan seorang ibu saat mendapat telepon yang mengabarkan kematian anaknya. Tapi nenek tetap saja memasang ekspresi teguh, dan hal yang pertama beliau pikirkan adalah memberitahu Nagisa secepatnya. Beliau selalu memikirkan orang lain, dan tidak ingin membuat dua cucunya cemas sehingga selalu tampak riang.

"Nah, sudah dengar sendiri kan, Nagisa?" kata nenek lembut. "Ayah ibumu sayang kok sama kamu, nak,"

Nagisa merona malu, mengiyakan. Ternyata sampai sekarang nenek ingat pertanyaannya yang kekanakan itu.

Mereka berbincang lagi, seru dan lama. Nagisa memperkenalkan Karma, yang tanpa menahan diri langsung menggigit tangan Hiromi sampai berdarah. Lalu Hiromi (dengan tangan diperban) memperkenalkan Chihiro, yang ternyata laki-laki. Chihiro tampak malu juga soal ini, tapi ia sudah memutuskan akan jujur pada Nagisa karena sekarang mereka bersaudara. Saat itu Hiromi dan Karma pergi ke kantin rumah sakit (Nagisa menyuruh Karma ikut untuk minta maaf). Mereka harus menunggu di luar sementara para suster membersihkan kamar dan membantu nenek mandi.

"Itu...aku sering sakit-sakitan...Jadi tubuhku lemah sekali..." Chihiro malu-malu menjelaskan. "Tapi aku jadi sering diolok-olok 'kamu cowok tapi cemen sekali sih', dan...yah, aku tidak tahan,"

"Aku juga lemah," kata Nagisa, agak malu jika mengingat Nakamura yang sering mengambil posisi lebih maskulin saat mengerjai Nagisa di sekolah. Ia tersenyum menyemangati pada Chihiro. "Kita nggak bisa begini terus ya. Aku juga sering dikira anak perempuan padahal seragamku biasa,"

"Nagisa-kun lebih berani dari aku..."

"Ah, aku hanya beruntung. Sepertinya sekolah di kota agak seram ya, masih ada _bullying_ begitu...?"

Chihiro tampak serius seketika. Mungkin baru hari ini ia bertemu Nagisa, yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya, tapi saudara tirinya itu jelas lebih kuat. Nagisa lebih pemberani. Mungkin juga karena ia harus memaksa diri jadi berani untuk merawat Karma. Ini bukan masalah _bullying_ , ini masalah kekuatan mental. Chihiro selalu saja bersembunyi untuk menghindar dari orang-orang yang membicarakan bahwa dia laki-laki yang lemah.

 _Aku nggak bisa begini terus_ , batin remaja berambut pirang gelap itu, lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Hn, kalau Nagisa-kun setelah ini mau SMA ya? Kamu akselerasi, kan? Apa sudah tahu mau profesi apa?"

Nagisa melipat tangan, bergumam sejenak, berpikir. "Ugh, aku sering ditanyai seperti itu, tapi aku tidak kepikiran sama sekali...Mungkin langsung bekerja saja. Karma masih kecil, terus nenek juga kondisinya nggak baik sejak ayah meninggal..."

"Oh, kamu baik sekali, Nagisa-kun...Bekerja ya? Aku sih...wah, aku pasti bingung kalau melamar kerja, jadi aku mau jadi _programmer_ secara _free-lance_ saja..." Chihiro tertawa malu. "Aku tidak bisa berinteraksi dengan baik atau...itu, pergi ke perkantoran melamar pekerjaan...Aku lebih suka orang mendatangiku dan mengatakan apa yang dibutuhkan. Oh iya, aku juga sangat suka komputer...Sebenarnya aku sedang mengembangkan Alter Ego yang sangat bagus, dan beberapa universitas menawariku beasiswa untuk mengembangkannya..."

Nagisa terdiam takjub, dan Chihiro memerah malu. "Maaf! Aduh, aku t-terdengar pamer ya...? B-Bukan begitu sih..."

"Itu keren sekali, Chihiro-nii-san," kata Nagisa sungguh-sungguh, dan Chihiro merasa silau serta terbakar oleh pujian dan ekspresi sungguh-sungguh si biru langit. Dia sering dipuji 'brilian' atau 'jenius' tapi ini pertama kalinya dia dipuji 'keren' dan efeknya luar biasa, dan ditambah panggilan 'nii-san' jadi dobel-luar-biasa.

Sementara Chihiro bergumam malu-malu karena dipuji, Nagisa diam berpikir. Menurutnya Chihiro sangat hebat, karena tahu apa yang diinginkan. Tentu saja, Chihiro punya bakat dalam dunia komputerisasi, dan dia menyukainya. Matanya berkilau saat membicarakan program dan komputer. Apakah Nagisa juga bisa begitu? Apa yang dia bisa? Apa yang dia sukai? Kalau bisa, dia ingin hidup mengerjakan apa yang ia sukai. Ibunya tidak memiliki bakat, namun beliau sangat suka pekerjaan sebagai konselor. Almarhum ayah Nagisa sejauh yang ia tahu, hanya terus bekerja juru taksir benda-benda seni karena itulah pekerjaan yang bisa beliau dapatkan.

Sebenarnya tawaran bekerja untuk Developer Fujisaki atau di badan konseling ibunya juga tidak buruk, tapi Nagisa tidak yakin ia akan menyukainya. Ia tahu, ia seharusnya tidak bilang 'suka' atau 'tidak suka' sesuatu sebelum mencoba, tapi hatinya merasa tidak terpanggil.

~.X.~

Ada beberapa alasan kenapa si kecil Karma tidak terlalu senang dengan ibu Nagisa. Pertama, wanita itu ingin membawa pergi kakaknya. Kedua, sekarang Nagisa punya saudara tiri, tapi tentu saja saudara tiri lebih dekat dibandingkan Karma dengan Nagisa. Intinya, dia iri dan sebal, dan menurutnya ini semua salah ibu Nagisa. Pokoknya salah ibu Nagisa.

Tapi karena Nagisa menyuruhnya minta maaf soal menggigit itu, di sinilah Karma. Berjalan di sebelah ibu Nagisa, keduanya diam.

Sampai di kantin, baru Hiromi bicara pada si kecil berambut merah itu. "Kamu mau makan apa?"

"Hnn...nasi ituu..." kata Karma, berjingkat untuk menunjuk nasi kepal di etalase tertutup kantin. Hiromi membeli lima untuk masing-masing, dan meminta Karma membeli teh kaleng di mesin minuman.

"Hiro-chan~!" Karma yang sedang melompat untuk menekan tombol teh kaleng, menoleh melihat seorang pria berambut pirang gelap menyapa ibu Nagisa. Hiromi tersenyum dengan wajah agak bersemu.

"Lho, kenapa sudah di sini?"

"Kamu belum selesai dengan Nagisa-chan?" pria itu tertawa kecil dan membelai wajah Hiromi, tatapannya penuh kasih sayang. "Aku tidak sabar bertemu anakmu, tentu saja. Maksudku, anak _ku_..."

Hiromi menyunggingkan senyum sedih, lalu melirik Karma yang baru saja mendapatkan kaleng ke-lima dari mesin.

"Itu Karma Akabane. Dia sedang dititipkan pada Nagisa," suami baru Hiromi tampak bingung dan takjub. "Ceritanya panjang...Karma-kun, ini ayah baru Nagisa."

Karma dengan enggan berjalan ke arah kedua orang dewasa itu, memandang sengit pada Fujisaki-san yang menyunggingkan senyum ramah untuknya.

"Tapi hati-hati, dia suka menggigit," Hiromi mengingatkan ketika suami barunya membungkuk untuk menyamakan tinggi dengan Karma.

"Akabane? Wah...Aku tahu mereka, lho!" seru Fujisaki-san. "Kamu tahu, Karu-chan, ayah ibumu sedang di Yunani meliput kondisi paska evakuasi di sana. Ayahmu matanya juga sepertimu. Rambutmu persis ibumu," ia memain-mainkan jambul di kepala Karma dengan iseng.

Tiap tahun, orang tua Karma mengirimkan hadiah ulang tahun. Hanya saja, Karma baru bisa memahaminya setelah masuk taman kanak-kanak. Ayah ibunya reporter perang dan bencana. Mereka tidak bisa mengirimkan foto, karena sebagian besar mereka mendapatkan informasi dengan mengintai. Lagipula Karma belum terlalu tertarik dengan mereka. Ia sudah puas dengan Nagisa dan nenek.

"Jadi Nagisa-chan bilang apa?" Fujisaki-san mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk melihat jam sejenak. "Aku tidak bisa naik, sebentar lagi ada yang mau menelepon..."

"Ah, iya...Nagisa tidak ingin ikut dengan kita," Hiromi tersenyum pahit, tampak menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Saat itu Karma jadi teringat dengan kakaknya. Pria pirang gelap itu membelai wajah Hiromi sayang dan mengecup keningnya. Ibu Nagisa sedikit memerah, sedikit panik.

"Ah, bukannya aku tidak terima atau apa...Hanya saja..."

"Aku tahu," Fujisaki-san tertawa kecil. "Aku hanya ingin bilang, tidak apa-apa. Bukan salahmu, Hiro-chan. Aku tetap mencintaimu."

Hiromi makin merah padam dan pura-pura ijin ke kamar mandi untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya sementara Fujisaki-san tertawa riang, jelas menikmati reaksi istrinya.

Karma diam, tapi kali ini ia tidak memandangi Fujisaki-san dengan sengit. Menurutnya yang ia lihat itu seakan menjelaskan semuanya. Ia tidak bisa menjelaskan detilnya tapi si kecil itu berpikir: ' _Oh, cinta itu begitu?_ '. Dan menurutnya itu kelihatan bagus.

Fujisaki-san kembali memandangi Karma yang sedang mencengkeram bagian dada kaosnya.

"Ada apa, Karu-chan?"

"Hnn? Nggapapa," kata Karma melepas cengkeramannya. Entah kenapa sekilas tadi jantungnya terasa berdenyut lebih keras dari biasanya.

~.X.~

Setelah para suster selesai mengurus nenek, ibu sudah kembali bersama Karma. Mereka mengobrol lagi dengan nenek, soal pekerjaan, sekolah, atau liburan dan pesta pernikahan Hiromi dengan Fujisaki-san. Jam berkunjung tanpa terasa sudah berakhir. Hari itu terasa lebih panjang dari yang diharapkan, begitu pula kejadian di dalamnya. Nagisa tidak menyangka ia akan berdamai dengan ibunya dan bertemu Chihiro.

Fujisaki-san masih menunggu di bawah, tidak bisa masuk ke kamar pasien karena beliau tidak bisa mematikan telepon genggam. Pria itu tampak sangat cerdas dan agak sinting, tapi Nagisa sedikit mengerti kenapa ibunya tampak lebih ceria dan santai sekarang. Fujisaki-san tidak memasukkan ke hati kritik pedas Hiromi. Sayangnya pria itu punya dunia sendiri sehingga liberal dan membiarkan Chihiro melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan...meskipun anaknya jadi bermental lemah. Tapi tidak apa, Chihiro sudah memutuskan untuk berubah meskipun tidak ada yang tahu.

"Oh, tapi secara teknis kau juga anakku, Nagisa-chan," kata Fujisaki-san hangat, menepuk-nepuk kepala biru langit itu. "Hubungi kami kalau kau butuh sesuatu, oke?"

"A-Ah, terima kasih..." kata Nagisa sungkan. Setelah berpisah dengan ibu dan keluarga tirinya, Nagisa dan Karma kembali pada nenek sebentar karena wanita itu ingin mengatakan sesuatu sebelum mereka pulang.

Kali ini nenek tampak lebih serius dari biasanya. Karma menguap karena mengantuk, tapi ia sudah terlalu besar untuk tidur di matras rumah sakit dengan nenek.

"Nagisa...Kamu sudah menentukan mau melakukan apa? Ibumu benar, kamu sudah harus memikirkannya,"

Nagisa selalu saja merasakan sensasi jumpalitan di perutnya tiap topik ini diangkat, karena yang ia inginkan hanyalah cepat lulus sekolah dan bekerja.

"Kamu jangan cemas soal Karma. Ayah dan ibunya masih ada. Aku juga masih ada. Jangan berpikir bekerja setelah lulus SMA nak,"

"Nn...tapi aku tidak tahu mau apa, nek," Nagisa dengan kikuk menggaruk belakang tengkuknya. "Kalau saja aku punya keahlian khusus seperti Chihiro-nii-san, mungkin aku kejar dengan cara seperti itu juga,"

Nenek tersenyum penuh arti. "Kamu punya, Nagisa. Kamu berbakat menjadi pianis," kata beliau riang, dan Nagisa terdiam. "Kakekmu, ayahmu, kalian berbakat. Sayangnya kalian selalu takut karena prospeknya tidak menentu,"

Nagisa tidak pernah terlalu memikirkan permainan pianonya. Baginya itu hanya hobi. Tapi ide itu mulai terbentuk dalam pikirannya. Nenek juga tampak sangat bersemangat membicarakan ini.

"Tapi apa kamu takut bekerja keras, Nagisa? Apa kamu tidak mau mencobanya? Pergi ke sekolah musik, menjadi pianis, bermain dengan orkestra, di atas panggung megah, di hadapan manca negara?"

Entah kenapa Karma merasa itu terdengar sangat bagus. Kakaknya tampak sangat senang saat bermain piano, dan Karma juga senang melihat Nagisa senang.

"Mauu aja ya anikii," Karma bersorak polos. "Aniki pintar main pianonyaa," lagipula, jika Nagisa bisa bangga dengan Karma, Karma ingin menunjukkan bahwa ia lebih bangga lagi punya kakak seperti Nagisa.

Nagisa terperangah mendengar perkataan neneknya, menggaruk-garuk hidungnya dengan lebih kikuk lagi.

"H-Ha...Aku tidak pernah kepikiran begitu sih, nek. Apa sebagus itu, permainanku?" ia tertawa gugup dan agak malu.

"Bagus, anikii, baguuuus! Bagus ya, nek, yaa?" kata Karma, berusaha meyakinkan Nagisa dengan polosnya. Tapi kemudian dia menguap. "Bagus kok..."

Nagisa dan nenek menertawakannya dengan hangat. Nenek tampaknya sangat bersemangat soal ini, tapi Nagisa tidak seyakin itu. Sepintas ia takut juga nenek melihat kakek dan ayahnya dalam dirinya. Tapi ia juga punya harapan kecil bahwa perkataan neneknya itu tulus karena percaya pada kemampuannya. Nagisa belum tahu.

Akhirnya kakak beradik itu pulang. Karma tertidur di kereta, dan Nagisa _browsing_ di ponselnya, iseng saja. Lalu dia berhenti dan tersadar bahwa ia sedang mencari-cari informasi sekolah musik, dan wajahnya memerah karena malu.

Mungkin saja, perkataan nenek tidak hanya menjadi ide.

Dan mungkin saat itu Nagisa tidak tahu, tapi ada hal baru yang ditemukan Karma di dalam hatinya.

~.X.~

Beberapa tahun berlalu. Permintaan polos Karma sudah tidak berdasar kepolosan seorang anak kecil yang ingin jadi keluarga sungguhan lagi saat ia mengejar kakaknya. Ia menangkap kedua tangan Nagisa—tingginya sudah mencapai pinggang remaja biru langit itu—dan dengan senyum polos dan mata berkilat, terang-terangan ia berkata:

"Aku tetap mau menikah denganmu, aniki!"

Detil menyusul.

* * *

 **Akhir-akhir ini pengen nulis Hiromi jadi karakter yang lebih baik~ BTW maaf ya ayah Nagisa *sungkemin ayahnya Nagisa***

 **Kindly review if you have the time.**


	18. Visi

18\. Visi  
 _Thanks to NeverLanderGirl for beta!_

* * *

Sekitar usia lima tahun, anak-anak mulai memiliki konsep sederhana untuk menilai hal-hal abstrak. Keindahan, kerapian, kebersihan, hal-hal yang penilaiannya dipelajari dari pembiasaan lingkungan sekitar. Tentu saja, Shuu yang paling cerdas soal hal ini, karena dia seorang kutu buku, dan panutannya, sang ayah, adalah seorang perfeksionis. Kadang anak-anak perempuan malu sekali karena kalah bersih dan kalah rapi dari bocah bermata ungu itu.

Yuuma yang paling masih mengawang konsep penilaiannya; ia sangat terbuka dan rendah hati, namun karena ini sering disuruh-suruh teman lainnya jika Shuu tidak di dekatnya. Tapi anak itu sudah lebih tegas sejak adik bayinya lahir. Ia juga anak yang telaten dan punya konsep yang cukup maju soal keindahan karena sebagian kesehariannya ia habiskan dekat alam (Isogai-san selalu mengajaknya berperahu di danau tiap pagi untuk memastikan keamanan perahu-perahu sewaannya).

Akari lebih maju lagi, mungkin karena dia anak perempuan dan kakaknya seorang guru SMP. Ia sudah mengerti tangga-tangga nada, serta ekspresi orang lain. Selain itu seleranya sangat bagus, ia sudah bisa memadu-madukan warna saat berpakaian atau mewarnai. Mungkin ia masih kalah dengan si Sousuke itu, tapi dibanding anak-anak perempuan lain yang senang banyak bunga-bunga, pita-pita, bentuk hati serta berlian-berlian, selera Akari cukup matang untuk usianya.

Lalu sampailah ke Karma yang saat ini masih susah dipahami orang-orang sekitarnya. Ia cerdas, tentu saja. Tapi sangat bebas dan mandiri. Karma juga sudah punya konsep yang mungkin ia dapat karena tinggal dengan seorang remaja hampir sepanjang hidupnya; 'keren' dan 'payah'. 'Membosankan'. 'Kekanakan'. 'Menarik'.

(Entah dari mana Karma dapat didikan seperti ini padahal Nagisa orangnya secara umum sangat kalem meskipun agak pedas)

Yang pasti, Karma berbeda sendiri, cara pandangnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, anak-anak TK Nol Besar akan merayakan Hari Valentine. Sebenarnya TK mereka tidak pernah merayakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya, namun sensei yang kali ini mengajar mereka masih muda dan berasal dari kota, serta masih pacaran, sepertinya ingin berbagi bagaimana menyenangkannya dimabuk cinta.

Nah. Saat yang lain ribut soal membuat kartu ucapan, membungkus cokelat dan ritual-ritual Valentine lainnya, Karma membombardir sensei-nya dengan pertanyaan yang membuat wanita muda itu mempertanyakan arti hidup. Sebenarnya Karma tidak suka bertanya, tapi dia tidak bisa menemukan di buku manapun yang memberikan keterangan pasti. Sayangnya begitu si kecil berambut merah itu bertanya, langsung berhamburan seperti air yang menyembur dari bendungan yang dibuka.

"Kenapa harus cokelat, sensei? Kenapa bukan pisang? Kata Shuu, pisang punya dopamin banyak. Jadi bikin senang. Lalu kenapa cinta itu lambangnya hati? Kenapa bukan berlian? Cinta kan katanya Professor Dumbledore itu lebih kuat dari sihir, berlian kan kuat, jadi harusnya kan lambangnya berlian? Nenek lemah jantung, jantung itu bentuk hati kan, berarti hati itu tidak sekuat berlian, kan?"

"Eh...itu..."

"Kenapa sensei pacaran? Kenapa tidak menikah saja? Bukannya kalian saling cinta?"

"S-Soalnya kami belum siap..."

"Kenapa belum siap? Kalau saling cinta, apanya yang harus disiapkan, sensei? Oiya, kenapa sih kalau orang saling cinta menikah? Kenapa dirayakan? Kalau mau berbagi kebahagiaan kenapa tidak menyumbang orang miskin saja atau membangun panti asuhan? Terus, ne, sensei, bulan madu itu apa? Oiya, kalau orang Kristen menikah, pendetanya kan bilang kalau pengantin prianya boleh mencium pengantin wanita. Kalau nggak dicium bakal kenapa, sensei?"

"Cinta itu seperti apa sih? Yang seperti apa yang bisa dibilang sedang jatuh cinta? Kenapa kok bisa? Siapa yang menentukan?"

Yuuma tidak mengerti apa yang diributkan Karma, tapi dia kasihan melihat sensei mereka tampaknya pucat pasi memikirkan arti eksistensi, jadi si pucuk hitam itu menghampiri Karma.

"Karu-kun, kamu tidak mau buat hadiah?"

"Buat apa?"

"Buat Nagi-nii?" Yuuma memamerkan rangkaian kertas hati bertuliskan; "Aku Cinta Ayah, Ibu, dan Adik!". Seperti biasa, Yuuma sangat telaten dan kreatif membuat yang seperti ini. Karma langsung membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Nagisa jika ia memberi kakaknya hadiah Valentine.

" _Wah, ini untukku? Hehe, aku juga cinta Karma~!_ "

"Ajarin!" seru Karma dengan mata berkilat dan wajah bersemu semangat.

Sensei menghela napas lega, berterima kasih pada Yuuma sementara dua bocah itu melenggang pergi mencari kertas warna-warni.

 _Syukurlah, aku selamat..._

~.X.~

Sebelum kegiatan hari itu berakhir, Yuuma dan Shuu bertengkar. Awalnya Karma tidak terlalu mengerti kenapa. Dirinya dan Yuuma hanya sedang membuat hadiah, namun tiba-tiba Shuu menarik Yuuma dan melarangnya bermain terus dengan Karma. Sudah begitu, Shuu juga tidak mau dengar alasan, dan yang membuat Yuuma marah adalah perkataan Shuu:

"Kamu kan temanku! Jangan main sama yang lain!"

Yuuma selalu tersenyum dan tidak pernah marah, dan ini pertama kalinya dia marah. Wajahnya hanya tampak dingin dan suaranya sangat tenang dan tegas.

"Tapi Karu-kun juga teman kita, Shuu. Aku tidak mau dilarang bermain dengan semua temanku."

Sensei segera melerai mereka dan menasihati Shuu bahwa ia tidak boleh bersikap seperti itu, karena Yuuma adalah teman mereka semua. Tapi entah kenapa Karma sedikit mengerti perasaan Shuu.

Dia juga tidak senang berbagi Nagisa. Jadi dia menyuruh Yuuma tidak usah membantunya lagi dan berbaikan dengan Shuu.

Ternyata hari itu Karma tidak akan pulang sendirian. Nagisa menjemputnya, padahal sudah lama sekali kakaknya itu tidak pernah mengantar atau menjemputnya karena Karma sudah hapal sendiri jalan antara rumah dan TK.

"Mau ke mana, aniki?" Karma bertanya, karena mereka tidak berjalan pulang. Nagisa bilang dia akan tahu sendiri.

Ternyata ke stasiun. Dan menunggu di salah satu bangku duduk, adalah orang yang membuat Karma dan Nagisa tersenyum lebar.

"Neeeeeeeekk!" seru Karma dan melesat memeluk wanita yang sedang membaca di bangku depan stasiun itu. Nenek tertawa hangat, dan memeluk Karma, meski sekarang mungkin beliau sudah terlalu tua untuk menggendongnya.

"Hnnh, Karu-chan tambah besar ya?" Nenek menciumi pipi Karma dengan gemas dan menanyai tinggi badannya. Setelah itu gantian Nagisa yang memeluk dan dicium nenek. Ternyata kondisi jantung nenek sangat baik, dokter mengijinkan beliau pulang dengan syarat nenek harus check-up sebulan sekali dan bersumpah melakukannya.

"Lhooo, aku cuma buat hadiahnya buat anikiii..." kata Karma, mengeluarkan kartu ucapan yang ia buat tadi, sedikit cemberut. "Nenek nggak bilang sih!"

"Memangnya apa sih?" Nagisa menerima kartu ucapan itu. Ternyata sebuah kartu ucapan berbentuk bunga matahari dan bertuliskan 'Aku cinta Nagisa' besar-besar. Si biru langit merasa tersambar petir membaca ini.

"...Karma, ini harusnya tidak diberikan padaku..." Nagisa merasakan tatapan melarang dari neneknya, lalu memaksakan senyum seikhlas ia bisa. "M-Maksudku...bagus sekali! H-Haha...T-Terima kasih..."

Nenek menghela napas, lalu mengambil kartu ucapan itu, membacanya sejenak dengan senyum lembut. Ketiganya berjalan pulang, Karma menceritakan apa saja yang terjadi di TK dengan riang, dan ceritanya tentang merayakan Valentine membuat Nagisa tampak lebih lega.

Sesampai di rumah, setelah mandi, Karma berlari ke lantai atas untuk mengambil kaos untuk kakaknya, namun ia berhenti melihat beberapa hal menarik terhambur dari tas sekolah Nagisa. Si kecil itu memungutnya; beberapa batang cokelat berbentuk hati, dan surat-surat dengan amplop merah muda atau stiker hati.

"Karmaa! Mana kaosnya?" suara Nagisa dari lantai bawah.

"Beentaaar!" sahut Karma keras-keras, sementara membuka satu amplop dan menggigit satu batang cokelat. Ia mengeja-ngeja tulisan di salah satu surat itu.

 **Untuk Nagisa-kun**

 **Maaf untuk ini. Mungkin kamu tidak mengenalku, atau kita tidak terlalu dekat. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Kamu sangat baik, tenang, dewasa, dan tiap melihatmu aku merasa malu dan jadi salah tingkah. Awalnya aku tidak mengerti kenapa. Lalu aku sadar juga, selama ini aku mencintaimu.**

 **Aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan perasaan ini. Jika kamu juga membalas rasa sukaku, saat sekolah besok kamu tidak perlu mengatakan apa-apa. Berjalanlah pulang denganku. Tapi jika tidak, tolong jangan katakan apa-apa. Bersikaplah seperti biasa. Perlakukan aku seperti biasa. Aku tidak akan sanggup mendengar penolakan darimu, Nagisa-kun.**

Tanpa sadar ternyata cokelat yang tadi Karma gigit sudah ada di lantai, dan sisi surat itu sudah teremas oleh tangannya. Ia mendengar panggilan Nagisa lagi, dan buru-buru, ia menggumpalkan surat itu, mengutip cokelatnya, dan menyembunyikannya di tas miliknya sebelum turun membawakan kaos yang salah.

~.X.~

Nagisa mungkin tampil biasa-biasa saja, agak pemalu juga, tapi mudah didekati karena ada suasana yang mendamaikan dari si biru langit itu. Terutama yang senang mendekatinya adalah orang-orang berkepribadian liar dan enerjik karena orang-orang seperti Nagisa membuat mereka lebih rileks. Karena itu Karma sangat menempel padanya, dan Nakamura sangat dekat dengannya.

Tapi si biru langit ini, berbeda dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya, tidak terlalu percaya diri dan kadang minder. Tiap minggu, ibunya menghubungi lewat panggilan video. Chihiro juga sering ikut nimbrung. Fujisaki-san kadang muncul, sekali dua-kali, selalu sibuk dengan sesuatu.

"...Eh, jadii...sebentar lagi aku akan ada konseling tentang rencana setelah lulus..." Nagisa dengan sangat enggan memulai topik baru. Karma sedang menonton televisi dengan nenek.

Natal lalu, Fujisaki-san memberikan benda itu sebagai hadiah, dan TV itu bukan main, tersambung ke internet dan sepertinya memiliki semua channel. Karma tidak perlu lagi menunggu Nagisa selesai mengerjakan tugas kalau ingin menonton _Ketsuekigata-kun!_ Nenek sering menyalakan channel komedi dan tertawa-tawa sendiri di dapur sambil memasak. Tapi saat itu mereka sedang asik menonton pengulangan _Merlin_. Episode kali itu, sepertinya Pangeran Arthur Pendragon dan Guinevere 'Gwen' sang Pelayan mulai jatuh cinta dan merepotkan Merlin karena sang Pangeran bersikeras ingin ikut kontes Melee.

" _Jadi bagaimana? Tawaran ibu masih berlaku, lho_ ," kata Hiromi, sepertinya sedang membaca-baca data konseling. Chihiro menyembulkan kepalanya di balik bahu ibu.

" _Kalau Nagisa-kun sukanya apa_?"

"Hnn, aku rasa di Developer atau Konseling tidak buruk...tapi aku tidak punya keinginan benar-benar mengejarnya..." Nagisa hati-hati menata perkataan. "Aku masih tidak yakin...Kalau suka, aku sukanya...yah, musik, atau membaca...O-Oh, iya...Nenek berkali-kali menawarkanku mengejar beasiswa musik..."

Hiromi mendengus, mengangguk, matanya masih berada di wacana. Chihiro melirik ibu mereka penasaran.

" _Nagisa, kalau seperti itu pendirianmu, aku tidak akan menerimamu di konselingku. Aku rasa Developer Fujisaki juga tidak akan menginginkan pegawai sepertimu_ ," Hiromi meletakkan kertas-kertasnya dan menatap Nagisa melalui layar, tampak kaku, mengingatkan Nagisa saat ia masih kecil dan ibunya akan meledak marah. Tapi kali itu beliau sudah bukan wanita emosional yang dulu.

" _Begitu juga dengan beasiswa musik. Kamu jangan berharap bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan dengan sikap setengah-setengah seperti itu. Ingat saja berapa banyak orang yang menginginkan jabatan, beasiswa, pekerjaan, dan entah berapa banyak yang mereka pertaruhkan untuk mendapatkannya. Seseorang bisa saja punya impian besar masuk Developer Fujisaki. Bayangkan perasaannya jika orang setengah-setengah sepertimu yang mendapatkan tempat di sini. Yang benar saja, bukan_?"

Nagisa mengangguk-angguk lesu. Perkataan ibunya begitu benar rasanya ia tertohok habis. Chihiro tertawa gugup, lalu mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan menanyakan apa yang dilakukan nenek dan Karma.

Setelah itu nenek memeriksa mesin cuci dan memastikan pintu depan terkunci, menyeduh teh, sementara kedua cucunya mulai belajar. Nagisa iseng-iseng bertanya.

"Karma, kamu kalau sudah besar mau jadi apa?"

"Hnn..." Karma yang sedang berlatih menulis huruf hiragana berhenti sejenak dan memandangi lampu di langit-langit. "Ituu...Aku mauuu masuk PBB dan jadi CEO UNICEF, aniki!"

 _Cita-citamu sesuai umur dong!_

Karma mengamati ekspresi syok kakaknya dan mengernyit. "Kenapa sih semuanya pasang wajah begitu kalau aku jawab pertanyaan itu?"

Nagisa bisa membayangkan guru TK Karma menanyai anak-anak itu 'Apa cita-cita kalian, anak-anak?' dan anak-anak akan menjawab 'dokter' atau 'polisi' atau 'putri' atau 'astronot' dan Karma dengan wajah polos sendirian menjawab 'Masuk PBB menjadi CEO UNICEF' dan dunia senyap seketika.

"Hnnn..." tapi Nagisa mencoba mengingat apa yang ia jawab saat kecil diberi pertanyaan itu. Nenek yang sedang menyajikan teh tersenyum penuh arti dan menatap Nagisa, cukup tahu.

"Kalau Nagisa dulu bilang mau jadi _Auror_."

"Oooooooh! Aniki kereeeen!" Karma bertepuk tangan sementara Nagisa membenamkan wajah merahnya ke kedua tangan. _Harry Potter_ adalah beberapa dari serial yang Nagisa bacakan untuk Karma, meskipun sekarang Karma sudah bisa membacanya sendiri walau makan waktu lama.

Ingatan nenek kalau soal aib masa lalunya memang tidak bisa diremehkan! Waktu kecil Nagisa suka sekali _Harry Potter_ sampai dia hampir mengirimkan surat agar bisa pergi ke _Hogwarts_ , tidak perlu jadi penyihir, ia akan bahagia kalau bisa jadi asisten Hagrid. Tapi ia juga ingin jadi _Auror_ , memberantas Ilmu Hitam dan menjaga perdamaian dunia Muggle maupun Penyihir.

~.X.~

Satu tahun lagi berlalu. Karma sudah masuk Sekolah Dasar dan Nagisa memulai semester pertamanya di kelas tiga SMA. Si setan cilik berambut merah itu mulai ikut kegiatan sekolah seperti sepak bola atau _baseball_. Pertumbuhannya pesat sekali, belum apa-apa tingginya sudah mencapai pinggang kakaknya (Nagisa merasa terancam soal ini). Sementara itu Nagisa kembali ditunjuk menjadi pimpinan orkestra sekolahnya.

Tapi, sebelum ujian tengah semester mereka dimulai, nenek tiba-tiba berkata bahwa pada hari Sabtu mereka semua akan pergi melihat konser! Konser musik klasik di Tokyo. Demi apapun, Nagisa sampai membatalkan latihan orkestra untuk hadir di konser itu.

"Ah, Shiota-kun sih tidak ada masalah," kata wakil ketua orkestra-nya. "Malah kalau Shiota-kun menonton konser musik klasik, mungkin orkestra kita akan tambah sakti?"

"Lhooo tapi kalau Nagisa-senpai pergi aku latihan sama siapa...?" rengek beberapa adik kelas.

"Haha, kalian pasti bisa, kok...Tsukimori-sensei kan bisa melatih kalian," Nagisa tertawa malu.

"Eh...tapi Tsukimori-sensei kaku sekali..."

Nagisa tidak pernah mengajukan diri masuk orkestra, tapi karena penampilan orkestra SMP yang ia pimpin sangat bagus, namanya cukup dikenal di kalangan penggemar musik. Saat Nagisa masuk SMA, kakak kelasnya bahkan mencarinya dan memintanya masuk klub musik klasik. Nagisa senang hati saja, merasa senang kalau bisa membantu. Sama sekali tidak berpikir bahwa ia begitu berbakat sampai diincar oleh banyak orkestra. Jika ada parade musik yang diikuti beberapa sekolah, pasti ketua-ketua orkestra sekolah lain akan mencari-cari yang mana Nagisa Shiota itu.

Tapi yang terpenting adalah, Sabtu siang, rumah nenek penuh gelisah. Karma duduk diam menonton TV, menunggu berangkat, sementara nenek ribut soal jemuran dan Nagisa naik turun dari kamar, paranoid meninggalkan ponsel dan tiket. Lepas tengah hari mereka berangkat dan naik _shinkansen_.

Ramai sekali di sekitar Tokyo Opera City. Tapi konser belum dimulai hingga beberapa jam lagi. Nagisa pikir mereka berangkat awal agar bisa mengenali lokasi, tapi nenek mengajak mereka ke sebuah hotel mewah.

Dan di _lobby_ , nenek menyapa sepasang suami istri yang masih menenteng koper-koper dan tas.

"Hei, iblis-iblis kecil! Belum masuk kamar?"

Nagisa terdiam, sementara Karma mengikuti nenek dengan polosnya. Pasangan itu berbalik. Sang wanita berambut merah yang sangat familiar, sementara yang pria memiliki mata tembaga pucat yang berkilat melihat Karma.

"Coba lihat, Karma," kata nenek, melambaikan satu tangan ke arah pasangan itu. "Siapa ini?"

Karma mengerjap, memandangi kedua orang itu, lalu menyipitkan mata dan memasang kuda-kuda siap menggigit. "Penculik?"

Pasangan itu tertawa. "Hahaha! Sumpah, ini sih pasti anak kita, nggak salah lagi!" seru ayah Karma, menyambar Karma dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. "Yang benar, kamu umur enam? Besar banget! Makan apa saja kamu, hm?" pria itu menjulang tinggi, lengannya tampak ramping tapi kekar.

Karma melirik Nagisa dengan wajah merengut. "Aniki, aku diculik kok diem aja sih?"

"Eh, Karma, itu ayah ibumu," Nagisa berkata, lebih tidak percaya lagi karena Karma masih mencurigai dua orang itu. Ibu Karma menatap Nagisa, dan matanya melebar riang sebelum menjejak ke arahnya dan memeluk si biru langit.

"Hnnnhhh! Ini si Nagisa!? Ini? _Bishie_ sekaliii!" pekiknya girang, sementara Nagisa merasa sesak napas.

Ayah dan ibu Karma ternyata berpindah tema; mereka sekarang meliput berita untuk _National Geography_. Tetap saja mereka akan pergi keliling dunia, tapi paling tidak sekarang mereka tidak perlu mengendap-endap takut tertembak atau disekap. Mereka menginap semalam di Tokyo untuk meliput pembukaan konser. Semuanya mampir sejenak di kamar. Nenek berbincang serius dengan kedua mantan anak asuhnya itu sementara Karma melompat-lompat di kasur hotel dan Nagisa dengan penuh syukur memainkan Wii yang disediakan hotel tersebut sampai Karma merengek ingin ikut main.

~.X.~

Nagisa mau pingsan waktu ia tahu di mana mereka akan duduk menyaksikan konser musik klasik di Aula Konser Tokyo Opera City: kursi atas tepat di sisi kanan panggung, barisan terdepan. Aula itu sangat megah, keemasan elegan, rasanya Nagisa tidak pantas menginjak karpet merah di sana. Nenek tampaknya bertemu dengan teman-teman lamanya di dekat belakang panggung, jadi beliau menyuruh mereka duluan ke kursi. Ayah dan ibu Karma menyiapkan kamera, jadi hanya Karma dan Nagisa yang duduk di barisan depan atas saat itu.

"Dingiiin," kata Karma, melirik pendingin ruangan. Nagisa tersenyum dan melepas jaketnya, menyampirkannya untuk menyelimuti Karma. Ia berdiri dan bertumpu pada pinggir pembatas untuk mengagumi instrumen-instrumen di panggung.

"Ohh..." tanpa sadar Nagisa berkata, melihat piano _Steinway_ yang megah di sana. Rasanya ia ingin sekali duduk di sana dan memainkan sesuatu.

Karma belum pernah melihat Nagisa berbinar seperti itu. Wajahnya seperti saat teman-teman Karma berkunjung ke kebun binatang dan mereka melihat jerapah. Seperti anak-anak. Takjub, terpukau. Si kecil itu merasakan denyutan keras di dadanya, tanpa sadar meremas jaket Nagisa yang menyelimutinya.

Tidak lama kemudian, aula sudah mulai terisi penuh, dan nenek bergabung dengan mereka. Lampu diredupkan, fokus pada panggung di bawah, dan Nagisa ingin melompat dan berteriak kalau saja ia tidak ingat bahwa ini bukan konser musik rock—memasuki panggung, tak lain dan tak bukan...!

" _Waldemar Malicki! Nek! Waldemar Malicki_!" Nagisa mendesis seru, mengguncang-guncang bahu neneknya, yang tertawa kecil, senang dengan reaksi girang cucunya.

Waldemar Malicki, pianis Polandia yang terkenal dengan piano impresinya. Ketika pria itu bermain, Karma lebih takjub melihat ekspresi kakaknya daripada aransemen unik permainan piano pria Polandia itu. Lebih dari panggung yang dilimpahi cahaya di bawah mereka, mata tembaga pucatnya berbinar melihat si biru langit, dan hanya ada satu hal yang terlintas di benaknya:

 _Nagisa cantik..._

~.X.~

Bagi Nagisa, konser itu begitu menakjubkan sehingga setelah semuanya berakhir ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Nenek memandu mereka untuk menemui ayah dan ibu Karma yang sudah duluan berada di hotel. Keduanya memandangi ekspresi si biru langit dan si rambut merah dengan penuh arti. Tapi Karma bukannya diam karena tersapu ombak dahsyat konser musik klasik itu.

Sama seperti saat ia mengerti kenapa Shuu tidak suka membagi Yuuma dengan orang lain, hal itu Karma mengerti, tapi tidak bisa ia jelaskan. Sekarang Karma mengerti kenapa sensei tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya sama sekali. Ia juga mengerti, tapi ia tidak bisa menjelaskannya.

Kakak beradik itu duduk di balkon, diam memandangi gemerlap kota di malam hari. Biasanya Karma sudah tertidur dua jam lebih awal, namun saat ini ia benar-benar tidak bisa memejamkan mata.

"Hh, baru terasa dingin..." Nagisa berkata, memeluk dirinya sendiri, tapi tetap melamun menatap kota.

Wajah Karma memerah, menyadari jaket kakaknya masih ia pakai.

"Ani—" Karma terdiam, menunduk dengan wajah bingung. _Aniki_? Kenapa tiba-tiba rasanya salah memanggil Nagisa seperti itu? Saat ia berkutat dengan resleting jaket itu, Nagisa bertanya:

"Pakai saja, dingin lho,"

"Aniki kedinginan."

"Iya, nggak apa-apa. Sebentar lagi masuk," Nagisa menghela napas seakan tersihir. Tatapannya serius, sekarang ada sesuatu yang menyala di dalam mata safirnya. Visi. Cita-cita. Gairah.

Karma memalingkan wajah meskipun Nagisa tidak melihatnya. Si kecil itu memerah dan mulai menepuk-nepuk wajahnya dengan kesal. Ia jadi ingat permintaan polos dan tololnya beberapa tahun silam. Mengingatnya membuatnya ingin melompat dari lantai itu.

Tapi ia mengulang lagi permintaan itu. Dan Karma menyadari dua hal:

 _a. Karma senang dirinya dan Nagisa bukan adik kakak sungguhan._

 _b. Mereka masih bisa jadi keluarga sungguhan dengan premis yang lebih Karma sukai_...

"Ahh, kita harus pergi sebelum ketinggalan _shinkansen_ ," kata Nagisa tiba-tiba, wajahnya tampak lebih tenang, tapi masih menyimpan gairah dan semangat yang baru. "Ayo, pamit sama ayah dan ibumu dulu." Si biru langit itu tersenyum riang dan mengulurkan tangan seperti biasa.

Kali itu Karma tidak menyambar uluran tangan tersebut sebagai seorang adik ingin selalu menempel pada kakaknya. Ia tidak hanya menyambar satu tangan, ia juga menyambar tangan Nagisa yang tidak diulurkan padanya. Di wajah Karma adalah senyuman polos dengan mata berkilat yang sudah tahu jawaban dari perasaan anehnya selama ini:

"Ne, aniki, masih ingat tidak, waktu aku masih kecil aku bilang mau menikah denganmu?"

Nagisa mengerjap kaget. "Eh...iya? K-Kenapa memangnya?"

Karma nyengir polos. "Kan aniki bilang, _keluarga itu nggak berhenti di hubungan darah aja_...Tapi tetap saja kita kan, bukan keluarga...jadi..."

Kali ini Nagisa yang ingin lari ke Kutub Utara mendengar perkataan bocah kelas satu SD yang selama bertahun-tahun ia anggap adik bahkan mungkin anaknya sendiri:

"Aku tetap mau menikah denganmu, aniki!"

~.X.~

Nenek bisa disamakan dengan Albus Dumbledore. Tahulah, karakter yang sangat bijak dan sepertinya _selalu tahu_ walau tidak ada di TKP? Ini pertama kalinya beliau duduk di antara Nagisa dan Karma. Biasanya Karma yang di tengah. Tapi sekarang Nagisa seakan ingin bersembunyi di bawah ketiak nenek atau kalau bisa sekalian menjadi debu. Karma, sementara itu, terus saja berusaha mempertemukan pandangan dengan kakaknya.

Jadi nenek menahan diri menepuk dahi karena beliau langsung tahu kesimpulan dari situasi ini.

 _Karma sadar. Karma benar-benar sadar. Dia pasti juga sudah melamar._

Wanita itu tahu mereka sedang tidak bertengkar, tapi kali ini beliau tetap harus bertindak. Karma sering kali gegabah kalau sudah menginginkan sesuatu, terutama kalau berkaitan dengan Nagisa, yang lainnya sudah tidak ia perhitungkan lagi.

Nenek berdeham dan menggaruk-garuk leher. "Hh, haus juga..." beliau sembunyi-sembunyi menggenggam tangan Nagisa, lalu tersenyum pada Karma. "Karu-chan, ayo dong, ini, belikan nenek sama Nagisa teh kaleng yang panas?" nenek menyodorkan dompetnya. Karma tersenyum dan menerima dompet itu sebelum pergi ke gerbong berikut, meskipun ekor matanya masih menatap Nagisa sampai pintu tertutup.

Nagisa menghela napas lega, lalu bersandar ke kursi. Nenek menahan tawa. Sekarang saatnya menenangkan Nagisa.

"Nah, bagaimana?" Nagisa melirik neneknya yang tersenyum hangat, "Waldemar Malicki?"

Sontak Nagisa duduk tegap dan memeluk neneknya. "Nnnn! Nenek, terima kasih sekali, sangat, sangat, sangat, nek...itu tadi luar biasa, bukan main...Aaahh, aku mau menangis rasanya..." ia tertawa lepas, wajahnya bersemu, kembali merasakan gelegar konser musik beberapa jam lalu.

Nenek tertawa, balas memeluk cucunya. Penumpang lain melirik mereka, ada yang jengkel ada yang geli. Tapi nenek tidak peduli. Beliau merasa sangat bersyukur sudah membuat Nagisa bahagia. Saat ini Nagisa seperti anak kecil, sesuatu yang sudah lama beliau tidak lihat semenjak kedua orang tua anak itu bercerai. Nagisa mulai menceritakan ulang bagian-bagian konser yang terlalu berkesan di hatinya, dan nenek menyebutkan detil-detil permainan dan trik yang digunakan untuk beberapa aransemen.

 _Maaf ya Karu-chan, gerbong yang ada mesin minumannya jauh sekali_...batin nenek jahil, karena Karma masih belum kembali saat Nagisa selesai berceloteh.

Remaja biru langit itu memandang langit-langit _shinkansen_ dengan tatapan yang menyala.

"Nek...Menurutmu aku bisa mengejar karir dunia musik?"

Nenek tersenyum penuh arti, tidak langsung menjawab, pura-pura berpikir. "Hmm...Kalau nenek bilang tidak bisa bagaimana?"

Nagisa menatap neneknya dengan tatapan menyala yang tenang. Ia tidak tahu kalau nenek sedang mengujinya, namun ada suatu kepercayaan diri dan ketenangan, serta kesungguh-sungguhan saat ia menjawab pertanyaan itu:

"Aku akan tetap kejar," lalu, Nagisa tersenyum lagi. "Aku mau bermain piano _seperti itu_..."

Nenek tertawa lepas dan merangkul bahu Nagisa. "Sebenarnya ayahmu sempat menyebutkan sesuatu soal itu," Nagisa melirik neneknya terkejut. "Aku menyuruhnya meneleponmu, tapi dia selalu bingung harus bilang apa...Jadi dia selalu menulis apa yang mau dia katakan di surat...Anak payah," wanita tua itu nyengir. Melihat ekspresi terkejut Nagisa, beliau tersenyum lebih lembut.

"Kamu tahu, Nagisa, kamu bisa jadi dirimu yang sekarang karena semua yang terjadi padamu. Hebat, kan? Menurutmu...coba dipikir ya, ini agak dalam...Kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak terjadi dalam hidupmu, misalnya semuanya terjadi sedikit berbeda, apa Nagisa bisa menemukan cita-cita ini?"

Nagisa terdiam sejenak, lagi-lagi pikirannya tersapu ombak. Misalnya, jika ayah ibunya tidak bercerai. Misalnya, jika ia tidak bertemu Karma. Misalnya, jika ia tidak memutuskan untuk memaksa dirinya dewasa. Misalnya, jika ia ikut dengan ibunya dan Chihiro.

"Oh iya, surat-surat ayahmu masih ada di kamar nenek. Nanti coba dibaca. Mungkin Nagisa akan lebih paham orangnya bagaimana," nenek melipat tangan.

"Kenapa tidak dari dulu ditunjukkan ke aku sih, nek?"

"Soalnya Nagisa lama sih, menemukan visinya," beliau melirik ke pintu gerbong, dan tampak olehnya jambul merah mendekat. "Nenek mau bicara sama Karma. Kamu sana ke kamar kecil dulu."

Nagisa merona, lalu mengangguk. Ia tidak mengerti, tapi merasa berterima kasih sudah dapat kesempatan menjauhi Karma sedikit lebih lama. Saat Karma kembali bocah itu tampak kecewa melihat Nagisa tidak ada, dan duduk dengan wajah agak muram.

"Karu-chan, kamu mau jadi CEO UNICEF, ya?" tanya nenek dengan nada santai. Karma menyesap kaleng teh susu panasnya.

"Nenek masih inget aja ya..." wajah anak itu sedikit memerah. "Itu juga boleh, tapi akhir-akhir ini mau juga jadi Perdana Menteri Jepang..."

Nenek tertawa dalam hati. Bukan meremehkan, tapi sangat senang. Berbeda dengan Nagisa, Karma tidak pernah takut berambisi setinggi mungkin. Tapi entah mengapa beliau memiliki firasat bahwa yang terjadi akan sedikit bertolak belakang. Lagipula, jalan Karma mash panjang, masih banyak ambisi dan visi yang bisa ia lihat sampai menetapkan tujuannya seperti Nagisa.

"Kalau Nagisa, dia mau jadi pianis, katanya," Karma menoleh cepat menatap nenek, memaksakan ekspresi tenang. Nenek sendiri pura-pura mengoceh santai, bukannya memanipulasi atau apa, sama sekali tidak ada maksud... "Dia mau bermain di panggung dunia, seperti Barenboim atau Malicki, atau Tamara...Hebat, ya?"

"I-Iya..." Karma memandangi sepatunya, alisnya bertaut.

"Nanti dia pasti dikelilingi orang-orang yang hebat juga, ya?" kata nenek lagi, meneguk tehnya sekali. "Pasti sibuk sekali, konser di sana-sini. Wah, pasti dikejar-kejar banyak wanita cantik; aktris, model, anak pejabat...Kelasnya tinggi..."

Karma terdiam sejenak, lalu menatap neneknya datar. "Nek...nenek tahu ya."

"Tahu apa?" Nenek pura-pura polos, tersenyum.

Karma balas tersenyum. Ia ditantang. Ia tidak boleh jadi biasa-biasa dan hanya omong besar. Ia harus jadi orang hebat juga sebelum bisa menggandeng cucu wanita licik yang bertahun-tahun telah menjadi neneknya itu.

Dan si setan berambut merah itu menerima tantangan tersebut. Malah, kalau tidak begini, mungkin perasaannya tidak akan begitu kuat. Bagaimana dia tidak sayang pada nenek?

Saat Nagisa kembali, nenek sontak beranjak dan pergi ke kamar kecil. Si biru langit menatap adiknya itu takut-takut, tapi Karma sekarang hanya menatap lurus ke depan, mengayun-ayunkan kakinya. Mungkin hubungan mereka berubah hari itu juga. Tapi perubahan untuk yang lebih baik tidak akan menyia-nyiakan pengorbanan ini. Karma tahu, perbuatannya membuat Nagisa tidak akan menggandeng tangannya lagi, memeluknya, atau menciumnya.

Tapi medannya sudah jelas. Nagisa tidak akan bisa memperlakukannya sebagai seorang adik lagi. Dan Karma menerima konsekuensi itu. Walaupun ia masih anak-anak, dan semua ini tidak masuk akal, dan mungkin ke depannya ia akan menyesal, tapi ia sudah mengambil langkah pertama.

Mereka tiba di stasiun tujuan dini hari. Ketiganya masih mengantuk setelah turun dari _shinkansen_ , tapi Nagisa menguatkan diri, menggandeng nenek dan Karma, sekali ini mengambil tempat di tengah dan menuntun keduanya keluar dari stasiun.

"Untung ini hari minggu..." Nagisa menguap.

"Iya...nenek agak pusing..." nenek juga menguap, menyandarkan kepala ke bahu cucunya. Jalanan sangat sepi—kerumunan penumpang _shinkansen_ tadi sudah berpencar. "Nanti kalian kalau lapar masak sendiri ya, nenek mau tidur sampai sore mungkin..."

"Neeeek gak boleh gituu..." sindir Karma, karena nenek biasanya memarahi mereka kalau tidur sampai siang.

Dan tiba-tiba saja...

Nenek menarik Nagisa mundur dan mendorong kedua cucunya sampai terjatuh ke aspal.

Sementara sebuah mobil _pick-up_ menerjang beliau dan berakhir menabrak pembatas jalan, jatuh ke tebing. Tapi ledakan itu tidak terdengar oleh Nagisa dan Karma...

Karena dunia mereka senyap dan penuh oleh merah yang menggenangi nenek, terkapar di aspal dengan mata terbuka lebar.

Tak bernyawa.

* * *

 **...**

 **Kindly...review...if you have the time...**


	19. Dinding

19\. Dinding  
 _Thanks to Hopelessly-Fabulous-Dorks for beta!_

* * *

"Aku sangat menyayangi kalian...Aku senang sudah mengetahui bahwa ibu menyayangiku. Ayah juga menyayangiku. Ayah tiriku, saudara tiriku. Nenek, Karma, ayah dan ibumu juga..." Nagisa menunduk, matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca, samar-samar terlihat di ruangan yang hanya diterangi redup monitor.

Perkataan kakaknya selanjutnya membuat Karma diam.

"...Tapi berada di sini terus menyakitkan," sosok biru langit yang selalu tegap itu gemetar, runtuh. "...Berada di dekatmu sekarang menyakitkan, Karma."

~.X.~

Rasanya sungguh absurd. Tidak bisa dipercaya. Saat kita hidup, misalnya detik ini saja, pernahkah berhenti sejenak dan memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa sepersekian detik kemudian kita akan mati? Tidak. Kita sering kali berpikir; "Ah, aku akan bekerja pada umur sekian, menikah pada umur sekian, pensiun umur sekian...mungkin mati umur sekian" dan sebenarnya, berangan-angan seperti itu lebih absurd dari pada kemungkinan bahwa kita bisa mati kapan saja.

Sudah berjam-jam berlalu sejak Karma menyaksikan peristiwa berdarah itu; kematian nenek. Pemandangan itu telah terekam dan terukir di tempurung kepalanya, masih begitu _vivid_. Selain itu ia tidak terlalu mengingat apa yang telah terjadi, hanya samar-samar teriakan, samar-samar mobil ambulans dan mobil polisi suaranya meraung, terasa dari kejauhan.

Karma sudah punya gambaran sangat sederhana untuk konsep kematian, tapi ia hanya mempelajari kematian hewan, kucing pengasuh dari kelompok bermain, si Koronyan. Ia tahu bahwa makhluk hidup pasti mati, tidak akan bergerak atau bangun lagi. Tapi saat itu Koronyan mati karena usianya sudah tua. Ia juga sering melihat berita pembunuhan, dan di serial-serial televisi yang ia tonton, sebagian besar banyak terjadi kematian.

Tapi semua itu terasa jauh, tidak relevan dengan dirinya. Ia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa hal naas seperti ini bisa menimpa orang-orang di sekitarnya. Karma begitu syok dan masih tidak percaya, ia pikir pasti ada kesalahan, mungkin juga nenek ternyata masih sadar di rumah sakit, dengan kondisi kritis.

"Karma," sebuah tangan yang sejuk menyentuh kepalanya. Rasanya kepalanya terasa berat untuk menoleh dan menatap Nagisa. Ekspresi kakaknya itu tidak bisa dibaca. "Ayah dan ibumu sudah datang,"

"Hn," Karma dengan lemas beranjak dan mengikuti si biru langit keluar dari kantor milik kepala polisi. Beberapa saat lalu polisi telah menanyai mereka soal kecelakaan itu dan hubungan mereka dengan nenek. Ayah dan ibu Karma tampak tidak seceria yang mereka lihat beberapa jam lalu di Tokyo.

"Karma! Kamu baik-baik saja?" wanita berambut merah itu menyongsong putra-nya dan merengkuh wajah Karma, mengamati dan memeriksa wajahnya. "Kamu terluka, sayang?"

"Tentu saja mereka tidak baik-baik saja..." gumam ayahnya serius, lalu mendekati Nagisa yang hanya berdiri dengan canggung di depan pintu, seakan ingin menguap lenyap saja. "Nagisa-kun...Sebaiknya kamu duduk, nak..."

Karma melirik Nagisa, baru kali ini ia mengamati sekitarnya. Nagisa mengangguk, tapi tidak langsung duduk. Ia mendekati adiknya. Ibu Karma mundur, mengharapkan Nagisa bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk melepas Karma dari syok. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Nagisa menarik adiknya itu ke dalam pelukan erat.

"Nenek sudah tidak ada, Karma..."

Mata tembaga pucat anak itu bergetar, dan sekarang terasa seakan gravitasi menariknya ke realita. Ia gemetar hebat dan membenamkan wajahnya ke pelukan itu, giginya gemeretak, suaranya mengerang dengan kesal.

Tidak adil.

Sungguh tidak adil.

Padahal nenek sudah membaik kondisinya.

Padahal nenek mungkin masih bisa hidup beberapa puluh tahun—mungkin seribu tahun lagi.

" _Kita tidak sempat ngomong apa-apa...Aku malah bilang nenek gak boleh tidur sampai sore..._ " suara anak kelas satu SD itu terbekap oleh pelukan kakaknya, tapi dia hanya gemetar. Air matanya kering. Kepalanya hanya berdenyut menyakitkan, masih tidak bisa menerima apa yang telah terjadi.

Nagisa hanya mengelus-elus punggung adiknya, mengiyakan tiap penyesalan anak itu.

Baru saat keempatnya meninggalkan premis untuk menuju lokasi lain, Karma kembali mengamati Nagisa dalam diam. Remaja biru langit itu hanya diam mengikuti ayah dan ibu Karma. Sepanjang perjalanan di taksi menuju rumah sakit Nagisa diam saja dan memandang ke luar jendela.

Padahal Karma tahu bahwa Nagisa lebih sakit lagi dari pada dirinya. Tapi kenapa...

 _Aku bukan anak kecil lagi_ , Nagisa pasti berpikir begitu. _Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri. Aku tidak boleh membiarkan mereka melihatku menangis_. _Aku baik-baik saja. Karma akan cemas sekali kalau aku juga runtuh. Aku baik-baik saja._

~.X.~

Proses pengurusan jasad nenek cukup lama. Kalau bukan karena saksi mata orang-orang dari stasiun yang menerangkan bahwa _pick-up_ itu tidak tertahan oleh _hand-rem_ dan terlepas, meluncur dan menabrak nenek, pihak polisi sudah akan mengajukan otopsi.

"Memangnya kenapa mereka mengajukan otopsi?" tanya ayah Karma, tampak sangat heran.

"Oh, benar," Nagisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Ayah saya terjebak kebakaran di rumah lelang barang seni. Kebakaran itu sebenarnya untuk menarget atasan ayah saya...Pelakunya masih melarikan diri, jadi mungkin mereka menyangka pelaku pembakar rumah lelang itu mengincar keluarga saya juga..."

Waktu ayah Nagisa dimakamkan, Karma terlalu kecil untuk memahami hal ini. Pantas saja Nagisa dan nenek jarang membicarakan hal ini. Tapi kali ini Nagisa tidak menangis.

 _Soalnya Nagisa cuma bisa nangis ke nenek..._ Karma merengut, tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Karena saat ini, Karma tetaplah seorang adik di mata Nagisa, jadi si biru langit itu tidak melepas topeng tegarnya.

~.X.~

Setelah berbagai agenda yang menyibukkan pikiran Karma dan Nagisa agar teralih dari memori mengerikan itu, akhirnya upacara pemakaman nenek berakhir. Tapi saat para pelayat satu persatu meninggalkan lokasi, kedua kakak-beradik itu terus saja berdiri di hadapan makam nenek sampai tinggal mereka berdua yang berada di sana.

Saat nenek masih hidup, baik sakit maupun sehat, beliau sudah menjadi semacam pengikat—tonggak yang membiarkan kedua anak itu bersama, di rumah, hidup mandiri. Nenek cukup memastikan keuangan rumah tangga terurus. Tapi tanpa beliau, sekarang Nagisa dan Karma tidak bisa terus tinggal di sana tanpa pengawasan orang tua.

"Nagisa-kun!" Chihiro Fujisaki berseru, berjalan cepat ke arah mereka, membawa buket krisan, wajahnya tampak cemas. "Maaf kami baru bisa datang..."

"Tidak apa-apa," Nagisa tersenyum mengerti, dan Karma masih tidak paham bagaimana Nagisa bisa melakukan hal seperti itu. _Tersenyum_. "Aku lega kalian sudah bisa datang. Ayah dan ibu Karma yang menjaga kami—mereka bahkan ambil cuti..."

"Iya, ibu sedang bicara dengan mereka," Chihiro menatap Karma dengan agak takut-takut, lalu memutuskan bahwa ia lebih berani menatap Nagisa daripada seorang anak SD kelas satu. "...Ini soal tempat tinggal kalian sekarang..."

Karma mengerjap sadar. Tentu saja. _Tentu saja_.

"A-Aku..." Chihiro menoleh, terkejut mendengar Karma angkat suara. "Kalau kalian mau mengajak Nagisa pergi...aku..."

"K-Karma-kun boleh ikut, tentu saja," Chihiro tersenyum lega, dan Karma mengangkat wajahnya, matanya melebar. "Tapi kita lihat saja nanti. Sepertinya orang tuamu juga punya rencana untuk Nagisa-kun,"

"Aku?" Nagisa mengernyit bingung. Kenapa keluarga Akabane juga harus repot-repot mengurusnya?

Karma tahu bahwa ia menyukai Nagisa lebih dari seorang kakak laki-laki, tapi saat ini dia ingin jadi adik laki-lakinya lagi, dan tangannya memegang ujung lengan kemeja Nagisa, menunduk ke tanah dengan wajah keras kepala. Ia baru saja berpisah dengan nenek dengan cara yang begitu mendadak, insting pertamanya adalah selama mungkin Karma ingin terus di dekat Nagisa.

Meninggalkan makam nenek dengan enggan, mereka bertiga pergi ke depan taman makam di mana para orang tua sedang menunggu dengan kendaraan masing-masing. Taman makam itu berada di pinggir jalan raya antara desa dengan stasiun.

"Normalnya aku akan membawamu," kata ibu Nagisa, tangan beliau terlipat. "Tapi ternyata Shiota-san sudah membuat kesepakatan dengan Akabane,"

Ayah Karma tersenyum menguatkan, mengangguk pada Nagisa. "Dari surat-surat administrasi penting yang ditemukan ibumu saat kami menyisir rumah Shiota-san, ada beberapa hal penting..."

Nagisa mengangguk, siap mendengarkan. Karma juga mendengarkan meskipun semuanya terdengar agak rumit. Soal pewarisan rumah nenek, dan uang asuransi berjumlah besar yang nenek wariskan begitu saja pada Nagisa. Poin terakhir baru Karma benar-benar paham.

"...Lalu kami sudah membicarakan ini saat bertemu di Tokyo tiga minggu lalu," Akabane-san berdeham. "Tentu saja yang diminta nenekmu sangat masuk akal, jadi kami terima. Nagisa-kun, sebagai ganti sudah merawat Karma, kami bersedia menjadi wali-mu. Tentu saja, kami harus melakukan rekonsiliasi ini dengan ibumu..."

"Dan aku tidak keberatan," Hiromi angkat suara lagi. "Sekarang terserah padamu mau tinggal dengan siapa, Nagisa. Memang kamu belum akil balig, tapi..." wanita itu menghela napas sendu, "...Yah, kamu sudah melalui cukup banyak, aku akan mengakui bahwa anakku telah dewasa."

"Yah, sebenarnya sama saja sih," sekarang Fujisaki-san yang bicara, suaranya cerah. "Tidak banyak yang berbeda dari saat kalian tinggal dengan Shiota-san. Aku jarang di rumah. Hiro-chan dan Chihiro juga. Apalagi kalian," beliau mengangguk pada pasangan Akabane, "...Yang keliling dunia meliput beruang kutub. Intinya, kami akan mengurusi akomodasi kalian, tinggal pilih mau tinggal di mana."

"Kenapa nggak boleh di rumah nenek aja?" tanya Karma akhirnya, tampak defensif.

Lalu dia sadar kenapa, karena walau sepintas saja, Nagisa tampak tersentak. Orang-orang dewasa di sekitar mereka tersenyum mengerti. Pasti akan berat sekali untuk Nagisa melanjutkan kehidupan di rumah nenek. Karma menggigit bibir bawahnya, menyesal sudah bicara begitu, tapi Nagisa menunduk ke arahnya dengan senyuman.

"Kamu mau tetap di rumah nenek?"

"N-Nggak..." Karma memicingkan mata ke arah lain. Ia menggenggam erat lengan kemeja Nagisa. Pokoknya ikut Nagisa. Lebih dari rumah nenek, rumah Karma adalah Nagisa.

~.X.~

Sebulan kemudian, mereka pindah rumah ke suatu daerah pesisir pantai. Rumah keluarga Akabane selama ini hanya dihuni tukang kebun dan tukang bersih-bersih. Ternyata bangunan itu dulunya panti asuhan tempat mereka dibesarkan, namun setelah panti asuhan itu pindah lokasi, ayah dan ibu Karma membeli bangunan tersebut sebagai rumah. Bangunan itu berada di dataran yang cukup tinggi sehingga mereka bisa melihat laut dari atas.

Tentu saja, mereka baru bisa pindah sebulan kemudian, karena kedua anak itu tetap keras kepala ingin melaksanakan ujian tengah semester sebelum pindah sekolah. Nakamura sampai menangis waktu tahu Nagisa mau pindah, sementara Karma mendadak menerima banyak hadiah dari teman-teman sekelasnya, dan anak-anak perempuan ada yang menangis dan memberinya surat cinta atau hadiah buatan sendiri (Kecuali Akari yang saat sensei mengumumkan bahwa Karma akan pindah, gadis itu malah keras-keras berkata; "Puji Tuhaan..." diamini oleh Shuu).

Mobil angkut sudah lama memindahkan barang-barang ke rumah itu. Saat Nagisa dan Karma menjelajahi rumah, mereka kaget melihat piano kakek Nagisa sudah menghiasi perpustakaan.

"Ini juga dipindah!" seru Karma, lalu melesat menghampiri instrumen itu, tapi berhenti melihat Nagisa yang masih berdiri di depan pintu. Apa Nagisa tidak mau melihat piano itu karena terlalu mengingatkannya pada nenek?

Tapi Nagisa tiba-tiba tampak tersenyum cerah dan menyusul Karma, duduk di bangku hitam, menaikkan penutup kunci dan mengetes instrumen itu. Karma duduk di sebelah Nagisa sementara si biru langit itu mulai memainkan _Sonatina Op. 36 No. 3_ karya _Kuhlau_. Ibu Karma melongok ke perpustakaan, tertawa kecil.

"Agak susah membawa benda itu ke sini, tapi piano itu dulunya juga berada persis di ruangan ini," ibu Karma membicarakan kenangannya di panti asuhan. Jadi piano itu bukan dipindah, namun dikembalikan ke tempat asalnya. "Karma, ayo bantu ibu memasak makan malam,"

Nagisa berhenti bermain, tapi Karma beranjak lebih dulu. "Aku juga mau bantu—"

"Aniki main sajaa," Karma berkata, menarik lengan Nagisa dalam usahanya mendudukkan si biru langit kembali ke bangku. "Aku kan mau memasak sama ibuku," si rambut merah itu menjulurkan lidah dan ibunya tertawa saat mereka meninggalkan perpustakaan. _Sonatina_ terdengar kembali.

Malam itu rencana hidangannya bertema India. Samosa, kare pedas dan roti. Ibu Karma punya buku catatan resep yang telah beliau kumpulkan hampir dari seluruh dunia.

"Nagisa berarti pintar memasak ya?"

"Iya, tapi aku juga sudah bisa sedikit-sedikit..." Karma sedikit sesumbar, meskipun sebenarnya waktu itu dia hanya berhasil membuat nasi kepal, itu pun dibantu. "Cutinya kapan selesai?"

"Kenapa? Nggak sabar mengusir kami?" ibu Karma terkekeh, dan wanita berambut merah itu menyuruh putra-nya menyicip kare pedas yang menggelegak di panci. "Tapi kalian hebat ya, setelah semua itu, ujian tengah semester kalian lumayan."

Karma sedikit tersinggung, karena ia ranking 5, dan itu sama sekali tidak lumayan mengingat biasanya ia bersaing ketat dengan Shuu, dan malah kali itu Yuuma yang menjadi juara kelas untuk tengah semester. Nagisa masuk sepuluh besar di peringkat delapan; nilainya malah naik. Karma tahu Nagisa belajar untuk menyibukkan pikirannya. Kalau dia sih lebih mengandalkan aktifitas fisik untuk mengalihkan pikiran, jadi anak itu sering lari pagi atau malam-malam.

Untuk seminggu itu, ada libur akhir pekan yang cukup panjang sehingga orang tua Karma menghabiskan waktu cukup banyak di rumah. Ayah dan ibu Karma memperkenalkan pekerjaan mereka, menunjukkan video-video atau foto, dan tiap makan malam pasti ada kisah seru tentang salah satu kunjungan mereka di negeri antah berantah. Entah tentang wabah atau perang, atau teroris.

Setelah minggu itu, melepas keberangkatan ayah dan ibu Karma di bandara, Karma dan Nagisa kembali ke rumah yang jauh lebih luas dan terasa lebih sepi. Mereka punya kamar sendiri-sendiri sekarang, sehingga tidak perlu berbagi. Tapi ini justru membuat Karma sering tidak bisa tidur dan bermain game yang dihadiahkan ayahnya untuk menyambut kedatangannya.

Tiap pagi ia lari di sepanjang pesisir sementara Nagisa berlatih piano. Saat ia kembali, sarapan sudah tersedia, dan lebih sering yang mengisi rumah itu dengan suara adalah radio, televisi, atau permainan piano. Kadang Nagisa menanyakan harinya. Kadang Karma menanyakan bagaimana orkestra di sekolah barunya.

Semuanya terasa aneh. Kenapa jadi ada dinding di antara mereka?

~.X.~

Semester pertama berakhir, dan liburan musim panas dimulai. Ayah dan ibu Karma masih berada di Madagascar, berbaur dengan lemur. Karma memandang hasil ujian semesternya yang sempurna. Entah kenapa tanpa Yuuma dan Shuu sangat mudah jadi nomor satu; teman-teman baru Karma tidak ada apa-apanya.

Tapi saat ia kembali ke rumah, ada motor Harley Davidson terparkir di sisi balkon rumahnya. Karma memandangi kendaraan it sejenak, lalu mengenali daerah yang ditunjukkan plat itu. Saat ia masuk ke rumah, ia mendengar suara yang familiar.

"...Aku terlalu mandiri, oke?" kata Rio Nakamura, bersila di sofa ruang tengah, sementara Nagisa tertawa. "Ren mengataiku tidak peka, lah, tidak membutuhkannya. Maksudku, aku lebih suka bergantung pada _ku_ , daripada bergantung pada _nya_. Mengerti maksudku nggak sih?"

"Oooh...Nakamura-san keren ya. Tapi aku tidak terlalu paham sih, memangnya pacaran itu untuk apa kalau bukan untuk mendapatkan orang yang bisa kita andalkan secara emosional?" Nagisa menanyakan dengan penasaran.

"Ciuman, kencan, _cuddling_ , ya bareng-bareng aja. Level lanjut ya tidur bareng, mandi ba—"

"K-Kaarma! _Okaeri_!" Nagisa yang wajahnya sudah memerah hebat dengan sangat lega menyambut adiknya yang dari tadi berdiri di dekat rak sepatu, tampaknya sungguh-sungguh mendengarkan Nakamura.

Si pirang itu melambai riang pada Karma. "Yo, Karuchi! Lama tak jumpa, nak~"

"Itu motor Harley Davidson reinkarnasi sepeda gunungmu, ya, kak?" tanya Karma memasang tampang polos.

"Heheh, bukan lah! Itu punya teman, si Yoshida ituloh, Nagisa? Yang _dreadlock_?"

"Lho terus apa nggak dicariin?"

"Ya dicariin lah, makanya kan hapeku kumatiin."

"Nakamura-saaaan..."

Karma meninggalkan keduanya untuk ke kamar. Karena sudah kelas tiga dan tinggal satu semester lagi lulus, Nakamura dan Nagisa berbincang seru soal kuliah, dan menurut Karma itu terlalu membosankan untuk didengar. Tapi ia agak iri pada Nakamura yang bisa membuat Nagisa lebih santai dan terbuka. Kalau saat itu Nakamura tidak punya pacar Karma pasti tidak akan mendiamkan ini.

Ia berbaring di kasur. Waktu berjalan cepat sekali saat banyak peristiwa terjadi. Karma tahu ia sudah tidak bisa lagi berpelukan atau secara umum berdekatan fisik dengan Nagisa. Karena ia terlanjur mengungkapkan perasaan, Nagisa tidak bisa memperlakukannya seperti adik kecil yang dulu ia gendong ke mana-mana.

 _Kapan aku cepat besar, sih_? Pikir Karma tidak sabar. Anak berambut merah itu juga merasa resah karena di rumah besar ini ia sangat jauh dari Nagisa. Akhirnya Karma membaca komik sampai tertidur.

Saat ia terbangun karena angin menamparkan pintu jendelanya ke dinding dengan keras, ternyata hari sudah gelap. Karma menutup jendela dan turun. Rumah ini sepi sekali dan terlalu luas. Hanya lampu ruang tengah yang menyala. Saat ia mengintip jendela depan, motor besar itu sudah tidak ada, berarti Nakamura sudah pulang. Karma naik lagi ke lantai atas dan baru ia perhatikan bahwa pintu kamar Nagisa masih terbuka, dan dari jauh ia bisa melihat laptopnya menyala.

Mengira Nagisa tertidur di meja, Karma mengintip ke dalam, tapi tidak ada orang. Mungkin Nagisa ke kamar mandi? Ia sudah mau meninggalkan kamar itu, tapi matanya menangkap layar laptop Nagisa yang menunjukkan sebuah e-mail sedang ditulis. Di meja Nagisa ada sebuah amplop besar dengan cap resmi.

Baru Karma mengerti tetek-bengek perkuliahan itu.

Nagisa telah mendapatkan beasiswa sekolah musik di Austria. E-mail di laptop adalah e-mail balasan.

"Karma...?" bocah berambut merah itu tersentak dan berbalik ke pintu, masih memegangi surat dari universitas itu. Si biru langit terdiam sejenak. "Ah...Itu, ya."

"Apanya!?" Karma meledak. "Aniki mau ke Austria!?" ia meremas amplop di tangannya dengan geram, menatap Nagisa sengit. Ia makin marah melihat si biru langit itu mengangguk.

"Kok nggak bilang dari dulu...!?"

"Sekarang atau dulu sama saja..."

"Nggak sama...Nggak sama..." Karma menggeretakkan giginya geram lalu menghentak ke arah remaja itu, memukul-mukul dengan marah. "Kok ke Austria!? Kalau sekolah musik di Jepang juga ada, kan!?"

"Kalau memang aku akhirnya sekolah musik di Jepang," Nagisa menahan bahu adiknya, tatapannya tenang. "Kamu mau apa, Karma? Mau tinggal denganku lagi?"

Karma terdiam, lalu menepis kedua tangan kakaknya itu. "Oh..." ia tersenyum sangsi. "Nggak boleh? Jadinya gara-gara itu pergi ke Austria?"

Lalu Karma mulai teringat samar-samar, bagaimana Nagisa cenderung meninggalkannya. Tapi ia pikir mereka keluarga. Bahkan si biru langit itu yang mengatakan bahwa keluarga tidak berhenti pada darah saja. Tapi sekarang nenek sudah tidak ada. Karma pikir justru karena itulah ia ingin terus di dekat Nagisa. Karena dia takut keluarganya yang paling penting juga menghilang seperti nenek. Pikirannya saat itu masih begitu sederhana, tentu saja karena dia masih sangat belia.

Tapi Nagisa berbeda. Malah bertolak belakang dengan Karma. Ia bersyukur sudah dikelilingi orang-orang yang menyayanginya...namun kehilangan mereka jadi lebih menyakitkan dari sebelumnya. Jadi dia ingin pergi yang jauh, menjauh dari ibunya, Chihiro, ayah ibu Karma, Nakamura, dan Karma sendiri. Ia ingin bisa bernapas lega, ia ingin lari. Susah menjelaskannya.

Lalu Nagisa mengatakan alasannya. Dan Karma bungkam seketika.

~.X.~

Sepuluh tahun semenjak Nagisa lulus SMA dan berangkat ke Austria, membawa cerita ini kembali ke Tokyo Opera City. Saat itu tidak terlalu penting fakta bahwa Nagisa Shiota adalah pemimpin orkestra tersohor dan seorang maestro berusia 27 tahun. Tidak.

Saat itu kemegahan aula konser itu bukan apa-apa. Pertemuannya dengan seorang remaja tegap dengan tinggi melampauinya juga bukan apa-apa. Sebenarnya, malah, Nagisa tidak ingat bagaimana ia terjebak dalam posisi seperti ini.

Di dalam lift yang mati, tersudutkan oleh orang yang dulunya ia rawat seperti anak dan adik sendiri.

" _Resistance is futile_ ~" suaranya ringan sekali, napasnya menyapu telinga. "Ne, Nagisa, sewaktu di Inggris, percaya atau tidak, aku sempat dapat sabuk kejuaraan _wrestling_ di _county_ tempatku sekolah..."

"Bagus untukmu...Tapi hentikan ini, K-Karma..." Nagisa menelan ludah merasakan Karma menghirup lehernya.

" _Naa~_ " suara remaja itu jahil sekali, dan Nagisa tercekat merasakan gigitan lembut pada daun telinganya. Kali itu Nagisa benar-benar tidak bisa kabur.

Dan setelah keluar dari lift ini pun...Karma menjilat bibirnya, menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan:

 _Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kabur lagi, Nagisa_.

* * *

 **Akhirnya chapter depan Karma udah gedeee saatnya beraksi ya nak ya *usap air mata***

 **Kindly review if you have the time.**


	20. Serba Salah

20\. Serba Salah  
 _Thanks to Hopelessly-Fabulous-Dork for beta!_

* * *

Saat itu adalah sebuah hari yang hangat di tengah musim semi. Bayi berambut merah duduk di lantai ruang piano, menggulir-gulirkan kelereng yang diberikan kakaknya. _Santa Lucia_ mengalun, nada-nada itu dihasilkan oleh jari-jari lentik si biru langit yang duduk di hadapan instrumen hitam milik almarhum kakeknya.

Karma dengan penasaran mengangkat sebutir kelereng transparan dan melihat menembusnya. Ia tergelak, tapi terus melihat melalui kelereng tersebut, mengelilingi ruangan, lalu berhenti pada kakaknya. Seakan merasakan tatapannya, sambil terus bermain, Nagisa menoleh padanya, tersenyum...

"Hoi Karma, jangan tidur melulu, mau hamburger apa nih?"

"Eegh..." Karma mendengus dan mengintip ke luar jendela mobil dengan satu mata, melihat paket hamburger di sisi _drive-thru_. "Paket yang ada _strawberry sundae_ -nya."

"Jangan tidur lagiii," protes Hiroto Maehara, yang duduk di sebelah pengemudi, melongok ke belakang untuk menyemprot wajah Karma dengan _spray_ air. Si rambut merah mengumpat kesal dan mengelam wajahnya. "Jangan berbuat aneh-aneh waktu di sana. Biar pun kamu dan Nagisa Shiota itu dulu pernah tinggal bersama, aku tidak mau mendengar kritik soal sikap. Kamu harus bersikap professional—"

"Hee, bisa ya, ngomong begitu, padahal yang judes waktu interview sama si Asano itu hanya gara-gara perkara teman minummu direbut itu...hn, siapa yaa...?" sindir Itona Horibe dengan wajah tenang dan suara dingin menusuk, sukses membuat Hiroto bungkam.

Untuk menghentikan Hiroto dari menceramahinya, Karma membaca ulang daftar pertanyaan dengan bosan.

"Apa perlu aku tanya umurnya? Tolol rasanya. Dua puluh tujuh Juli ini," gumam Karma malas.

"Ya sudah kalau merasa tolol, bagaimana kalau kamu digantikan—"

"Umur, zodiak...tipe wanita idaman, golongan darah, apa lagi ya?" Karma buru-buru menekuni daftarnya lagi.

Karma Akabane berusia enam belas tahun, tapi akan jadi tujuh belas Desember nanti. Saat ini ia di tahun terakhir SMA-nya dan karena mengikuti kegiatan Broadcast, ia mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mewawancara banyak orang untuk siaran radio. Karma tidak punya kesulitan karena ia sudah banyak pengalaman soal dunia multimedia berkat kegiatan ekstrakurikulernya saat masa sekolah di Inggris.

Sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu sejak dirinya berpisah dengan Nagisa. Di masa kini, tidak ada masalah soal menjaga hubungan berkat tersedianya sarana telekomunikasi yang sangat maju. Namun sejak perpisahan itu, Karma tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada mantan kakaknya jika melalui panggilan video atau pesan. Lagipula Nagisa sepertinya sangat sibuk dan mungkin tidak kepikiran sekejap pun untuk menghubungi Karma.

 _Toh, dia pergi karena tidak tahan denganku_ , Karma mengingatkan dirinya lagi soal pertengkaran sepuluh tahun lalu.

Tapi sekarang ia sudah besar. Bukan bayi, bukan anak SD yang awam emosi orang lain. Ia mengerti kenapa Nagisa mengambil pilihan-pilihan seperti itu. Dan Karma tidak menyalahkannya. Nagisa merasa sesak, karena sejak nenek meninggal, semua orang di sekitarnya bersimpati, mencoba membuka hatinya, dan si biru langit itu tidak terbiasa menunjukkan dirinya pada orang lain selain nenek. Terutama tidak pada Karma. Justru Nagisa akan semakin erat memakai topeng 'kakak laki-laki' di hadapan Karma.

Tentu saja banyak yang terjadi dalam rentang sepuluh tahun. Misalnya, Karma mendapatkan teman-teman baru. Ia juga sempat menghabiskan pendidikan SMP di Inggris dan belajar sedikit banyak ilmu multimedia dan _broadcasting_. Karma sudah terbiasa menjadi penyiar radio anak muda, tapi tidak banyak yang tahu sosoknya (jika sampai para pendengar tahu bahwa sang penyiar radio dengan tawa malaikat itu adalah seorang jagal terkuat dari sebuah SMA, bisa-bisa stasiun radio itu jatuh ratingnya). Ia juga kenal seniornya, Hiroto Maehara, seorang mahasiswa drop-out pendiri stasiun radio Mach20. Di situ ia kembali bertemu dengan Itona, yang menjadi teknisi, dan juga masih SMA.

Tapi tetap saja, setelah semua itu, sebanyak apapun Karma menyibukkan diri, sesering apapun dia membuka diri dan melihat lebih banyak orang di dunianya, tetap saja...Ternyata tetap saja...

"Terima kasih sudah bersedia memberikan kami interview khusus, Shiota-kun!"

"Ah, tidak...Aku juga senang sudah kalian tawari," ketika sosok biru langit yang sudah bertahun-tahun hanya Karma lihat dari foto atau video muncul kembali di hadapannya, tersenyum lembut, masih berpostur tidak jauh berbeda dari terakhir kali Karma melihatnya...

Ternyata tetap saja... _Masih saja_...

Dengan narasi ter-klise, akan kukatakan, ketika safir dan tembaga bertemu, sejenak dunia berhenti dan Karma merasakan nostalgia yang menyesakkan, sampai ia harus mengepalkan tangan menahan diri untuk tidak menghambur memeluk Nagisa Shiota.

Pria berkucir rendah itu memasang senyum sopan dan mengangguk pada Karma. Karma tidak bisa membaca emosi di dalam mata biru itu.

"Ini dia yang akan mewawancaraimu! Kurasa Shiota-kun kenal...?" Maehara mengedikkan kepala pada Karma. Nagisa mengangguk lagi.

"Lama tak jumpa, Karma," ia memasang senyum cerah, "Waah...kamu sudah besar sekali sekarang. Nah, ayo, kita mulai interview-nya."

~.X.~

"...Ah, tentu saja, perasaanmu padaku juga masuk perhitunganku,"

Dalam remang-remang kamar Nagisa, Karma mengerjap, bukan untuk menyesuaikan pengelihatan, ia memastikan dirinya masih bangun. Nagisa tersenyum sedih, lalu menepuk-nepuk kepala merah itu.

"Kamu nggak bisa terus menempel padaku, Karma. Mungkin karena itu kamu jadi mau menikah sama aku?"

Karma diam saja.

"Bagaimana kalau sebenarnya kamu lebih suka perempuan? Di luar sana banyak orang-orang yang lebih baik dan mungkin lebih penyayang daripada aku, lho,"

Tangannya mengepal. Suara Nagisa lembut, tapi menusuk telinga Karma kata-per-kata. Nagisa berlutut, menyamai ketinggian adiknya, memegangi bahu anak itu.

"Mungkin kalau kita berjauh-jauhan, kamu bisa mengenal lebih banyak orang, Karma. Punya dunia yang lebih luas, jangan terpaku padaku terus. Aku mengerti. Setelah nenek, kamu tidak mau aku pergi. Tapi justru karena itu...Kamu harus punya dunia yang lebih luas, lebih banyak teman. Jangan sedih terus dan terpaku pada satu orang— _apalagi aku_. Makanya—"

Memang tidak menyakitkan, tapi _impact_ -nya ada. Tinju anak kelas satu SD itu sudah melesat ke wajah si biru langit. Ayunan lepas, sedikit membuat ngilu, tapi tentu saja yang tersakiti bukan pipi Nagisa, tapi perasaannya.

"Nagisa cuma alasan!" sentak Karma, menepis kedua tangan kakaknya dan keluar dari kamar itu. "Nggak usah pura-pura 'ini demi kebaikanmu'! Mau pergi ya pergi sana! Aku nggak peduli lagi!"

Nagisa tersenyum berbahaya, sementara si rambut merah itu membanting pintu kamarnya tertutup.

Sayangnya kali ini tidak ada nenek yang bisa mendamaikan mereka. Ini kedua kalinya mereka bertengkar hebat sejak Karma mencelupkan ponsel Nagisa ke baskom air. Saat itu Karma tahu dia salah, jadi dia minta maaf. Sekarang sih...

Pagi tiba. Sarapan sudah tersedia saat Karma kembali dari lari paginya. Piano masih dimainkan dalam perpustakaan. Ia berangkat lebih dulu ke sekolah tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Nagisa membereskan ruang makan, mengunci pintu, dan berangkat tidak lama kemudian. Upacara penutupan semester berlalu. Libur musim panas secara resmi dimulai.

Makan malam sudah siap, tapi Nagisa tidak memanggil Karma. Ia membawa makan malamnya ke perpustakaan. Karma selesai mandi dan membawa makan malamnya ke atas untuk dinikmati sambil menonton _anime_.

Esok paginya, Karma sudah siap dengan sepatunya untuk lari pagi. Ternyata pintu tidak dikunci. Ia pikir Nagisa lupa menguncinya, tapi saat ia keluar, ternyata si biru langit itu sedang berkebun, menanami halaman depan dengan bibit-bibit bunga. Karma berpaling dan memulai rutinitasnya.

Sekembalinya, tampak Nagisa masih sibuk berkebun. Tapi saat Karma menghampiri ruang makan, sarapan telah disediakan seperti biasa. Alisnya bertaut, tapi ia mendengus dan membawa sarapannya ke kamar.

 _Ah iya, piring tadi malam harus kubawa turun nanti_ , pikirnya.

Tapi piring-piring dekat televisinya sudah tidak ada. Karma menunduk, tentu saja ia tahu Nagisa sudah membereskannya karena piring yang mereka sering pakai hanya empat set. Tapi yang membuatnya makin jengkel adalah vas berisi bunga _hyacinth_ ungu dirangkai dengan _sweet pea_ yang merah muda manis dalam vas bulat pendek, menghiasi meja belajarnya.

"Mengganggu saja," gerutunya, memindahkan vas itu ke atas rak televisi. Ia mulai bermain _game_ untuk beberapa jam.

Ia sudah agak bosan menjelajahi peta dalam _game_ -nya, dan berhenti sejenak, ia jadi teringat Nagisa masih berkebun, tapi sekarang sudah mau tengah hari. Karma mengintip dari jendela. Halaman depan menjadi gembur dan lebih hijau. Masih butuh beberapa waktu sampai bunga-bunga menghiasi halaman. Nagisa sudah selesai berkebun. Hari itu lumayan panas, dan angin dari laut membuat udara terasa kering. Akan enak kalau ia bisa menikmati sesuatu yang dingin.

Saat Karma membuka pintu kamarnya, di lantai, di depan pintu, segelas es limun dan _sea-salt_ _popsickle_ tersaji di atas nampan. Karma menggeretakkan giginya. Di lantai satu terdengar suara televisi dinyalakan.

Ia membawa nampannya turun, meletakkannya di meja makan, lalu membawa gelas limun dan _popsickle_ -nya ke ruang tengah. Nagisa sedang berbaring di sofa sambil malas-malasan mengganti saluran televisi. Menempati satu bagian sofa yang masih kosong, Karma duduk bersila, dan Nagisa menggeser kakinya.

"Panas ya," Nagisa melenguh, melirik pendingin ruangan dengan penuh harap.

Karma menyeruput es limunnya dan menghela napas bahagia. "Hnn...Apa kita sedang menjalani resimennya Saitama?"

Nagisa tertawa kecil. "Sebenarnya aku hanya malas mengambil remot di meja itu..."

Karma memutar matanya, menjulurkan satu kaki, lalu mengapit remot pendingin ruang dengan jari-jari kakinya. Kakaknya tertawa dan menerima remot itu saat Karma kembali bersila. Saat pendingin ruangan dinyalakan dan udara dingin mengisi ruangan, si biru dan si merah menghela napas lega.

Entah bagaimana, sepertinya mereka sudah baikan. Mereka sudah bisa mengobrol lagi, tapi tidak pernah lagi mengungkit-ungkit soal 'Austria' itu. Kegiatan mereka berlangsung seperti biasa lagi. Nagisa masih menghiasi vas di kamarnya dengan bunga-bunga yang sama. Karma masih lari pagi, dan kadang malam. Si rambut merah itu mengira Nagisa tidak mengungkit soal Austria lagi karena sudah membatalkan niatnya. Menyesal. Tapi tahu Karma memaafkannya.

Jadi saat Nagisa lulus Maret berikutnya dan sudah mengepak barang, siap berangkat ke Austria, Karma baru sadar bahwa arti bunga _hyacinth_ ungu adalah 'maafkan aku' sementara _sweet pea_ adalah 'selamat tinggal.

~.X.~

"Usia 27 tahun dianggap masih sangat muda untuk seorang maestro, lho," kata Karma dengan suara riang. "Saat di Austria, apakah anda berlatih tiap hari sampai bisa mendapat julukan itu dalam usia yang terbilang muda untuk maestro? Atau ada trik-trik tertentu? Apa saja sih yang anda kerjakan di Austria?"

"Hmm..." jari telunjuk Nagisa menggaruk ujung dagunya. "Sebenarnya aku berlatih biasa-biasa saja. Tidak ada yang istimewa. Malah, aku sempat kerja sambilan jadi penjaga pom bensin dan coba-coba main _Jazz_ di kafe-kafe lokal."

"Eh? Memangnya beasiswa tidak menyediakan uang saku cukup?"

"Oh mereka menyediakan sedikit berlebih, malah! Tapi tidak cukup untuk menonton _Maroon 5_..." keduanya tertawa geli. Mereka kemudian membahas genre-genre musik atau lagu-lagu yang ternyata disukai Nagisa Shiota.

"Lalu...Ah iya, _Lotus Orchestra_. Kenapa Lotus? Maksudnya bunga lotus itu, bukan?"

"Tepat sekali, Akabane-kun...Ehm..." Karma terdiam melihat wajah Nagisa sedikit merona saat berusaha menata kata-katanya. "Sebenarnya nama itu aku pilih untuk seseorang...Kau tahu, aku sangat suka _hanakotoba_ dan simbol-simbol bunga. Tapi untuk tiap negara biasanya ada perbedaan arti. Nah, Lotus ini..."

"Aku memilih lotus...karena sebagian besar dalam tradisi Asia, lotus melambangkan... _karma_."

Mata Karma melebar dan terpaku agak lama. Ruang ganti dalam Tokyo Opera City itu senyap, meskipun alat perekam di meja masih menghitung detik-detik yang berlalu. Nagisa memicingkan mata ke arah jam dinding.

"Itu...pribadi sekali, ya," Karma berhasil mengerahkan otaknya yang mendadak agak macet itu, dan berdeham. Ia melanjutkan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya sampai waktu berakhir. Saatnya pianis itu tampil di panggung, dan giliran Hiroto-senpai untuk meliput.

Ingin rasanya, Karma tertawa keras-keras penuh kemenangan.

~.X.~

Mengkhianati harapan Nagisa, Karma kecil malah semakin menarik diri dari lingkungan sosial sekolahnya. Tentu saja ia fasih memasang wajah ramah, tapi ia tidak mudah didekati. Saat semester baru dimulai di kelas dua, bocah berambut merah itu masih dalam keadaan cukup katatonik.

Ia benar-benar merasa dikhianati. Nagisa ternyata meninggalkannya juga. Dan si pengecut itu menyampaikannya dalam bahasa bunga.

Pelajaran sungguh membosankan. Semuanya sungguh menjengkelkan. Semuanya tolol. Dan kenapa sensei masih saja membahas dasar-dasar sistem pengukuran _metric_? Ia beranjak tiba-tiba, membawa ranselnya.

"Akabane, mau ke mana kamu? Kalau ke toilet, angkat tangan dan—"

"Aku mau tidur siang," Karma berkata blak-blakan, membuat kelas makin hening dan teman-temannya memandanginya takjub dan tidak percaya. Sebelum sensei bisa menghentikannya, Karma segera meninggalkan kelas. Saat jam kegiatan belajar mengajar, tidak banyak guru di sekolahnya yang berani meninggalkan kelas untuk menghindari lebih banyak anak melanggar aturan.

Kebiasaan buruk itu berlangsung terus. Tiap Karma tidak sabar dan bosan, entah karena teman-temannya terlalu lambat untuk mengerjakan tugas, atau sensei terus saja mengulang-ngulang suatu perkataan, ia akan meninggalkan kelas.

Dicemaskan anak-anak lain akan mencontoh perbuatan ini, tapi nilai-nilai Karma yang gemilang membungkam semuanya. Teman-teman sekelas Karma tidak mungkin nekat mencontoh Karma: 'Ia bisa bolos karena ia sudah pintar'. Tapi guru-guru tidak bisa menerima sikap ini.

Sayangnya, hobi membolos Karma makin menjadi. Para guru tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena orang tua Karma sangat susah dihubungi dan respon yang mereka dapat biasanya 'Kami serahkan pada kalian'. Mereka tidak mungkin mengeluarkan Karma, karena anak itu sangat brilian.

Akhirnya si rambut merah itu jadi dikagumi oleh sebagian besar sekolah. Betapa tidak. Bad-boy, tampan, cerdas. Akhirnya beberapa murid muak juga dengan sikap sok kuasa Karma itu.

"Mentang-mentang ujianmu bagus terus, jadi menurutmu kamu boleh dikecualikan dari aturan sekolah?" sentak kakak kelas Karma jengkel.

"Huuh...Terus kenapa, senpai?" tanya Karma, tersenyum polos. "Kalau aku merasa begitu, kenapa memangnya? Senpai mau apa?"

Adu hantam itu berakhir telak. Siswa kelas enam itu tersungkur hampir babak belur, sementara bocah berambut merah kelas tiga SD itu berdiri, tak tergores sedikit pun. Beberapa lama ia mendapat serangan-serangan seperti itu dan lolos tanpa terluka.

Lalu anak-anak itu mulai memakai cara yang lebih pengecut. Merusak loker sepatunya, menyembunyikan sepatunya, menyimpan sampah di sepatunya atau mencoreti bangkunya dan meletakkan vas berisi bunga bakung. Memaku kursinya. Menguncinya di toilet. Menyiapkan perangkap ember di atas pintu atau menjatuhkan pot ke kepalanya dari lantai dua.

Tapi Karma selalu selangkah di depan mereka. Ia sempat kehilangan sepatu, tapi setelah menghajar salah satu anak yang bersekongkol soal kejahilan itu, ia menemukan sepatunya lagi, dan menitipkan sepatunya di ruang guru.

Saat ada yang mencoreti bangku, memaku kursinya atau meletakkan vas bunga, Karma dengan ramah meminta siswa di sebelahnya untuk bertukar kursi, dan sejak itu tidak ada yang berani mengusik bangku Karma. Senyum ramah Karma menguarkan aura setan murka, dan semua tahu mereka tidak akan pulang dengan selamat kalau tidak bertukar bangku dengannya.

Pintu toilet sudah jebol berkali-kali karena tiap Karma dikunci dari luar, ia bisa menendangnya sampai bolong dan tidak punya masalah mengganti pintu tersebut. Lebih lucu lagi adalah tidak ada perangkap yang berhasil mengenai Karma. Teman-teman sekolahnya selalu bersikap berbeda tiap memasang perangkap, seakan menunggu sesuatu terjadi dengan tidak sabar. Sungguh tolol. Sungguh konyol. Sungguh membosankan.

Jadi saat kelulusan SD tiba dan panggung kosong karena lulusan terbaik pertama tidak hadir, dengan sangat kesal lulusan terbaik kedua menggantikan menyampaikan rasa terima kasih.

Sementara Karma sedang menyiram bunga di halaman rumahnya, dan tiba-tiba ia dapat ide. Tidak lama kemudian ia menelepon ayahnya yang sedang ada di Timor Leste.

"Ayah, aku boleh sekolah di Inggris tidak?"

~.X.~

Pertunjukan Lotus Orchestra malam itu mendapatkan _applause_ yang menggetarkan bangunan. _Musical Comedy_ bukanlah sesuatu yang sering ditemui di kalangan musisi Jepang. Panggung dihujani mawar-mawar.

"Yang tadi itu sangat menyenangkan, Nagichan," Irina Jelavic, partner Nagisa saat pertunjukkan, mengecup pipi pemuda itu kanan-kiri, memakai syal bulu-nya dan mengedipkan satu mata. " _Dos vedanya, detka_!"

"Shiota-san, sehabis ini anda mau ke mana?" tanya anggota orkestra lainnya, mengemas biola. "Kami sudah ada reservasi di sebuah restoran bagus, bagaimana kalau anda ikut?"

"Ah, aku mau sekali, tapi aku sedang mengurus apartemen baruku...Tapi undang aku lain kali ya?"

"Tentu saja!"

Nagisa menghela napas lega ketika ruang ganti _performer_ sudah kosong, hanya dirinya seorang. Sebenarnya dia tidak merasa ada yang istimewa, ia hanya menirukan teknik permainan Waldemar Malicki. Menurutnya justru karena orkestra-nya lah ia bisa sampai sejauh ini.

Nagisa mencairkan dirinya dari ketegangan panggung tadi dan menonton _Family Guy_. Pengurus ruangan masuk, hendak mengunci pintu, tapi segera minta maaf dan menawarinya mengambil minuman.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, saya sudah mau pergi," Nagisa tertawa menyesal dan setelah memastikan barang-barang penting tidak ketinggalan, ia meninggalkan ruangan.

Lift terbuka, dan Nagisa terpaku sepersekian detik melihat Karma Akabane berada di dalamnya, tampak sama terkejutnya. Ia memaksakan senyum dan masuk.

"Belum keluar?"

"Hiroto-senpai sedang meng-interview pengurus bangunan ini," Karma mengangkat bahu, lalu melirik bunga mawar putih tersemat di kantong jas Nagisa. "Itu...Nagisa sudah punya pacar, ya,"

"Hnn?" Nagisa ternganga. "Tidak, tidak, dari mana ada rumor begitu?"

Karma memalingkan tatapan ke bayangan mereka di pintu lift. "Itu, pianis yang dari Russia. Nona Jelavic, kan? Oh, ini informasi pribadi jangan-jangan?"

"Bukan, bukan!" Nagisa cepat-cepat membantah. "Jangan aneh-aneh! Irina-san itu sepuluh tahun di atasku, beliau guruku, dan sudah menikah...! Tapi biasanya pianis seperti kami tetap memakai nama sebelum menikah,"

"Hnn..." Karma tersenyum kecil. "Bagus kalau begitu."

"Baguslah, kalau kamu mengerti." Nagisa menghela napas lega. Lalu ia mengernyit, dan menoleh pada Karma. "Bagus bagaimana, maksudmu?"

Karma tidak menjawab. Ia tiba-tiba menyambar tangan Nagisa dan menggenggamnya. Sejak berjam-jam lalu ia sudah gatal ingin melakukan ini. Ia menarik napas tertahan, merasa dihantam masa kecilnya. Ini tangan Nagisa. Tangan yang pernah menggendongnya. Menggandengnya. Menyisir rambutnya. Menyuapinya. Ini tangan Nagisa. Dingin yang nyaman. Sedikit kasar. Berjari lentik.

Tiba-tiba lampu lift mati dan benda itu berhenti bergerak.

"...Gawat."

~.X.~

Setelah menghubungi siapapun di luar sana dengan interkom lift, mereka dijanjikan bahwa teknisi lift akan datang paling tidak dua jam lagi. Lampu di luar lift masih menyala, jadi yang mereka alami saat ini adalah kerusakan internal pada lift sendiri. Karma membuka ventilasi di atas pintu agar udara dan cahaya luar masuk. Mereka duduk di lantai lift dengan senyap.

Karma menggenggam tangan Nagisa lagi.

Nagisa tertawa kecil. "Aduh, aku kok jadi ingat waktu kamu masih kecil ya," ia balas menggenggam tangan Karma. "Oh, kamu tahu, kamu dulu suka ngomong 'abuhii'?"

Karma mengernyit. "Abu...hii?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa artinya sih, tapi sepertinya banyak. Abuhii, misalnya minta gendong. Minta peluk juga abuhii. Menjatuhkan barang juga abuhii. Oh, oh, terus kalau lapar _apba_..." Nagisa tertawa-tawa sementara Karma mengernyit dengan wajah makin merah tiap cerita.

Wajar sajalah kalau Karma tidak bisa mengingat masa-masa batitanya.

"Sekarang sudah kelas tiga SMA, ya? Mau kuliah apa?"

"Manajemen," Karma lega sekali pembicaraan berganti topik. Sepertinya barusan Nagisa sedang mencairkan suasana. "Bekerja di perusahaan, jadi CEO...tidak terlalu sering keluar negeri atau perjalanan bisnis, dekat-dekat rumah..."

Saat ia menjelaskan keinginannya, teman-teman di sekolahnya tertawa atau terdiam menunggunya tertawa, mengira dia bercanda. Tapi Nagisa tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk.

"Hmm, cocok untukmu, ya, Karma. Kamu memang pandai memimpin, agak licik sih...Aku cuma tidak mengira kamu tidak suka perjalanan bisnis. Kukira kamu akan lebih suka jalan-jalan, seperti ayah ibumu?"

Karma menggeleng, lalu menghadapi Nagisa. "Aku mau jadi pimpinan kaya raya yang bisa bekerja dari tempat tidurku, datang ke _meeting_ sesuka hati, ambil cuti saat aku mau...Nagisa akan sering pulang malam setelah orkestra tapi banyak hari-hari kosong atau mengajar musik di sekolah..."

"H-Ha...?"

Jarak di antara mereka semakin menipis. Karma menempelkan dahinya dengan Nagisa. Napasnya berat karena jantungnya berdentum di telinga.

"...Saat libur musim panas kita berlibur ke Italia. Naik Gondola. Atau berkemah di Albania. Aku jarang datang ke konsermu, paling tidak tiga kali setahun. Tapi Nagisa tidak keberatan..."

"Karma," Karma diam, menatap bibir Nagisa, mengantisipasi apa yang akan dikatakan. Tapi Nagisa sendiri tidak tahu mau bilang apa. Ia hanya ingin Karma berhenti bicara.

Tiba-tiba antisipasi adalah omong kosong dan hasrat mengambil yang terbaik dari Karma, membuat pemuda hormonal itu mengecup kasar bibir si biru langit. Lembut. Lembut sekali. Bibir yang dulu mencium pipinya ternyata terasa lebih lembut saat dikecup.

Karma tidak berhenti, dan Nagisa terus memanggil namanya, memintanya berhenti. Si rambut merah itu mulai menciumi wajahnya; pipi, dahi, hidung, mata, dagu, lalu leher. Aroma yang nostalgik. Saat dunianya hanya terisi dirinya dan Nagisa, Karma tidak pernah menyadari aroma ini.

Yang Nagisa katakan padanya sepuluh tahun lalu, setelah pertengkaran itu, hampir semuanya benar.

Ya, dunia yang lebih luas tidak buruk. Lebih banyak teman juga menyenangkan. Dunianya sekarang tidak hanya terpaku pada Nagisa. Sekarang ia seorang penyiar radio. Ia akan berkuliah manajemen. Ia akan menjadi CEO perusahaan besar dan hidup kaya sesuka hati dan ternyata...

Ternyata semuanya kembali lagi pada Nagisa. Nagisa masih salah paling tidak satu poin.

Setelah sepuluh tahun, dan ternyata ucapan Nagisa ada yang tidak terbukti. Karma tidak ingin menikah dengan Nagisa karena terlalu menempel dengannya. Tapi ia juga berterima kasih sudah mendapatkan kesempatan untuk membuktikan bahwa perasaannya itu nyata.

Bahwa sampai sekarang, ia masih menginginkan pianis biru langit itu.

Karma mulai menggigiti daun telinga Nagisa, menikmati rintihan tertahan yang dihasilkannya.

"Karma! Hentikan—"

Ia jadi teringat bagaimana ia mengatakan tidak. " _Naa~_ " ia tertawa kecil, menciumi leher Nagisa lagi sebelum kembali mengulum daun telinga Nagisa.

"Kar...ma..." Nagisa menghela napas panas, tangannya juga meraih ke kancing kemeja Karma.

Si rambut merah rasanya ingin meledak, ia yakin wajahnya pasti merah padam kalau bukan karena lampu lift yang mati ini. Ia tidak menyangka Nagisa akan—

"Kancingmu salah masuk ternyata, aku baru sadar," bisik Nagisa, membenahi kancing baju Karma.

Karma terpaku di tempat. Tensi panas sebelumnya turun, jatuh ke jurang. Dengan lemas ia duduk lagi bersandar dinding lift. Senyap. Entah sudah berapa lama. Rasanya tidak mungkin belum dua jam lebih mereka terjebak di lift itu.

Nagisa berdeham. "Masa' kamu nggak merasa aneh, sih?" Karma menoleh, meskipun ia tidak terlalu bisa melihat ekspresi Nagisa dalam redupnya ruangan. "Itu, maksudku...aku _kakakmu_."

Karma menggumam sejenak, berusaha menempatkan diri pada posisi Nagisa. Tentu saja bagi Karma tidak ada masalah. Pihak yang lebih tua, seperti Nagisa, membesarkan Karma sejak bayi, tentu saja merasa aneh. Pasti rasanya serba salah saat bibirnya dikecup oleh seseorang yang pernah menjadi bayi yang ia gendong.

"Aku nggak masalah melakukan semua ini dan masih melihatmu sebagai kakak," ujarnya, menggaruk puncak kepalanya. "Tapi...Nagisa mungkin harus berhenti memandangku sebagai seorang bayi yang dulu~"

"Kenapa aku mau berhenti seperti itu coba..."

"Karena kalau nggak, Nagisa nggak bisa menciumku~ heh...heh..."

Nagisa ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari lift itu, demi apapun juga, merasa serba salah. Dan di pihak oposisi, Karma ingin berada di dalam sana selama mungkin. Dan meskipun mereka akan bisa keluar nantinya, ia tidak akan melepas Nagisa lagi.

Lagipula, si biru langit itu belum tahu kejutan-kejutan yang menantinya setelah pertemuannya kembali dengan si setan berambut merah.

* * *

 **Kindly review if you have the time.**


	21. Dear

21\. Dear  
 _Thanks to NeverLanderGirl for beta!_

* * *

"Nagisa-kun!" Chihiro Fujisaki berseru lega melihat saudara tirinya keluar dari lift. Nagisa tertawa gugup dan memeluk kakak tirinya itu, juga lega. "Oh, Karma-kun juga di sini!?" Chihiro tersenyum riang. "Kalian tidak apa-apa, kan? Pasti haus, ya...Bagaimana kalau makan malam sebelum ke apartemen? Karma-kun, ikut juga...Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu..."

"Ah, tidak," Karma tertawa kecil, "Besok aku harus sekolah. Sebaiknya aku kembali ke apartemen sekarang." Ia mengangguk pada Nagisa dengan tatapan penuh arti. "Ketemu lagi ya, _dear_ _a-ni-ki~_ "

Karma tertawa dalam hati melihat perubahan warna di wajah Nagisa, sebelum melenggang pergi dengan tangan dalam kantong. Ia harus berjalan agak jauh dari Tokyo Opera City untuk mencapai halte—dia sedang tidak ingin naik taksi—dan saat sudah mendapat duduk di bus, ia teringat lagi kejadian-kejadian malam itu.

 _Lotus melambangkan karma_.

Remaja berambut merah itu nyengir-nyengir sendiri dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Dasar gila.

~.X.~

Sayangnya Karma tidak bisa tidur karena banyak suara ribut dari kamar sebelah apartemennya. Ia hanya bisa tidur tiga jam sebelum terbangun oleh suara orang-orang di luar. Akhirnya ia membuat kopi dan memasang _headphone_ , meneruskan mengedit rekaman interview dengan Nagisa.

Suara Nagisa membuatnya nyaman, bisa-bisa ia tertidur lagi. Karma meletakkan kepalanya di meja dan memandangi setumpukan surat tawaran beasiswa dari berbagai universitas, lokal maupun mancanegara. Karma tahu dirinya bisa menjadi _apa saja_. Tapi ia masih bimbang. Ia tidak bohong ingin bisa bekerja sesuka hatinya, dari tempat tidur...Tapi ia melihat ayah Chihiro. Beliau memiliki perusahaan sendiri, namun saking cintanya dengan pekerjaannya, pria itu selalu sibuk.

Chihiro juga, dari yang Karma dengar di berita, pemuda itu sedang mengerjakan proyek senilai sepuluh milyar Yen, dan pastinya selalu sibuk. Tidak perlu jauh-jauh, ayah dan ibu Karma sendiri sampai sekarang masih sangat _passionate_ dengan pekerjaan mereka. Malah mungkin lebih _passionate_ dari saat meliput bencana, saat ini mereka sedang berbaur dengan Suku Korowai, kanibal yang masih ada di Papua Nugini dan kotak _chat_ ponsel Karma terpaksa ia bungkam karena ayah dan ibunya tidak berhenti mengirimkan foto-foto menjijikkan.

Lalu ia melihat Nagisa dan makin bimbang. Nagisa tampak sangat cantik, sangat bercahaya, sangat _bahagia_ berada di panggung. Karma dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang sangat mencintai pekerjaan mereka, meskipun itu artinya mereka mengorbankan waktu luang mereka berada di rumah. Remaja itu ingin bisa menemukan pekerjaan yang bisa membuatnya bahagia, tapi ia juga menyangsikan kesibukan yang mengikuti pekerjaan semacam itu.

Ternyata ia tertidur di meja, dan _laptop_ -nya melengkingkan _alarm_ lewat _headphone_ , membuat Karma nyaris tuli. Remaja berambut merah itu segera bersiap ke sekolah, menyambar roti seadanya dari lemari es dan segera keluar dari apartemennya...

"Oh," Karma mematung di tempat melihat Nagisa sedang mengangkat kardus berisi kertas-kertas, sama kagetnya. "Karma...?"

Karma menarik kembali roti tawar dari mulutnya.

"Nagisa—kamu tinggal di sini?" Karma menatap kartu kunci yang mencuat dari saku celana Nagisa, menunjukkan angka kamar yang berada tepat di sebelah kamarnya. Senyum merekah di wajahnya. "Kenapa tidak bilang saja kalau mau mengejarku, sih? _What a dork~_ "

"E-Ehh!?" Nagisa memerah hebat, nyaris menjatuhkan kardusnya. Karma dengan sigap memegangi sisi lain kardus itu. "Aku tidak tahu kamu—Ah-ha..." senyuman sangsi menghiasi wajah Nagisa. " _Ini pasti kerjaan Chihiro..._ " gumamnya, memijit pelipisnya.

Karma tertawa kecil, "Biar kubantu. Tapi, Nagisa, tinggimu tidak banyak bertambah ya. _The table has turned_ ," ujarnya menyebalkan, mengambil alih kardus itu dan Nagisa membukakan pintu. Apartemen itu masih penuh kardus di sana-sini.

"Tolong jangan ungkit-ungkit tinggi badanku..."

"Sekarang sepertinya aku yang cocok jadi _aniki_ ~"

"Tidak juga. Dean dan Sam, Sam lebih tinggi. Sans dan Papyrus, Papyrus lebih tinggi. Edward dan Alphonse, Al lebih tinggi...aku rasa aku sudah cukup menjabarkan poinku—nah, tolong letakkan di atas meja itu, terima kasih, Karma..."

Mereka terdiam sejenak, berdiri dengan canggung di ruang tengah itu. Karma memandangi isi apartemen itu, dan dari ruang di seberang koridor, ia melihat sebuah piano yang sangat familiar.

"Itu...piano kita?"

Nagisa mengikuti arah pandangan Karma, lalu tersenyum. "Eh, maaf ya, aku memindahnya dari rumah ayah ibumu. Mereka memaksaku membawanya sih." Ia tampaknya agak terkejut mendengar perkataan Karma. "Ah...Oh, bukannya kamu mau berangkat sekolah? Kenapa kamu malah membantuku! Ayo cepat berangkat sana!" Nagisa sepertinya baru sadar setelah melihat roti tawar yang lemas di tangan Karma.

" _Nah_ , masih lama," Karma berbohong dengan santainya. Lagi pula pelajaran-pelajaran semester terakhir ini sudah habis, dan banyak teman-temannya yang juga membolos. Absen juga sudah tidak terlalu dihiraukan karena guru-guru sedang sibuk mengurusi penilaian. Karma hampir berangkat karena ia mau ke stasiun radio. Tapi itu bisa menunggu.

"Hnn...sudah selesai semesteran ya, benar juga," Nagisa sepertinya mengerti, lalu berjalan ke ruangan lain. "Bagaimana kalau sarapan?" ia menawarkan dengan senyum hangat.

"Mau sekali~" Karma meletakkan tasnya dan mengikuti Nagisa ke dapur yang dipenuhi plastik berisi belanjaan makanan.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka berbincang santai. Dari bahan-bahan yang ada, mereka memutuskan untuk membuat nasi omelet. Karma memasak nasi dan Nagisa memotong bahan-bahan. Mereka juga menyeduh air untuk teh dan kopi. Karma sadar betul bahwa Nagisa berusaha membuatnya lupa soal kejadian dalam lift, dan remaja ambisius itu tidak akan membiarkannya.

"Nah, yang seperti ini," kata Karma, meletakkan mangkuk berisi telur yang telah ia aduk, dan menoleh memandangi Nagisa dengan sayang. Nagisa masih berkonsentrasi memotong bawang bombai.

"Yang seperti ini apa?"

"Aku mau yang seperti ini nanti kalau sudah jadi CEO," napas Nagisa tercekat ketika kedua tangan hangat menyusup memeluknya dari belakang.

Ia menjatuhkan pisaunya, aman ke atas telenan, dan bergidik merasakan Karma mencium dan menghirup puncak kepalanya. Karma sangat senang dengan setting tinggi badan Nagisa yang tidak banyak bertambah sejak sepuluh tahun lalu. Karena remaja berambut merah itu jelas melampauinya— _dan menikmatinya_.

Bagaimana keadaan berbalik. Rasanya seperti sihir, tubuh yang dulu bisa membungkusnya dengan pelukan sekarang begitu mungil dan pas dalam dekapan Karma.

"Karma..." gumam Nagisa lembut, salah satu tangannya menyentuh punggung tangan Karma. "Apa tidak bisa kamu tetap jadi adikku saja?"

"Hnn..." Karma menyandarkan kepalanya di kepala Nagisa. "Aku _bisa berpura-pura_. Tapi kita tahu itu hanya pura-pura, jadi apa artinya, kan..." ia tertawa kecil merasakan pria itu bergidik dan tengkuknya memerah.

"Bagaimana kalau aku nggak bisa membalas perasaan seperti itu?"

"Bisaa...Nagisa hanya malu-malu..." Karma tertawa kecil dan meletakkan dagunya di bahu Nagisa. " _You'll get used to it, baby..."_

Nagisa tiba-tiba menyentuh pipi Karma, dan sedikit menoleh untuk memandangi mata tembaga pucat itu prihatin. Sentuhan itu terasa begitu nyaman, kulit Nagisa selalu sejuk, kontras dengan Karma yang hangat.

"Karma..." suaranya lembut sekali, membuat jantung Karma berdesir. "Aku salah mendidikmu di mana ya..."

Karma tersenyum berbahaya dan menghela napas, melepas Nagisa dan kembali mengerjakan adonan omeletnya. Nagisa masih memandanginya dengan cemas sementara si rambut merah mulai memanaskan penggorengan dengan api kecil.

Sepertinya persepsi 'Karma adalah adik bayiku yang lucu', adalah dinding kokoh yang masih harus Karma hadapi, yang tidak tergores oleh perpisahan selama sepuluh tahun.

~.X.~

Nagisa Shiota sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kehidupan barunya di Jepang setelah beberapa minggu di apartemen barunya. Tentu saja, ia sedikit merindukan Austria, terutama Desa Hallstatt, tempat ia tinggal selama berkuliah musik. Tapi musim gugur di Jepang selalu saja menyenangkan dan nostalgik.

Sebagian besar waktunya, menjelang konser, ia dan orkestra-nya akan berlatih dengan santai, dan mereka sebenarnya lebih sering jalan-jalan dan melakukan pertunjukan di jalanan kota atau taman. Setelah konser, Nagisa senang menghabiskan waktu di apartemennya, bermain piano, menonton film atau membaca.

Atau mengurusi bayi besar yang menjadi tetangganya di apartemen sebelah...

Pukul sebelas malam dan Nagisa sudah bergelung di sofa, sangat nyaman dan mata sudah mau terpejam, tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar. Dengan mata terpejam ia mengangkat ponsel.

"Hnn? Shiota—"

" _Nagisa, sepertinya aku akan mati._ " Suara Karma berat sekali terdengar dari sambungan. Nagisa menghela napas dan bangkit dari sofanya, memakai kimono tidurnya sebelum keluar dari kamar dan masuk ke kamar Karma.

Remaja berambut merah itu sedang terkapar di karpet ruang tengah, ponsel menempel di telinganya. Sangat cemas dan gugup, Nagisa segera menghampiri 'jasad' itu dan menyentuh dahi Karma. Panas.

"Nagisa...sepertinya waktuku akan berakhir..." lirih Karma saat Nagisa meletakkannya di sofa. Si biru langit melesat ke kabinet dapur dan membongkar kotak obat di dalamnya.

Nagisa menamparkan plester kompres ke dahi anak itu dan melenggang ke dapur untuk memasak sesuatu.

"Sebelum aku pergi...bisakah kau menerima lamaranku? Aku yakin kebijakan pernikahan di negara ini akan memaklumi kita..." setan muda itu terus meracau tak keruan. Kepalanya terasa sangat berat dan langit-langit seakan berputar.

Tak lama kemudian, Nagisa menggesernya dan duduk di sofa, lalu membungkuk untuk menyuapi adiknya itu dengan sabar.

"Nggak usah _alay_ , cepat buka mulutnya,"

Karma memandangi sendok berisi bubur itu dengan sayu. Lalu ia berguling ke arah punggung sofa.

"Aku maunya sup ayam."

"Aku akan turun dan membeli bahan-bahan dulu kalau begitu. Kau harus makan bubur ini dulu, paling tidak."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak mau sup ayam," Karma berkata, suaranya tersumbat. "Tapi aku tetap tidak mau makan."

"Terus...maumu... _apa_...?" Nagisa berusaha tidak meledak. Karma berbalik dan memandang mantan kakaknya dari bahunya, bibirnya merengut.

"Aku mau disuapin _mouth-to-mouth_."

Nagisa membekap Karma dengan bantal duduk sampai remaja itu yakin ia akan mati sesak.

Yah, kurang lebih seperti inilah kehidupan baru Nagisa menjadi tetangga Karma Akabane.

Sepertinya remaja berambut merah yang satu itu ingin sekali membuat jantungnya copot. Kadang Karma memotretnya saat sedang merawat bunga-bunga di balkon belakang. Di akhir pekan, anak itu menyelonong masuk ke apartemennya dan menyeretnya _marathon_ serial TV.

Selebihnya, Karma fokus dengan belajar, dan Nagisa fokus dengan musik. Ada hari-hari di mana mereka tidak bicara karena sibuk, tapi Karma tidak cemas seperti saat ia masih kecil. Ada juga hari-hari di mana Nagisa mengundangnya makan malam, dan mereka membicarakan banyak hal, atau tidak membicarakan apa-apa. Kadang juga mereka duduk di balkon masing-masing, tidak melakukan apa-apa, tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Hanya duduk di situ, merasakan kehadiran satu sama lain. Itu adalah waktu yang terasa sangat berharga bagi Karma.

Tahu-tahu saja salju sudah turun. Akhir tahun akan datang, dan Nagisa semakin sibuk dengan jadwal tampil di berbagai tempat, bahkan ke luar negeri beberapa kali. Sementara Karma sedang libur, dan ia sedikit merasa hampa tiap pulang ke apartemen dan tahu bahwa Nagisa sedang berada di luar negeri. Tapi hal itu telah menjadi wajar, suatu pengalaman yang _bittersweet_ , karena rasa rindu adalah pengingat bahwa perasaannya itu nyata.

Tiba-tiba, saat Karma akan melewatkan Tahun Baru dengan tidur, bel pintunya berbunyi. Di depan pintu, wajah-wajah yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat muncul.

"Halo, Karu-kun, lama tak jumpa ya!" sapa Yuuma Isogai, wajahnya bersemu karena udara dingin.

"Serius deh, Karma. Kamu kenal semua orang yang istimewa ya," celetuk Hiroto Maehara, seniornya yang dengan kelewat akrab merangkul Yuuma dengan satu tangan. "Wah, wah, sepertinya baru bangun tidur?"

"Permisi," Gakushuu Asano dengan wajah tidak senang memisah keakraban Hiroto dengan Yuuma, lalu menatap Karma dengan alis terangkat. "Sebaiknya pakai kaosmu sekarang."

"Atau tinggal saja dia~" seru gadis berambut hijau, dengan mata keemasan familiar, melongok dari pintu apartemen sebelah. "Biar kita bisa makan lebih banyak _nabe_ -nya. Aku lapar sekali nih!"

"Akari-chan, jangan begitu, kita belinya banyak kok," suara lembut Nagisa terdengar, dan pria itu juga melongok dari pintu, tersenyum. "Ayo, jangan melamun saja, Karma. Kita makan sama-sama."

~.X.~

"Oh! Nagisa-kun, aku lupa bawa bir...!" seru Hiroto menyesal saat mereka sudah duduk mengelilingi panci besar mendidih berisi banyak bahan-bahan lezat. Nagisa beranjak.

"Bagaimana kalau sake?"

"Wow, justru lebih baik! Kalian bocah-bocah sabar ya, masih empat tahun lagi baru boleh mencicipi surga—ah, terima kasih...Eh! Ini sake mahal!" Hiroto tampak ceria sekali, dan para orang dewasa sudah mencicipi sake mereka sementara Akari berdebat dengan Karma soal pembagian _nabe_ -nya. Karma bersikeras hanya mau makan jamur.

"Aku cuma mau makan jamurnya..."

"Nggak mau tahu, pokoknya semuanya kebagian rata,"

"Kamu masih cerewet dan menyebalkan ya,"

"Kamu ya sama saja!"

Yuuma tertawa hangat melihat pemandangan nostalgik ini. "Wah, kalian tetap saja romantis, ya?"

Senyum Yuuma lenyap begitu melihat ekspresi jijik di wajah Karma dan Akari. Shuu menghela napas dan tanpa memedulikan dua orang itu, ia membagi rata jatah _nabe_ mereka. Tidak lama kemudian semuanya sudah kebagian, tapi Hiroto mengeluhkan jatahnya yang terlalu sedikit (karena diberi oleh Shuu).

"Oi, Asano, kamu sengaja ya?"

"Maaf senpai, tapi hanya itu yang tersisa—"

"Itu punya Yuuma kok banyak sekali?" Nagisa bertanya, dan Yuuma yang sudah mulai makan langsung menyadari jatahnya yang memang dua kali dari jatah lainnya. Shuu dan Hiroto saling lempar pandangan sengit.

"Wah, maaf senpai...Ini, ayo kemarikan mangkukmu," kata Yuuma lembut, lalu mulai memindah separuh jatahnya ke mangkuk Hiroto di seberang meja.

"Ah, tidak usah, kalau kamu memang mau memakannya," Hiroto nyengir senang. Shuu mendengus sangsi.

"Ne, ne, aku masih mau udangnya..." kata Akari sedih.

"Oh, ini untukmu, Akari-chan," Nagisa dengan murah hati menyumpit udangnya dan meletakkannya di mangkuk Akari. Gadis itu merona malu.

"Aduh! Nagi-nii, nggak usah...Aku masih—"

" _Then I'll take it_ ," Karma menyambar udang itu dari mangkuk Akari dan melahapnya. Akari ternganga, dan gemetar marah.

"Heeeeiiii! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Akari dengan sebal melesat menyeberang meja dan menyendul kepala Karma. Dalam usahanya itu, ia menampik gelas jus Shuu dan jatuh menumpahi pangkuan Yuuma.

"Aaahh! Dingin!" seru Yuuma gelagapan berdiri, celananya menetes-neteskan jus anggur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, baka!?" hardik Shuu marah, meskipun Akari masih berusaha mencakar Karma.

Nagisa menyesap sake-nya dan menatap Hiroto yang sedang merekam keributan ini dengan ponselnya.

"Kau tahu, Maehara-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Entah kenapa sepertinya hal ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya..."

Nagisa jadi ingat bahwa mengundang empat iblis ke dalam rumahnya sama saja dengan mengundang keributan tanpa batas. Sudah berapa tahun berlalu, Shuu masih tetap protektif dengan Yuuma, Yuuma tidak peka, Akari tetap sensi pada Karma, dan Karma tetap menunjukkan sikap adik kecil yang posesif pada Nagisa.

Setelah Yuuma menganti celana dengan milik Karma (karena celana Nagisa terlalu kecil), mereka kembali duduk. Kali ini lebih tenang setelah Nagisa mengancam akan menyuruh mereka pulang, dan acara makan-makan itu berlanjut. Tentu saja, topik yang paling asik dibahas adalah kuliah.

"Akari buat apa kuliah lagi? Bukannya mau lanjut jadi _idol_?" tanya Hiroto heran. Saat SMP, Akari membuat debut menjadi pemeran utama dalam sebuah drama keluarga. Namanya sangat dikenal di Jepang untuk usia semuda itu, tapi ia jarang diikuti Papparazi karena hobinya ganti-ganti warna rambut, dan menyamar.

"Idol yang cuma ijazah SMA kedengarannya tidak keren," Akari menghela napas. "Bukan kuliah sih, aku mau masuk sekolah _pattisiere_ , jadi aku idol dengan sertifikat _pattisiere_ , manis kan?"

"Ah, aku juga mau masuk sekolah kuliner, sebenarnya," Yuuma berkata, wajahnya berseri-seri. "Tapi sepertinya aku lebih ingin masuk ke manajemen bisnis. Mungkin kalau usahaku sudah jalan, aku akan meminta Akari-chan jadi _pattisiere_ di cabang pusatnya?" mereka menertawakan angan-angan itu.

"Kalau Shuu bagaimana?" tanya Nagisa, wajahnya sedikit merah karena alkohol. "Aku sempat bertemu ayahmu di _Graz_ saat liburan kuliah. Beliau jadi kepala sekolah, kan?"

"Hn. Aku akan meneruskan karirnya, mungkin malah melampauinya..." Shuu mengangkat bahu. "Aku ingin jadi dosen lalu dekan universitas terbaik di negeri ini."

"Hahah, ternyata muka lempeng sepertimu bisa juga ya, ngomong seperti itu?" Hiroto terbahak keras-keras. Menghiraukan tatapan pembunuh bermata ungu itu, Hiroto mengalihkan topik pada Karma yang tampaknya terlalu menikmati makanannya. "Hoi, Karma, kamu gimana? Jadi manajemen juga? Atau malah hukum?"

Karma makin lama mengunyah makanannya. Ia iri sekali pada orang-orang di sekitarnya itu. Semuanya sudah tahu mau melakukan apa. Hiroto sempat tidak tahu harus apa, tapi akhirnya ia menemukan _passion_ -nya dan drop-out, lalu mendirikan stasiun radio. Akari malah sudah menemukannya sejak SMP. Jika Yuuma jadi pengusaha, itu karena dia tipe _family-man_. Shuu sih ambisius dan tipe yang selalu membuktikan kata-katanya, ia tidak main-main, ia pasti akan jadi seorang dekan.

Sama seperti Shuu, ia punya kecenderungan untuk mengendalikan. Bedanya, Shuu lebih suka mengendalikan dari dasar kompetensi, dari ilmu atau wawasan (seperti ayahnya) sementara Karma lebih tertarik dengan memimpin dalam pekerjaan yang tidak terlalu stabil dan membawakan ketegangan, bersama orang-orang yang dinamis.

"Coba ya...Mungkin dokter militer biar seperti John Watson, atau masuk birokrasi, atau jadi pengacara, atau penyidik, atau jadi detektif konsultan, atau sekalian saja masuk kepolisian dan jadi inspektur..."

"Detektif bagus," celetuk Nagisa, mengangguk-angguk. "Iya kan? _He's smart,_ "

"Oh iya, cocok. Sok tahu juga," Hiroto mengangguk setuju.

"Betul, kan? Pemalas juga, selalu detik-detik terakhir..."

"Kudengar juga sewenang-wenang waktu SD..."

"Tapi karena pintar jadinya selalu lulusan terbaik ya? Kalau Shuu juga lulusan terbaik tapi dia kan anak baik, ketua OSIS..."

"Kalau kalian sudah selesai menghinaku dan memantaskanku jadi detektif, aku akan bicara lagi."

Tapi Karma sendiri merasa bahwa menjadi detektif mungkin bukan ide buruk.

~.X.~

Pesta makan malam itu berakhir. Meskipun menggerutu, Shuu menyetir dan mengantarkan Hiroto lebih dulu karena ia terlalu mabuk untuk menyetir. Apartemen Nagisa kembali sepi, hanya terisi dirinya dan Karma. Pria biru langit itu wajahnya merah padam karena sake, tapi masih cukup sadar untuk membereskan ruang tengah.

"Yakin nggak apa-apa?" tanya Karma, merenggut panci berisi kaldu itu dari Nagisa dan meletakkannya di tempat cuci. Nagisa tertawa kecil.

" _This is nothing_ daripada saat Oktoberfest di Jerman," katanya, dan tidak bohong, ia berdiri di sebelah Karma dan dengan sigap mencuci mangkuk-mangkuk. "Tapi bahkan waktu itu aku masih bisa membawa teman-temanku kembali ke Hallstatt. Hanya saja kalau aku lebih mabuk dari ini, mungkin aku sudah meracau..."

"Heh..." Karma tersenyum dan membilas peralatan makan. Setelah itu ia menyeduh teh, menyuruh Nagisa menghirup udara segar di balkon.

Saat ia datang dengan dua cangkir teh, Nagisa sedang duduk tegak memejamkan mata, pipinya sedikit kemerahan. Karma tanpa suara melangkah ke balkon, membungkuk di hadapan Nagisa, dan mengecup bibirnya.

"Mm...jangan curang begitu...aku sedang bermeditasi..." keluh Nagisa, menjauhkan wajahnya dari Karma.

" _It's not my fault that you're so inviting..._ " Karma menjilat bibirnya, dan samar-samar lidahnya bisa mencicipi manisnya sake. Satu tangannya membelai kening Nagisa, menyibakkan rambut biru langitnya. Tatapan Nagisa tampak berkabut.

"Kamu tahu, kalau sekarang aku mabuk berat, aku akan bilang apa?"

"Apa...?" ibu jari Karma mengusap pipi Nagisa dengan sayang.

"Aku akan bilang..." Nagisa menelan ludah dan menengadah, memejamkan mata lagi. "Aku...mungkin juga menyukai Karma lebih dari bayi gembil manja cengeng itu...Aku malah sudah tidak bisa melihat bayi itu lagi...uh...sedih..." ia terisak, lalu memeluk Karma.

 _Ini sih mabuk berat_. Mata Karma menangkap botol sake di lantai sebelah kursi yang diduduki Nagisa. Sepertinya pria itu minum lagi saat menunggu tehnya. Dasar.

"Katanya ini nggak separah Oktoberfest..." Karma menyindir, lalu terkesiap.

"Hnn..."

 _Nagisa...?_

Si biru langit itu menggigiti daun telinganya dengan lembut, dan Karma merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri dan jantungnya berdesir. Dan hasratnya membuncah. Dan lebih dari ini...bisa-bisa...

"Hnn..." Nagisa bergidik ketika angin malam berhembus. Ia hanya memperparah keadaan dengan memeluk Karma lebih erat. "D-Dingin..."

Karma menggendong Nagisa masuk, menyeret pintu balkon tertutup dengan kakinya, lalu membawa si biru langit itu ke dalam kamar tidur. Setelah merebahkan pria itu di ranjangnya, Karma mundur beberapa langkah, seakan menjauhi bom. Ia mematikan lampu dan sudah ingin segera enyah dari ruangan sebelum tidak bisa menahan diri lagi.

Tapi sosok rapuh Nagisa bergidik, bergelung kedinginan, mengundang Karma untuk memeluknya dan membungkusnya dengan—

"K-Karma...?" Nagisa merintih, memiringkan kepalanya. Tubuhnya sedikit menggigil.

Karma juga gemetar, tapi untuk alasan yang jauh berbeda. Rasanya ia diseret ke kasur itu oleh kakinya sendiri. Ia memanjat ke atas, membuat kasur itu sedikit timpang oleh beratnya, tapi merangkak maju dan tahu-tahu saja ia sudah mulai menciumi wajah dan leher pria biru langit itu.

Ia tercekat ketika merasakan jari-jari dingin meraba lehernya. Sensasi kontras itu membuat jantungnya makin berdebar. Nagisa tersenyum damai sekali.

"Hangat."

Karma menggeretakkan giginya, napasnya berat oleh nafsu. Ditariknya selimut untuk menutupi mereka berdua sementara remaja dengan hormon membuncah itu tidak bisa lagi menahan diri dan terus menciumi orang yang pernah menjadi kakaknya, dan masih menjadi miliknya yang tersayang.

 _Mine._

Seperti mimpi. Malam ini, Nagisa tidur dalam dekapnya. Karma tidak ingin bangun.

* * *

 **Hhhhhh...*gigit kuku sok2an niru posenya Karma sebelum lompat dari tebing* BTW Karma nggak nganu2 Nagisa selain nyiumin lhoh ya, dasar pembaca piktor! (authornya yang piktor)**

 **Kindly review if you have the time.**


	22. Krisan Merah

22\. Krisan Merah  
 _Thanks to NeverLanderGirl for beta!_

* * *

 _Allemande_ mengisi ruangan itu. Dentingannya memandu permainan biola, musik yang cocok untuk dansa. Sang dirigen memimpin, menekankan agar beberapa instrumen bermain lebih keras pada titik-titik tertentu sesuai rancangan aransemen. _Lotus Orchestra_ kali ini akan melakukan piano impresi untuk musik-musik dansa. Mereka telah diminta untuk mengiringi tarian ballet modern di _Swiss_ pada Februari depan.

...

Pagi itu tanggal satu Januari di tahun baru. Nagisa merasa segar sekali—belum pernah ia tidur senyaman itu. Sekelilingnya hangat, dan ia diselimuti oleh aroma yang menyenangkan. Nagisa menguap dan berguling menghadap sisi lain, merapatkan diri ke sumber kehangatan...

"Mmn," Karma menggumam dan mengeratkan pelukannya di sekeliling Nagisa, sampai wajahnya menyentuh dada tak berbusana.

Sungguh pagi yang indah.

Ya. Pagi yang—

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!?"

JRENG! Tiba-tiba piano menggemakan kunci A dengan sangat keras dan musik berhenti. Nagisa membelalak pada instrumen di hadapannya, jari-jari dan bahunya tegang seperti tukang pijat Thailand bersiap-siap menggerus punggung pasiennya dengan sikut. Dan tolong jangan bertanya mengapa analogi yang digunakan jadi tukang pijat.

Ruang latihan senyap.

"Shiota...san?"

Nagisa mengerjap, kembali ke realita. Ia menoleh pada anggota orkestranya dengan wajah merah padam dan senyum gugup.

"Ah...eh...m-maafkan aku...Aku sedang melamun, hehe..."

"Ini sudah yang ke-tiga kalinya minggu ini, _detka_ ," Irina melipat tangan kesal, dada besarnya semakin menggembung, wajahnya merengut. "Sepertinya kau sedang memikirkan hal lain. Kita tidak bisa latihan seperti ini."

"Maafkan aku," Nagisa dengan kikuk memain-mainkan ujung kerahnya. Melihat tatapan cemas teman-temannya, ia tersenyum mengerti. "Baiklah, aku minta maaf...Aku akan istirahat untuk saat ini."

"Bagus, Shiota-kun,"

"Hahaha, dia sudah belajar tidak memaksakan diri!"

Nagisa tertawa malu, dan anggota orkestranya ikut tertawa. Sebelum ini dia cenderung memaksakan diri kalau sedang tidak bisa konsentrasi dan malah mengacaukan latihan, jadi sekarang Nagisa mengerti bahwa beristirahat dan mengatur pikirannya akan lebih membantu latihan teman-temannya.

Tapi sekarang apa? Nagisa meninggalkan gedung studio musik dan melihat ke sana kemari dengan perasaan mengambang. Perpustakaan? Bioskop? Atau ke taman? Sebenarnya dia ingin pulang, tapi justru apartemennya itulah yang sedang ia hindari. Tiap mengingat itu rasanya kepalanya makin pusing dan wajahnya jadi panas.

"Hhhhhhggghhh kenapaaa!?" Nagisa tiba-tiba menggoyang-goyang tiang lampu, dan orang-orang yang lewat memandanginya dengan sangat heran.

 _Kenapa aku tidur dengan Karma!? Apa yang terjadi!? Masa iya gara-gara sake aku jadi lupa!?_

Sudah hampir seminggu sejak peristiwa ambigu itu terjadi, dan tiap Nagisa merasa nyaman, ia malah memikirkan itu. Salah satu cara menyibukkan pikiran yang lebih efektif dari bekerja adalah mengobrol. Tapi dengan siapa? Semua temannya masih latihan, yang lainnya tentu saja mungkin sedang sibuk...Nagisa berjalan-jalan tanpa arah, membeli es krim dan menonton televisi di etalase toko elektronik. Tiba-tiba ponsel di kantong celananya bergetar.

" _Nagisa? Sedang sibuk?_ " suara Hiromi Fujisaki tanpa basa-basi menyapa. " _Kalau masih latihan nanti saja..._ "

"Ah! Aku sedang istirahat," Nagisa cepat-cepat berkata, merasa beruntung sekali, "Ada apa bu?"

" _Ayo...itu...j-jalan-jalan sama ibu?_ " wanita itu terdengar sangat sungkan, dan mungkin kalau Nagisa bisa melihat beliau, wajahnya mungkin merah. Pria biru langit itu tersenyum lebar, merasa sangat senang. Mereka berjanji untuk bertemu di toko buku Marimo.

~.X.~

Sedikit kembali ke awal mula kejadian...

Pagi hari pertama tahun baru itu dimulai dengan teriakan ngeri seorang pria berambut biru langit. Karma menguap dan bangun, melihat Nagisa menempel ke dinding dan memelototinya ngeri.

"Apa—yang—itu...kita...kamu—kok..." Nagisa menampar wajahnya sendiri, dan Karma memandangi kejadian itu horor. Dengan tegang keduanya saling pandang.

Mendadak Nagisa bergerak ke arah kloset dan masuk ke sana mengunci pintunya dari dalam.

Sontak Karma turun dari kasur dan menggedor-gedor kloset. "N-Nagisa!?" ia menempelkan telinga ke pintu kloset, dan ia mendengar jerit tertahan Nagisa yang sepertinya disumbat setumpukkan pakaian.

Menelan ludah, Karma dengan bijaksana segera enyah dari kamar apartemen Nagisa.

Dan selama beberapa hari berikutnya, remaja berambut merah itu sadar betul bahwa Nagisa menghindarinya. Jika melewati koridor depan apartemen, Nagisa pasti sedang sibuk menelepon. Sekalinya Karma berhasil menyapa, pasti pria itu membalas sapaannya dengan senyum gugup dan wajah merah padam sebelum _sprint_ ke dalam kamar (padahal mau membuang sampah dan akhirnya sampahnya dibawa masuk lagi).

Akibatnya stasiun radio Mach20 sekarang agak-agak _baper_ sekitar pukul 10 pagi dan 7 malam karena penyiarnya galau. Setelah Karma mengabulkan memutar satu lagi lagu yang bawa perasaannya ( _Somebody That I Used to Know_ oleh Gotye), Hiroto tidak bisa tinggal diam lagi, karena ia dapat _tweet_ dari pendengarnya: " **at** **Mach20 galauan #why"**

"Oi, Karma. Mulai besok kamu libur dulu, biar kuganti," kata Hiroto santai, lalu melihat wajah marah setan merah itu, ia mendecakkan lidah. "Mau kupecat sekalian?" ia nyengir sok kuasa, dan mau tidak mau Karma menurut.

Padahal selama liburan tahun baru dia tidak ada kerjaan lain selain belajar atau jadi penyiar. Karma jadi menyesal sudah tidur sebelahan dengan Nagisa tanpa iz—

 _Enak saja ya,_ Karma mendadak meninju dinding koridor studio sampai remuk.

 _Like hell I regret it! I regret nothing—_

"HOI! KENAPA TEMBOKNYA KAMU TINJU!? RUSAK KAN, JADINYAA...!"

Sekarang Hiroto senpai benar-benar tidak ingin melihat Karma dekat-dekat stasiun radionya paling tidak selama seminggu.

Menganggur karena masih liburan dan sekarang bingung mau ke mana, remaja berambut merah itu memutuskan untuk cari makan dulu. Mungkin di resto cepat saji sambil menonton _HowToBasic_ , mumpung bawa laptop...Setelah memutuskan betapa briliannya ide itu, Karma meninggalkan halaman stasiun Mach20.

Melihat kehancuran kadang memberikan perasaan menyenangkan yang tidak bisa dimengerti. Karma tidak bisa berhenti menonton video _HowToBasic_ , terutama saat menghancurkan laptop. Ia tertawa-tawa sendiri sambil sesekali mengunyah burgernya. Tiba-tiba saja ada _video call_ dari orang tuanya. Karma menghentikan video dan menjawab. Segera saja tampak sebuah pintu gerbang bersejarah dan cuaca tampak berangin, dan melihat pencahayaan serta mempertimbangkan wilayah waktu...

"Yordania, Petra?"

" _Tepat! Brillian!_ " seru ayahnya, muncul dengan cengiran lebar, menyingkirkan ibunya. Beliau menatap burger di tangan Karma. _"Hei! Sudah berapa bulan kita tidak makan itu?"_ keluh pria bermata tembaga pucat itu pada istrinya yang memegangi _i-pad_.

" _Ya, ya, besok kalau helikopternya datang kita pergi ke BurgerKing...Nah, Karma! Selamat Tahun Baruuu! Kudengar dari Fujisaki-kun Nagisa pindah ke apartemen di sebelahmu?_ " Ibunya berkedip-kedip dengan senyum penuh arti.

Karma tergelak sadar. "Kukira itu kerjaan Chihiro-san... _Tentu saja kalian_!"

Ibunya terkikik dan menyibak rambutnya gaya. " _Yah, mau dikata apa. Ibu kan shipper kalian. Tiap malam mendamba kalian Canon dalam tiap doa ibu~_ "

(Disclaimer: ibu Karma sama sekali bukan author atau para beta-reader, beliau hanya interpretasi ngaco bagaimana Mrs. Akabane bersikap)

"Tunggu dulu...kalian dari Papua Nugini lalu melesat ke Yordania? Bagaimana dengan Suku Korowai-nya?"

" _Oh! Oh! Kami sempat menonton salah satunya!_ " wajah ayah Karma tampak takjub dan ngeri seketika. " _Dan mereka mengukus orang itu setelah menguliti dan memotong, lalu tempurung kepala—"_

" _Hentikan! Ransumku pagi ini bisa kubuang!_ " protes ibu, sementara Karma terus makan tanpa merasa terganggu sedikitpun.

Sebelum bertemu suku Korowai, ibu Karma tidak punya masalah melihat mayat, tapi sepertinya melihat sesama manusia mencincang, mengukus dan memakan otak manusia lain terlalu berlebihan untuk beliau. Mereka mengobrol lagi soal Petra untuk beberapa saat, dan akhirnya soal kuliah.

" _Tetap mengambil hukum? Kau serius mau masuk birokrasi_?"

"Hnn...Antara itu atau detektif," Karma memicingkan mata, agak memerah. "Yang penting tidak membosankan dan bisa membuatku berpikir."

" _Hoo~ dan kenapa tiba-tiba ada ide jadi detektif?"_ ibu tersenyum tahu.

"Kalau sudah tahu tidak usah tanya, bu..."

Ayah tertawa. _"Karma tidak bisa benar-benar lepas dari Nagisa, ya..._ " melihat anak mereka menunduk malu, kedua orang itu tertawa dan menggodanya.

"Kalian...yakin tidak apa-apa kalau aku...yah. Maksudku, kami berdua laki-laki," Karma dengan salah tingkah menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Kalian kan, dulu yatim piatu. Mungkin kalian punya harapan membuat garis keturunan yang panjang atau apa...?"

" _Heh~ itu sih bukan urusan kami ya,_ " ibu nyengir, cengiran yang beliau turunkan pada putra-nya, " _Tentu saja kami senang saat kamu lahir, sayang. Tapi bisa bersenang-senang dan melihat dunia seperti sekarang ini seperti mimpi,"_ wanita berambut merah itu mencium pipi suaminya, yang tergelak riang seperti anak kecil.

" _Nanti kalau kami sudah tua dan tidak sanggup berkeliling dunia lagi, kami akan tinggal di pegunungan berdua sampai kami jadi debu. Membayangkannya saja membuatku tenang. Lagipula, kalian bisa mengadopsi kalau memang ingin anak. Dan kami akan tetap menganggapnya cucu kami_." Kata ayah, tersenyum lebar dengan mata berbinar.

" _Oh! Lalu saat dongeng sebelum tidur, kau bisa menceritakan tentang The Great Akabane and The Five Continents! Bayangkan saja: nak, pernahkah aku menceritakan bagaimana kakek dan nenekmu menjalani kehidupan dengan Suku Kanibal Korowai_? _Ayah, ceritakan dong saat kakek dan nenek menyusup ke Korea Utara_?"

Karma gemetar menahan tawa. Sungguh bahagia kedua orang tuanya itu. Begitu bebas, dunia milik berdua. Tapi Karma tidak merasa tersisihkan. Ia juga tahu rasanya memiliki dunia sendiri. Dan Karma malah merasa senang sekali; dua orang itu memang... _orangtuanya_. Selain Nagisa, tentu saja.

~.X.~

Nagisa tidak ingat terakhir kali ia jalan-jalan dengan ibunya. Mereka berjalan-jalan di dekat departemen perbelanjaan sambil membicarakan pekerjaan dan liburan. Setelah agak lama berkeliling, ibu tiba-tiba berhenti melihat topi-topi lucu di toko pakaian anak-anak.

"Oh...Ini mirip punyamu waktu bayi, Nagisa," kata Hiromi, tersenyum dan menurunkan sebuah _beanie_ merah muda. "Karena kami kira kamu perempuan, kami beli semua barang bayi perempuan sebelum kami lahir, hahaha..."

"Eeh, aku tidak ingat," Nagisa memegangi _beanie_ itu, sementara ibunya mencari yang lebih besar dan memakaikannya ke kepala anaknya. Nagisa tersenyum malu. "B-Bagaimana?"

Hiromi tersenyum hampa dan mengelus dada. "...Cantik, nak."

"Bu. Tolong."

"Coba yang ini."

"Ibu ini bukan topi. Ini bando pita."

"Ya? Nak, ya? Demi ibumu?"

Kalau sudah begitu Nagisa tidak bisa tidak menurut. Meskipun malu, sebenarnya menyenangkan juga karena Nagisa jarang melihat ibunya begitu santai dan tertawa-tawa riang. Tapi setelah Hiromi berhasil memaksa anaknya memakai dua potong gaun, Nagisa akhirnya mengajukan ide untuk jalan-jalan di luar kota saja (jauh-jauh dari toko pakaian pastinya). Untungnya ibu Nagisa sepertinya juga ada rencana seperti itu.

Mereka belum pernah naik bis bersama, dan ternyata cukup menyenangkan membicarakan bangunan-bangunan baru, tanah-tanah baru, dan bagaimana keadaan yang dulunya. Mereka mampir di sebuah prefektur kecil untuk makan siang. Udara di daerah sana masih sangat sejuk, sama seperti di desa. Hiromi menceritakan siapa yang sebenarnya memilihkan apartemen itu untuk Nagisa dan, pria itu memerah malu.

"Ah...Akabane-san, ya..." Nagisa menghela napas, separuh merasa bersalah sudah mencurigai Chihiro (kakak tirinya itu kan polos) dan entah kenapa tidak terpikir bahwa ayah ibu Karma di balik semua ini. "Hnn..."

"Memangnya kenapa?" Hiromi membolak-balik halaman minuman dan hidangan utama. "Kukira kau akan senang kalau bisa dekat dengan si Karma itu lagi."

"Hnnghh..." Nagisa berat hati sekali sekarang nama itu diungkit-ungkit, padahal ia sudah hampir melupakan insiden beberapa hari lalu. Ia memandangi buku menu yang ia berdirikan di meja. "Itu...Ehh...Karma ternyata sekarang jadi anak yang agak...aneh, ya?"

"Hm?" Hiromi menelengkan kepala, tampak bingung. "Karena ingin menikah denganmu? Apa yang aneh?"

Buku menu di hadapan Nagisa tumbang tak berdaya, si biru langit melotot tidak percaya. Mendadak wajahnya merah ia sudah mau bertanya, tapi ibunya sudah berkata;

"Iya, dia sudah bilang ke ibu."

Nagisa menutup mulut.

Lalu membuka mulut lagi—

"Iya ibu bilang terserah Nagisa."

"Ibu nggak marah atau gimana gitu?"

Hiromi tidak langsung menjawab. Beliau mengangkat tangan memanggil pelayan. Nagisa buru-buru membaca menunya lagi dan menentukan pesanannya. Setelah pelayan pergi, baru ibu menjawabnya.

"Aku rasa kita tahu," Hiromi tersenyum agak suram, "Orang yang pernikahannya sendiri agak berantakan tidak sepantasnya mengurusi pernikahan orang lain atau bahkan anaknya sendiri."

Nagisa terdiam sejenak. Tentu saja, soal perceraian itu...

"Tapi yang sekarang kan baik? Fujisaki-san kan sayang ibu, dan ibu juga—"

"Sssh," Hiromi cepat-cepat membungkam mulut Nagisa, wajahnya merah. "Aku masih tidak tahan mendengar hal begituan...!"

 _Ibu tsundere sekali_.

"Intinya, semuanya kembali ke pilihanmu sendiri, Nagisa." Ibu menghela napas. "Dan kan sudah kubilang bertahun-tahun lalu, kamu sudah dewasa bahkan tanpa ibu bimbing. Untuk hal ini, semua juga tanggung jawabmu sendiri. Yang pasti, kalau punya anak, perceraian itu—eh, tunggu dulu...kalau kau menikah dengan Karma, kalian kan tidak bisa punya anak ya...?"

"Siapa yang bilang aku akan menikah dengannya!?"

Ibu gemetar menutupi mulutnya dari tertawa lepas. Wajah merah panik Nagisa sungguh menggelikan.

"Masalahnya bukan sesama laki-lakinya, buuu! Aku merawatnya sejak bayi!" ia melirik ke kanan dan kiri, lalu berbisik sangat-sangat pelan, "Dia masih bocah labil... Ini pedofilia..."

"Omong kosong, di jaman dulu sepuluh tahun sangat wajar! Kalau kau baca Seri Rumah Kecil, Laura Ingalls Wilder dan Almanzo Wilder jaraknya juga sepuluh tahun, kan?"

"Ini jaman apa, bu? Memangnya ibu dan ayah sendiri—atau Fujisaki-san sajalah, jaraknya segila itu?"

"Kalau Karma sudah usia legal kan tidak masalah. Pedofilia kan kalau anak itu di bawah usia legal menikah? Memangnya siapa yang menyuruhmu cepat-cepat menikah?"

Nagisa bungkam sementara ibu tersenyum tenang dan menang. Si biru langit lemas di kursinya, mereka diam sementara pelayan meletakkan pesanan di atas meja.

"Sekarang aku paham kenapa nenek sempat panik..." Nagisa menghela napas. "Homo dan pedofil—kombinasi terburuk."

"Kalau kamu kepikiran salah atau benar, berarti sebenarnya kamu mau," kata Hiromi, menyeruput teh hazelnut-nya. Beliau tersenyum lagi melihat wajah putra-nya makin merah. "Sehabis ini masih banyak tempat jalan-jalan."

~.X.~

Saat Karma memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemen, ternyata lagi-lagi ia bertemu dengan kenalan lama. Wanita berambut pirang sedang berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Nagisa, dan saat melihat Karma muncul dari tangga, ia tampak senang.

"Oo! Karuchi!"

"Hmm..." Karma menyipitkan mata. "Nakamura-nee-san?"

"Sok lupa!" Nakamura tertawa dan menjitak setan berambut merah itu. "Nagisa katanya nggak lagi latihan, tapi kayaknya apartemennya lagi kosong, ya? Aku mau mengantar undangan ini...Ah ini buatmu juga bocah," wanita itu nyengir dan menyodorkan perkamen undangan pernikahan. Karma memandanginya sejenak.

"Eeeh? Sama si Sakakibara juga akhirnya? Terus sama Terasaka-nii bunuh diri ya?"

"Heh, omonganmu," ternyata Terasaka mendengar, orangnya menuruni tangga dari lantai atas, diikuti Itona. "Setan ini udah berapa tahun juga tetap kurang ajar ya. Heran Nagisa tahan,"

"Iya, heran," Itona berkata polos. "Mungkin Nagisa-nii akan lebih betah lagi kalau aku yang jadi adiknya. Sayangnya aku sudah jadi miliknya Ryouchan."

"HEH JANGAN AMBIGU!"

Karma menyunggingkan senyum berbahaya. "Sayang sekali ya, Nagisa terlalu sempurna, jadi hanya aku yang bisa jadi adiknya karena aku serba kekurangan, tidak sepertimu ya."

Itona dan Karma saling lempar pandang dingin sampai Nakamura berdeham dan menghentikan drama konyol itu.

"Lomba Bini Award-nya nanti saja habis aku menikah. Jadi kamu tahu nggak Nagicchi di mana? Aku sebenarnya punya _request_ biar orkestranya main di _wedding_ -ku..."

Karma mengernyit. "Nggak punya nomor atau emailnya apa?"

"Punya kok. Ya kamu pikir aku bakal ke sini kalau dia bisa kuhubungi?" Nakamura memutar mata sementara Karma juga mencoba menghubungi Nagisa, dan gagal. "Ya sudah, tolong sampaikan ya? Ini juga, aku titip undangannya. Ayo Duo _Dorks_ sekarang kita ke mamah mertua."

"Iya buu..." Terasaka dan Itona menjawab patuh dan mengekor si pirang seperti anak-anak bebek. Karma mengangkat bahu dan segera masuk ke kamar apartemennya.

Nakamura baru mau menikah ya. Pasti jadi seorang Duta Manca Negara sibuk sekali. Yang paling tidak bisa diduga ternyata wanita itu balikan dengan mantannya waktu SMA. Hubungan personal itu memang _ending_ -nya bisa beda-beda. Karma tersenyum kecil dan meletakkan dua undangan dari Nakamura di atas meja kopi sebelum berangkat untuk mandi.

Ada yang berakhir seperti ayah dan ibu Nagisa, dan ada yang masih sanggup berkomitmen lagi dan akhirnya bahagia seperti ibu Nagisa dan ayah Chihiro. Ada yang klop ke mana-mana seperti ayah dan ibu Karma. Tapi sebenarnya hubungan dengan komitmen itu bukanlah akhir, malah suatu permulaan. Ayah dan ibu Karma membuatnya seperti petualangan. Untuk Nakamura dan Sakakibara, baru dimulai.

Dan untuk yang lainnya, masih belum dimulai. Karma menghela napas panjang merasakan air panas membasahi kepalanya dan mengucur ke tubuhnya.

 _Berdiri di garis Start_ _saja belum_...batinnya. Karma sudah siap di garis start tapi Nagisa-nya masih mondar-mandir tidak jelas.

Saat makan malam perayaan akhir tahun itu, Akari menanyakan sesuatu pada Karma.

"Kamu masih mengejar Nagi-nii? Kamu nggak pernah memikirkan mungkin dia suka sama orang lain?"

"Nggak pernah," Karma mengangkat bahu, menjawab enteng. "Yang menginginkan Nagisa itu _aku_ , kenapa aku harus mikirin orang lain? Ya kalau sampai kejadian begitu kan tinggal kuambil lagi."

"Maksudmu _rebut_ ,"

"Nggak. _Ambil kembali_ ," mata tembaga pucat Karma berkilat. "Nagisa itu punyaku."

 _Dari dulu sampai sekarang_. _Orang tuaku. Kakakku. Nagisa-ku_.

"Haaahhh aku ini mikirin apaaa..." Karma dengan wajah merah padam membenturkan kepala ke dinding kaca _showerbox_ (jadi agak retak). Sepertinya dia sudah gila dan sudah lelah. Setelah mandi ia memutuskan mencari-cari tempat menarik untuk jalan-jalan besok (karena dia dipaksa libur dari penyiaran) sambil menunggu menyerahkan undangan ke Nagisa (sekalian modus agar mereka bisa ngobrol normal lagi).

(Hidup Karma penuh modus)

Ia tertidur beberapa jam. Saat bangun ternyata sudah menjelang tengah malam. Karma menguap dan mengintip kamar sebelah lewat jendela balkon, tapi lampu luarnya tidak dinyalakan. Saat memeriksa dari pintu depan, lampu di atas pintu apartemen Nagisa juga tidak dinyalakan. Nagisa belum kembali.

Karma segera mencoba menghubunginya, tapi tidak diangkat. Ia mengunci apartemennya dan buru-buru turun, masih mencoba menghubungi Nagisa. Tetap saja operator mengatakan bahwa nomornya di luar jangkauan. Ponselnya mati.

 _Nagisa...kamu di mana?_

~.X.~

Beberapa jam sebelumnya, Hiromi dan Nagisa akhirnya keluar dari teater bioskop. Mereka baru saja mencoba bioskop mewah yang menyediakan _lounge_ , kasur sehingga semua penonton bisa bersandar, berbaring santai saat nonton, atau yah, tidur. Sayangnya filmnya terlalu menegangkan sampai semua penonton akhirnya lesehan dan membelalak pada layar lebar.

"Hhh, kalau begitu sih tinggal minta Chihiro pasang TV layar lebar di rumah agar bisa nonton lesehan..."

"Ya tapi kan nggak ada pop corn sama soda-nya, bu..."

"Ya beli!"

"Mau gimana, masa' kita malah tidur? Filmnya seru sekali sih! _Stunt_ -nya Sonic Ninja gesit sekali..."

"Ternyata antagonisnya itu saudara laki-laki _heroine_ -nya. Klise juga ya, ibu sudah bisa menebak setengah jalan..."

Ibu beranak itu berdebat seru soal film sambil berjalan menuju destinasi berikutnya. Tapi hari itu sudah malam, dan ternyata Hiromi ingin pergi ke toko bunga. Membutuhkan sekitar lima belas menit dengan taksi hingga mencapai toko bunga prefektur itu.

"Ibu butuh bunga untuk apa?"

Hiromi tersenyum sedih. "Di dekat sini ada makam ayahmu." Hanya itu yang beliau katakan, dan Nagisa diam sampai mereka tiba di toko bunga.

Ibu Nagisa menunggu dibuatkan buket bunga krisan. Pemakaman ayah Nagisa bisa ditempuh dengan jalan kaki dari toko bunga itu, dan pegawai toko bersedia meminjamkan lentera gantung.

"Nagisa, ayo?"

Nagisa masih tertarik melihat bunga-bunga di dalam toko itu. Ia tersenyum pada ibunya. "Aku menyusul nanti. Ibu duluan saja."

Hiromi mengangkat alisnya, lalu mengangguk. Nagisa ingin ibunya berdua dengan almarhum ayahnya untuk beberapa saat. Entah untuk apa. Setelah wanita itu pergi, pria biru langit itu mulai memilih bunga-bunga.

"Perlu bantuan?"

"Apa ada mawar merah muda gelap?"

Pegawai toko membantu Nagisa mengumpulkan bunga-bunga yang ia butuhkan. Bahasa bunga adalah salah satu hal menyenangkan yang Nagisa ingat dan gemari. Hal yang ia bagi dengan nenek dan ibu. Saat melihat rangkaian bunga Nagisa, si pegawai toko sepertinya mengerti, lalu menambahkan dua jenis bunga lagi.

"Ibumu berharga, bukan?"

Nagisa tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih. Tentu saja."

Pemakaman itu terletak di atas bukit, dan Nagisa bisa melihat di mana ibunya berdiri dari kejauhan berkat lentera gantungnya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan ibunya, tapi ia senang beliau mau berziarah meski waktunya mendadak.

"Lama sekali?" tanya ibunya, sementara Nagisa menyembunyikan buket bunganya di belakang punggung, tertolong oleh gelapnya malam. "Apa kau juga mau bicara dengannya?"

"Tidak," Nagisa menggeleng. Ia sudah mengenal ayahnya lewat surat-surat yang disampaikan nenek. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan. "Kenapa ibu tiba-tiba ingin ke sini? Padahal..." ia menahan diri, merasa lancang.

"Haha...iya...aku tidak datang di hari pemakamannya," Hiromi berkata masam. "Nagisa, aku menikah dengan ayahmu tanpa perasaan yang dalam. Aku mengenalnya, dan kami sahabat dekat...aku juga tidak terlalu memikirkan cinta atau yang semacam itu. Aku bukan wanita yang sensitif. Saat ia melamarku, aku menerimanya karena kupikir memang seharusnya begitu. Tapi..."

"Ayahmu serius," suara wanita itu agak gemetar. "Ia serius mencintaiku, tapi ia jadi takut tidak pantas denganku. Aku tidak mengerti yang seperti itu. Aku baru memikirkannya setelah kami bercerai dan aku merasa sudah menjadi ibu yang tidak baik untukmu, Nagisa. Maafkan aku, ya."

"Iya, aku sudah mengerti," Nagisa mendekati ibunya, dan mereka berdiri berjajar memandangi makam ayah. "Mungkin kalau tidak seperti itu, aku juga tidak akan jadi orang yang sekarang ini. Mungkin memang harus begitu. Jadi ibu tidak perlu merasa aku masih marah..."

"Malah aku...itu...terima kasih, sudah melahirkanku ke dunia, ibu. Selamat ulang tahun."

Hyacinth putih, mawar merah muda gelap, krisan merah dan dandelion tampak memancarkan cahaya lembut di bawah temaram sinar lentera keemasan. Hiromi tercekat, satu tangannya terjulur untuk meraih buket itu.

Tapi beliau tertawa dan menarik putra kandungnya dalam pelukan. Pelukan yang pertama setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya. Hiromi memang mengajak anaknya jalan-jalan untuk sedikit bersenang-senang di hari ulang tahunnya. Tapi beliau tidak mengharapkan akan disambut dengan perasaan sehangat itu oleh seorang anak yang telah dewasa tanpa dirinya.

 _Terima kasih sudah ada dalam hidupku. Aku mendoakan kebahagiaanmu. Aku mencintaimu_.

"Nagisa—Oh," Hiromi menatap remaja tinggi berambut merah yang masih terengah setelah memanjat bukit. Nagisa menoleh ke belakang, matanya melebar melihat Karma beberapa meter di belakangnya. "Oh...kukira..."

"Nah, aku serahkan anakku dalam tanggung jawabmu, Akabane-kun," ujar ibu Nagisa mendadak mendorong anaknya mendekati Karma. "Persiapkan dirimu. Sampai tuan putri-ku menangis—"

"Ibuuuu tolong—"

"—kau harus menukarnya dengan nyawa."

"Anda bisa pegang janji saya, Fujisaki-san," Karma balas berkata sungguh-sungguh, sebelum mereka berdua tertawa dalam bisingnya protes Nagisa.

"Ah, tapi aku serius lho," kata Hiromi mengingatkan, memeluk buket bunga hadiah ulang tahunnya, dan tersenyum pada kedua anak laki-laki di hadapannya. "Awas saja kalau sampai kalian tidak bahagia. Nah, itu mobil suamiku."

"Fujisaki-san sepertinya tahu ibu di mana saja ya..." Nagisa tertawa gugup melihat sebuah _Bentley_ parkir di depan gerbang pemakaman dari kejauhan.

"Ya. Aku baru menerima eksistensi pria itu setelah dia menguntitku selama tiga bulan."

 _Kisah PDKT yang seperti apa itu!?_ Nagisa bergidik cemas.

 _Oh, patut dicoba._ Pikir Karma mendapat pencerahan.

"Jangan dicoba!" Nagisa mengguncang bahu si setan merah di sebelahnya. Setelah mengucapkan selamat malam dan melihat mobil Fujisaki-san pergi, mereka mengembalikan lentera gantung ke toko bunga dan mencari halte. Baru pria biru langit itu sadar bahwa Karma _ada di pemakaman itu, menjemputnya_.

"Kamu tahu aku di sini...?"

"Kukira hilang ke mana, dasar," Karma berkata galak, wajah manis-manisnya di depan Hiromi menguap lenyap. "Ponselmu kok nggak diangkat sih? Aku sampai keliling kota. Baru aku kepikiran telepon Chihiro-nii, ternyata dia dikirimi selfie lucu menggemaskan dirimu pakai gaun ini—"

"HAPUS SEKARANG JUGA—"

"Lalu aku baru bisa melacak ibumu setelah bertanya sama Fujisaki-san...! Jangan bikin cemas dong!" Karma mengangkat ponselnya tinggi-tinggi, dan Nagisa tidak bisa meraihnya walau melompat-lompat menyedihkan (Karma menikmati pemandangan ini). "Kalau mau pergi-pergi ke luar kota seperti ini, paling tidak kirim pesan..."

"Hhh...aku ini jalan-jalan gara-gara kamu berbuat aneh-aneh!" Nagisa berhenti melompat-lompat dan menunjuk si rambut merah itu dengan menuduh. "Kalau aku menghubungimu aku kan jadi makin kepikiran, jadi ini semua salahmu. Jadi jangan marah-marah,"

"Aku nggak marah, aku cemas—Apa maksudnya berbuat aneh-aneh?" melihat wajah merah Nagisa di bawah sinar lampu halte, Karma juga ikut memerah. "Aku nggak melakukan apa-apa! Aku cuma tidur di sebelahmu...dan memeluk Nagisa...sudah."

"Kenapa kok nggak pakai kaos."

"Kebiasaan di Inggris aku tidur nggak pakai kaos."

Nagisa menatapnya tidak percaya.

Karma menghela napas tidak sabar. "Aku nggak bohong! Aku nggak cegukan, nih!"

"Jangan mendadak baper drama lain!" Nagisa sudah mau mengatakan sesuatu lagi, lalu terdiam. Ia memandangi wajah remaja tinggi berambut merah itu dengan sangat heran, agak terkesima. Karma tampak kesal dan cemas.

 _Sejak kapan bayi ini bisa mencemaskan orang lain_?

Sebenarnya sudah lama, tapi Nagisa baru menyadarinya.

"Yah, yang penting kan, aku nggak apa-apa," Nagisa berkata, mendadak tenang. Karma ikut diam dan mengangguk setuju. Tapi apa artinya kalau Nagisa tetap melakukan hal yang sama? Karma hampir lupa menyuruhnya untuk berjanji agar memberitahu kalau mau pergi.

"Iya aku janji kalau pergi ke luar kota atau luar negeri aku pasti bilang sama orang—oke sama Karma."

Karma tersenyum lega, dan mengamati wajah cantik si biru langit itu dengan penuh minat. Nagisa yang menyadari tatapan tak-tahu-malu ini memicingkan mata ke arah lain, memerah, salah tingkah.

"A...Ada apa?"

Karma beringsut merapatkan duduknya di sebelah Nagisa.

"Boleh kupeluk?"

Nagisa menelan ludah, mau meledak malu dan tidak percaya dengan sikap manja setan satu ini.

 _Tidak. Tidak. Aku tidak panik. Ini normal. Ya. Dia kan, adikku_.

"Hnn...boleh."

Mata tembaga pucat itu berkilat riang, dan tanpa sungkan-sungkan lagi kedua tangannya yang panjang itu membungkus sosok mungil Nagisa, kepalanya disandarkan ke rimbunan biru langit. Nagisa sementara itu homina dalam hati. Sebenarnya nyaman juga, mengingat malam itu cukup dingin.

"Karma?"

"Hnn~?"

"Bagaimana kamu bisa berhenti melihatku sebagai kakak?"

Karma melepas pelukannya dan menatap Nagisa serius. "Aku nggak berhenti menganggapmu kakak, tapi...aku nggak mau dianggap adik olehmu," ia tersenyum simpul.

Nagisa menatap sepatunya, telinganya merona. "Kamu nggak merasa aneh...? Aku sepuluh tahun di atasmu. Aku pasti jadi pak tua lebih dulu, sementara kamu masih muda, mungkin masih kuliah atau masih mengejar mimpi..."

"Bagus, kan. Nagisa nggak akan bosan denganku. Dan aku punya tempat buat pulang. Lagipula, melihat Nagisa sekarang, masih sama manisnya, nggak banyak berubah. Mungkin malah aku yang jadi pak tua duluan."

Pembicaraan mereka berhenti karena bis telah datang mengangkut penumpang. Kendaraan itu relatif kosong. Mantan kakak beradik itu duduk diam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Nagisa jatuh tertidur saking lelahnya. Perjalanan dengan bis itu berlangsung satu setengah jam.

Tanpa susah payah, Karma menggendong pria biru langit itu dari halte ke apartemen mereka. Ia mengambil kunci di belakang wallpaper untuk masuk, sebelum merebahkan Nagisa ke kasurnya. Mata tembaga pucatnya memandangi sosok cantik itu sejenak. Karma tersenyum, membelai rambutnya, menyelimuti Nagisa dan mengecup keningnya sebelum pergi menutup pintu.

Nagisa membuka matanya, lalu meringkuk di bawah selimut, merasa malu sendiri. Semua yang baru saja Karma lakukan untuknya, pernah Nagisa lakukan untuk Karma. Ia memaksa memejamkan mata, tapi hanya ada satu fakta yang terngiang dalam pikirannya.

 _Karma sudah bukan bayi lagi._

Perkataan ibunya terulang lagi di telinganya.

 _Kalau kamu kepikiran salah atau benar, berarti sebenarnya kamu mau._

Nagisa benar-benar tidak bisa tidur malam itu. Sepertinya alam semesta menentangnya.

* * *

 **Iya Nagichaan kamu yang jadi bayinya Karuchi sekarang hnyyyhnygygyg /sawan**

 **Kindly review if you have the time.**


	23. Can I Have This Dance?

23\. Can I Have This Dance?  
 _Thanks to Hopelessly-Fabulous-Dork for beta!_

* * *

Pernikahan adalah hal yang sungguh aneh. Dari seluruh makhluk hidup yang ada di dunia ini, hanya manusia yang melakukan ini (satu dari hal-hal aneh lainnya yang hanya dilakukan manusia). Apakah kau pernah melihat—oh, entahlah—kucing-kucing berdiri di altar menunggu pendeta mengizinkan mereka berciuman dan beranak pinak?

Untuk anak seliar Karma Akabane, Nagisa tidak pernah bermimpi bahwa ambisi terbesar remaja berambut merah itu adalah _menikah_ (dengannya). Dulu Nagisa pikir anak itu akan jadi atlit atau ketua Yakuza dan terlalu sibuk untuk memikirkan komitmen. Belum pernah ia salah memperkirakan dengan begitu fatalnya.

Tapi sekarang bukan tentang impian meracau Karma, sekarang Rio Nakamura akan menikah dan ada masalah besar bagi calon pengantin wanita satu itu;

"Ajari aku berdansa."

Nagisa membuka mulut, tapi Karma sudah memotongnya sengit;

"Kenapa nggak minta tunanganmu saja sih?"

"Hnnnggh aku nggak terima kalau dia ngatain aku begini!" Nakamura nemasang tampang sok tampan dan mengibas rambutnya, "Hmph, dasar gadis desa, mau bagaimana lagi ya, dansa saja tidak bisa. Ah, tidak apa-apa, cantikku, biar tunanganmu yang sempurna ini menunjukkan caranya—AKU NGGAK MAU! GGHHH! Ya ajarin ya, Nagisa?" inilah sosok asli seorang Duta Besar Kementerian Hubungan Luar Negeri Jepang. Inilah Rio Nakamura.

"Iya, iya, aku ajari," Nagisa berkata tenang, dan menghiraukan dengusan kesal Karma—kenapa bocah itu harus ikut campur sih?

"Hoo~ Nagisa memangnya bisa berdansa?" tanya Karma, tersenyum menantang. Nagisa menarik tangan Nakamura dan seakan sudah ratusan kali melakukannya, mendekatkan tubuh mereka, meletakkan tangannya di pinggul wanita itu.

Karma ingin, lebih dari apapun, melempar Rio Nakamura lewat jendela.

"Aku sudah sering berdansa di Austria," Nagisa pelan-pelan membantu Nakamura santai dengan mengayunkan tubuh mereka di tempat. "Oke, ikuti langkahku, Nakamura-chan. Irina-san yang mengajariku. Ini adalah _waltz_ yang sederhana...Satu, dua...oke,"

Karma juga ingin melempar Irina Jelavic keluar jendela kalau wanita itu juga di kamar apartemen Nagisa saat itu.

"Dan berputar," Nagisa mengangkat tangan Nakamura, membiarkan wanita itu berputar dengan anggun, dan menjatuhkan diri ke belakang, mempercayai Nagisa untuk menahannya dengan lengan di punggungnya. "Bagus sekali! Gampang, kan?"

Nakamura berdiri tegak dan bengong sejenak, sebelum tiba-tiba memeluk Nagisa dan merengek.

"Aaaaaaaa! Nagicchiiii, aku pasti membuat kesalahan ya!? Aku nggak bisa! Kenapa harus dia!? Bagaimana kalau kami ternyata nggak cocok—huuuuaaa harusnya aku menikah denganmu saja!"

Karma buru-buru menyeret Nakamura lepas dari si biru langit, tapi wanita itu terus merengek. Ini namanya _wedding jitters_. Rasa takut di detik-detik sebelum menikah. Karena pernikahan semacam borgol administratif, komitmen semacam ini agak menyeramkan kadang-kadang.

"Kalian kan sudah kenal bertahun-tahun," Nagisa berusaha menenangkan. "Kamu bisa, Nakamura-chan!"

"Hiks, gimana kalau dia nggak suka sama aku!? Dia kan hobi ganti-ganti cewek juga—dan kita sempet putus gara-gara dia ciuman sama cewek lain—"

"Kenapa juga kamu mau sama pria kayak gitu..." Karma menyipitkan mata, tidak paham.

"U-Uuu tapi aku menyukainya!" Nakamura sekarang telungkup di sofa dan memukul-mukul lengan sofa. "Aku benci padanya! Tapi aku juga mencintainya! Kalian nggak mengerti! Betapapun menyebalkannya dia, aku tetap menyukainya!"

Nagisa tertawa gugup. "Ah, iya, aku nggak ngerti—"

"Oh, aku mengerti kalau itu—sangat mengerti," Karma mengangguk-angguk dengan mata berbinar. "Seberengsek apapun, tetap saja suka, kan? Biarpun berkali-kali merusak suasana atau meninggalkanmu sampai sepuluh tahun..."

"Iya, seperti ituuuu!"

"Tunggu, jadi aku ini terhitung berengsek?" tanya Nagisa tersinggung.

" _DO IT_!" Karma membentak Nakamura, memandang nanar wajah wanita itu, membuat yang lain bungkam. " _Just...DO IT!_ " ia mengguncang bahu si pirang agak keras, berusaha menyadarkan dirinya dan memantapkan hati. " _Don't let your dreams be dreams_."

Nakamura terisak dengan wajah penuh keyakinan, ia mengangguk. " _I'll do it_."

" _YOU CAN DO IT,"_

" _I CAN DO IT!"_ Nakamura beranjak dan mendorong Karma menyingkir dari jalannya, berjalan keluar. " _I WILL DO IT. I WILL MARRY THAT ASSHOLE._ "

" _YOU CAN DO IT,_ "

" _I CAN DO IT,_ "

" _YOU WILL DO IT!_ "

Nagisa tidak paham mengapa kamar apartemennya jadi latar sesi motivasi dua Shia Labeouf dadakan. Satu hal lagi yang tidak berubah, ternyata jika Nakamura dan Karma bertemu mereka tetap saja melakukan hal-hal tidak jelas. Saat melihat pintu ditutup Nakamura, baru ia sadar.

"Tunggu...latihan dansanya udah, begitu saja?"

Tidak lama kemudian Nakamura kembali sambil minta maaf dan mereka mulai latihan dansa Cha-Cha.

~.X.~

Februari, Nagisa lepas landas ke Swiss, sementara Karma melanjutkan semester terakhirnya, belajar untuk ujian masuk. Biar begitu ia tetap menjadi penyiar setelah Hiroto membiarkannya bekerja lagi. Tapi bulan itu ternyata ia terseret oleh masalah. Pada Jumat setelah sekolah berakhir, Hiroto mengajaknya makan malam di luar, dengan Yuuma dan Shuu.

"Yuuma, kamu kok pucat?" tanya Hiroto, menyibakkan kening remaja bermata emas itu. Yuuma memaksakan senyum, bahunya membungkuk tidak percaya diri. Karma tidak terlalu mengerti ada apa, dan tidak terlalu peduli.

Sekelompok remaja dari sekolah lain juga memasuki restoran cepat saji itu, tertawa-tawa dan mengambil duduk memunggungi meja mereka.

"...Jadi kubilang, aku sedang flu. Dia percaya saja, polosnya. _Tidak apa-apa, akan kukerjakan, semoga cepat sembuh_ —gitu katanya!" mereka tergelak.

"Jadi gara-gara itu kamu mau temenan sama si Isogai? Dia cupu polos gitu. Kelewat baik sih. Gampang disuruh ya?"

"Nggak cuma itu...Dia kan pintar. Anjing kesayangan kepala sekolah, teman dekatnya anak kepala sekolah juga. Dia pasti gampang juga dapat koneksi buat beasiswa. Nanti kalau mau daftar-daftar kuliah aku bisa minta tolong dia, kan?"

"Haha, cerdas...!"

Telinga Karma terasa panas mendengarkan, dan baru ia menyadari bahwa Yuuma memakai seragam yang sama dengan para cecunguk itu. Hiroto tiba-tiba berdiri dengan kedua tangan terkepal, tapi Yuuma sontak menahannya.

"Senpai, jang—"

"AHH!? APA MASALAHMU, ASANO!?" ternyata Shuu sudah lebih dulu menyiramkan soda ke kepala salah satu pecundang di meja itu, tatapannya datar, dan ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Pemuda bermata ungu itu melempar gelas karton kosongnya ke meja dan berjalan pergi. Tapi tidak semudah itu—segera saja salah satu dari teman anak itu menyambar kerah belakang kemeja Shuu.

"Kau tuli!?"

"Oh, lihat," Shuu menatap tempat sampah di seberang ruangan. "Sepertinya aku salah membuang sampah. Kukira di sini."

"Shuu! Hentikan!" teriak Yuuma, segera berusaha melerai Shuu dari yang lain. Menyadari keberadaan Yuuma Isogai, para pemuda kurang ajar itu terdiam, terutama si brengsek yang blak-blakan memanfaatkan Yuuma, matanya membelalak gugup.

"Kalian sudah melakukan hal seperti itu padaku," Shuu berkata dingin, menepis tangan Yuuma dari bahunya. "Tapi kalian tidak boleh melakukannya pada Yuuma."

"Ini bukan urusanmu, tutup mulut, Asano!" desis salah satu anak itu.

"Heh...Memangnya kenapa?" Yuuma menunduk mendengarkan perkataan 'teman'nya. "Masa' iya kamu nggak pernah bertanya kenapa _aku_ mau berteman dengan orang sepertimu? Anak desa lugu sepertimu, tidak punya uang, tapi untung otak cerdasmu bisa dimanf—"

"Oya, berisik sekali mulut tokai ini?" ternyata Hiroto sudah mencengkeram mulut anak itu dengan satu tangan, tersenyum berbahaya. "Sepertinya kamu mau bilang sesuatu yang penting, tapi yang keluar hanya sampah...? Oh iya, ini kan sekumpulan sampah," Hiroto mendengus dan melepas anak itu, sebelum menyambar kentang goreng dan merangkul Yuuma dengan satu lengan. "Ayo, anak-anak, kita pergi dari sini, tempatnya kurang higienis."

Adik-adik kelas Hiroto tanpa berkata apapun lagi segera mengikuti, meninggalkan restoran itu. Karma mengangkat bahu dan membawa gelas sodanya, berjalan paling belakang mengikuti Shuu.

Tiba-tiba saja ada satu orang yang melesat ke arah mereka.

"SIALAAAN!"

Tembaga pucat berkilat, dan tiba-tiba darah muncrat ke udara.

~.X.~

Bukan main stressnya harus menyelesaikan pertunjukkan, mendadak pergi ke bandara dan terbang dari Swiss kembali ke Jepang. Mungkin jika tidak ada rute penerbangan itu saat dibutuhkan. Nagisa Shiota mungkin harus memesan sebuah pesawat untuk dirinya sendiri. Tapi yah. Pukul dua pagi di hari berikutnya, Nagisa saking marahnya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, duduk merapat pintu taksi, sementara si idiot gegabah juga merapat ke pintu lainnya.

Saat sampai di kantor polisi, yang paling cepat minta maaf adalah Yuuma, wajahnya sungguh menyesal, tapi Nagisa tidak mendengarkan. Ia segera membayar tebusan dan menyeret setan berambut merah itu dari balik jeruji.

 _Bisa mati tolol. Nggak punya otak_.

Baru setelah mereka turun dari taksi, Karma mencoba bicara padanya, tapi Nagisa dengan marah langsung melesat menaiki tangga.

"Nagisa! Dengar dulu!"

"Diskors!" seru Nagisa keras, agak terengah, dan setelah lantai ke empat ia cepat-cepat memencet tombol lift, tapi Karma cepat menyusulnya. "Bisa lebih parah dari itu!" sayangnya lift tidak secepat harapan, jadi Nagisa tidak punya pilihan selain menghadapi pemuda di belakangnya. Ia menatap nanar lebam di sisi bibir Karma. "Sudah lebih parah!"

"Kamu nggak perlu cemas," Karma tertawa gugup, "Dari dulu aku sudah biasa begini. Cuma kali ini kena skors gara-gara urusannya sama murid sekolah lain." Nagisa menggeretakkan gigi mendengarkan penjelasan santai Karma, "...Kan cuma seminggu, nanti juga masuk terus ujian, terus lulus...Nggak ada yang perlu dicemas—"

Karma menutup mulutnya melihat tatapan dingin Nagisa yang diam. Bel lift berbunyi, dan pintunya bergeser terbuka. Tapi tidak ada di antara mereka yang naik. Nagisa menggigit bibir bawahnya, mengangguk, memaksakan senyum. Pintu lift menutup lagi.

"Ya. Buat apa aku cemas ya," suaranya lembut. "Kamu kan sudah besar. Sudah bukan bayi lagi. Tidak perlu kupedulikan. Ya sudah kalau begitu. Benar. Pintar sekali," Nagisa menghela napas. "Aku bukan cemas soal sekolahmu atau skors. Atau polisi. Kalau ini cuma gagal ujian atau gagal masuk universitas aku akan bilang 'nggak apa-apa'. Tapi ini bodoh namanya."

Karma mengernyit tidak mengerti. "Aku nggak terima, oke? Cecunguk itu main tinju dari belakang, aku nggak suka yang seperti itu..."

"Kalau itu cuma satu pukulan untuk menghentikannya nggak masalah!" Nagisa menyela. Ia menatap sengit luka di wajah remaja itu dan menyentuhnya, membuat Karma berjengit sedikit perih. "Apa perlu dihajar habis-habisan? Kamu luka ini karena Hiroto harus menghajarmu biar berhenti. Apa aku pernah mengajarimu jadi orang yang senang kekerasan?"

Karma menunduk menyesal.

"Memang sih aku sering menceburkanmu atau menyeretmu waktu kecil, tapi kan aku nggak pernah memukul. Hah, sudahlah..." Nagisa menghela napas, lalu menatap Karma dengan serius. "Sudah tahu salahmu di mana?"

Pemuda tinggi itu mengangguk, mengantongi kedua tangannya. "Ringan tangan. Aku nggak akan begitu lagi...jadi jangan marah, Nagisa."

Nagisa merona sedikit. Ini salah satu yang tidak berubah dari Karma, sepertinya sedih sekali kalau sudah membuatnya marah. Tapi kenapa sekarang dia merasa malu mendengar Karma menyesal seperti itu?

"Ya sudah, bagus kalau begitu," ia menepuk-nepuk kepala Karma (walaupun dia lebih pendek) dan naik ke lantai lima lewat tangga. "Kamu mau kurawat atau kamu bisa merawat luka itu sendiri?" tanya Nagisa sembari membuka pintu kamar apartemennya.

Karma langsung menempel dan memeluknya dari belakang. "Mau dirawat Nagisaa~"

Si biru langit itu merona, menelan ludah, dan membuka pintu dengan wajah sebal. Ia tidak percaya sudah membatalkan acara menginap dua malam di Swiss untuk setan merah ini.

"D-Dasar bayi."

~.X.~

Pertengahan Maret _hectic_ bagi Karma. Setelah ujian, daftar-daftar universitas, ikut berbagai tes, dan masih harus belajar—pesta pernikahan Sakakibara juga tinggal beberapa bulan lagi, sehingga frekuensi kehadiran si pirang Rio meningkat di apartemen Nagisa.

Pertama, kenapa Karma yang terganggu. Kedua, kenapa harus _apartemennya_.

"Rio-nee, apa kamu nggak punya teman lain selain Nagisa?" tanya Karma sebal, mengangkat wajah dari bukunya. Melihat tatapan ular mencekam Nagisa, ia diam dan kembali memandangi bercak tinta di bukunya (ini adalah bagaimana anak SMA belajar saat tidak ingin belajar).

"Aku nggak bisa lebih langsing dari ini...Aku nggak bakal bisa pakai gaun itu..." Nakamura melahap sesendok es krim cokelat tiap rengekan. "...Dan aku bakal jadi pengantin terjelek...Dan Ren bakal menceraikanku setelah bulan madu di Karibia...Karena tiket bulan madunya sudah terbeli...Dan aku bakal ditinggal di Santiago..."

"Nggak akan...Nggak mungkin..." Nagisa dengan sabar meladeni tiap paranoia wanita itu. "Tapi benar juga...Nakamura-chan, kenapa kamu nggak ke teman-teman yang lain? Kita kan sudah lama sekali nggak ketemu, pasti banyak temanmu yang lain..."

Nakamura merengek lagi dan meletakkan kepalanya di lengan sofa. "Tapi aku nggak bisa kayak gini kalau bukan di depan Ren atau Nagisaaa...kamu tahu kan yang dekat denganku waktu di desa itu cuma Nagicchi, aku nggak punya sahabat waktu kuliah, apalagi di kedutaan nggak mungkin aku kayak gini di depan orang kantor...Hggh, inilah kekurangannya kalau jadi figur penting...Seperti ini juga di birokrasi lho, Karma. _Image is everything_."

Karma sudah tahu mau jadi apa setelah mengambil hukum. Birokrasi bukanlah hal buruk, tapi dia juga suka yang memiliki sentuhan detektif. Masuk ke lingkungan intel akan sangat menarik. Tapi setiap memikirkan betapa sibuknya dan jarangnya bisa pulang karena pekerjaan ini membuatnya bimbang dan memikirkan Nagisa.

Setelah Karma berhasil masuk ke universitas yang ia inginkan, dan tetek bengek ospek selesai, ternyata sudah pertengahan April. Nagisa mulai sibuk lagi berlatih untuk tampil di pernikahan Nakamura. Akhirnya, di akhir pekan saat keduanya bisa bebas dari kesibukan, Nagisa mengajak Karma membeli jas resmi.

"Apa kita ke London dan beli di Kingsmen?" Karma menawarkan, sebenarnya cukup ingin. Nagisa mendecakkan lidahnya.

"Tidak perlu berlebih-lebihan seperti itu," ujarnya tenang, dan mereka pergi ke sebuah butik jas formal pria yang disarankan oleh Ren Sakakibara. Untuk seorang maestro, Nagisa tetap saja salam satu jiwa dengan orang desa—melihat pakaian mahal membuatnya tersenyum sakit gigi.

 _Ini kan hanya pakaian, kenapa aku harus menghabiskan tiga puluh ribu yen..._ Nagisa merengut kesal memandangi jasnya, lalu keluar dari ruang ganti.

"Hn, keren," Karma bertepuk tangan, mengagumi pilihannya sendiri untuk Nagisa. Nagisa sementara itu memandangi Karma dengan kaget. "Apa? _Cat got your tongue_?"

Melihat Karma memakai jas resmi abu-abu gelap dengan kemeja dalam merah serta dasi, tidak akan ada yang mengira dia baru memulai kuliah. Paling tidak orang-orang akan mengira usianya dua puluh tahun ke atas berkat tingginya. Rasanya tidak mungkin pemuda itu bayi yang sama yang Nagisa temukan di teras rumah nenek, di dalam kardus mie.

Akhirnya Nagisa mengikhlaskan hampir seratus ribu yen untuk dua pasang jas formal itu. Mereka memutuskan untuk makan yang ringan di taman, jadi Karma pergi memesan kebab sementara Nagisa mencari mesin minuman. Sekembalinya ke bangku taman yang mereka temukan, Nagisa sedang berbicara di telepon, tapi tidak lama.

"Siapa?" tanya Karma, menggigit separuh kebabnya dan menyodorkan kebab satu lagi untuk Nagisa, menukarnya dengan teh kaleng dingin. Ia memandangi taman yang sepi itu, mengunyah makanannya sementara Nagisa mulai membuka kertas kebabnya.

"Akari-chan menanyakan apakah aku bisa jadi pasangan dansanya Sabtu depan," Nagisa tertawa kecil. "Wah, pasti akan sangat meriah, dia kan idol. Agak gawat juga kalau kami jadi pasangan dansa...Bisa-bisa media massa heboh."

Karma mendengus dan membuka teh kalengnya. "Jangan, kalau begitu. Atau mungkin si Akari sengaja, memang itu yang dia mau. Kalian dikira jadian oleh media." Ia terdengar kesal, dan menenggak tehnya.

Nagisa tersenyum lebar. "Hehe, masa iya? Kamu cemburu atau apa?"

Remaja di sebelahnya merengut menatap kalengnya. "Ya iyalah."

"Dasar..." Nagisa mengangkat bahu santai. Karma masih diam memandangi kalengnya.

Tiba-tiba wajahnya perlahan memerah.

"Aku...nggak bisa dansa."

Nagisa tersedak kebab.

Setelah Karma menggebuk punggungnya, dan Nagisa minum teh, ia menghela napas lega dan menatap Karma yang tampak semakin sebal dan malu. Si biru langit itu tersenyum dan berdiri, meletakkan makanan dan minumannya di bangku taman dan mengulurkan tangan pada Karma.

"Kenapa nggak bilang dari kemarin? Ayo kuajari," Karma menelan ludah dan menerima uluran tangan Nagisa. Ia harus menunduk untuk memperhatikan, dan tidak percaya apa yang terjadi saat ini. Mereka berusaha menghiraukan beberapa orang yang juga sedang di taman.

"Pegang pinggangku," kata Nagisa, sedikit memerah. Karma berdeham dan melakukan yang diperintah, lalu merasa bergidik senang ketika Nagisa menyusupkan tangannya mencengkeram bahunya. Tangan mereka yang bebas saling bergenggam. Karma malah tidak fokus ketika menyadari tatapan penasaran segelintir pengunjung taman lainnya.

"Ikut langkahku...Kiri...kanan...satu, du—Au," kepala mereka berbenturan. Nagisa mengernyit menatap Karma. "Jangan telalu menunduk..."

"Kalau tidak lihat gimana aku bisa tahu langkahnya?" tanya Karma tidak sabar. "Orang-orang juga melihat...Kita latihan di apartemen saja..."

Nagisa mendengus gemas, lalu satu tangannya merengkuh erat wajah Karma.

"Di sini bagus untuk latihan, lebih luas dari apartemen kita. Jangan lihat kaki. Jangan pikirkan orang lain. _Tatap aku_. _Dengarkan suaraku_."

Dan Karma melakukan itu dengan mudahnya. Menatap wajah Nagisa, menenggelamkan diri dalam kedua mata biru menyejukkan itu mungkin hal yang bisa Karma lakukan tanpa perlu berpikir. Mendengarkan suara lembutnya, membiarkannya menggerakkan hatinya. Dan tanpa sadar ia sudah mulai bisa mengikuti gerakan Nagisa tanpa menginjak sepatunya lagi.

"Ini _Waltz_. _I think you're good to go_." Kata Nagisa, tersenyum puas setelah beberapa putaran, dan beberapa orang yang menonton bertepuk tangan dan bersorak kecil. Mereka membungkuk terima kasih pada pengunjung taman yang bersuit dan masih bertepuk tangan.

"Mudah dan menyenangkan, kan?" Nagisa tertawa, dan mereka berjalan santai meninggalkan taman sambil membawa makanan dan minuman mereka.

Sayangnya mereka tidak sadar beberapa penonton mereka merekam dansa kecil itu. Dan orang-orang ini tidak sadar dampaknya bagi pasangan merah biru itu.

~.X.~

Akhirnya hari yang paling mendebarkan untuk Nakamura tiba. Sebentar lagi dia sudah tidak bisa jadi Nakamura. Sebentar lagi dia jadi Sakakibara. Wanita pirang itu ingin ditabrak oleh truk saja saking gugupnya, mondar-mandir membuat periasnya harus bersabar.

" _Baby_ ," Nakamura menatap pintu, di mana Ren tersenyum di baliknya, siap dengan tuxedonya. " _We'll be alright_."

" _Promise_?"

" _There's no way we won't_."

Nakamura tertawa lega dan mengatur napasnya. Ia tersenyum maaf pada periasnya, yang hanya balas tersenyum dan mengangkat bahu.

"Kutunggu di altar, oke? Jangan sampai nggak datang," kata pria itu, suaranya bergetar hangat oleh kebahagiaan. Rio tertawa, akhirnya merasa tenang. Pria berikutnya yang mengetuk pintu adalah ayahnya, dan ketika itu terjadi, si pirang cantik yang saat ini menawan napas sudah siap. Hati dan raga.

Begitu pintu katedral terbuka, _Wedding March_ menyambutnya. Dirigennya seorang pria cantik biru langit. Kali ini Nagisa mengambil posisi dirigen agar ia bisa menenangkan Rio, tapi melihat wanita itu tersenyum bahagia melintasi ruangan, sepertinya tidak perlu. Nagisa tersenyum tenang dan menaikkan keras musiknya, menyelaraskan tempo dengan langkah Rio yang sedikit terlalu cepat, karena _excited_.

Rio merasa sangat senang dengan semua orang di dalam ruangan indah itu. Semuanya cantik dan tampan, tapi yang bersinar tentu saja pria flamboyan di altar dengan jas putih. Ia memandang ke sana kemari, melambai pada teman-temannya, atasannya, bawahannya, ibunya, adik kelasnya, lalu nyengir pada Karma seakan pamer:

 _Coba saja merasa sebahagia ini, Karuchi_! Kurang lebih begitu artinya.

Dan ketika sumpah dibacakan, dan pendeta mempersilakan pasangan itu bertukar cincin dan berciuman, Karma merasa iri dan tatapannya menyelinap ke arah dirigen biru langit yang memulai musik dansa.

Perjalanan Ren dan Rio Sakakibara telah dimulai. Karma tidak tahu kapan perjalanannya _dengan_ Nagisa dimulai.

Sejatinya, itulah pernikahan. Kita semua hidup sendiri-sendiri, dalam perjalanan masing-masing, tidak peduli betapa dekat dan betapa sering kita bersama seseorang. Dengan pernikahan, perjalanan kalian menjadi satu, dan apapun yang terjadi; suka, duka, susah, bahagia, sehat dan sakit, kalian tidak menanggungnya sendiri. Itulah yang Karma pelajari dari melihat ayah dan ibunya.

Dan itulah yang Karma inginkan bersama Nagisa.

~.X.~

"Waah! Jadi Shiota-san dan Rio teman sejak kecil? Aku tidak menyangka!" teman-teman dan undangan lainnya yang mengenal Nagisa segera mengerumuni pria itu setelah pimpinan orkestra diambil alih Irina. "Aku penggemarmu, Shiota-san! Aku pertama melihatmu saat debut kembali di Tokyo!"

"Aku malah sudah menontonnya di Graz, Austria! Anda sangat brillian, Shiota-san!"

"Ah, terima kasih," Nagisa tersenyum sopan. "Aku juga senang ada di sini untuk Naka—er, Nona Sakakibara," dan mereka tertawa melihat Rio tersenyum malu, dirangkul oleh suaminya.

Karma hanya bisa menonton dari kejauhan. Entah kenapa rasanya seperti menjalani sepuluh tahun saat mereka berpisah. Dulu dia bisa dengan bebas meneriakkan bahwa Nagisa miliknya, saat ia masih sangat kecil. Saat sepuluh tahun mereka berpisah, ia tidak bisa menyatakan hal seperti itu karena mereka begitu jauh. Dan sekarang ia tidak mungkin mengatakan hal seperti itu karena Nagisa adalah seorang bintang. Karma tidak keberatan soal ini. Ia tersenyum, ikut senang.

Nagisa pantas disayangi banyak orang.

"Ah Nagi-niii!" seru Akari Yukimura riang, baru saja tiba di pesta. "Maaf aku terlambat melihat upacaranya..." ia segera memberi selamat pada pasangan baru, dan meminta Nagisa berdansa dengannya.

"Eh? Akari di sini!?"

"Shiota dan Akari saling kenal!?"

"Ah, iya," Nagisa yang sepertinya terbiasa dengan media, menjawab dengan tenang. "Aku, Rio, dan Akari dulu tetangga di desa yang sama—Ah, dan itu juga, si Karma. Hei, Karma! Jangan duduk saja, sapa teman-teman Sakakibara dong!"

Karma menghela napas, tapi ia bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri kerumunan. Akari memutar matanya, kecewa rencana isengnya membuat skandal langsung ditolak mentah oleh Nagisa.

"Wah...tampan juga. Dia juga tetanggamu, Riochan?" tanya teman Rio.

"Iya, dia tetanggaku juga," Rio melirik Nagisa, merasa sedikit gugup jika ditanya lebih jauh. "Bagaimana? Aku dikelilingi orang-orang hebat, kan? Karma ini dapat sangat banyak tawaran dari universitas dalam atau luar negeri."

"Aku kenal dia! Juara _Wrestling_ Junior di Inggris, bukan? Karma Akabane?"

"Ah, iya, itu saya," Karma menjawab santai.

"Akabane? Kamu anaknya pasangan Akabane, reporter perang itu?"

Dan dari sini situasi mulai runyam. Teman-teman Ren dan Rio sebagian besar merupakan kalangan menengah atas berkat pekerjaan mereka di kedutaan dan Ren yang memang bangsawan Jepang. Mengenali selebriti dan orang-orang dengan koneksi bukan hal sulit bagi orang-orang ini.

"Tunggu...jangan-jangan kalian yang ada di video _Park Waltz_ itu?" tanya salah satu teman Rio lainnya.

"Hei, sudah dong, jangan wawancara Nagicchi melulu! Aku yang menikah nih!" kata Rio sebal, secepat kilat mencegah pertanyaan itu meledak. "Nagicchi juga, nikmati pestanya. Kalau kalian mengerumuninya terus nanti dia tidak bisa menikmati pesta dong!"

"Benar juga," Akari berkata, lalu mendorong Nagisa keluar dari kerumunan, "Nagi-nii, belum makan kan? Ayo makan?"

"Iya, ada _cheese cake blueberry_ kesukaanmu," kata Karma, menuntun Nagisa di depan.

Mereka lolos dari lubang jarum untuk saat itu, tapi setelah mereka pura-pura mengambil makanan, ketiganya cepat-cepat ke ruang rias dan mengunci pintu.

" _Park Waltz_?" desis Karma, dan Akari mengeluarkan ponselnya, segera menunjukkan hampir dua puluh hasil pencarian video dansa yang dilakukan Karma dan Nagisa di taman tempo hari. Video-video itu diberi musik latar, atau bahkan dialog romantis maupun humor.

Nagisa ternganga lebar dengan wajah merah, sementara Karma menggeretakkan gigi dengan kesal.

"Sialan..." geram Nagisa, tampak berwajah dingin. Karma mencelos.

"Apa seburuk itu..."

"Bukan begitu," Nagisa cepat-cepat menambahkan. "Ini nggak bagus untuk karirmu ke depan, Karma. Kalau aku sih tidak masalah."

"Ya tapi jadi masalah juga! Kalau tadi Nagi-nii jawab pertanyaan itu, bisa-bisa jadi buruan _paparazzi_ kalian!" seru Akari tidak sabar.

Karma menghela napas panjang dan keras, menarik perhatian keduanya. Ekspresinya berat sekali, dan ia tersenyum sangat pahit, melipat tangannya. Tatapannya jatuh ke lantai.

"Kalau begitu...ya bilang saja yang sebenarnya," Akari sudah mau memprotes, tapi Karma belum selesai, "Aku adik Nagisa. Dan Nagisa wali-ku. Begitu saja, kan? Beres...Kalian ini meributkan apa?" ia tertawa ringan.

"Hm, benar juga," Akari mengangkat bahu, meskipun ia mengatakan itu agar Karma tidak merasa lebih buruk. "Ya sudah, ayo kita makan kuenya, Nagi-nii!"

Nagisa mengiyakan, dan entah kenapa juga merasa sakit hati melihat Karma sesedih itu hanya karena ia terpaksa jadi adiknya lagi di hadapan publik.

 _Apa kau sebegitu bencinya jadi adikku, Karma_?

* * *

 **Hngh yang sabar Nagicchiiii, statement itu penting buat remaja posesif macam Karmaa *puk-puk Nagi* karena ini family fic jadi angstnya ringan banget ya XD /nenekmatigakringanoi/**

 **Kindly review if you have the time.**


	24. Nagisa

24\. Nagisa

* * *

Waktu itu musim hujan petir dan mati lampu di desa. Karma kecil tidak takut petir. Ia suka memandangi kilatan cahaya mengerikan menyinari langit dan menyambar suatu tempat nun jauh di sana. Menurutnya itu seperti sihir.

Tapi ia tidak terlalu suka kalau mati lampu. Saat lampu tiba-tiba padam dan hari saat itu sangat gelap, bayi berambut merah itu menangis keras-keras. Tapi tidak ada yang datang biar sekencang atau selama apapun ia menangis.

Karma bersembunyi di bawah meja, memejamkan mata. Kegelapan membuatnya merasa sendirian dan mengingat hal-hal buruk. Ia terlalu kecil untuk mengingat hal-hal mengerikan yang ia dengar saat ayah dan ibunya masih membawanya di medan kerja. Saat itu ia hanya mengingat kegelapan, karena mereka selalu harus bersembunyi. Teriakan kesakitan. Suara ledakan. Tembakan. Karma hanya bisa mengingat suara-suara itu menjadi manifestasi mimpi buruk.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sebuah tangan dengan lembut menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

"Karma?" suara Nagisa memanggilnya lembut. Karma merangkak keluar. Ia tidak bisa melihat, tapi ia bisa merasakan tangan dingin Nagisa memeluknya, dan pelukan Nagisa hangat sekali.

"Nyagi..." Karma melesakkan wajahnya ke baju Nagisa. "Agugii...?"

"Sebentar ya," kata Nagisa, sepertinya sedang mengerjakan sesuatu. Tiba-tiba saja ada suatu cahaya remang-remang yang hangat. Karma berbalik dan terduduk di pangkuan Nagisa. Di atas meja ada lilin.

"Mufufiii!" sorak bayi berambut merah itu, dengan girang mencoba meraih api lilin, tapi Nagisa memeluknya erat.

"Udah, di sini aja..." Nagisa tertawa, mencium kepala adiknya. Karma tergelak dan berguling untuk membalas pelukan kakaknya. Setelah mendudukkan Karma lebih nyaman, Nagisa mengayun lembut, menimangnya.

Dan perlahan Karma mulai mengantuk. Dan semuanya terasa begitu nyaman. Dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

~.X.~

Rasanya seakan dunia bersekongkol menentangnya. Tapi itu hanya pikiran dramatis remaja. Karma bersikap memberi jarak dengan Nagisa semenjak pesta pernikahan Sakakibara. Saat pulang dari pesta, ia langsung masuk ke kamar apartemennya sendiri, dan sejak saat itu tidak pernah lagi menyelonong masuk ke kamar apartemen Nagisa.

Ia tidak mau kalau rasa sukanya pada Nagisa membuatnya susah. Harusnya bukan seperti ini. Tapi Karma belum bisa apa-apa sementara ia masih hanya seorang mahasiswa. Nagisa memang tidak masalah menghadapi rumor aneh, tapi jika berkaitan Karma, Karma akan mendapat dampak yang cukup fatal. Reputasinya sebagai seorang mahasiswa bisa tercoreng.

Semua akan berbeda kalau ia kuliah di luar negeri, tapi itu artinya giliran dia yang meninggalkan Nagisa. Karma tidak mau.

Jadi ia menenggelamkan diri dalam kuliah, sefokus mungkin, secepat mungkin ia ingin menyelesaikan kuliah dan benar-benar jadi orang dewasa. Karma hampir sering tidak pulang ke apartemen, dan ini bagus, karena jika ia tidak ingin rumor semakin menyebar kalau ada yang menyiarkan bahwa dirinya dan Nagisa adalah tetangga.

Tapi...

Saat itu Karma pulang ke apartemen untuk memeriksa surat. Ternyata beberapa tukang angkut sedang menurunkan barang dari lantai atas, dan mereka agak lama baru menurunkan sebuah piano yang Karma tahu dari mana dan milik siapa piano itu.

"Itu punya Nagisa Shiota, kan?" Karma bertanya pada tukang angkut yang sudah selesai menurunkan piano melalui pengerek dari luar. "Memangnya ada apa?"

"Ah...iya, dia pindah,"

~.X.~

Menjelang akhir Juni cuaca sungguh panas, dan menurunkan barang-barang dari lantai lima, terutama piano, membuat tukang angkut lebih menderita. Tapi saat ini Karma tidak terlalu peduli—begitu ia keluar dari lift di lantai lima, ia hampir bertabrakan dengan Nagisa.

"Oh, hei, Karma!" sapa Nagisa, tersenyum seperti biasa. Ia sedang membawa setumpukan kotak berisi buku-buku, dan ini mengingatkan Karma saat Nagisa baru pindah ke apartemen ini.

"Kenapa pindah?"

"Hmm, aku sedang mencari apartemen yang lebih strategis..." Nagisa berkata tenang, memicingkan mata ke lift di belakang Karma. "Tapi aku akan berada di Swiss untuk beberapa lama. Promotor kami yang kemarin ingin menjamuku karena aku keburu pulang..."

 _Alasan_.

"Oh, enak sekali..." Karma tertawa.

"Sepertinya kuliahmu sibuk sekali ya, aku jadi jarang melihatmu,"

 _Basa basi_.

"Iya. Sedang semesteran, habis itu pengangguran,"

 _Kenapa kami seperti orang asing_.

"Nikmati liburan di Swiss,"

"Kamu juga, habis ini liburan, jadi semangat ya,"

Seumur hidupnya dia akan terus menjadi bayi di mata Nagisa. Karma menggeleng dan kembali mengerjakan essaynya, sebisa mungkin memikirkan hal lain. Karma punya rasa kepemilikan yang tinggi terhadap Nagisa, kita sudah bisa melihatnya sejak lama. Ia tidak meminta hal-hal aneh seperti obligasi untuk mengirim pesan selamat pagi atau selamat tidur. Ia juga tidak meminta perayaan hari jadi tiap bulan. Ia juga tidak meminta Nagisa untuk sepenuhnya bergantung padanya, ataupun ia ingin sepenuhnya bergantung pada Nagisa.

Karma hanya ingin Nagisa ada di situ dan mereka memiliki ikatan yang lebih dari adik kakak. _Aku ada di sini untukmu, dan kamu ada di sini untukku_. Hubungan adik kakak tidak seperti itu. Jika Nagisa terus melihatnya sebagai adik, Karma tidak akan pernah bisa setara dan 'ada' untuk Nagisa.

Jika saat Karma jatuh, Nagisa akan menarik tangannya dan mengatakan "Nggak apa-apa", itu karena memang itulah hak dan kewenangan seorang kakak. Seorang adik tidak bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan mudah.

Saat nenek meninggal, semua ini jadi makin nyata bagi Karma; karena Nagisa merasa ia sudah dewasa, ia merasa tidak boleh menangis di depan orang lain terutama adiknya. Karma tidak bisa mengatakan "Nggak apa-apa" pada Nagisa. Dan yang sangat menyakitkan adalah ketika Nagisa berkata bahwa berada di dekatnya terasa menyakitkan.

Dia tidak mau Nagisa merasa begitu lagi terhadapnya. Karena Karma menyayangi Nagisa.

"Akabane-kun! Peringkat pertama semester ini!" seru dosen utama saat sebelum kuliah diliburkan. Karma mengangguk sekali, tidak mempedulikan tatapan kagum teman-temannya.

Ia harus cepat dewasa dan mengejar Nagisa.

~.X.~

"Eh...? Karma-kun?" saat itu pertengahan Juli dan saking bosannya, Karma jalan-jalan ke Hokkaido. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan kalau tetap di apartemen dan menyadari bahwa kamar di sebelahnya kosong. Saat itu dia bertemu dengan seorang cantik pirang gelap.

"Chihiro-nii?"

"Ah, sepertinya nggak mungkin salah aku mengenali rambut merah itu di mana-mana, hehehe," Chihiro tersenyum riang. "Aku dengar semester pertamamu berakhir dapat peringkat pertama ya? Selamat!"

Karma berterima kasih, tapi menatap Chihiro sejenak, bimbang mau bertanya atau tidak. Pria itu sepertinya tahu dan mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku mau memberitahumu sedikit cerita tentang Nagisa yang mungkin kamu belum tahu, Karma-kun," kata pria pirang gelap itu, tersenyum menenangkan. "Aku bisa tahu ini karena ibu sering membicarakan Nagisa,"

Pertama mereka mencari sebuah kedai makanan manis dan mengambil duduk di luar. Udaranya sejuk dan cuacanya cerah. Chihiro memesan _dango_ dan teh hijau untuk mereka berdua.

"Aku di sini sedang ada seminar. Karma mau liburan di sini?"

"Tidak, aku habis dari Kyoto. Aku hanya jalan-jalan, nanti malam berangkat lagi tergantung kereta yang ada,"

"Oh, travelling? Aku sih tidak berani...Aku lebih bisa menghapalkan kode daripada rute kereta atau peta..." Chihiro tertawa malu, dan Karma mau tidak mau tersenyum juga. Ia tidak terlalu dekat dengan Chihiro, tapi ia bisa menilai bahwa Chihiro jauh lebih polos dari Nagisa. Ada suatu sifat kekanakan yang membuat Chihiro bisa tertawa sebebas itu di mana Nagisa tidak bisa.

"Jadi...soal Nagisa?"

"Ah iya..." Chihiro mencicipi tehnya sebentar, lalu ekspresi riangnya sedikit berkurang. "Sewaktu aku pertama bertemu ibu, Hiromi, aku agak takut, karena beliau tampaknya kaku sekali. Namun karena setelah mengenal ayahku, ibu jadi lebih santai, dan jelas berusaha berubah untukku."

"Tapi lebih untuk Nagisa juga," Chihiro tersenyum lagi. "Tiap berkunjung ke rumah, sebelum menikah dengan ayah, ibu terus-terusan membicarakan Nagisa. _Nanti kamu punya adik! Dia juga manis sepertimu, beberapa tahun lebih muda..._ Seperti itu."

Tapi Chihiro kadang bisa melihat kesedihan di balik sikap Hiromi. Kadang Chihiro bertanya kenapa beliau meninggalkan Nagisa dan kenapa tidak mau membicarakan soal pernikahan ulang ini pada anak pertamanya. Hiromi selalu menjawab dengan sedih bahwa ia takut mendengar anaknya itu membencinya atau menolaknya.

"Jadi saat aku bertemu dengan Nagisa pertama kali di rumah sakit, ternyata gambaran yang kumiliki tentang Nagisa itu salah."

Chihiro mengira Nagisa adalah anak pendiam dan pendendam yang keras kepala. Dan saat melihat aslinya, menjawab dengan begitu dewasa tanpa emosi yang membelitkan, ia sangat kagum dan merasa kecil.

"Dewasa sekali. Dan saat kami pulang, ibu menangis..."

"Menangis...?" Karma mengernyit bingung.

Chihiro mengangguk. "Ibu bilang...salahnyalah Nagisa menyia-nyiakan masa kanak-kanak. Setelah aku lebih mengenal Nagisa, Karma-kun juga tahu sendiri kan, dia tidak suka bergantung pada orang lain dan membuat orang lain cemas?"

"Hnn," Karma mengangguk, merasa sedikit bersalah, karena selain Hiromi, yang memaksa Nagisa dewasa adalah _dirinya_.

Chihiro mengambil tas laptopnya dan mengeluarkan selembar foto lama, meletakkannya di meja. Mata Karma melebar.

"Ini Nagisa sebelum orang tuanya bercerai," katanya. "Aku belum pernah melihat Nagisa tersenyum seperti ini. Tapi, Karma-kun...mungkin kamu bisa."

"Tapi dia malah menjauhiku!" Karma akhirnya berkata, mengepalkan tangan melihat Chihiro memasukkan lagi foto itu.

"Nagisa? Menjauhi?" Chihiro mengernyit. "Karma-kun yakin bukan kamu sendiri yang menjauhi Nagisa?"

~.X.~

Karma tidak yakin soal ini. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi agar Nagisa berhenti menganggapnya jadi adik. Ia menunggu kereta selanjutnya, duduk di bangku stasiun, tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

Di sekelilingnya orang berlalu lalang. Anak dan orang tua bergandengan tangan. Kakak adik kejar-kejaran. Pria wanita berjalan sambil menelepon. Tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar suara anak kecil menangis. Balita, merengek keras-keras dan terduduk di lantai.

"Maumu apa sih?" tanya kakak perempuannya cemas dan bingung. "Ssh, Ssssh...Jangan menangis. Kamu mau ketemu ayah ibu tidak?"

"Weechaaa!"

"Iya, tapi keretanya bukan yang ini. Kita naik yang lain, baru kita ketemu ayah dan ibu."

Karma menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan akhirnya mengeluarkan ponsel sebelum beranjak mencari tempat yang lebih sepi. Ia tidak peduli Nagisa melihatnya sebagai adik. Ia juga tidak peduli media massa harus menganggapnya adik. Ia bahkan tidak peduli harus pura-pura jadi adik Nagisa demi menjauhkan rumor-rumor negatif meskipun itu benar.

Yang tidak benar adalah menjauhkan diri dari Nagisa.

 _Kan aku sudah janji nggak akan melepasnya lagi...Gimana sih?_

"Halo, Nagisa? Aku—"

" _Halo? Ini Nagisa. Maaf aku sedang sibuk. Tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi...bing-bong!_ "

Karma tersenyum sebal, tapi ia menarik napas dan meninggalkan pesan yang ingin ia sampaikan.

~.X.~

Jangankan telepon, _chat_ atau pesan saja tidak dibaca. Tapi Karma terus saja menelepon dan meninggalkan pesan. Sembari menikmati liburan, Karma bekerja sambilan menjadi _bartender_ saat malam hari, dan penjaga toko buku. Saat SMA murid-murid dilarang kerja sambilan, padahal kerja sambilan di musim panas sangat menguntungkan. Karma bisa menjadi penyiar karena mengikuti klub _broadcasting_ , tapi ia hanya mendapat komisi kecil. Walaupun begitu, dia juga tidak pernah kekurangan uang berkat orang tuanya. Dan dengan saldo menggunung, hari itu Karma ingin sedikit berglamor ria.

Sampai ia berpapasan dengan toko barang antik dan melihat sesuatu yang menangkap matanya. Karma memasuki toko itu dan bertanya, tapi ia masih belum bisa membeli apa-apa karena benda-benda itu diikutkan lelang. Sang penjaga toko memberikannya undangan lelang. Karma sedikit tertarik dengan hal ini. Lelang ternyata bisa menarik juga.

Saat ia keluar dari toko barang antik, ponselnya berbunyi. Hiroto-senpai.

" _Karma! Kamu di mana, hoi?"_

"Apaan? Aku kan belum jadwalnya!"

" _Aku juga tahu! Tapi Shiota-san barusan ke sini mencarimu! Waktu aku menawarkan menelepon dia malah buru-buru pergi..._ "

Karma tanpa sadar sudah berhenti bernapas selama beberapa detik. Ia menelan ludah.

"Ke mana dia? Tahu tidak?"

" _Aku sempat tanya tapi dia cuma bilang 'pulang', begitu..._ "

Karma mengantongi ponselnya dan bergegas. Kalau ia cepat, ia bisa dapat bis dan berangkat awal ke _tempat itu_.

~.X.~

Sebelum mencapai desa, Karma berhenti ke toko bunga dan membeli bunga krisan, dan mampir ke pemakaman. Pepohonan yang kecokelatan dan timbunan dedaunan di sana-sini, semuanya memberikan perasaan yang nostalgik. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan—atau pun ingin—kehidupan yang berbeda.

Bagaimana hidupnya akan berlangsung jika ayah dan ibunya tidak meninggalkannya di teras rumah nenek?

Nenek yang ia tahu tidak akan menjadi neneknya. Padahal wanita itu bukan nenek kandungnya, namun Karma tidak bisa menganggapnya sebagai 'wanita tua yang diminta ayah dan ibu merawatku', nenek ya _nenek_. Lalu Nagisa. Nagisa lebih dari itu. Nagisa adalah kakaknya, orang tuanya, sahabatnya, dan mungkin jika dia berani menggombal lebih jauh—meskipun menurutnya ini tidak berlebihan— _dunianya_.

Ia tidak akan menjadi dirinya jika bukan karena pria biru langit berwajah feminin itu. Ia bisa jadi apa saja. Tapi ia tidak ingin jadi orang selain dirinya di hari ini. Berbeda dengan Nagisa, Karma tidak pernah membenci dirinya sendiri. Karena dirinya yang ada hari ini adalah bagian dari Nagisa juga. Karena itulah ia tidak pernah merasa berkecil hati saat mengejarnya. Ia tidak peduli jika Nagisa seorang maestro terkenal, dan dirinya masih seorang mahasiswa.

"Ho, Karuchi!" Karma mengenali sepasang pria dan wanita di dekat gerbang pemakaman. "Lama tak jumpa, fufufu..."

"Kouichirou-sensei...Yukimura-sensei...?" ia berhenti ketika kedua orang itu memamerkan cincin di jari manis mereka. "Ehh...Double Kouichirou-sensei, kalau begitu."

Aguri Yukimura...bukan, Aguri Kouichirou tertawa hangat. "Sudah lama tidak melihatmu, kau besar sekali, Karma-kun," katanya riang.

"Kouichirou-sensei masih bekerja di kelompok bermain?"

" _Ko-ro._ Tidak, aku bekerja menjadi guru SMP di kota. Sekolahnya Asano-san, kau tahu? Fufufu..." Koro-sensei menatap buket krisan di tangan Karma. "Ah, kau agak terlambat. Ada yang sudah lebih dulu ke _sana_ ,"

Karma terpaku sejenak, lalu pamit pada pasangan itu sebelum berlari mencari nisan neneknya. Benar saja, dupa sudah dinyalakan, dan buket bunga liar yang khas sudah diletakkan di sana. Karma tahu benar rangkaian bunga seperti itu. Ia meletakkan krisannya di sisi bunga-bunga liar, lalu memandangi foto nenek yang tersenyum lebar dengan gigi ompongnya.

"Nek," kata Karma tiba-tiba, "Meskipun Nagisa sudah tidak kuanggap aniki-ku lagi, nenek bisa tetap jadi nenekku, kan?" ia nyengir lebar, karena meskipun ia tidak bertanya—atau meskipun ia bertanya pada neneknya semasa hidup, ia yakin jawabannya akan sama.

~.X.~

Satu-satunya hal yang tidak bisa Karma ingat adalah tahun pertamanya—dari mana orang tuanya membawanya. Bagaimana ia diletakkan di depan teras. Tahu-tahu saja tempat itu menjadi rumahnya. Karma menahan napas melihat biru langit di balik pagar rumah lamanya. Nagisa sedang membaca surat-surat sembari mondar-mandir di halaman yang kini tak berbunga.

"Nagisa!" Karma tertawa lega dan memeluk pria itu.

"Karma—kamu benar-benar mengikutiku sampai ke sini, hehe," Nagisa tertawa, tersipu malu dan balas memeluk pemuda tinggi itu, melepasnya agak canggung. "Kukira kamu sedang mengambek dan menjauhiku?"

"Bukan aku yang pindah apartemen," Karma langsung menyangkal, wajahnya sedikit merah. "Tapi...ya, memang aku menjauhimu. Aku agak cemas soal paparazzi itu."

"Ha-ha, kenapa bocah sepertimu harus mencemaskan pria yang hampir tiga puluh tahun ini...?" Nagisa berkata sinis, sebelum tersenyum lembut dan melipat surat-surat di tangannya. "...Maunya aku bilang begitu. Tapi, terima kasih, Karma. Maaf sudah membuatmu cemas."

Karma mengerjap, tidak mengharapkan perubahan seperti ini—dia cukup yakin _statement_ pertama yang benar. Tapi Nagisa menatapnya, matanya berbinar.

"Tapi soal paparazzi itu tidak masalah untukku. Semakin populer diriku, semakin bagus Lotus Orchestra—sayangnya yang justru kucemaskan, dan sudah kubilang sejak awal, itu ya _kuliahmu_ , Karma. Maksudku, bagaimana kalau teman-temanmu di kampus menyisihkanmu atau semacamnya? Atau dosen-dosenmu membuatmu susah..."

"Nagisa juga tidak perlu cemas kok kalau soal kuliah," Karma berkata, " _They have no qualms over me_. Kenapa tiba-tiba pulang ke sini?"

Nagisa tidak langsung menjawab. Mereka mengitari rumah tua itu sekali. Dari pintu geser teras belakang, mereka bisa melihat dinding ruang tengah yang bergaris-garis mengukur tinggi Karma. Perabotnya tertutup kain putih, tapi selain dengan absennya piano kakek, rumah itu sama seperti yang mereka ingat.

"Aku pernah bilang...setelah nenek meninggal, bahwa bersamamu menyakitkan," kata Nagisa akhirnya, mereka memandangi jendela kamar mereka. "Aku sungguh menyesal, tapi aku takut kalau minta maaf Karma pasti memaafkanku dan aku batal pergi ke Austria. Jadilah bunga-bunga itu..."

"Tunggu...? Kenapa kalau kumaafkan?"

"Nanti rasa frustrasiku hilang," pria biru langit itu tersenyum sedih. "Ayah dan ibu cerai, nenek masuk rumah sakit, tapi setelah itu Karma datang dan aku langsung merasa jauh lebih baik. Setiap sesuatu yang menyebalkan terjadi, di rumah ada nenek dan Karma, dan aku pasti merasa jauh lebih baik...Tapi aku tidak bisa bergantung pada Karma seperti itu terus, tidak setelah aku sudah bilang ke nenek kalau aku ingin bermain di panggung, menjadi pianis."

"Oh," Karma mengangguk, sedikit mengerti. Ia memandang ke depan, ke arah jendela dapur, dan ingat saat dirinya begitu pendek dan harus digendong di punggung Nagisa agar bisa mengambil layangan yang tersangkut.

Nagisa tidak ingin melupakan rasa frustrasi, karena tanpa itu, ia tidak akan bisa tahu rasanya kemenangan. Ia mengerti hal ini, karena hal inilah yang dibuang oleh ayah. Beliau memilih jalan nyaman daripada jalan yang berat untuk menjadi pianis dan hidupnya berakhir tanpa sempat mencapai apapun.

"Jadi intinya," Nagisa berkata lagi, "Aku sudah nggak akan melupakan rasa frustrasi dan putus asa itu bagaimana. Jadi aku tahu harapan dan rasa senang pasti akan datang. Sekarang...aku sudah lulus dari tempat ini,"

"Lulus?"

"Rumah itu tempat yang nyaman untuk pulang dan istirahat, kan?" Nagisa menatap Karma, wajahnya sedikit bersemu. "Jadi aku akan jadikan rumah ini...rumah untuk orang-orang lain. Mungkin kukontrakkan..."

"Jadikan panti asuhan saja," kata Karma, tersenyum kecil memandang rumah itu. "Nenek pasti senang kalau begitu, kan?"

"Hmm, itu boleh juga,"

"Tapi Nagisa..." Karma berkata, guratan cemas menghiasi wajahnya, "Kamu nggak harus selalu berjalan sendirian."

"Iya, aku juga tahu," Nagisa menghela napas, melipat tangannya, tampak agak malu. "Aku memikirkan petuah ini matang-matang saat di Swiss. _House is a place to go home, to rest, and to belong_."

" _So what_?"

Nagisa tertawa gugup dengan pipi merah padam. "Itu, eh...j-jadi...aku pikir, mungkin Karma mau jadi rumahku...?"

"Ini hal paling klise ke-dua yang kamu katakan padaku..." Karma tampaknya berusaha menahan senyum terlalu lebar, jadi dia menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan memeluk Nagisa erat.

Nagisa tersenyum kecil, karena bagian ini dari Karma tidak pernah berubah sejak ia masih bayi. Ia merogoh kantong lainnya, dan menepuk-nepuk bahu si rambut merah, membuat Karma mundur tanpa melepaskan Nagisa.

"Ini untukmu," Ia menjatuhkan kunci yang asing ke tangan Karma. Pemuda itu dengan bingung menatap kunci itu. "Kau bisa berkemas minggu depan."

"Hmm?" Karma mundur, lalu menatap Nagisa bingung. Jantungnya mau meledak ketika ia melihat ekspresi malu si biru langit itu, mata birunya melirik ke arah lain, pipinya menggembung.

"Mm...Y-Yah, itu sih...k-kalau kau mau. Aku pindah ke apartemen di dekat kampusmu...Kupikir," Nagisa berdeham, lalu salah tingkah dengan memain-mainkan jarinya. "Kupikir mungkin kau...m-mau tinggal bersamaku...Tapi aku tidak memaksamu...terserah padamu, sungguh...ah, tapi aku sangat mengharapkan kamu mau...tapi kalau tidak mau ya tidak apa-apa...Maksudku bukannya memaksa atau apa, aku cuma mau memastikan kau merasa diharapkan...E-Eh, maaf aku sendiri bingu—mm!?"

Tahu-tahu saja Karma sudah mempertemukan bibir mereka, satu tangannya menengadahkan dagunya. Nagisa merasakan darah naik ke kepalanya, lalu ia jatuh lemas ke belakang—jika tangan Karma tidak sigap menampa punggungnya dan menariknya rapat ke tubuhnya.

"Ahh~ Pertanyaan tolol...Kalau pun kau mengajakku tinggal di jalanan pun aku mau, jangan konyol, sayang..." Karma tertawa lepas, menaburi wajah Nagisa dengan ciuman. Nagisa mengelak, wajahnya terus saja memerah.

"Aa! Hentikan! Jantungku tidak kuat!"

Karma melepasnya, memandangi Nagisa yang sekarang rambutnya terurai karena ulahnya, terengah kehabisan napas dan malu teramat sangat. Manis sekali. Cantik.

" _You're being shy now_? Perasaan kemarin-kemarin reaksi Nagisa nggak semanis ini..."

"Itu kan bedaa!" protes Nagisa, melambai-lambaikan tangan, lalu menghela napas, dan menutupi wajahnya malu. "A-A-Aku belum pernah jatuh cinta seperti ini...Aku tidak bisa tenang..."

Otak Karma meledak, dan jantungnya terbang. Ia buru-buru berpaling dan memegangi dadanya, wajahnya syok.

 _Terlalu manis. Terlalu manis. Terlalu manis. Terlalu manis. Terlalu manis. Terlalu manis. Tolong aku. Seseorang pegangi saya. Ini terlalu manis._

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan tangannya digenggam. Karma melirik Nagisa yang menunduk, memegangi tangannya dengan wajah malu yang tersembunyi di bawah tirai biru langit. Entah kenapa mata Karma secara fokus melihat tiap detil gerak-gerik Nagisa.

Bulu matanya yang panjang. Helaian rambutnya yang jatuh dari belakang telinga. Atau bagaimana Nagisa dengan gugup membasahi bibir dengan lidahnya.

"H-Hei..." suaranya lirih, berdeham, "...Karma, kamu nggak mau...melihat apartemen baru kita?" tanya dia, mengalihkan pandangan ke sepatunya yang mendadak tampak sangat menarik sejagat raya saat itu. Ia menautkan jari-jari mereka dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Kau...bukan bayi lagi, kan? Kau mengerti maksudku, kan...?" Nagisa bergumam, memain-mainkan ujung kerahnya.

Oh sial. Karma tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Rasanya perjalanan kembali ke kota kali itu adalah perjalanan terpanjang dalam hidup Karma. Mereka hampir tidak bisa menunggu sampai ke kamar tidur setibanya di apartemen, Karma dengan terlalu bergairah menciumi si biru langit itu di koridor apartemen baru mereka. Entah bagaimana mereka sampai ke kamar tidur.

Malam itu menjadi malam terpanjang bagi mereka berdua.

* * *

 **NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH /plak (ini A/N paling ga mutu yg pernah dibuat)**

 **Kindly review if you have the time.**


	25. Di Balik Pintu

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY KARMA!**

* * *

25\. Di Balik Pintu  
 _Thanks to Hopelessly-Fabulous-Dork, NeverLanderGirl, and Koshiba Kiri for beta!_

* * *

"Terima kasih sudah mengundangku lagi, Mr. Lovro."

Pada saat penampilan Lotus Orchestra bulan Februari lalu, Nagisa tidak mengikuti jamuan dengan anggota orkestra lainnya; ia terburu-buru pulang karena urusan keluarga. Sang promotor adalah pria yang telah menemukan bakat Nagisa dan memberinya beasiswa ke Austria.

Mr. Lovro menggeleng. "Aku masih ingin bicara lebih banyak denganmu, Shiota. Saat aku memberikanmu beasiswa, aku tahu kau punya potensi, tapi saat ini kau sangat melebihi harapanku. Selain itu, aku juga ingin membicarakan kasus yang mencelakakan ayahmu lebih detil."

"Tentu saja."

Berbeda dengan banyak orang lain, Mr. Lovro tidak sungkan menanyai pembakaran rumah lelang yang menewaskan ayah Nagisa. Pria itu adalah kakak dari pemilik rumah lelang, dan mungkin juga keputusannya memberi Nagisa beasiswa adalah karena merasa bersalah. Walaupun pelaku pembakar gedung lelang telah ditangkap, pria yang mendekati usia pensiun itu masih merasa bertanggung jawab atas Nagisa.

"Tapi, anda tidak perlu terus menerus merasa seperti itu, Mr. Lovro."

"Aku juga mengerti hal itu," ujar Mr. Lovro. Mereka berada di restoran rooftop _Rapier Hall_ , aula pertunjukkan miliknya. "Tapi aku tidak hanya melakukan ini karena rasa bersalah, Shiota. Aku bangga padamu. Kau seperti anakku sendiri."

Nagisa tertegun, sama sekali tidak memperhatikan pelayan yang menawarinya anggur. Telat beberapa detik, baru ia meminta si pelayan mengisi gelasnya dengan anggur putih. Ini pertama kalinya ada yang mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya. Nagisa punya ayah tiri, tapi biarpun hubungan mereka baik, mereka tidak dekat. Ia juga sempat berada di bawah asuhan keluarga Akabane, namun hanya untuk waktu yang singkat, dan pasangan itu sibuk dengan pekerjaan.

"Mungkin kalau kau bisa tinggal lebih lama, akan kuperkenalkan dengan keluargaku."

"Wah, saya mau sekali. Sayangnya mungkin tidak dalam waktu dekat." Melihat tatapan bertanya promotornya, Nagisa tersenyum sopan. "Saat ini saya sedang mencari apartemen lagi di Jepang. Saya ingin mengajak adik angkat saya tinggal bersama."

"Adik angkat...? Bukankah kau sebenarnya diberi tanggung jawab oleh pasangan Akabane sebagai wali-nya?"

"Ah, bagaimana ya...saya sudah merawat Karma saat saya sendiri masih anak-anak, jadi aneh sekali menyebutnya 'anak angkat'..." Sejenak, mereka menikmati anggur, dan membicarakan tahun dan merknya. Tidak lama kemudian, pelayan menyajikan hidangan makan malam mereka, dan percakapan berlanjut. "Tapi anda pasti senang sekali memiliki keluarga, Mr. Lovro?"

"Aku beruntung." Mr. Lovro tersenyum bijak. "Keluarga itu penting. Tapi apakah keluarga yang kita miliki adalah rumah, tidak semuanya seberuntung itu."

Nagisa terdiam lagi sejenak.

" _How come_?"

"Kita bisa bekerja keras untuk keluarga. Tapi kadang ada orang-orang yang lebih memilih bekerja daripada pulang, karena mereka tidak merasa berada di antara keluarganya seperti di 'rumah'. Anak-anak muda cenderung merasa seperti ini. _House is a place to go home, to rest, and to belong_. Ini lebih penting dari pada memiliki keluarga utuh dan rumah yang bagus."

Entah kenapa ia semakin mengingat nenek dan Karma. Dan rumah kecil mereka di desa. Dan halaman belakang yang dipenuhi bunga. Lebih dari rumahnya sendiri, Nagisa merasa lebih berada di 'rumah' saat tinggal dengan Karma dan nenek. Sebelum Karma datang, rumah nenek hanya terasa seperti tempat singgah. Ia merasa tidak bisa nyaman dan menyesuaikan diri.

Baru setelah Karma datang, ia memaksa diri dewasa, lebih percaya diri dan berbaur dengan orang-orang di desa, dan berteman dengan Nakamura dan lainnya.

Tapi Nagisa sudah tidak bisa kembali ke desa itu dan menganggapnya 'rumah' lagi. Berbagai hal di sana sudah banyak berubah, teman-temannya juga sudah berpencar ke tempat lain dengan kehidupan yang berbeda. Tapi hanya satu hal—satu orang yang sampai hari ini, hubungannya dengan Nagisa tidak berubah dan membuatnya merasa di rumah.

Setelah beberapa lama di Swiss, bermain ski, menjelajah pegunungan Alpine, memikirkan ini, akhirnya Nagisa mencapai sebuah keputusan yang sebenarnya paling tidak ingin ia pertimbangkan.

"Akabane...san?"

" _Nagisa-kun! Tumben sekali kam menghubungi kami! Ada masalah apa lagi? Karma kena skors lagi?"_

"Tidak." Nagisa sedikit merona, dan ia berdeham. "Sebenarnya aku sudah merencanakan ini selama beberapa waktu lalu...tapi apakah kalian keberatan kalau aku mengajak Karma pindah denganku ke apartemen yang baru?"

Hening sejenak.

" _Bagus sekali, Nagisa-kun! Melamar anak itu harus lewat orang tua!_ "

Nagisa bagai berski kecepatan tinggi dari puncak gunung salju dan terbakar oleh friksi saking malunya mendengar ini. Tapi dia tidak bisa mengelak. Ia memang sudah menyerah. Nagisa menerima juga perasaan hangat yang ia rasakan untuk Karma, dan tiap memikirkan ini, wajahnya gampang merah dan kemampuan bicaranya menurun.

~.X.~

Cuaca mendingin cukup lambat tahun ini. Tapi seperti biasa, di awal November, pernak-pernik Natal sudah mulai gencar dan kadang orang-orang mengeluhkan departemen perbelanjaan yang memutar lagu Natal di awal November. Video _Park Waltz_ Karma dan Nagisa semakin populer dan tidak jarang orang yang berpapasan dengan Karma akan menanyakan apakah dia yang ada di video itu.

Tiap ada wawancara, Nagisa juga kerap kali ditanyai soal video itu dan ia harus menjelaskan berkali-kali bahwa hal itu benar, berikut penjelasan hubungannya dengan Karma. Tiap kali melihat Nagisa di televisi menjelaskan bahwa ia adalah wali Karma dan menganggapnya sebagai adik, remaja berambut merah itu ingin meninju Tembok Cina sampai hancur.

"Aku punya ide bagus!" seru Yuuma, sepertinya bersimpati pada hubungan Karma dan kakaknya. "Bagaimana kalau Nagisa sengaja tertangkap paparazzi dengan wanita lain? Dengan begitu rumor baru terjadi dan rumor kalian segera lenyap."

Melihat ekspresi Karma, Shuu menggeleng.

"Nanti malah muncul _serial killer_. Itu bukan ide bagus."

Menjelang liburan musim dingin, karena Shuu, Yuuma, dan Karma satu universitas (beda jurusan), mereka mau tidak mau sering berpapasan di kantin paling belakang area universitas karena paling jauh dan paling sepi. Karma karena ia malas kalau tiap makan malah diwawancarai orang-orang di kampus, Yuuma karena makanan di kantin belakang paling murah, dan Shuu memang pada umumnya tidak suka keramaian. Kadang Hiroto sering mampir ke sana, karena dekat kantin belakang itu adalah kampus lamanya juga, dan penjaga kantin di tempat itu teman lamanya.

"Kalian tutup mulut saja," geram Karma, menusuk-nusuk sushi-nya tak keruan. Tiba-tiba ia memukul meja keras, membuat piring mereka lompat. "Tentu saja. _Tentu saja_." Ia beranjak dan berjalan pergi. "Kenapa aku tidak berpikir seperti itu?"

"Apalagi ini?" tanya Hiroto, yang mengambil tempat Karma. Shuu langsung melayangkan tatapan sengit padanya. "Dia kenapa lagi? Padahal rumornya juga tidak terlalu sering dibicarakan. Media melindungi Nagisa-sensei kok."

"Hmm, Senpai, kalau kau jadi korban rumor, sepertinya tidak akan berpikir sesantai itu," jawab Yuuma tenang, kembali memakan nasi karenya. Beberapa butir nasi menempel di atas bibirnya. Sontak, Shuu dan Hiroto berbarengan bereaksi;

"Ah, itu di bib—"

Yuuma menjilat bibirnya dan melanjutkan makan. Ia menyadari kedua temannya tadi mau mengatakan sesuatu, dan menoleh pada mereka.

"Hm? Apa tadi? Kalian bilang apa?"

Shuu menghela napas diam, sementara Hiroto sekarang melampiaskan kekesalannya pada sushi milik Karma tadi.

Untuk tiga orang ini, ceritanya masih panjang...

~.X.~

Apartemen baru mereka hanya berjarak sepuluh menit dari kampus Karma ditempuh dengan jalan kaki. Melihat mobil _Impala_ di parkiran depan, pemuda berambut merah itu bergegas naik. Nagisa sedang berada di kamar tidur, berganti pakaian.

Karma mengunci pintu apartemen, lalu pintu kamar tidur mereka. Nagisa duduk di ranjang dengan wajah bingung.

"Aku punya ide," kata Karma, tersenyum lebar. "Aku selesaikan kuliahku di Inggris saja."

"Eh...ah...? Hah...?" Nagisa menelengkan kepala, mengernyit makin bingung. "Kau mau _apa_?"

"Inggris. Kuliah."

"Untuk apa? Universitasmu sekarang sudah sangat bagus!"

"Mungkin rumor aneh soal video itu akan hilang—atau media bosan, kalau aku pergi beberapa tahun." Karma menjelaskan, meskipun kedengarannya meyakinkan diri sendiri. "Setelah lulus, aku akan melamar ke kantor detektif, lalu—"

"Terserah kau lah." Nagisa berkata dengan dingin, melepas kemejanya dan menarik selimut, lalu berbaring. Wajahnya tampak kesal. Karma menautkan alis, memanjat ke kasur.

"Hei, kenapa kau marah?" tanya Karma bingung, "Aku melakukan ini untuk kita!"

"Hmph." Nagisa memunggungi kekasihnya, merengut. "Apalagi kalau itu."

"Apa masalahmu?"

Nagisa menghela napas, lalu bangkit, duduk untuk menatap Karma lurus-lurus. "Lakukan sesuatu untuk dirimu sendiri, bisa tidak? Tidak usah selalu memikirkanku. Sewaktu Karma bilang mau jadi detektif, aku kira kau tidak mungkin sebegitu seriusnya..."

"Kenapa tidak boleh?" Karma tampak tersinggung. "Aku mau melakukan apa saja untukmu, kenapa Nagisa malah nggak senang?"

"Pertama..." Nagisa melipat tangannya. "Terlalu berlebihan harus pindah kuliah ke luar negeri hanya untuk menghapus rumor. Kedua, aku tidak mau kau melakukan hal seperti ini untukku. Aku juga tidak mau Karma jadi detektif _untukku_."

"K-Ketiga..." Ia berdeham, "...Aku tidak mau kalau K-K-Karma...terlalu jauh dariku..." Ia berpaling dengan wajah merah.

Karma gemetar, dan tangannya sudah mencengkeram bahu ramping berkulit porselen itu. Nagisa buru-buru kabur dan turun dari kasur, tapi Karma yang lebih tinggi dengan mudah menangkapnya dan menyeretnya naik ke tempat tidur.

"Aaah! Lepaskan aku! Jangan perlakukan aku seperti ini, aku kan lebih tua darimu!" protesnya, memberontak sia-sia. Ia bergidik ketika merasakan Karma menjilati lehernya. "Nnh...? Hentikan!"

Karma malah melingkarkan kedua tangannya rapat di sekeliling Nagisa. Hidungnya menghirup bahu kekasihnya, membuat sensasi yang sangat sensual.

"Salahmu sendiri," bisiknya jahil, lalu membasahi telinga Nagisa dengan lidahnya.

~.X.~

Nagisa bertelungkup sambil memeriksa agendanya. Hampir setengah tahun sejak ia mengajari Karma berdansa di taman, dan ternyata beberapa penontonnya merekam video dan menyebarkannya ke internet. Awalnya tidak banyak yang menyadari bahwa mereka yang ada dalam video itu, tapi saat rumor-rumor semakin kuat, Nagisa mau tidak mau angkat suara. Ia sampai harus menghadiri interview untuk menjelaskan bahwa tidak ada hubungan romantis antara dirinya dan Karma, kecuali hubungan adik kakak dan bahwa ia walinya.

Karma juga sedikit direpotkan oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan orang-orang di kampus, tapi ia paling tidak suka jika tiap ada interview Nagisa harus menerima pertanyaan itu berulang-ulang, menjelaskan berulang-ulang, dan kalau bukan karena sifat Nagisa yang suka memanjakannya, Karma mungkin akan frustrasi.

"Hnn." Karma berguling ke arahnya, minta dipeluk. Nagisa mengecup pipinya, namun matanya masih sibuk memandangi agenda. "Jadi menurutmu aku tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa soal rumor itu?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa kau menghindariku?"

"Tidak." Nagisa membalik halaman baru dan menandai beberapa tanggal di bulan Desember. Karma memandangnya sinis, dan Nagisa bisa merasakan itu. "Aku tidak menghindarimu sama sekali, aku hanya sangat sibuk tahun ini."

Tetap saja tatapan itu.

"Mungkin karena kau masih muda dan pikiranmu hanya tentang seks melulu, makanya kau pikir aku jarang menghabiskan waktu denganmu. Padahal paling tidak sebulan sekali kita—"

" _Sebulan sekali_!" protes Karma menautkan alis. "Tidak harus seks! Misalnya sebelum berangkat bangunkan aku atau cium aku. Atau saat pulang terlalu larut dan aku sudah tidur, lakukan itu..."

Nagisa terdiam, lalu menatap Karma datar. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, menahan tawa, tapi bahunya sudah gemetar. Karma mendengus, wajahnya merah. Dia memang tipe kekasih yang sangat manja dan _needy_. Saat kecil juga seperti itu. Tapi ini membuat Nagisa sangat senang. Ia merangkak ke arah Karma dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke dada bidang remaja itu, membuat dirinya sendiri nyaman.

"Dasar bayi." Ia tertawa kecil dan mencium tangan Karma sebelum menggenggamnya dan menutup mata.

Karma menggigit bibir bawahnya, wajahnya tampak keras kepala, meskipun merah padam. Ia separuh senang dimanja oleh Nagisa, tapi jika dikatai seperti itu mau tidak mau ia sedikit jengkel juga. Baiklah. Mungkin sedikiiiit senang. Sedikit saja sih. (Baca: sangat senang)

~.X.~

 _Nagisa menatapnya sendu. "Maafkan aku, Karma. Tapi semua ini sudah berakhir."_

 _Entah kenapa Karma tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya._

" _Aku telah menemukan cinta sejatiku saat omiai." Di sisi Nagisa seorang pengantin, wajahnya tertutup kain putih tipis. "Kami memilih satu sama lain," ujarnya dan menyingkap kain putih itu._

 _Muncullah wajah Gakuhou Asano_.

Karma terbangun dengan jantung berdebar kencang. Tubuhnya banjir keringat dingin, jantungnya mencelos menyadari bahwa hanya dirinya yang berada di dalam selimut. Tunggu. Kenapa Nagisa tidak ada? Ia sudah mengambil cuti...

Ia mendengar suara dari ruang tengah. Ternyata Nagisa sedang menonton video di televisi. Video itu adalah kenang-kenangan dari rumah nenek. Ulang tahun pertama Karma, penampilan impresi piano Nagisa yang pertama, dan lain-lainnya. Karma beringsut ke sofa, lalu mencium puncak kepala biru langit itu.

"Hei." Nagisa balas mencium pipinya, dan menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya. Karma memanjat dari belakang sofa, lalu menggelinding jatuh, meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan Nagisa. "Lihatlah bayi berambut merah itu, sekarang sudah sebesar ini..." Nagisa pura-pura terisak dramatis, mengelus-elus kepala Karma. " _Anakku sudah besar_. _Aku sudah tua...Waktuku tak lama lagi_..."

"Heh..." Karma mencubit pahanya gemas, membuat Nagisa tertawa. Keduanya diam menonton video yang diputar.

Ia baru menyadari bahwa Nagisa juga tampak sangat berbeda. Bukan soal tinggi badan atau hal-hal sejelas itu. Ekspresinya. Nagisa yang memangkunya saat ini lebih sering tertawa dan bercanda. Nagisa yang pernah menjadi kakaknya tampak lebih pendiam. Saat itu ia pasti masih merasa tertekan soal keluarganya, nenek, dan banyak hal lainnya.

Karma berusaha tidak memikirkan bahwa, ah, _dirinya_ mungkin sedikit (cukup banyak) mengubah Nagisa. Bukannya dia berbangga atau apa, dia hanya senang (dan sangat bangga) bisa membuat Nagisa lebih bahagia.

"Hei, Karma?" Karma menoleh menatap biru langit yang menunduk ke arahnya.

"Hm?"

Ia hanya tersenyum lembut dan mencium pipinya lagi. "Hehe, tidak apa-apa."

Karma membenamkan wajah merahnya ke pangkuan Nagisa, merasa jantungnya bisa meledak.

~.X.~

Karma mungkin manja, tapi dia bukannya orang yang sentimental. Nagisa juga begitu. Dirinya sibuk, dan ulang tahunnya selalu saja dihebohkan dengan kejutan dari para penggemar atau murid-muridnya. Karma sendiri hampir setiap tahun diselamati oleh gadis-gadis yang menyukainya dari kejauhan, kadang-kadang mereka cukup berani menjejalkan hadiah ke tangannya dan kabur. Mereka sudah lama tidak merayakan ulang tahun satu sama lain.

"Ne, Shiota-sensei, aku punya pertanyaan." Tsukimori-sensei, guru biola sekolah musik, tiba-tiba menghampirinya. "Pemain terompet kira-kira akan menyukai alat perawatan terompet atau malah bosan menerimanya?"

"Hmm...Menurutku pemain terompet biasanya orangnya periang, mereka pasti senang diberi apa saja. Ada apa?"

"Teman SMA ku dulu, hehe. Dia akan berulang tahun Desember ini."

"Hmm."

"Shiota-sensei sepertinya tidak terlalu tertarik merayakan ulang tahun, ya? Selalu saja melupakan ulang tahunnya sendiri." Wanita itu tertawa. "Suamiku juga seperti itu—yah, kau tahu karena kalian berdua kan maestro—aku juga terlalu sibuk...Tapi temanku pernah sampai putus dengan pacarnya karena tidak pernah merayakan atau menyelamatinya saat ulang tahun!"

Nagisa yang sedang bersiap memakai jasnya terdiam. "Putus?"

"Iya...Jadi aku paling tidak menyelamatinya. Kalau aku sempat aku pasti mengejutkannya dengan hadiah."

"Hm, hubungan yang dinamis itu bagus," komentar Chiaki-sensei. "Tapi kalau terlalu dinamis juga melelahkan." Sepertinya ia teringat kekasihnya yang masih di Perancis.

"Haha! Tapi kan _dia_ pasti terbang ke tempat Chiaki-sensei kalau sampai lupa! Tahun lalu seperti itu, aku sampai kaget..."

"Tolong jangan ingatkan aku..." Chiaki-sensei menyadari Nagisa masih terdiam memegangi sarung tangan putihnya. "Shiota-sensei, berhentilah melamun. Kau harus konsentrasi."

"Ah...iya..." Nagisa menarik napas tajam dan menggeleng. Saat ini ia harus fokus dengan pertunjukan.

~.X.~

Lalu malamnya, dia membuat Karma jengkel. Selesai mandi, Nagisa mendadak bertanya:

"Kau mau hadiah apa?"

Karma yang sedang bermain PSVita tidak mengalihkan pandangan. "Hmm? Hadiah untuk apa?"

"Hadiah ulang tahun," kata Nagisa, sekarang tampak sangat serius. Karma sedikit mengernyit; mata tembaga pucatnya terpaku pada layar PSVita. "Karma? Hei? Kau mau apa?"

" _Hardcore make out session_."

"Itu kan sudah masuk paket _Christmas Eve_. Ini untuk ulang tahunmu."

"Paket? Memangnya ini apa? Paket pijat? Hmm...Ulang tahunku diberi paket itu juga saja."

"Eeh? Masa itu saja?" Nagisa menggembungkan pipinya, lalu mondar-mandir di depan sofa. Ini sedikit mengganggu konsentrasi Karma, karena pria itu hanya memakai handuk menutupi pinggul ke bawah. "Mungkin ponsel baru? Tapi ponselmu masih bagus ya. Laptop? Sudah punya. Mustang-mu masih bagus. Ah!" Nagisa tiba-tiba menghadap Karma dan memangku wajahnya di sofa. "Bagaimana kalau kita keliling Eropa?"

Karma menjatuhkan PSVita-nya ke pangkuan, lalu mencengkeram kepala biru langit itu dengan satu tangan.

"Nagisaaa...ada apa ini? Bukankah terakhir kita merayakan ulang tahun itu tiga belas tahun lalu ya? Aku sudah bukan bayi lagi, aku tidak butuh yang seperti itu..."

"Lalu kau mau kado apa?" Nagisa sepertinya tidak paham perkataannya. "Selain _diriku_ ," katanya, merengut dengan wajah merah.

Karma terdiam, pikirannya sedang homina akbar. Mungkin ia butuh pengusiran setan. Air Suci. Lingkaran Bintang David. Tiba-tiba lampu Thomas Alpha Edison menyala dalam otak kotornya.

"Bagaimana kalau waktu ulang tahunku kau telanjang lalu pakai celemek seharian dan memanggilku _Master_ —" Karma menutup mulutnya melihat wajah pucat pasi Nagisa yang jelas-jelas merasa jijik.

"H-Hei! Jangan menatapku seperti itu! Kau yang bertanya!"

"Memangnya aku menatapmu bagaimana? Aku...Aku biasa saja."

"Wajahmu itu jelas-jelas mengatakan _di mana aku salah membesarkan anak ini_ , tahu...Tidak usah memaksakan diri memberiku hadiah, yang itu tadi aku hanya bercanda..."

Melihat ekspresi Nagisa yang bagai sedang menerima takdir, Karma buru-buru menarik tangannya.

"Hei...lupakan, tidak perlu melakukan yang kukatakan tadi, oke?"

"Ah? Apa? Memangnya kau tadi bilang apa?"

"Jangan. Lakukan."

"S-Siapa bilang aku akan melakukan itu?"

"Wajahmu yang bilang."

"C-Cuaca cerah hari ini."

"Jangan Terapi Cuaca!"

~.X.~

Toko barang antik saat itu sedang ramai. Karma menunjukkan undangannya pada penjaga pintu yang segera memeriksa daftar. Setelah itu ia harus menyerahkan uang jaminan dan beberapa surat yang sebagian besar identitas. Hanya ada satu barang yang ia inginkan, jadi ia membayar uang jaminan sesuai dengan harga barang yang ingin ia menangkan dalam lelang.

Karma mengambil duduk di kursi peserta. Mata tembaga pucatnya menatap yakin pada etalase ramping yang terpajang di sisi kiri ruangan.

 _Nagisa sudah memberikan banyak untukku_ , pikirnya. _Mulai sekarang, aku juga..._

~.X.~

Agenda tanggal 24 Desember begitu penuh. Nagisa menghadiri berbagai pesta dari pagi hingga malam. Karma menghadiri acara-acara kampusnya, serta bakti sosial hingga malam. Namun dalam pikiran mereka adalah tanggal 25 Desember, besok. Pria biru langit itu akhirnya bisa pulang cukup awal, paling tidak di bawah jam sembilan.

Nagisa membayar taksinya, ia turun di dekat rumah sakit yang dulu sering ia datangi untuk menjenguk nenek. Namun ia berjalan lurus dan memasuki toko kue. Ia membeli cake pudding strawberry, cheesecake blueberry dan pudding mangga.

Apartemennya sudah dinyalakan saat ia tiba. Karma sedang di dalam kamar mandi. Nagisa menyimpan kue-kue itu di dalam lemari es. Ia membuka kancing jasnya, menyambar handuk, dan bergabung dengan Karma di dalam _shower_.

"H-Hei," sapanya, berdiri dengan canggung di depan pintu kamar mandi. Karma sedang membilas rambutnya, lalu melayangkan senyum nakal padanya. Nagisa mengalihkan pandangan ke cermin yang berembun.

Padahal sudah tak terhitung berapa kali ia melihat pemuda itu tak berbusana. Dari kecil hingga detik ini. Baru akhir-akhir ini ia melihat Karma dengan perasaan yang berbeda.

"Mau kumandiin?"

Nagisa merengut dan menunduk, tapi masuk ke dalam _shower box_.

"Mau."

~.X.~

Keesokannya Karma terbangun lebih dulu dengan Nagisa di dekapnya. Ia mencium hidung pria itu. Jika pertama kali melihat Nagisa, tidak akan ada yang percaya bahwa wajah mungil seperti porselen itu berusia hampir tiga puluh. Karma memakai celananya, menyelimuti kekasihnya, lalu turun dari ranjang.

Ia membuka pintu kloset, matanya langsung tertuju pada jaket kulit yang ia gantung. Wajahnya sedikit memerah, tapi ia menghembuskan napas, menguatkan diri. Ia mendengar Nagisa terbangun, lebih dulu masuk ke kamar mandi. Karma menyusul dan mencuci muka sementara Nagisa menyikat gigi dengan mata terpejam.

Karma mengira mereka akan sarapan terlebih dahulu, tapi ternyata Nagisa memakai kaos berbahan wol dan jaket serta syal. Karma pun memakai jaketnya.

Matanya melebar melihat Nagisa mengeluarkan kotak _cake_ dari toko kue yang ia kenal. Tentu saja. Tradisi lama ini. Nagisa mengulurkan tangan dan nyengir lebar padanya.

"Terakhir kita melakukan ini, kau masih bisa kugendong," katanya riang, mengunci pintu apartemen mereka.

"Sekarang Nagisa kugendong saja, bagaimana?" Karma tertawa ketika lututnya ditendang pelan. Mereka berpegangan tangan. Tidak menuju parkiran, mereka berjalan ke halte bis.

Lalu mereka menaiki kereta. Karma menguap, meskipun sebenarnya ia pura-pura menguap karena ia butuh menarik napas dalam. Ia merasa sangat gugup. Tangan Nagisa menggenggamnya erat.

Dari stasiun, mereka berjalan ke toko bunga. Nagisa memilih dan merangkai sendiri bunga-bunganya. Kali itu ia merangkai _poinsettia_ dengan _baby's breath_. Buket rangkaiannya selalu saja istimewa. Mungkin jika Nagisa tidak mengambil jalan musisi, ia sudah menjadi perangkai bunga. Tapi jalan apapun itu, Karma akan tetap menyukainya.

Lalu mereka berjalan ke pemakaman. Di daerah itu salju lebih tebal menumpuk di sisi jalan daripada saat di kota. Pemakaman tidak tampak angker, hanya seperti taman batu bertabur serbuk putih.

Sesampainya di nisan nenek, mereka membersihkan tempat itu dari salju. Karma menyalakan dupa, Nagisa meletakkan buketnya. Mereka diam, mungkin berdoa, mungkin bicara dengan nenek dalam hati. Setelah itu Nagisa mengeluarkan _cake_ -nya. Cake pudding stroberi kesukaan Karma saat kecil. Pudding mangga diletakkan di sebelah buket _poinsettia_.

"Ah...benar juga." Nagisa tiba-tiba berkata, memecah keheningan lagi. Karma mengangkat wajahnya. Ia merasa pernah melihat senyuman itu. Senyuman yang bersemu dengan kebahagiaan. "Selamat ulang tahun, Karma."

Karma tersenyum lebar.

"Semoga umurmu panjang,"

"...Dan hidupmu bahagia."

Nagisa terdiam, memandangi nisan nenek dengan senyum yang tenang. Karma merasa semakin gugup—ia tidak bisa memakan cake pudding di tangannya. Ia sudah mau meletakkan cake-nya, tapi Nagisa berkata lagi;

"Hei, Karma?"

"Hmm?"

Karma melihat senyuman itu lagi, dan ia ingin meledak saja rasanya. Nagisa tersenyum cerah. Begitu indah. Lebih murni dari salju.

"Terima kasih sudah lahir. Terima kasih juga untuk orang tuamu yang menitipkanmu padaku, dan sudah melahirkanmu. Terima kasih sudah menjadi adikku. Terima kasih sudah menjadi kekasihku. Terima kasih sudah... _sudah ada di dunia ini_."

Karma menghela napas dan meletakkan cake pudding itu di sebelah pudding mangga nenek, lalu merogoh sakunya untuk mengeluarkan barang yang telah ia incar dalam lelang.

"Kalau begitu pakai ini," katanya, mengeluarkan kotak hitam kecil. Ia mengambil cincin putih perak di dalamnya, dan meletakkannya di telapak tangan Nagisa. Nagisa memandangi cincin itu dengan mata lebar dan wajah bersemu merah.

"Oh," katanya tolol.

Karma mendengus, memicingkan mata, wajahnya sendiri merah. Ia ingin lari saja saat mencuri-curi pandang, melihat Nagisa melepas sarung tangannya, lalu memakai cincin itu dengan wajah polos. Cincin antik itu merupakan perak murni disepuh emas putih, dengan ukiran bunga _forget-me-not_. Yang membuatnya antik adalah ukiran detil dan realistis bunga tersebut. Tapi bukan itu yang penting bagi Karma.

"Kau juga pakai punyamu?"

Karma melepas sarung tangannya juga dan memamerkan cincin yang sama di jari manisnya, tidak berani menatap wajah Nagisa.

"Hoo." Nagisa manggut-manggut polos, lalu memandangi cincin di jari manisnya sendiri. "Boleh juga."

Mungkin untuk saat ini Karma tidak bisa memamerkannya ke seluruh dunia. Mungkin hari ini pemakaman putih yang menjadi saksi, dan nisan nenek yang mengawasi mereka. Mungkin saat ini mereka hanya bisa menikmati kue-kue sederhana dari toko kue.

Tapi, hari ini, bagaimana pun juga, mereka menikah. Mungkin mereka belum menandatangani surat-surat. Mungkin mereka malah harus pindah lagi untuk membuat semuanya resmi. Tapi hari itu mereka sepakat bahwa ada hal-hal yang tidak bisa mereka hadapi dengan ikatan keluarga, atau persaudaraan. Mereka sepakat bahwa inilah cara bagi mereka untuk menanggung semuanya bersama, secara sama rata. Tidak ada yang harus merasa memimpin, tidak ada yang harus memaksakan diri menahan tangis, tidak ada yang merasa tidak mampu memahami yang lain.

Tiba-tiba pria biru langit itu tertawa kecil, membuat Karma sedikit sakit hati.

"Apa? _Corny_? Klise?"

"Iya, iya." Nagisa sedikit berlutut di tanah bersalju agar bisa mengecup lembut bibir Karma, dan nyengir seperti anak laki-laki polos, begitu lepas, begitu bebas, seakan tanpa beban.

Karma belum pernah melihat senyuman seperti itu. Karena senyum Nagisa tidak pernah tampak seperti anak-anak meskipun posturnya begitu mungil. Senyumnya selalu berisi syukur dan menahan diri.

Tapi kali ini senyuman itu bisa jadi hadiah ulang tahunnya yang terbaik. Nagisa tersenyum karena ia bahagia. Bahagia saja. Tidak ada perasaan lainnya. _Simply happy_.

"Ternyata kamu memang sudah bukan bayi lagi ya, Karma."

Mereka tidak peduli. Administrasi, persepsi dunia, bahkan cincin di jari mereka, tidak ada artinya. Bagi Nagisa, kisahnya berawal ketika ia menemukan bayi berambut merah di depan pintu. Karma baru bisa memulai kisahnya sendiri ketika Nagisa meninggalkannya.

"Hmph...Baru percaya..."

Jika pernikahan adalah awal dari sebuah perjalanan baru bersama, maka cincin itu melambangkan sebuah pintu. Kali ini, Karma dan Nagisa, bersama-sama akan memulai kisah baru yang menanti di balik pintu tersebut.

Dan karena itulah, kisah kakak-beradik merah biru harus berakhir sampai di sini.

* * *

 _"Marriage is not a noun; it's a verb. It isn't something you get. It's something you do. It's the way you love your partner everyday."_ — _Barbara De Angelis_

* * *

 **End.**

* * *

 **Author:  
Terima kasih sudah membaca "Baby Karma" sampai sejauh ini! Fanfic ini memang didedikasikan untuk ulang tahun Karma Akabane serta pairing Karma x Nagisa yang tersayang. Juga terima kasih pada para beta yang luar biasa sudah membantu saja menyelesaikan ini. Saya juga senang sekali bisa menulis 'Si bayi berambut merah' dan kakaknya~! **

**Sebenarnya ada banyak pesan dan kesan yang mau ditulis sama para beta saya, tapi akan saya masukkan ke versi PDFnya nanti kalau sudah keluar XD Untuk sekarang...Sampai jumpa di serial lainnya!**

 **Kindly review if you have the time.**

 **Fairfarren~**


End file.
